As confissões de Heather Johanson
by lizziecamp
Summary: A vida da jovem de dez anos sangue-puro, Heather Johanson, é conturbada desde cedo, entre o drama de perder a mãe aos dez anos, e de viver entre brigas com o pai pouco presente. Tudo muda quando ela é salva por uma carta de Hogwarts ao completar onze anos
1. O fim do começo

**Confissões, H. Johanson**

Capítulo I

**O fim do começo**

**N**aquela noite eu corri para fechar as janelas de madeira que insistiam em bater. Sinal de que a chuva estava por vir. Papai, para variar, não estava em casa. Éramos só eu, mamãe, Chloe e Emmanuelle. Enquanto eu e Loe estávamos preocupadas em nos abrigar e nos defender do temporal que cairia a qualquer instante, mamãe estava trancada no sótão, como sempre dispensado companhia. Nem nossa irmã caçula de cinco anos, Manu era aceita naquele mundo em que minha mãe vivia. Um raio atravessou a casa e Chloe correu ao meu encontro. Manu, que dormia no sofá, pareceu nem se mexer. – Heath, Heath! – Ela disse antes de me abraçar. Tinha desespero em sua voz. – Os raios me dão medo...- Ela me confessou com voz manhosa. Eu nunca fora a melhor irmã do mundo, nem a melhor filha, muito menos a melhor amiga, e todos aqueles meus dez anos de vida já haviam me mostrado isso, mas naquela momento, ver minha irmã desamparada, que devia estar se protegendo nos braços de nossa mãe naquele estado, me fez querer ser, quis amparar minha irmã e afastar todo o medo que a assombrava. Afastei-me do abraço, mas estiquei a mão em sua direção, segurei firme, mostrando que eu estava ali para ela, mas não disse nada, sempre me faltavam palavras, e eu não era a pessoa mais social da face da terra. Ouvimos a seguir um estrondo, que não parecia estar vindo da chuva, nem nada parecido. Nos entreolhamos. Desta vez ambas amedrontadas, eu confesso. – Veio lá de cima...- Chloe indicou o que já se passava em minha mente, eu achava exatamente a mesma coisa. Concordei com a cabeça. Vi seus olhos verdes e tão parecidos com os meus encherem de lágrimas. Por algum motivo ambas pressentíamos algo, e não era nada bom. Encarei minha irmãzinha por um segundo no sofá, e em seguida, eu e Chloe olhamos para a escada, ao mesmo tempo, teríamos que encarar aquilo. – Queria que o papai estivesse aqui! – Ela disse para mim em sussurro apesar de não haver mais ninguém na casa além de nós três. – Você sabe que ele não estaria...- Eu disse, como sempre, o que pensava. Tomei a iniciativa de nos aproximarmos da escada. Segurando a mão de minha irmã gêmea subi o primeiro degrau de madeira velha, que pareceu ranger mais que o normal. Chloe apertou minha mão e começou a choramingar. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar. – Não choraminga, tá?- Eu a adverti rispidamente. Percebi que ela engoliu o choro, e essa foi minha deixa para enfrentar os demais degraus. Quando chegamos ao topo meu coração estava disparado, podia senti-lo saltar em minha garganta, mas não por causa da escada, e sim pelo que veria a seguir. Fui andando exatamente ao lado dela e quando chegamos próximos a porta tentei me concentrar afim de ouvir algum barulho lá de dentro. Aparentemente não obtive sucesso, os únicos ruídos eram da chuva que havia despencado, do granizo que batia contra as vidraças e do vento que uivava lá fora.

Finalmente empurrei a pesada porta, Chloe se colocou ao meu lado para ajudar e empurramos aquela porta juntas, essas madeiras antigas pesavam toneladas. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu por completo enfrentamos o que temíamos. Em meio a vassouras velhas, mobílias antigas recobertas por lençóis furados e imundos, fotos da hierarquia Johanson, estava uma coisa que não pertencia ali, mais especificamente uma pessoa. Mamãe estava caída ao chão, desacordada e nem os movimentos de sua respiração eram visíveis. Acho que apesar de temer, no fundo eu sabia, porque diferente de minha irmã, eu não corri para encontrar o corpo de minha mãe e me despedaçar em lágrimas. Pelo contrário, eu não derramei uma gota de lágrima que fosse. Fiquei encarando a cena com meus olhos esverdeados e tão cheios de inocência e ao mesmo tempo contendo tanta raiva.

Depois de alguns segundos, que me pareceram horas, tentei parar com meu discurso interior e percorri com os olhos todo o sótão em buscar de algo que explicasse aquela morte. E eu encontrei, embaixo da cômoda antiga do quarto dos meus pais eu o vi. Tão próximo ao corpo de minha mãe, que eu não sei como não havia visto antes, estava um frasco. – Covarde!- Eu murmurei encarando a defunta fresca com toda raiva que podia existir em mim. Sabia que o tom pálido de meu rosto estava sendo trocado pelo vermelho vivo de raiva, na medida em que a adrenalina rumava por todas as minhas veias. Praticamente eu conseguia sentir meus vasos dilatando para a passagem daquele fluxo. Eu a mataria, se ela já não estivesse morta. Deixei o sótão com passos firmes, marcados por minha ira.

Não contei naquele momento sobre o frasco à Chloe, nem depois. Preferi que ela guardasse as boas memórias com nossa progenitora, e não a imagem de uma mãe covarde que prefere se matar a estar com os filhos. Assim que cheguei na sala peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e comecei a escrever para tia Alice, ela tinha razão de sempre odiar mamãe. Não me alonguei muito na carta. Era um pedido de socorro, basicamente, que escrevi para a pessoa que eu mais achei que poderia me ajudar naquele instante, uma vez que meu pai não se fazia presente nem nos momentos bons, quanto mais nos ruins. Assim que terminei, minha primeira ação foi seguir até minha irmã menor, lhe puxar a coberta para protegê-la contra o frio e beijar sua testa, que era o que eu achava que mães deviam fazer. Ela apenas se virou para o outro lado, tinha o sono pesado, o que eu agradeci à Merlin, pois não saberia o que dizer a ela, mal eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Os dias se passaram como quando você anseia pelo Natal para ganhar presente, ou por um aniversário para ficar mais velha, lentamente, e eu acho que poderia dizer que até então haviam sido os piores dias de minha vida. Meu pai passou a ser mais presente, mas não porque ele quisesse, mas sim porque eu e minhas irmãs precisávamos ir para algum lugar. Era horrível ver Loe chorando pelos cantos, além de ser extremamente irritante. Ela passou a descontar a tristeza no que comia, e comia sem parar, tudo que via pela frente, o que chegava a ser desesperador. O nervoso de minha irmã só contribuía para suas crises de úlcera, que depois da morte de mamãe eram freqüentes semana à semana, praticamente. Já Manu, perguntava pela mamãe, a todo instante quase, e na maioria das vezes, eu ou Loe, tínhamos que responder.

- E quando ela volta, Heath?- Manu me perguntou pela quinta vez naquela mesma noite.

- Ela não gostava muito da gente, bebê...- Costumava chamá-la carinhosamente assim. Eu respondi sem querer me alongar. -...acho que ela não deva voltar tão cedo...

Na maioria das vezes antes de dormir no quarto improvisado que meu pai havia nos arrumado, que por acaso era o mesmo quarto de meus meio irmãos Vince e Leander, que era vago enquanto eles estavam em Hogwarts, tínhamos essa mesma conversa.

Outra noite, não muitas semanas depois da morte da mamãe acordei com um barulho estranho vindo do banheiro, e não era a primeira vez que eu acordava com esse barulho. Levantei da cama sonolenta. Vesti minhas pantufas cinzas e fui arrastando o pé até o banheiro. Bati na porta.

- Oi?- Reconheci que era Loe que falava no mesmo instante, sua voz era falha, como a de alguém que passa por um ataque de tosse e fica com a garganta comprometida.

- Eu ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos...e...- Mas antes que eu terminasse ela abriu a porta e saiu caminhando para em direção a cama. Fiquei parada ao lado da porta do banheiro apenas observando-a.

- A janta não me fez muito bem hoje...minha barriga começou a dar pontadas de novo...- Ela deu de ombros, enquanto se ajeitava embaixo das cobertas e quase no mesmo instante já se virava para o lado para então dormir.

- Você tá melhor?- Não que eu gostasse de demonstrar preocupação, mas eu me preocupava com ela.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu segui então para minha cama, que era separada da dela apenas por um criado-mudo, da mesma forma que do outro lado era separada da cama da Manu, que só diferenciava da nossa pela gradinha que a protegia de alguma possível queda durante a noite. Não consegui dormir o resto da noite, a todo instante os barulhos de tosse exagerados vindo do banheiro, como se ela forçasse algo, entravam em minha mente, e eu me pegava de olhos abertos, pregueados em minha irmã para qualquer movimento dela para fora da cama. Noites iguais aquelas permaneceram durante os próximos dias, semanas e meses, e eu não sabia exatamente o que era e como justificar, porque nunca conseguia pegar ela em flagrante para saber o que realmente estava se passando. Não cheguei a comentar com meu pai, ou com alguma tia, queria eu primeiro falar com ela. _Mas o quê? _Esse era o problema.

Quando o final de maio daquele ano se aproximou, junto meu aniversário e o de Chloe para completarmos onze anos também se aproximou, e junto minha ansiedade de futura novata na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Na manhã de vinte e sete de maio, minha primeira manhã com onze anos, julguei ter visto a coisa mágica do mundo.

Acordei aos berros de Chloe naquela manhã, que no batente da janela, olhava pro céu e gritava empolgada . – HEATH, HEATH, CORRE AQUI!- Minha visão ainda era um pouco confusa, mas corri para a janela, não via Chloe daquele jeito havia muito tempo, pensando que estávamos sendo atacados por uma revolução de bruxos de vassouras. Logo Manu também pulou da cama e correu atrás de nós. Chloe que já estava bem acordada, pegou Manu no colo para que ela pudesse ver a magia fazendo juz a nossa família. – Logo logo é você que vai estar vendo isso em sua primeira manhã com onze anos...- Ela sussurrou para nossa irmã caçula e lhe beijou o rosto com ternura. Eu continuei boquiaberta, examinando todas aquelas corujas sobrevoando nosso pequeno vilarejo bruxo. – É incrível!- Eu suspirei olhando tudo aquilo e corri para a porta, deixando minhas irmãs para trás. Sentei próxima da mesma, esperando qeu a qualquer momento minha carta voasse para dentro da casa. – Que chegue minha carta de Hogwarts, que chegue minha carta de Hogwarts...- Eu mentalizava comigo mesmo, não podia nem se quer pensar na possibilidade de minha carta não chegar.

Uma carta então finalmente vou para dentro da minha. Srta. _"Chloe Johanson Cooper"_. Era o que dizia no envelope, e quando virei a carta lá estava o logo de Hogwarts. Revirei os olhos, como a carta de Loe poderia chegar antes da minha? Como eu odiava ter irmã gêmea. – Loe!- Berrei para que ela viesse, e funcionou, em menos de dez segundos ela já estava rasgando a carta toda alvoroçada pelo que estava escrito dentro.- Minha carta tem que chegar, tem que chegar...- Eu continuei mentalizando. E dez minutos depois, lá estava ela. Voou para dentro de casa e eu não deixei-a escapar. Abri no mesmo entusiasmo que minha irmã, eu finalmente sairia daquela casa e nunca mais precisaria ver a cara de idiota do meu pai.

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts

_Diretora: Minerva Mcgonagall_

_ Prezada Srta. Cooper,_

_ Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necssários._

_ O ano começa em 1º de Setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_ Diretora_

Foi a melhor carta que eu poderia ter recebido. Não demorei muito a mandar a confirmação para a escola, foi questão de meus irmãos chegarem para as férias de verão e me ajudarem a enviar uma coruja, uma vez que ainda não tinha a minha.

- Pai...- Eu finalmente havia tomado coragem para me redimir e pedir que ele nos levasse para as compras. Estávamos praticamente no meio de Agosto e não havíamos comprado uma capa que fosse.

Devon Stevens Cooper, mas conhecido como meu pai, estava sentado em sua poltrona a beira da lareira. Sua nova esposa, talvez a quinta, desde que eu aprendera a contar, estava sentada do outro lado da sala, mas nenhum dos dois trocavam uma palavra. Ele, parecia entretido com o Profeta diário, já ela, como eu duvidava que ela tivesse aprendido a ler, devia estar apenas analisando as vestes das celebridades do mundo bruxo em uma revista mesquinha que tinha em mãos. Cooper não desviou os olhos do jornal para me responder. – Sim?

- Eu e Chloe estivemos pensando que...precisamos ir ao Beco Diagonal para as comprars..e...- Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase ele já me respondeu.

- Peça a Vince...ou a Leander...ou qualquer um da desgraça da sua família...- Ele suspirou, e continuou sem me olhar. – Tenho afazeres mais importantes para me preocupar.

_Sendo idiota? _Eu pensei comigo mesma e revirei os olhos. Que tremendo imbecil que minha mãe havia arrumado para ser meu pai, e pior havia me abandonado com ele.

Subi as escadas e fui direto para meu quarto. Quer dizer meu quarto, o quarto da Chloe, da Manu, do Vince e do Lee. _Será que ele pretendia me dar mais algum irmão?_...Bom, eu não duvidava.

- Ele não vai nos levar...- Me larguei no pequeno sofá no canto esquerdo do quarto que havia virado minha cama, desde que meus irmãos voltaram e precisaram ter suas camas de volta.

Chloe suspirou com o comunicado, mas não disse nada, eu sabia como ela era contra falar mal do papai. Manu caminhou até o sofá e com um pouco de dificuldade subiu no mesmo, se aninhando junto a mim. Abracei ela.

- Vocês não precisam dele...- Todos, incluindo eu, Loe, Manu e até Lee que terminava uma redação sobre "A História dos Feitiços" encararam Vince, nosso mais novo familiar formado em Hogwarts. – Eu vou levar vocês, e vamos fazer compras muito melhores do que se ele estivesse junto...- Muita gente considerava meu irmão Vince como um vilão, frio, cínico, ele realmente não era caloroso, nem muito simpático, e se eu tivesse que dizer alguém que eu mais parecia na família de meu pai, com certeza eu diria que era o Vincent, mas ele era muito bom para mim, Chloe, Lee e Manu, desde quando eu era menor me lembro dele nos levando para comprar doces na Dedosdemelou para tomar um chá na loja da Madame Puddifoot, ou até mesmo quando precisávamos mandar nossa confirmação a Hogwarts, ele que nos levou até o correio.

Eu e Chloe abrimos o mesmo sorriso largo quando ele anunciou que nós levaria, em poucos minutos estávamos prontas e ansiosas pelo passeio. Comprar uma capa, para uma menina de onze anos bruxa, era a mesma coisa que fazer uma festa de quinze anos, como os trouxas faziam, para uma menina de quinze anos, ou ganhar um carro aos dezoito, ou qualquer outra relação deste tipo que eu não saberia explicar, pois não era muito entendedora dos trouxas. Com um pouco de pó de flu e graças a nossa lareira, em pouco estávamos no Beco Diagonal. Acho que para ter certeza de que não fugiríamos, Vince, segurou com cada mão, uma mão minha e a outra de Chloe, e fomos a compra de toda a lista que eu havia anotado desde que recebera a carta. Passamos por vários lugares no próprio Beco Diagonal, e depois ainda fomos até o vilarejo de Hogsmead, onde completamos nossas compras, passando pela Loja de Penas Escriba, Tropobelo Moda Mágica, Zonko's, pois Vince achava de grande importância estarmos preparados para qualquer trote que outros alunos pudesse nos dar, e até mesmo passamos por Dervixes e Bangues, onde ele comprou alguns artefatos que eu não sabia nem que existiam. Olhei com curiosidade, imaginando o que ele poderia fazer com aquilo, e quando eu perguntei a ele, apenas me respondeu que explicaria depois, mas que tinha certeza de que seria útil e eu não poderia ir para Hogwarts sem um daqueles.

Chegamos em casa antes do sol se por, o que me deu tempo suficiente para arrumar as malas. Eu pretendia deixar tudo pronto, mesmo que ainda faltasse uma semana e meia para o meu tão esperado primeiro de setembro. Naquela mesma noite, antes de dormir, sentei-me da cama de Vince, esperando que ele voltasse de suas famosas caminhadas noturnas. Havia algo que eu queria lhe perguntar já fazia um tempo.

- Ei, o que está fazendo ai ruivinha? – Ele indagou com um sussurro ao me ver sentado em sua cama assim que ele adentrou ao quarto.

- Queria lhe perguntar uma coisa...Vince..- Disse em um tom inseguro,na dúvida se deveria ou não questioná-lo.

- Diga pequena, Heath...- Foi o que ele disse, era de poucas palavras, e eu não me importava com seu jeito.

- Queria pedir que se um dia tiver sua própria casa...se pode levar eu, Loe, Manu e Lee para junto de você...- Suspirei, e agora que havia começado, não poderia parar no meio. – Não quero ficar mais aqui...não quero...- Eu já não o encarava mais, havia passado a sentar no criado-mudo de madeira clara ao lado de sua cama para que ele pudesse deitar ali.

- Heather, você em breve está indo para Hogwarts..tudo vai mudar...vai melhorar...você verá...- Ele tentava me animar. – Além do mais, vou cumprir com o prometido, você vai ser a melhor daquela escola, bruxinha, vai ver...- Ele beijou minha testa e desejou boa noite. Naquele instante senti como se o cara ao meu lado de dezoito anos e meu meio irmão, fosse meu pai, o melhor pai que eu havia tido minha infância toda.


	2. Sonserina, prazer

Capítulo III

**Desavenças**

- Eu já tô avisando...você não vai conseguir sozinha...- O menino moreno, cujo nome eu só sabia pela seleção de casas, realizada há dois meses atrás quando entramos em Hogwarts, continuava a repetir de forma irritante enquanto eu tentava realizar a Solução dos Soluços, pedida pelo professor.

- Cala a boca!- Eu respondi a ele mas sem tirar os olhos de meu caldeirão.

- Você não vai conseguir...- Ele continuava a tagarelar em minha orelha.

Poções já não era de minhas matérias favoritas, ter então uma criatura que ficasse resmungando em meu ouvido tornava tudo ainda pior. Eu se quer sabia porque ele havia entrado no meu grupo, de certo de tão irritante era um isolado...bom até ai eu também era, enfim, não vem ao caso, e mesmo sendo um sonserino, eu já chegara a conclusão que eu já o odiava com menos de três meses de aula.

- Por que me persegue tanto, hein?- Eu resmunguei mais uma vez, finalmente o encarando por um breve momento. Respirei fundo e me ajeitei no banco desconfortável que éramos obrigados a assistir aula. Me concentrei ,metalizando "você vai conseguir, Heather..". Era minha quarta tentativa e aquela merda cor de rosa não borbulhava como deveria fazer...

- AHHHHH! Eu consegui!- Uma voz extremamente infantil e fina compartilhou a conquista do outro lado da sala, o que fez todos os outros alunos desviarem os olhos com curiosidade de onde vinha a voz. Revirei os olhos, porque me espantava que quem tivesse aquela voz de gralha seria minha irmã Loe?

- HÁ!- O menino ao meu lado exclamou, agora mais inquieto ainda na cadeira, apontando o dedo na minha cara. – Até a paspalha bastarda lufana da sua irmã conseguiu e...- Aquilo me subiu uma raiva. Senti meu rosto ferver, e meus olhos fuzilarem aquele moleque, não sei se porque ele havia conseguido xingar minha irmã de mais adjetivos em uma frase do que eu ou porque eu queria defender Chloe, mas eu o segurei pelo nó de sua gravata verde e cinza com tanta raiva que eu seria capaz de enforcá-lo, se tivesse força suficiente. O trouxe para perto e sussurrei entre dentes com o maxilar tenso com a mesma raiva que teria se estivesse gritando para aquele Castelo inteiro.

- Vetter! Nunca mais ouse a falar mal de minha irmã, ou qualquer outro Johanson!- Exclamei, e o empurrei para trás, de volta a seu banco. O menino se desequilibrou no banco, mas rapidamente de recompôs. Ainda sim ele me olhou e riu em deboche. Provavelmente não estaria acreditando, mas eu falava sério, se alguém mexesse com qualquer Johanson, não importaria qual fosse, sofreria as conseqüências.

Não demorou muito para o professor intervir.

- Se pretendem discutir a relação, meus jovens, a porta é serventia da casa...- Ele ajeitou os óculos redondos na cara, como se assim conseguisse ver melhor nossos rostos.

Eu olhei para Austin Vetter que ainda tinha aquela risadinha infame e revirei os olhos, a última coisa que eu queria era algum tipo de relação com ele para que precisássemos discutir.

O término da aula de poções foi um alívio, porque eu não agüentava mais aquela sala nem por um instante que fosse. Tínhamos a próxima aula vaga, e por isso fiz questão de me afastar do Castelo e de todos, indo em direção ao Jardim. Ao chegar lá sentei em um dos bancos, feliz por estar solitária ali. Suspirei e fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, apesar de todas as desavenças que já vinha criando, Hogwarts era mil vezes melhor que a casa de meu pai...era tudo tão...

- Heath! – Ouvi meu apelido por trás de minhas costas. – Finalmente te achei!- Eu conhecia essa voz, então meus olhos se abriram e eu revirei os mesmos, não suportando o fato de eu não ter um minuto que fosse para mim mesma mais. Virei para encarar quem atormentava minha santa paz de Merlin.

- Fala Chloe...- Eu disse entediada como quem está de saco cheio do mundo. Não era novidade que eu estivesse assim.

Chloe deu a volta no banco de pedra e se sentou ao meu lado. Seu cabelo solto, esvoaçante e apenas com a franja presa por um laçinho roxo no topo da cabeça parecia ficar ainda mais dourado. Pensei mais uma vez em como éramos tão diferentes apesar de sermos gêmeas, enquanto meu cabelo ruivo, entre o vermelho e o ferrugem, estava todo preso em um coque desgrenhado, com fios soltos por toda a parte.

- Não acho que seja bom para nossa imagem você ficar arrumando encrenca com colegas no meio da sala...- Ela começou com o sermão. Pensei em interrompe-la no mesmo instante, caso a sabichona não soubesse eu arrumei encrenca no meio da aula defendendo ela. Escutei aquele blábláblá com a atenção de quem assiste uma ópera em uma noite mal dormida. Enquanto minha mente pairava e refletia sobre meus primeiros meses na escola, Loe continuava com seu discurso. Meus olhos estavam começando a pesar quando ela interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Heath! Heather...você está me ouvindo? – Ela me reprovou e me encarava com os olhos azuis cintilantes levemente esverdeados, a única coisa que eu reconhecia que tínhamos em comum.

- Ahn? Que?- Eu perguntei a ela, sem tentar disfarçar o quanto era tedioso ouvi-la falar aquelas mesmices.

- Parece que é inútil conversar com você...- Ela confessou, suspirando pesadamente, mas não em um tom de quem está resmungando, e sim com uma voz de decepção, triste. Ela realmente acreditava em melhoras.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, ela podia começar com toda aquela história de que precisávamos nos unir porque não tínhamos mãe e nosso pai não está nem ai, e podia também cair em prantos, que era o que costumava acontecer, mas aquilo não ia adiantar, nunca me tocava toda essa ladainha.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, está quase na hora do jantar...- Sibilei para ela, enquanto me levantava e seguia para o Castelo.

Eu já devia imaginar que o Salão Principal estaria aquele tumulto. Era sempre assim na hora de jantar, e particularmente, eu odiava tumultos, ainda mais quando não estava com fome. O que significaria que nem a comida valeria à pena.

Quando adentrei alguns olhares se voltaram para mim, inclusive o de Vetter, que eu preferi ignorar. Logo me direcionei onde alguns de meus primos estavam sentados e também meu irmão Lee, que contava empolgadamente como eu mal entrara e já estava causando brigas pela escola, provavelmente do ponto de vista dele, porque o enxerido nem estava na sala. Sentei entre Paige e Callie, que conversavam algo sobre os novos integrantes do time de Quadribol, como eu era uma alienada em questão de vassouras, uma vez que em tentativa frustrada, tentei aprender a voar com meu irmão Vince, ex artilheiro da Sonserina, e acabei enfiada em alguns arbustos e com um braço engessado por um mês, resolvi não comentar muito, a menos quando falavam sobre Dênnis Lethon ou Dylan Deveaux, na minha opinião os melhores, em todos os quesitos, no time da Sonserina.

- Eu mal posso esperar para assistir meu primeiro jogo em Hogwarts!- Callie suspirou agitada na cadeira, esbarrando na mesa de jantar e derrubando o copo de suco de abóbora em cima de Paige.

- OUUUT!- Paige resmungou em alto e bom som para que do primeiro ao ultimo integrante daquela mesa extensa ouvissem.

Uma onda de vaias percorreu aquela mesa e Callie se afundou no banco entre nós, corando no mesmo instante.

Tirei minha varia do bolso e a agitei no mesmo instante em direção a camisa de minha prima. No mesmo instante a mesma se limpou.

- Problema resolvido..- Dei de ombros, e Callie passou um braço pelo meu me abraçando, mas ainda sim se escondendo entre nós.

Eu mal toquei em nada daquele jantar, talvez porque sentisse o olhar de Austin e sua pequena trupe em cima de mim o jantar inteiro, ou talvez porque algo me chamara atenção do outro lado da mesa. Ou melhor, alguém.

Alto, loiro e bastante sério. Não parecia conversar com ninguém próximo a si, e estava mais interessado em um livro, que pela capa me parecia algo de guerrilhas, mas eu não enxergara o nome. Tinha a expressão séria, e algumas vezes coçava a barba por fazer, que o deixava com aparência de alguns anos mais velho do que deveria ter, algo que pelo tempo que passei ali observando-o, parecia mais uma mania. Seus olhos claros, eu não conseguia enxergar a cor, mas estavam compenetrados no livro, como se nada que estivesse ao redor realmente importasse. Percebi também que seus braços, expostos pelas mangas arregaçadas da camisa branca, exibiam tatuagens, apoiados a mesa, sem se preocupar com o gesto considerado fora da etiqueta inglesa. Não reconheci o que poderia significar, pelo menos não aquela distância, mas com certeza não era nenhuma tatuagem que eu estava habituada a ver. Me perguntei qual era seu nome, sua história e de onde viera. E se, por algum acaso, ele me...

- Heather...Heather...- Paige me deu algumas cotoveladas e de repente eu despertei de minha imaginação.

– Ahn? – Virei meu rosto para ela, encarando-a, mas não totalmente de volta para meu mundo.

- Você vem?...Estamos subindo...- Só então reparei que todos meus primos e Lee estavam em pé, me cercando e esperando que eu me levantasse. – É quase o toque de recolher...- Ela completou, não que um de nós se preocupasse muito com regras.

Deixei a mesa então junto com eles, e seguimos para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina nas masmorras. Não que eu estivesse com muito sono. Lee que estava na frente, disse a senha para que pudéssemos ter acesso a sala.

Mell, Mérope, Paige Callie e eu nos reunimos junto à lareira no chão, era o que costumávamos fazer antes de nos recolher toda noite. Digamos que não era exatamente nenhum plano diabólico nem nada, mas era a hora em conseguíamos falar mal, ou bem, dos outros alunos, sem que muitos outros ouvisse, uma vez que grande parte ainda continuava no Salão Principal, ou já havia ido para o dormitório.

- Então o clube da Luluzinha vai se reunir aqui mais uma vez?- Aidan parou logo atrás de sua irmã Paige, encarando-a de cima. – Vocês vão mesmo ocupar a lareira hoje?

- Ahhhh Aidan, nem vem, pegação na lareira só aos finais de semana...- Mell o alertou e todos nós rimos.

- Ihhh...essas meninas mal chegaram e acham que mandam...- Lee me deu um "pedala" e eu levantei o olhar, fuzilando-o. Me humor nunca era agradável o suficiente para aceitar uma brincadeira. -...comigo não tem essa, pegação é todo dia...- Ele riu, e saiu dançando de forma obscena até as escadas do dormitório.

- Não acredito que esse estrupício é meu irmão...- Eu revire os olhos, me encostando na poltrona que ficava próxima a lareira.

- Eu ouvi isso, Heather!- Lee disse do topo da escada, e de forma bem amigável lhe mostrei o dedo do meio. Ele fez o mesmo, tínhamos esse amor fraternal.

- Bom, já que percebi que a lareira não rola, vou subir antes que vocês comecem a falar qual vassoura do Quadribol é melhor...- Aidan resmungou, se despedindo de todos nós.

Rimos mais uma vez, ele era uma figura.

Não demorou muito e Olivia e Annelise se juntaram ao nosso grupo.

- Sinceramente, Dênis é o melhor vassoura do time...- Mérope disse, fazendo-nos rir mais uma vez. -...só comentando e dando razão ao Aidan, a respeito do que falaríamos.

Mel, sua irmã gêmea, lhe deu um empurrão e retrucou.

- Dylan com certeza é melhor...- Ela disse, levantando o olhar para todas nós. -...é fato...

Aquela conversa rendeu discussão entre todas as minhas primas, enquanto eu, que estava ao lado de Paige, nossa prima mais velha ali, cochichei para ela. -..Eii, Paigie, você sabe aquele cara loiro tatuado do sétimo ano? – Perguntei, em sussurro apenas que para ela ouvisse, mordendo meu lábio inferior. -...ele nunca tem ninguém por perto, sempre está lendo...e..é Sonserino...e...

- Hawkins?- Paige me perguntou, e apesar de eu não saber se realmente era esse seu nome, continuei a perguntar sobre esse garoto.

- Você sabe algo sobre ele?

-...Hm..não muito, ele não se enturma muito, pelo que sei, ainda mais com alunos do terceiro ano...como eu..- Ela deu de ombros e continuou. – Mas o que sei é que ele é polonês, não mantém contato com os pais...- Ela fez uma pausa. -..mas não sei o real motivo...e é muito inteligente, se não me engano o melhor do sétimo ano da Sonserina...

Conforme ela falava eu conseguia identificar essas características nele, conseguia imaginá-lo exatamente conforme ela lhe acrescentava detalhes, como se eu estivesse completando um desenho em minha mente.

- Mas por que Heath?- Ela me perguntou, e então foi minha vez de tentar desviar de assunto.

- Por nada...só..achei..- Antes que eu terminasse de falar qualquer coisa, ela já tinha sacado.

- Heaaaaath...- Ela me chamou e então eu ri.

- Achei ele diferente...- Dei de ombros. -...foi só isso.

- Hm...sei...- Paige fingiu acreditar, e trocamos risadinhas.

Todas viraram os olhares curiosos para nós.

- Dá pra dividir ai?- Callie disse com seu jeito todo meigo, até demais, para uma Sonserina.

- Isso ai!...Queremos saber...- Mérope resmungou, e as outras meninas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Só estava perguntando sobre um aluno..- Confessei.

- Um aluno?- Annelise arqueou a sobrancelha me encarando, assim como outras de minhas primas que repetiram o gesto.

- É...um aluno que eu queria saber o nome...- Dei de ombros me encolhendo diante da pressão.

Elas riram, era óbvio o que acontecia ali.

Nossas risadas todas se cessaram quando Austin Vetter adentrou a Sala Comunal. A essa altura todos já sabiam do acontecido mais cedo, incluindo todos da minha família, e a maioria de Hogwarts.

- E então? Qual é a graça de pra tantas "risadinhas"?- Ele perguntou a todas, mas fixando os olhos azuis em mim.

- E isso lá é da sua conta, Vetter?- Resmunguei para ele, e todas minhas primas se entreolharam, como se não esperassem que eu fosse realmente responder a ele.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui, moleque! – Paige, que era dois anos mais velha que nós se pós no meio da briga. – Vai cuidar da sua vida...

- Precisa de testemunha agora, H-e-a-t-h-e-r? – Ele disse, soletrando letra a letra do meu nome.

Revirei os olhos sem paciência.

- Que lindo, você aprendeu as letras do alfabeto direitinho..- Sorri ironicamente, trazendo deboche em minha frase. Olhei então pra Paige e sussurrei. -...Tá tudo bem...eu dou conta...

Ele pareceu ler meus lábios, pois só respondeu a segunda parte do que eu havia falado.

- Tem certeza? – Ele colocou a mão por dentro da capa, tirando a varinha quando foi interrompido.

- Eu, sinceramente, espero não estar presenciando o que estou...- Catharina Breslow disse por trás de Austin.

Ele olhou para trás no mesmo instante perdendo a pose ao encarar a menina que trazia ao peito o título de "Monitora Chefe".

Ele disse a ela não tão animado.

- Eu estava apenas me despedindo das minhas _colegas_...- A ultima palavra trazia sarcasmo.

- Boa noite, senhor Vetter!- A monitora chefe disse de forma rígida. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e quando passou por nosso grupo, acomodado próximo a lareira, sibilou para mim.

- Salva pelo gongo, Johanson...- Ele piscou e subiu para seu dormitório.

- Já fui alertada do comportamento seu, senhorita Johanson, e do senhor Vetter, e espero sinceramente não ter problema com os dois, se não serei obrigada a entregá-los. Receio que seja hora também de se recolherem...já passou da hora...- Ela então encarou não só eu, mas uma a uma de minhas primas.

Nos levantamos, não havia muito o que fazer. Quando estávamos prontas para partirmos em direção ao nosso dormitório, o rapaz do refeitório surgiu às costas da monitora.

Paige e eu nos entreolhamos no mesmo momento. Ela indicou com a cabeça e eu concordei, discretamente. "Dustin Hawkins" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu sorri, não desvencilhando meu olhar dele.

Ele passou por nós seriamente, apenas cumprimentando a monitora chefe com a cabeça e foi em direção ao dormitório.

Assim fizemos também, e quando já estávamos dentro do quarto, longe de ouvidos masculinos, Paige me puxou para um canto do quarto.

- Tem certeza que é ele, Heath?- Ela me perguntou.

Fiz que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Ele é bonito...- Paige continuou a falhar. -...mas tem que concordar que é muiiito estranho...viu como ele passou por nós? Não olhou na cara de uma.

Dei de ombros, era exatamente o ar misterioso que me fazia querer conhecê-lo.

- Eu sei...por isso ele me atraiu...- Eu ri. -...ele não é do tipo moleque...não que ele vá olhar pra mim, porque sinceramente, o que um cara de dezesseis ou dezessete anos ia querer com uma menina de onze?...- Dei de ombros, me direcionando a minha cama, e ajeitando-a para que logo mais eu me acomodasse. -...mas sinceramente...ele é um dos únicos que me atrai aqui...de verdade...- Paige vinha me seguindo, enquanto eu falava.

- Você é tão estranha quanto ele, Heather Johanson...- Ela disse rindo, e eu acabei por rir também, não era novidade que as pessoas me achavam esquisita.

- Shhhhhh...- Callie que já estava deitada disse e completou. – Pessoas com sono tentando dormir.

Eu e Paige nos entreolhamos e concordamos, quase dizendo juntas.

- Já estamos indo!


	3. Desavenças

Capítulo III

**Desavenças**

- Eu já tô avisando...você não vai conseguir sozinha...- O menino moreno, cujo nome eu só sabia pela seleção de casas, realizada há dois meses atrás quando entramos em Hogwarts, continuava a repetir de forma irritante enquanto eu tentava realizar a Solução dos Soluços, pedida pelo professor.

- Cala a boca!- Eu respondi a ele mas sem tirar os olhos de meu caldeirão.

- Você não vai conseguir...- Ele continuava a tagarelar em minha orelha.

Poções já não era de minhas matérias favoritas, ter então uma criatura que ficasse resmungando em meu ouvido tornava tudo ainda pior. Eu se quer sabia porque ele havia entrado no meu grupo, de certo de tão irritante era um isolado...bom até ai eu também era, enfim, não vem ao caso, e mesmo sendo um sonserino, eu já chegara a conclusão que eu já o odiava com menos de três meses de aula.

- Por que me persegue tanto, hein?- Eu resmunguei mais uma vez, finalmente o encarando por um breve momento. Respirei fundo e me ajeitei no banco desconfortável que éramos obrigados a assistir aula. Me concentrei ,metalizando "você vai conseguir, Heather..". Era minha quarta tentativa e aquela merda cor de rosa não borbulhava como deveria fazer...

- AHHHHH! Eu consegui!- Uma voz extremamente infantil e fina compartilhou a conquista do outro lado da sala, o que fez todos os outros alunos desviarem os olhos com curiosidade de onde vinha a voz. Revirei os olhos, porque me espantava que quem tivesse aquela voz de gralha seria minha irmã Loe?

- HÁ!- O menino ao meu lado exclamou, agora mais inquieto ainda na cadeira, apontando o dedo na minha cara. – Até a paspalha bastarda lufana da sua irmã conseguiu e...- Aquilo me subiu uma raiva. Senti meu rosto ferver, e meus olhos fuzilarem aquele moleque, não sei se porque ele havia conseguido xingar minha irmã de mais adjetivos em uma frase do que eu ou porque eu queria defender Chloe, mas eu o segurei pelo nó de sua gravata verde e cinza com tanta raiva que eu seria capaz de enforcá-lo, se tivesse força suficiente. O trouxe para perto e sussurrei entre dentes com o maxilar tenso com a mesma raiva que teria se estivesse gritando para aquele Castelo inteiro.

- Vetter! Nunca mais ouse a falar mal de minha irmã, ou qualquer outro Johanson!- Exclamei, e o empurrei para trás, de volta a seu banco. O menino se desequilibrou no banco, mas rapidamente de recompôs. Ainda sim ele me olhou e riu em deboche. Provavelmente não estaria acreditando, mas eu falava sério, se alguém mexesse com qualquer Johanson, não importaria qual fosse, sofreria as conseqüências.

Não demorou muito para o professor intervir.

- Se pretendem discutir a relação, meus jovens, a porta é serventia da casa...- Ele ajeitou os óculos redondos na cara, como se assim conseguisse ver melhor nossos rostos.

Eu olhei para Austin Vetter que ainda tinha aquela risadinha infame e revirei os olhos, a última coisa que eu queria era algum tipo de relação com ele para que precisássemos discutir.

O término da aula de poções foi um alívio, porque eu não agüentava mais aquela sala nem por um instante que fosse. Tínhamos a próxima aula vaga, e por isso fiz questão de me afastar do Castelo e de todos, indo em direção ao Jardim. Ao chegar lá sentei em um dos bancos, feliz por estar solitária ali. Suspirei e fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, apesar de todas as desavenças que já vinha criando, Hogwarts era mil vezes melhor que a casa de meu pai...era tudo tão...

- Heath! – Ouvi meu apelido por trás de minhas costas. – Finalmente te achei!- Eu conhecia essa voz, então meus olhos se abriram e eu revirei os mesmos, não suportando o fato de eu não ter um minuto que fosse para mim mesma mais. Virei para encarar quem atormentava minha santa paz de Merlin.

- Fala Chloe...- Eu disse entediada como quem está de saco cheio do mundo. Não era novidade que eu estivesse assim.

Chloe deu a volta no banco de pedra e se sentou ao meu lado. Seu cabelo solto, esvoaçante e apenas com a franja presa por um laçinho roxo no topo da cabeça parecia ficar ainda mais dourado. Pensei mais uma vez em como éramos tão diferentes apesar de sermos gêmeas, enquanto meu cabelo ruivo, entre o vermelho e o ferrugem, estava todo preso em um coque desgrenhado, com fios soltos por toda a parte.

- Não acho que seja bom para nossa imagem você ficar arrumando encrenca com colegas no meio da sala...- Ela começou com o sermão. Pensei em interrompe-la no mesmo instante, caso a sabichona não soubesse eu arrumei encrenca no meio da aula defendendo ela. Escutei aquele blábláblá com a atenção de quem assiste uma ópera em uma noite mal dormida. Enquanto minha mente pairava e refletia sobre meus primeiros meses na escola, Loe continuava com seu discurso. Meus olhos estavam começando a pesar quando ela interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Heath! Heather...você está me ouvindo? – Ela me reprovou e me encarava com os olhos azuis cintilantes levemente esverdeados, a única coisa que eu reconhecia que tínhamos em comum.

- Ahn? Que?- Eu perguntei a ela, sem tentar disfarçar o quanto era tedioso ouvi-la falar aquelas mesmices.

- Parece que é inútil conversar com você...- Ela confessou, suspirando pesadamente, mas não em um tom de quem está resmungando, e sim com uma voz de decepção, triste. Ela realmente acreditava em melhoras.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, ela podia começar com toda aquela história de que precisávamos nos unir porque não tínhamos mãe e nosso pai não está nem ai, e podia também cair em prantos, que era o que costumava acontecer, mas aquilo não ia adiantar, nunca me tocava toda essa ladainha.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, está quase na hora do jantar...- Sibilei para ela, enquanto me levantava e seguia para o Castelo.

Eu já devia imaginar que o Salão Principal estaria aquele tumulto. Era sempre assim na hora de jantar, e particularmente, eu odiava tumultos, ainda mais quando não estava com fome. O que significaria que nem a comida valeria à pena.

Quando adentrei alguns olhares se voltaram para mim, inclusive o de Vetter, que eu preferi ignorar. Logo me direcionei onde alguns de meus primos estavam sentados e também meu irmão Lee, que contava empolgadamente como eu mal entrara e já estava causando brigas pela escola, provavelmente do ponto de vista dele, porque o enxerido nem estava na sala. Sentei entre Paige e Callie, que conversavam algo sobre os novos integrantes do time de Quadribol, como eu era uma alienada em questão de vassouras, uma vez que em tentativa frustrada, tentei aprender a voar com meu irmão Vince, ex artilheiro da Sonserina, e acabei enfiada em alguns arbustos e com um braço engessado por um mês, resolvi não comentar muito, a menos quando falavam sobre Dênnis Lethon ou Dylan Deveaux, na minha opinião os melhores, em todos os quesitos, no time da Sonserina.

- Eu mal posso esperar para assistir meu primeiro jogo em Hogwarts!- Callie suspirou agitada na cadeira, esbarrando na mesa de jantar e derrubando o copo de suco de abóbora em cima de Paige.

- OUUUT!- Paige resmungou em alto e bom som para que do primeiro ao ultimo integrante daquela mesa extensa ouvissem.

Uma onda de vaias percorreu aquela mesa e Callie se afundou no banco entre nós, corando no mesmo instante.

Tirei minha varia do bolso e a agitei no mesmo instante em direção a camisa de minha prima. No mesmo instante a mesma se limpou.

- Problema resolvido..- Dei de ombros, e Callie passou um braço pelo meu me abraçando, mas ainda sim se escondendo entre nós.

Eu mal toquei em nada daquele jantar, talvez porque sentisse o olhar de Austin e sua pequena trupe em cima de mim o jantar inteiro, ou talvez porque algo me chamara atenção do outro lado da mesa. Ou melhor, alguém.

Alto, loiro e bastante sério. Não parecia conversar com ninguém próximo a si, e estava mais interessado em um livro, que pela capa me parecia algo de guerrilhas, mas eu não enxergara o nome. Tinha a expressão séria, e algumas vezes coçava a barba por fazer, que o deixava com aparência de alguns anos mais velho do que deveria ter, algo que pelo tempo que passei ali observando-o, parecia mais uma mania. Seus olhos claros, eu não conseguia enxergar a cor, mas estavam compenetrados no livro, como se nada que estivesse ao redor realmente importasse. Percebi também que seus braços, expostos pelas mangas arregaçadas da camisa branca, exibiam tatuagens, apoiados a mesa, sem se preocupar com o gesto considerado fora da etiqueta inglesa. Não reconheci o que poderia significar, pelo menos não aquela distância, mas com certeza não era nenhuma tatuagem que eu estava habituada a ver. Me perguntei qual era seu nome, sua história e de onde viera. E se, por algum acaso, ele me...

- Heather...Heather...- Paige me deu algumas cotoveladas e de repente eu despertei de minha imaginação.

– Ahn? – Virei meu rosto para ela, encarando-a, mas não totalmente de volta para meu mundo.

- Você vem?...Estamos subindo...- Só então reparei que todos meus primos e Lee estavam em pé, me cercando e esperando que eu me levantasse. – É quase o toque de recolher...- Ela completou, não que um de nós se preocupasse muito com regras.

Deixei a mesa então junto com eles, e seguimos para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina nas masmorras. Não que eu estivesse com muito sono. Lee que estava na frente, disse a senha para que pudéssemos ter acesso a sala.

Mell, Mérope, Paige Callie e eu nos reunimos junto à lareira no chão, era o que costumávamos fazer antes de nos recolher toda noite. Digamos que não era exatamente nenhum plano diabólico nem nada, mas era a hora em conseguíamos falar mal, ou bem, dos outros alunos, sem que muitos outros ouvisse, uma vez que grande parte ainda continuava no Salão Principal, ou já havia ido para o dormitório.

- Então o clube da Luluzinha vai se reunir aqui mais uma vez?- Aidan parou logo atrás de sua irmã Paige, encarando-a de cima. – Vocês vão mesmo ocupar a lareira hoje?

- Ahhhh Aidan, nem vem, pegação na lareira só aos finais de semana...- Mell o alertou e todos nós rimos.

- Ihhh...essas meninas mal chegaram e acham que mandam...- Lee me deu um "pedala" e eu levantei o olhar, fuzilando-o. Me humor nunca era agradável o suficiente para aceitar uma brincadeira. -...comigo não tem essa, pegação é todo dia...- Ele riu, e saiu dançando de forma obscena até as escadas do dormitório.

- Não acredito que esse estrupício é meu irmão...- Eu revire os olhos, me encostando na poltrona que ficava próxima a lareira.

- Eu ouvi isso, Heather!- Lee disse do topo da escada, e de forma bem amigável lhe mostrei o dedo do meio. Ele fez o mesmo, tínhamos esse amor fraternal.

- Bom, já que percebi que a lareira não rola, vou subir antes que vocês comecem a falar qual vassoura do Quadribol é melhor...- Aidan resmungou, se despedindo de todos nós.

Rimos mais uma vez, ele era uma figura.

Não demorou muito e Olivia e Annelise se juntaram ao nosso grupo.

- Sinceramente, Dênis é o melhor vassoura do time...- Mérope disse, fazendo-nos rir mais uma vez. -...só comentando e dando razão ao Aidan, a respeito do que falaríamos.

Mel, sua irmã gêmea, lhe deu um empurrão e retrucou.

- Dylan com certeza é melhor...- Ela disse, levantando o olhar para todas nós. -...é fato...

Aquela conversa rendeu discussão entre todas as minhas primas, enquanto eu, que estava ao lado de Paige, nossa prima mais velha ali, cochichei para ela. -..Eii, Paigie, você sabe aquele cara loiro tatuado do sétimo ano? – Perguntei, em sussurro apenas que para ela ouvisse, mordendo meu lábio inferior. -...ele nunca tem ninguém por perto, sempre está lendo...e..é Sonserino...e...

- Hawkins?- Paige me perguntou, e apesar de eu não saber se realmente era esse seu nome, continuei a perguntar sobre esse garoto.

- Você sabe algo sobre ele?

-...Hm..não muito, ele não se enturma muito, pelo que sei, ainda mais com alunos do terceiro ano...como eu..- Ela deu de ombros e continuou. – Mas o que sei é que ele é polonês, não mantém contato com os pais...- Ela fez uma pausa. -..mas não sei o real motivo...e é muito inteligente, se não me engano o melhor do sétimo ano da Sonserina...

Conforme ela falava eu conseguia identificar essas características nele, conseguia imaginá-lo exatamente conforme ela lhe acrescentava detalhes, como se eu estivesse completando um desenho em minha mente.

- Mas por que Heath?- Ela me perguntou, e então foi minha vez de tentar desviar de assunto.

- Por nada...só..achei..- Antes que eu terminasse de falar qualquer coisa, ela já tinha sacado.

- Heaaaaath...- Ela me chamou e então eu ri.

- Achei ele diferente...- Dei de ombros. -...foi só isso.

- Hm...sei...- Paige fingiu acreditar, e trocamos risadinhas.

Todas viraram os olhares curiosos para nós.

- Dá pra dividir ai?- Callie disse com seu jeito todo meigo, até demais, para uma Sonserina.

- Isso ai!...Queremos saber...- Mérope resmungou, e as outras meninas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Só estava perguntando sobre um aluno..- Confessei.

- Um aluno?- Annelise arqueou a sobrancelha me encarando, assim como outras de minhas primas que repetiram o gesto.

- É...um aluno que eu queria saber o nome...- Dei de ombros me encolhendo diante da pressão.

Elas riram, era óbvio o que acontecia ali.

Nossas risadas todas se cessaram quando Austin Vetter adentrou a Sala Comunal. A essa altura todos já sabiam do acontecido mais cedo, incluindo todos da minha família, e a maioria de Hogwarts.

- E então? Qual é a graça de pra tantas "risadinhas"?- Ele perguntou a todas, mas fixando os olhos azuis em mim.

- E isso lá é da sua conta, Vetter?- Resmunguei para ele, e todas minhas primas se entreolharam, como se não esperassem que eu fosse realmente responder a ele.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui, moleque! – Paige, que era dois anos mais velha que nós se pós no meio da briga. – Vai cuidar da sua vida...

- Precisa de testemunha agora, H-e-a-t-h-e-r? – Ele disse, soletrando letra a letra do meu nome.

Revirei os olhos sem paciência.

- Que lindo, você aprendeu as letras do alfabeto direitinho..- Sorri ironicamente, trazendo deboche em minha frase. Olhei então pra Paige e sussurrei. -...Tá tudo bem...eu dou conta...

Ele pareceu ler meus lábios, pois só respondeu a segunda parte do que eu havia falado.

- Tem certeza? – Ele colocou a mão por dentro da capa, tirando a varinha quando foi interrompido.

- Eu, sinceramente, espero não estar presenciando o que estou...- Catharina Breslow disse por trás de Austin.

Ele olhou para trás no mesmo instante perdendo a pose ao encarar a menina que trazia ao peito o título de "Monitora Chefe".

Ele disse a ela não tão animado.

- Eu estava apenas me despedindo das minhas _colegas_...- A ultima palavra trazia sarcasmo.

- Boa noite, senhor Vetter!- A monitora chefe disse de forma rígida. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e quando passou por nosso grupo, acomodado próximo a lareira, sibilou para mim.

- Salva pelo gongo, Johanson...- Ele piscou e subiu para seu dormitório.

- Já fui alertada do comportamento seu, senhorita Johanson, e do senhor Vetter, e espero sinceramente não ter problema com os dois, se não serei obrigada a entregá-los. Receio que seja hora também de se recolherem...já passou da hora...- Ela então encarou não só eu, mas uma a uma de minhas primas.

Nos levantamos, não havia muito o que fazer. Quando estávamos prontas para partirmos em direção ao nosso dormitório, o rapaz do refeitório surgiu às costas da monitora.

Paige e eu nos entreolhamos no mesmo momento. Ela indicou com a cabeça e eu concordei, discretamente. "Dustin Hawkins" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu sorri, não desvencilhando meu olhar dele.

Ele passou por nós seriamente, apenas cumprimentando a monitora chefe com a cabeça e foi em direção ao dormitório.

Assim fizemos também, e quando já estávamos dentro do quarto, longe de ouvidos masculinos, Paige me puxou para um canto do quarto.

- Tem certeza que é ele, Heath?- Ela me perguntou.

Fiz que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Ele é bonito...- Paige continuou a falhar. -...mas tem que concordar que é muiiito estranho...viu como ele passou por nós? Não olhou na cara de uma.

Dei de ombros, era exatamente o ar misterioso que me fazia querer conhecê-lo.

- Eu sei...por isso ele me atraiu...- Eu ri. -...ele não é do tipo moleque...não que ele vá olhar pra mim, porque sinceramente, o que um cara de dezesseis ou dezessete anos ia querer com uma menina de onze?...- Dei de ombros, me direcionando a minha cama, e ajeitando-a para que logo mais eu me acomodasse. -...mas sinceramente...ele é um dos únicos que me atrai aqui...de verdade...- Paige vinha me seguindo, enquanto eu falava.

- Você é tão estranha quanto ele, Heather Johanson...- Ela disse rindo, e eu acabei por rir também, não era novidade que as pessoas me achavam esquisita.

- Shhhhhh...- Callie que já estava deitada disse e completou. – Pessoas com sono tentando dormir.

Eu e Paige nos entreolhamos e concordamos, quase dizendo juntas.

- Já estamos indo!


	4. Lembranças

Capítulo IV

**Lembranças**

A hora do correio era sempre crucial para mim. Todo aquele amontoado de alunos em suas devidas mesas, aguardando ansiosamente pela entrada triunfal das corujas, bom, era sempre uma disputada, para ver quem recebia mais coisa, e tal. Eu não esperava receber nada em nenhuma das vezes, primeiro porque minha mãe havia morrido, berrantes então estavam excluídos da minha espera, meu pai não se importaria, não gastaria se quer em gastar um terço do tinteiro comigo, minha irmã Manu era simplesmente muito pequena para isso, e Vince...bom ele era minha esperança, mas eu sabia como ele ia estar preocupado com seu novo emprego no Ministério e essas coisas. Por tanto, meu passatempo na hora do correio era apenas acompanhar meus primos e observar o alvoroço que faziam em volta dos presentes e cartas que recebiam. O Natal estava próximo, e eu prometi a mim mesma que quando voltasse para Hogwarts, depois do feriado, estaria com uma coruja, nem que eu tivesse que usar minhas economias guardadas nos meus longos onze anos e meio.

Estar ali observando as pessoas de aglomerarem umas em volta das outras e conversarem sobre família, me fez ter vários flashs, de quando minha mãe ainda era viva. Eu e Chloe não devíamos ter mais de cinco anos, e mamãe estava com um barrigão, esperando Manu, e nós estávamos reunidas em volta de uma tela de pintura, ela desenhava cantarolando para nós acalmar, pois tínhamos acabado de presenciar mais uma das brigas entre ela e papai. "Por que não vai então para a outra família?" Eu lembro dela dizendo, foi uma das únicas vezes que ouvi minha mãe dizer com tanta raiva algo. E meu pai mal discutia, mas segurava firme em seu braço, e eu via ele deixando sua marca nela. Nesse momento eu fechava os olhos e tampava os de Chloe, me lembro de não gostar nem um pouco. A essa altura eu não tinha conhecimento do que era "a outra família" de meu pai, e se quer imaginava que Leander e Vincent existiam, vim a saber deles, três anos depois quando mamãe tentou se matar por meio de uma poção que eu nunca vim a saber o nome, reza lenda que ela era a melhor aluna em poções, e meu pai teve que ir ao seu encontro, trazendo Lee e Vince com ele. Ela escapou daquela vez, conseguiram reverter o quadro antes que a poção pudesse fazer efeito, e desde então nunca mais vi minha mãe viver com a alegria que ela costumava nos passar, então, mais dois anos e meio depois ela estava morta.

Relembrar tudo aquilo não me fez ficar com lágrimas dos olhos, eu não gostava de demonstrar meus sentimentos por ela, nem por ninguém, com exceção de minha irmã menor , mas toda aquela cena em minha mente fez meu estômago embrulhar e eu senti um nó na garganta. O suficiente para eu recusar os delicados canapés de fígado que estavam servindo. Eca, eu não comia fígado nem quando estava bem.

O torneio de Quadribol se aproximava cada vez mais, e a escola só sabia falar disso. Quem vai vencer? Sonserina ou Grifinória? Era o jogo mais esperado do ano, e o vencedor, entre as quatro casas, Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa, levaria a Taça de Quadribol, o que para os quadribolmaniácos era o ponto alto de suas vidas.

- Heath, Heath! O que eu faço?- Meu irmão, Leander me atacou assim que eu entrei na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Eu acho que ele esquecera do quanto estava crescendo, porque quase me derrubou na tentativa de me fazer falar.

- Quando a que, Leander?- Eu disse sem muita paciência me afastando. Não estava em um dos meus melhores dias.

- O jogo...é amanhã, se esqueceu?- Ele me disse como se eu fosse uma retardada. – Sou o batedor, meu primeiro jogo e...amanhã é contra a GRIFINÓRIA ...- Ele pareceu desesperado e por um instante senti pena.

Suspirei pesadamente me largando na poltrona e nada respondi.

- Eiii Heath, eu e Mérope assistimos hoje o treino das líderes de torcida, conseguimos decorar tudo em só uma tarde...- Mel disse tão empolgada. Ela e sua irmã gêmea, Mérope, era aspirantes a líder de torcida, mas como as primeiroanistas nunca podiam se candidatar a nem uma vaga, fosse para líder de torcida, ou para o próprio Quadribol, o que restava era assistir aos ensaios. Coisa que eu não pedia meu tempo.

Melinda e Mérope pularam a minha frente dando uma seqüência de cambalhotas com uma dançinha engraçada e fingiam balançar um pompom em mãos. Dei uma risada, desanimada, mas foi uma risada, era impossível não rir, não que elas fossem ruins, confesso que eram mil vezes melhor do que eu, mas ainda sim era uma coreografia estranha.

Voltei logo ao meu silencio e Lee veio se sentar no braço de minha poltrona.

- Eii..o que você tem? – Ele me perguntou de forma manhosa, como um adulto pergunta a um bebê que passou a tarde inteira manhoso.

- Nada..- Apenas disse, desviando meu olhar de todos que me cercavam.

- Heath...- E então essa voz era nova na sala, antes que eu pudesse olhar para trás, um gato pomposo atingiu meu colo, arranhando toda minha saia, como se tentasse afiar as garras. Eu espirrei assim que senti os pêlos a mais do gato me rondando as nariz.

- CAAAALLIE! – Eu gritei, empurrando Luma, a gata de Callie, para o tapete. Olhei para trás e lá vinha Callie.

- Cuidado! Luma é só uma bebê...- Ela agarrou a gata que rolava no chão, esmagando-a em seus braços fininhos, por sorte de Luma.

Eu espalmei minha saia tentando me livrar dos pêlos. Resmunguei alguma coisa e me levantei, indo direto para o dormitório. Seria possível que eu não teria sossego naquela sala? ! Eu não queria saber de merda nenhuma de Quadribol, muito menos de dançinhas e pior ainda de animais que só sabiam me fazer espirrar, ah sim...e sabiam me arranhar.

Fiquei trancada no dormitório não sei por quanto tempo, mas sei que quando sai de lá já estava na hora do jantar. Nenhum dos meus primos, ou meu irmão, estavam mais na sala comunal, o que me fez pensar no que eles passaram fazendo durante a tarde. _Provavelmente aula de poções, depois feitiço e transfiguração_, que eu havia perdido. Deixei as masmorras e fui em direção ao Salão Principal, que diga-se de passagem estava uma bagunça. As líderes de torcida ensaiavam algumas rimas as da Sonserina, respondendo para as da Grifinória, ou ao contrário, não sei ao certo dizer. Sentei na mesa da Sonserina, entre Aleera e Annelise e mal toquei na comida.

- O que você tem, ruiva? – Lee, do outro lado da mesa, pareceu se preocupar.

Dei de ombros e continuar a picar o pedaço broa que estava em meu prato, sem levar nem um farelo que fosse a minha boca. Quando todos meus familiares terminaram, saímos da mesa e seguimos para o pátio, uma vez que tínhamos algumas horas antes do toque de recolher.

- Não acredito que valha a pena saírem a esta hora e neste frio...Johanson's...- Dylan McGraien, aluno do sexto ano e monitor da Corvinal, nos reprimiu quando trombou comigo e o resto dos Johanson's que vinham junto, quando estávamos indo para fora do Castelo.

- Olha essa boca...- Lee suspirou em meu ouvido em um sussurro, o que me fez revirar os olhos e rir, a primeira vez naquele dia, e logicamente reparar nos lábios finos e delicados no garoto mais velho, mas que ainda sim pareciam ríspidos. Meu irmão tinha fixação por bocas, não era possível, só porque a dele pareciam almofadas com bojo ainda. Não sei ao certo se o rapaz ouviu ou não, mas o moreno dos olhos claros pousou os olhos em nós, passando demoradamente por Lee, como se o repreendesse, ou gostasse do que teria ouvido.

Dei uma risadinha, e Lee me deu o braço, fazendo com que saíssemos andando na frente de todo o resto da família.

- O que foi isso?- Eu perguntei para ele. Sabia que minha cabeça estava explodindo, mas não a ponto de eu delirar, e achar que o monitor metido a certinho e perfeito da Corvinal, deu bola para meu irmão.

- Isso o que?- Lee me perguntou, me olhando de esguia, como se tudo o que eu tivesse presenciado fora um sonho. Ele continuava a me puxar, e eu nem conseguia ouvir mais meus primos tarelando atrás da gente. Me perguntei porque Lee apressava tanto os passos e para onde me levava.

- Você sabe o que, Leander...- Resmunguei, levando uma de minhas mãos a minhas têmporas, a medida que com minhas pernas, curtas, diga-se de passagem, tentava acompanhar meu irmão.-...eu vi você e o Corvino trocando olharzinhos...e...seu comentário...e..

- Dylan?- Leander riu como se eu falasse besteira. – Você alguma vez já conversou com o McGraien?- Paramos finalmente de andar, ou melhor, eu diria correr, minha respiração já era ofegante e eu tentava pegar fôlego, ao me virar me deparei com o Lago Negro.

- Ainda bem que você é meu irmão, se não ia desconfiar que você está tentando me afogar...- Eu disse, encarando-o curiosamente. Não precisávamos ter atravessado Hogwarts para uma simples conversa, pelo menos era o que eu achava.-...mas não...eu nunca..conversei com o corvino...- Eu voltava minha atenção para os arredores algumas vezes, a noite já havia caído. -...francamente Lee...um corvino...

- Shhhhh, Heather! – Ele me repreendeu, me abraçando com um dos braços e olhando ao redor, como se tivesse visto alguém.

- O que foi?- Sussurrei, com uma onda de medo me atingindo, não podíamos estar no Lago Negro agora.

- Eu ouvi alguns passos...e..- Ele parou de falar novamente e eu quis virar meu rosto para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ele calou minha boca tampando-a antes que eu pudesse dizer algo.

Eu tentei falar contra a mão dele mais foi inútil.

- Tá com medo, Leander _Cooper_?..- A voz desconhecida disse entre as sombras, enfatizando o sobrenome de meu irmão, que por acaso vinha a ser o mesmo que o meu, mas eu simplesmente ignorava aquele sobrenome e usava apenas o de minha mãe.

- Quem é? – Meu irmão mais velho, me passou para trás, ficando na minha frente. Tirou a varinha de dentro de sua capa e apontou, para várias direções diferentes, uma vez que era impossível encontrar de onde vinha aquela voz.

- Você conhece essa voz, Lee?- Eu perguntei para ele apreensiva em um sussurro, mas ele fez sinal para que eu ficasse calada. Segurei a corrente que tinha um pingente em forma de "S" em meu pescoço, como se implorasse para que aquilo funcionasse. Desde que Vince havia me dado a corrente, eu nunca havia precisado, não havia me metido em perigo suficiente para que ele recebesse o alerta, mas pela primeira vez me vi encurralada na escola, sem saber para onde ir. _Pisca, pisca..pisca...por favor... _Eu implorava em pensamento, enquanto corria meus olhos azuis e cheios de temor por aquele Lago. Olhei para o pescoço de meu irmão e o "S" então se tornou verde, como em um alerta.

- Lee...a corr-...- Mas antes que eu pudesse alertá-lo, uma voz autoritária ecoou pela noite.

- BOMBARDA! – O rapaz finalmente saiu das sombras, mas eu ainda não pude ver seu rosto, o capuz de sua capa, que eu pude notar, era da Sonserina. Uma luz extremamente forte atingiu minhas orbes e explodiu o banco de madeira ao meu lado. Gelei, da cabeça aos pés, era a primeira vez que eu ia enfrentar alguém em Hogwarts, e o pior, eu não sabia nem o motivo.

Minha cabeça girava e eu me sentia tonta, com uma forte vertigem, não sabia mais se pela adrenalina que pulsava junto ao sangue em minhas veias, pela explosão, ou ainda pela iluminação forte que aquele estrondo produzira.

- Cistem aperio!- Eu saquei minha varinha de minha capa e lancei o feitiço sobre o menino desconhecido. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, pouco que eu sabia de feitiços fora que o que Vince havia me ensinado, o que eu havia lido em alguns livros avançados, uma vez que era minha matéria favorita, e o que eu tinha tido em aulas, resumindo: não muito.

A varinha de meu oponente estourou, deixando-o desarmado. Pude ver então o capuz caindo de sua cabeça e ele avançado sobre nós. Tanto o meu medalhão, quanto o do Lee piscavam afoitos.

O cara estava quase a meio passo de nós quando Lee, finalmente pareceu acordar e perceber que estávamos em um duelo, e não em jogos de videogame, como trouxas costumam se divertir.

- Estupefaça!- O feitiço atingiu o alvo, deixando-o caído no chão, aparentemente inconciente.

- LEANDER LYNN BARTOWSKY COOPER – Eu disse, indo pra cima do meu irmão e enchendo ele de tapas. – Vai me dizer o que foi isso ou...- Eu estava nervosa, mas não como antes na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, nervosa de esse qualquer largado no chão ser um assassino e querer nos matar...e...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Mafalda Loobksly, professora de Astronomia e diretora da Lufa-Lufa, acompanhada do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e vice diretor, Stuart Winsconsin, chegaram, junto com mais uma cambada de alunos, entre eles minha irmã, Chloe, o monitor da Corvinal que havíamos encontrado antes, Dylan McGraien e mais alguns de meus primos.

- Estávamos no Lago Negro..conversando...só conversando..- Eu desatei a falar, nervosa, ainda não havia me recuperado do susto. - ...quando ...esse doido encapuzado chegou e ai eu pensei "Pronto, o Lord das Trevas me achou com cara de raio na cabeça e tá vindo atrás de mim..."...- Eu respirei fundo, ofegante, enquanto Lee dava leves tapinhas em meu ombro para me acalmar.

- Hm...não me parece que estavam tão inofensivos e que são as vítimas aqui...- Mafalda Loobksly continuou a nós encarar com seus olhos amêndoas, tenebrosos.

Engoli em seco, eu era realmente inocente.

- ...Afinal...quem está no chão é o senhor Nottison...- A professora completou, e finalmente eu soube o nome do cara que tentou me explodir, ou fazer algo do tipo.

- Eu vi os dois se encaminhando para cá, professora Loobksly!- Dylan McGraein anunciou, sem ser convidado.

Pude perceber o olhar fuzilador que meu irmão, Leander, lançou na direção dele. O monitor apenas deu um sorriso orgulhoso exibindo todos os dentes por estar fazendo seu papel de "autoridade" da escola.

- Muito obrigado, pela informação, senhor McGraein.- O professor Winsconsin agradeceu ao corvino à medida que se aproximava do corpo de Stefan Nottison para carregá-lo, provavelmente para a enfermaria. – Ele está apenas desacordado, mas o levarei para o repouso. – Ele anunciou assim que teve o corpo em mãos.

- Quanto a vocês...- A professora de Astronomia voltou a pousar os olhos em nós e eu mordi meu lábio inferior de nervoso.-...Vou informar a diretora sobre o acontecido para decidirmos a detenção..

Eu abri a boca para falar e então ela continuou.

-...menos sessenta pontos para Sonserina..- Ela disse e no mesmo instante eu e Lee nos entreolhamos. Ouve uma vaia, dos alunos pertencentes a Sonserina que ali estavam. – Trinta de cada um. – A professora olhou ao redor e deu a ordem. – Todos para seus aposentos já...a palhafernalha acabou aqui!

Os alunos, incluindo eu e Lee, se direcionaram para o Castelo, e sem mais problemas fomos para nosso dormitório, sabíamos que já havíamos prejudicado demais nossos colegas.

Quanto aos nossos castigos, Lee foi banido de jogar no dia seguinte, que aliás, eu prefiro não me lembrar, foi vitória para a Grifinória, e passamos o resto da semana limpando o Corujal e a sala de Herbologia. Além de ouvir o discurso de Chloe a semana inteira, o que pra mim foi a pior parte. Ela para dar sermão parece uma gralha, não para nunca, nem quando correspondemos ao assovio.

Quando finalmente o dia do correio chegou, e este sim eu esperava não receber nada, uma coruja muito familiar, branca com as asas castanhas, e toda pomposa adentrou ao Salão Principal em um vôo baixo. _Garrett! _Eu pensei e eu e meio irmão nos entreolhamos no mesmo instante. Tinha certeza de uma coisa, aquilo só poderia significar encrenca.

_"Heather Johanson & Leander Cooper"_

Eram os destinatários, eu que estava ao lado de Lee, mostrei a carta, hesitando em abri-la.

_"Bom dia meus queridos irmãos,_

_Soube, não por meio do senhor Cooper, mas sim por meio da Diretora da escola o que andaram aprontando. Estou extremamente decepcionado, sem contar que meu novo trabalho, aqui no Ministério da Magia, só sabem me identificar agora como o irmão da "Heather Johanson e do Leander Cooper", e sinceramente, nestas condições isto não é nada agradável. Espero que isso não se repta, do contrário, eu farei questão de buscá-los na estação daqui a duas semanas para termos uma conversa...séria._

_Sem mais,_

_Vincent Selwyn_

_PS: Creio que o medalhão deva ter acendido no dia em que aprontaram, porém não estou aqui para acobertar vocês em nada, e sim para proteger. Não espere ajuda para suas encrencas, Heather. _

Engoli a seco quando li a última parte, preferia não ter recebido correio desta vez. Eu e Lee já imaginávamos o que nos esperava, ou o pior, não imaginávamos até onde Vince podia ir para nos castigar. Ele era muito mais nosso pai, do que o Cooper, que era de fato quem havia nos colocado no mundo.

Desejei então que aquelas duas semanas não passassem tão rápido, para que eu pudesse aproveitar meus últimos dias de vida. Ok, drama demais.


	5. De volta ao inferno

Capítulo V

**De volta ao inferno**

Procurei me sentar próximo ao meu irmão, uma vez que queria ainda esclarecer o que de fato havia acontecido no pequeno incidente ocorrido no Lago, e mal tivera tempo de conversar sobre isso com ele nas duas semanas que se passaram. Mas quando achei que estávamos sozinhos no vagão do Expresso, chegaram Chloe, que não falava comigo direito desde então, Pandora, minha outra prima aberração que fora para a Lufa-Lufa, Aidan, um de meus primos mais velhos em Hogwarts, Callie, que havia entrado este ano comigo na escola, que deu pulos de animação quando adentrou ao vagão e viu os familiares, sentando-se entre mim e Lee, e Annelise, Olivia e Paige, isto é nosso vagão estava consideravelmente mais lotado do que deveria, eu cruzei os braços, não conseguiria saber de nada provavelmente até chegarmos em casa. Resmunguei, me afundando no acolchoado vermelho do vagão. A viagem pareceu mais longa que a ida, talvez porque agora não estávamos tão entusiasmados, e Chloe ainda nos mandava indireta de como havíamos sido tão irresponsáveis e b-l-a, b-l-a, b-l-a.

Como de esperado, e previamente avisado por Vince, meu meio irmão mais velho, papai não nos aguardava, e sim ele. Com uma expressão nada contente, e os olhos frios parecendo mais gelados que nunca. Eu sabia que teria um belo sermão. Suspirei, me afundando em um abraço nele, assim que Lee e Loe haviam feito o mesmo, apesar de tudo estava com saudades.

- Vamos, eu estou com o carro estacionado lá fora! – Ele disse sem muita emoção em suas palavras, pegando as malas mais pesadas e seguimos todos para fora da estação King's cross.

Talvez da estação até em casa fosse uma viagem de meia hora, quarenta minutos, levando em conta que estávamos em um carro enfeitiçado, e este corria mais do que qualquer carro trouxa normal. Passamos a viagem inteira ouvindo minha irmã contar sobre as poções que aprendera, e sobre as técnicas de jardinagem de Hogwarts e as construções...e.._ai que saco!_

Vince parecia concordar, e sempre discutir os assuntos com minha irmã, claro não com a mesma empolgação de caloura dela.

- Vou deixar vocês na porta do senhor Cooper, e amanhã venho buscá-los novamente...- Ele se virou, olhando para o banco de trás, mas especificamente para mim e para Lee. – Para termos aquela nossa conversinha... - Ele acrescentou.

- Você não vem com a gente, Vince?_ Perguntou Chloe com uma voz manhosa e entristecida.

- O senhor Cooper me expulsou, lembram?- Ele beijou a testa de minha irmã, destrancando a porta de trás para que pudéssemos sair. Vince parecia ser muito mais velho que seus dezoito anos.

- Não podemos ir com você?- Eu perguntei hesitante e com esperança.

- Sinto muito, Heath, mas estou morando no Caldeirão Furado por enquanto, então receio que eles permitam que eu leve vocês...- Ele comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso de canto, aparentemente preferindo que ficássemos com ele também, mas logo seus lábios se afastaram e ele completou. – Além do mais tem uma pipoquinha esperando por você ai dentro...- Ele sorriu e indicou com a cabeça para a casa relativamente grande, onde meu pai morava.

Eu sorri, mais animada que antes e pulei para fora do carro quando ele chamou Manu pelo mesmo apelido que eu costumava chamá-la. Tinha saudades da minha irmã caçula, e ela deveria estar enorme, agora com seus seis anos.

Antes de partir, Vince nos aconselhou.

- Se preparem, nova senhora Cooper na área..- E partiu com o carro antes que pedíssemos socorro.

Entreolhei meus irmãos que pensaram a mesma coisa que eu: Meu pai é um idiota. E fomos em direção a porta. Leander tocou a campainha.

Nathaniel Cooper, ou apenas Nathan Cooper, ou ainda senhor Cooper, como Vince gostava de chamá-lo atendeu a campainha. Era um homem alto, forte, de quarenta e dois anos. Seus cabelos tinham cor de ferrugem, como os meus, para minha decepção, com a diferença de que era cheio de entradas, os olhos, com algumas rugas em volta, eram azuis, assim também como os meus e de Chloe e Lee, mas ainda sim ele aparentava menos idade do que tinha.

- Meus queridos, sejam bem vindos!- Ele disse falsamente, mas Chloe o abraçou, ela gostava de que tivéssemos a imagem de que nossa família era perfeita, assim como mamãe tinha.

Antes que pudéssemos responder, ou simplesmente ignorá-lo, uma mulher, loira e de feições delicadas, mas com uma voz completamente irritante, abraçou meu pai por trás, dando-lhe um beijo singelo na orelha.

Fiz uma careta antes mesmo da mulher se apresentar. Preferia não ter presenciado isso.

Meu pai então abriu espaço para que pudéssemos entrar, e quando já estávamos dentro de casa ele fechou a porta apenas com um balançar de varinhas, e foi as apresentações.

- Esta é Natasha Amstrong..- Ele anunciou, abraçando a mulher ao seu lado e antes mesmo que ele pudesse completar a apresentação ela o interrompeu.

- A nova mamãe de vocês...- Disse ela animadamente, fazendo meus ouvidos rasgarem com aquela voz de apresentadora infantil de televisão aos domingos em que você só quer paz.

Eu a encarei sem menor empolgação e respondi de atravessado, já me direcionando para meu quarto. Ou melhor, meu quarto, da Chloe, da Manu e do Lee.

- Minha mãe a senhora não é! – Disse em voz de desdém, e me retirei.

Quando entrei em meu quarto dei de cara com Manu, que parecia tentar entender um livro de imagens que tinha em suas mãos. Estava mais concentrada que eu em qualquer aula que eu já assistira em Hogwarts.

- Pipoquinhaa! – Eu exclamei indo ao encontro dela e enchendo-a de beijos e abraços.

- Ermã! – Ela me disse com suas palavrinhas tão típicas, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço para que eu a pegasse no colo.

Levantei-a com um pouco de dificuldade, ela não exatamente tão mais alta que eu.

- Eu tava com saudades!- Ela completou o que me fez abraçá-la com mais força. Cada dia ela me lembrava mais mamãe na aparência, com uma diferença, de cabelos escuros, pois mamãe costumava ter os cabelos dourados e brilhosos com os de Loe.

- Vou passar essas semanas todas aqui! – Disse animada, ela era a única coisa que me animava em saber que eu teria que passar as férias lá. – Vamos poder ter bastante tempo juntas!

- Ebaa! – Ela exclamou, ficando em pé na cama e de repente pulando na mesma animada.

A porta do quarto então se abriu, e veio a repreensão de que achava que mandava.

- Sem pulos, Emmanuelle Dakota! – Meu pai tinha essa mania horrível de nomes duplos "Heather Eve", "Chloe Amy", "Leander Lynn"..e por ai vai. – Sua mamãe está com dor de cabeça..- Ele repreendeu minha irmã, que imediatamente sentou na cama cruzando os braços. Ela era obediente, sorte dele.

- Sim papai!- Disse em um tom de quem estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

- Mais cinco anos e você estará em Hogwarts comigo...- Eu sussurrei para ela assim que ele virou de costas e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

Como prometido, no dia seguinte, Vince viera buscar a gente, com a desculpa para meu pai, que iria nos levar na Dedosdemel.

Não mais tardar das nove eu já estava de pé, ansiosa pelo passeio, apesar de ter a certeza de que levaria um belo de um cascudo por jogar um feitiço contra um colega em Hogwarts, era bom saber que sairia da casa dos Cooper por algumas horas.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, como era de meu costume, uma camiseta com a estampa de uma das minhas bandas bruxas favoritas, "As Esquisitonas", e vesti meu par de allstar verde musgo. Prendi apenas a franja de meu cabelo enferrujado, e por fim me olhei no espelho, só para ter a certeza de que estava pronta para passear pelo meu vilarejo bruxo favorito, provavelmente o único que eu conhecia.

- Vamos, vamos...- Eu arrastava Chloe e Leander, um de cada lado, para fora de casa, às dez em ponto, como havíamos combinado com Vince.

Vincent já nos esperava na porta, e sem pedir a papai, entrou em casa para que pudesse usar a lareira. Em alguns instantes, graças ao pó de flú, estávamos no vilarejo.

Ele se abaixou próximo a Chloe, e então disse:

- Loirinha, por que não vai escolher alguns doces para sobreviverem ao senhor Cooper este Natal?- Ela concordou empolgadamente e correu para a Dedosdemel que estava a nossa frente.

Vince então, segurou cada um de nós, eu e Lee, pela mão, nos levando para um Café que existia próximo dali. Sentamos em uma das mesas que ficava na varanda do Café, e ele ordenou a garçonete antes que ela pudesse se aproximar da mesa, demonstrando claramente que não pretendia ser mais interrompido.

- Um duplo e dois chocolates quentes, por favor. – Então os olhos sinistros e esverdeados dele voltaram a me encarar e em seguida, encararam Lee. Eu engoli em seco e me afundei na cadeira, se existia alguém que eu realmente amasse e temesse ao mesmo tempo, este alguém seria Vincent. – Eu espero que vocês tenham noção do perigo que correram...- Ele começou e eu imaginei seu discurso inteiro em minha cabeça, mas antes que eu pudesse tirar conclusões precipitadas, ele me surpreendeu. – Eu não vou falar do risco que poderiam ter corrido, já deveriam ter isto em mente. Mas a única coisa que quero que saibam, é que poderão contar comigo, não importa a circunstância, desde que tenham razão...eu não vou suportar brincadeirinhas de vocês por sabe-se lá o que, não estou aqui para criar irmãos covardes, mas quero acima de tudo irmãos justos.

Ele disse com todo seu caráter transparecendo, e eu apenas abaixei a cabeça, escolhendo neste momento o silencio, já que eu sabia que não ia adiantar dizer que o menino havia começado, mas diferente de mim, Leander se pronunciou. Com, como sempre, a franja loira caindo nos olhos, ele começou a falar.

- Não tivemos culpa,...Vince...eu...eu conheço Stefan Nottison, o cara que nos atacou...- Lee desviou o olhar parecendo não querer adentrar muito no assunto, apesar de parecer saber o motivo.

Eu levantei meus olhos, encarando Lee, era algo que eu queria conversar com ele, quando estivéssemos a sós, o que desde Hogwarts não havia acontecido.

Vince pareceu querer ver até onde Leander ia, pois fez um gesto para que continuasse.

-...e acho que sei o motivo pelo qual ele quis nós...- Então se corrigiu, estalando os dedos, e parecendo atormentado com isso.-...quis me atacar. – Ele se corrigiu e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, preocupada com o que pudesse vir a seguir.

Vince continuou a encará-lo, e fez um gesto para que prosseguisse, semicerrando os olhos gélidos na direção de nosso irmão. Eu apenas observei.

- Estávamos no Salão Principal outro dia, era o jantar do dia das bruxas, e tudo mais.- Eu mantive meus olhos em Lee, querendo saber onde que ele chegaria com isso, eu não me lembrava de nada em especial do Dia das Bruxas, além de eu me empanturrar de bolos e doce de abóbora. – Eu e Heather, como sempre, conversávamos sobre as fofocas de Hogwarts...- Eu encarei Lee estupefata, eu nunca conversava sobre as "fofocas de Hogwarts", Vince nos lançou um olhar de desaprovação, e percebi que se desapontara, já que não esperava isso, principalmente de mim, nem eu esperava isso de mim, enfim, continuei calada, desmenti-lo seria pior.- Quando esse tal de Stefan chegou, eu mal havia falado com ele, ...está uns dois anos adiantado que nós, e aparentemente é um solidário maluco que não se dá bem com ninguém. – Me perguntei o que significaria para Lee "não se dar bem com ninguém", mas tão pouco obtive resposta. – Ele chegou argumentando, Vince..- Lee disse tão seriamente, que até eu quase acreditei.-...um lunático, começou a falar mal da nossa família, da Heather...na verdade da mãe dela. – Minhas órbitas quase pularam pra fora, tudo o que acabava por falar da minha mãe, me causava essa reação. Lee me encarou num instante e eu soube que aquele olhar significou "fica na sua". Continuei a encará-lo para ver de que mais baboseiras ele seria capaz. -...e eu tinha que defendê-la. Ela é minha irmãzinha...- Quase soltei uma risada de desdém, Lee me defendendo? Tentei me manter imparcial, ele teria que me explicar tudo muito direitinho, e estava me devendo umas vinte vidas. – Fui lá e transformei o bolo de maracujá que ele enfiava naquela boca nojenta cheia de sapinhos...- _Como Lee sabia que o cara tinha sapinho?_ Essa foi uma daquelas perguntas que eu não gostaria de descobrir a resposta. Vince se debruçava na mesa com os cotovelos, parecendo cada vez mais interessado nas lorotas de Lee, como se o desafiasse a ir além.-..transformei o bolo em uma ratazana, daquelas belas ratazanas, ...e o pessoal da Sonserina explodiu em gargalhadas...o cara ficou tão estressado, que eu via fumaçinha saindo pelas suas orelhas, que deixou a mesa da Sonserina à trombadas. – Tinha que admitir, ele tinha uma imaginação fértil, e de repente, enquanto eu ainda tentava imaginar Lee de herói, me salvando, eu ouvi meu nome. -...Heather...- Não parecia ser a primeira vez que ele estava me chamando. -...Heather...- Ouvi mais uma vez, e então me despertei, meus olhos pousaram então sobre Lee, de onde viera a voz. -...não foi isso?

Antes de responder, corri os olhos até Vince, que agora também me encarava, com os olhos tenebrosos, talvez o único que eu temesse e respeitasse ao mesmo tempo.

Ouve um silencio, e então achei que deveria responder.

- Foi...- Revi minhas palavras. – Foi sim...Lee me salvou...e...

- Aham. – Vince respondeu antes de eu terminar, concordando com a cabeça.

Era obvio que não tinha comprado a mentira, mas também era óbvio que não queria continuar com a ladainha.

- Você não disse que não tinham culpa, Leander?- Vince voltou a falar, ao perceber que não teríamos coragem. A garçonete se aproximou com os pedidos e Vince fez um sinal para que colocasse na mesa e saísse. Ela não ousou a desobedecê-lo. Tomou um gole do café, e voltou a analisá-lo, curiosamente, e comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso desafiador de quem sabia que deixara o oponente sem escolha.

Leander não respondeu, mas deu uma risadinha, mais de nervoso, do que por ter achado algo engraçado, pelo que me percebeu.

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA!- Vince explodiu dando um soco na mesa de madeira que tremeu. Em um reflexo corri segurar meu chocolate quente, e Lee fez o mesmo. Estremeci de susto, e senti meus batimentos cardíacos irem à milhão. Os olhares curiosos ao redor todos pousaram na nossa mesa. – Vocês podem achar que tem graça, mas não tem... nenhuma graça. – Quero ver quando estiverem estraçalhados no chão do que irão achar graça, querem ser um merda que nem o pai de vocês, é isso? – Ele respirou fundo, e ia diminuindo o tom de voz gradativamente, como se nem ele suportasse os olhares dos vagabundos de plantão. -..porque se for, é só me avisar...eu não dou duro aqui, dia a dia, me preocupo com vocês, pra criar um inútil que nem o senhor Cooper, sinceramente, é bom dizerem o que querem...é bom escolher, e caso queiram o caminho dele...saiam do meu.

Eu engoli em seco mais uma vez, e senti os olhos encherem de lágrimas, pela primeira vez em meses em público. Perder Vince era a única coisa que não podia nos acontecer. Fiquei enrolando o cordão de minha blusa, olhando para meu próprio colo, parecendo por um instante a menina frágil e sensível que eu deveria ser, ou que os outros achavam que eu era, até passarem mais de cinco minutos comigo. Lee não estava muito diferente, a franja loira caíram sobre os olhos, o olhar estava no chocolate quente, mas ele não parecia ter muita fome. Sabia que Vince nos olhava, que Vince nos encarava, mas não tinha coragem de levantar a voz ou o olhar a ele. E o pior de tudo...eu nem tinha culpa, só tinha tentado me defender.

- Vamos, vamos procurar Chloe e vamos nos mandar daqui...- Ele tomou o último gole do café, largando a xícara lá, eu e Lee deixamos o chocolate quente intactos e nos levantamos, seguindo-o.

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, nem eu, nem Leander, muito menos Vince dizia algo, apenas Loe, às vezes queria parecer entender o que houvera, e começava a perguntar, mas sem obter resposta ela desistia por um tempo. Vince nos deixou em casa e depois foi para o Caldeirão Furado. Naquela mesma noite, nosso pai, havia nos convocado para um jantar em casa, onde nós três já imaginávamos o que era, mas de qualquer forma fomos obrigados a ir, ele havia chamado Vince também, mas por ser maior de dezessete anos, Vince tinha a liberdade de decidir se queria ou não. As partes da minha vida onde eu mais odiava meu pai, é quando ele decidia que seriamos uma família feliz, e nos obrigava a se vestir como tal. Me olhei no espelho e tive total decepção. Meu cabelo, de um ruivo avermelhado enferrujado, quase puxando para o laranja, estava preso em uma trança de raiz presa por um laço de fitas cor de rosa, que Cooper havia obrigado Carmita, nossa Elfa Doméstica, a fazer. O laço ridículo na minha cabeça, combinava perfeitamente com o vestido de camponesa, branco e rosa, com detalhes floridos e renda nas barras, isso sem falar nas mangas bufantes e os sapatos boneca na cor branca, com um pequeno detalhe de pétalas a frente, que alguém só faria uma filha usar, se a menina tivesse menos de três anos. Segundo meu pai, fora um vestido feito por medida para mim, por nosso futura nova madrasta, uma das maiores entendedoras de moda infantil bruxa de Londres. _Grande merda!_ Eu estava começando a questionar quais eram os padrões de moda para ela quando me deparei com Chloe entrando o quarto. E-X-A-T-A-M-E-N-T-E com o M-E-S-M-O vestido, sapato e o mesmo penteado que o meu. Era como se eu estivesse me olhando no espelho, vendo uma versão loira e mais feliz que eu.

- Finalmente estamos parecendo gêmeas! – Ela disse, pulando para agarrar meu pescoço e me abraçar. Revirei os olhos, me afastando da criatura feliz.

- Nós não vamos vestir isso. – Eu disse decidida à minha irmã.

Ela arregalou os olhos como se eu tivesse dito que ia me matar.

- Não podemos desobedecer o papai, ele nos _mandou_ vestir isso. – Ela enfatizou muito bem o verbo imperativo, o que me fez dar uma risada sarcástica.

- Não, Loe...não sei quanto a você, mas eu não-...- Antes que eu pudesse terminar, Lee adentrou ao quarto junto com Manu. Ele tentava por qualquer jeito se livrar da gravada em borboleta presa a seu pescoço.

Leander não estava de vestido florido. Graças à Merlin, mas usava uma calça social preta com risca de giz, uma camisa branca, que lhe pareceu justa demais, uma vez que era possível ver seu umbigo por ela. Uma gravata borboleta presa no colarinho em um azul bem clarinho, e sapatos pretos sociais. Resumidamente, ele estava melhor que eu, mas não tão bom o suficiente para se dizer agradável. O cabelo loiro, era mantido para trás com a ajuda de gel, o que o fazia parecer que não lavava a cabeça fazia uns três meses.

- Alguém me diz pra que eu preciso usar esse laço no pescoço? Eu tenho cara de cabrito?- Lee bufou, tentando pela centésima vez arrancá-la.

- Se chama gravata...e você está muito elegante, Lee.- Loe o corrigiu, parecendo orgulhosa de nosso irmão.

Manu, estava com um vestido incrivelmente parecido com o nosso, eu estava começando a suspeitar que aquela mulher não tinha criatividade alguma, a única diferença é na cor, que em vez de ser rosa, era um tom de azul bem clarinho, o que tornava Manu quase um par com as gravatas de Leander

Revirei os olhos, não era possível.

_Toc-Toc._

Alguém bateu a porta e respondemos ao mesmo tempo:

- Que é? – Olhe para os dois logo em seguida, como se me perguntasse se eles viraram meu eco.

- Está na hora de descer, vamos, quero todos lá! – Era a voz de meu pai, e sua tentativa estúpida de nos unir a dona frufru da moda bruxa infantil.

- Já vamos! – Lee respondeu resmungando e caminhando em direção a porta, com Loe ao seu lado, cada um segurava uma mão de Manu. Eu continuei parada, e no mesmo instante um sorriso malicioso surgiu em meu rosto. Eu acabara de ter uma idéia.

- Podem ir indo... e eu vou passar no banheiro antes...- Sorri, delicadamente, antes que eles pudessem desconfiar de algo segui para o banheiro.

Ouvi os passos deles descendo as escadas, conforme eu me fechava no banheiro. Revirei aquelas gavetas até achar o que procurava. Tirei a tesoura dali, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, comecei a retalhar o vestido em várias partes, fazendo vários buracos no mesmo em diferentes partes, e quando achei que tinha terminado, resolvi que faltava um toque final: Desfiar meu laço. A fita cor de rosa continuou a prender as madeixas de meu cabelo, com a diferença que os fiapos da fita desfiada se juntavam como um aplique malfeito. Quando sai do banheiro e me deparei com o espelho do quarto fiquei satisfeita com o que vi, bem mais com o toque bonequinha de luxo que minha nova madrasta tentara me impor. Meu vestido, todos em retalhos, a partir da metade de minhas coxas, parecia ter sido feito para uma festa típica, para uma boneca de pano. Assim como meu cabelo, que já havia estava desgrenhado com minha tentativa de tentar soltá-lo daquele laço de mal gosto, agora desfiado. Só me faltou os sapatos para estragar, mas ai já achei que seria demais.

Desci as escadas alegremente, como se estivesse saltitante. Pude ouvir alguma coisa vinda da Sala de Jantar, como: "É a Heather descendo tão feliz, assim?" A voz reconheci como sendo a de meu pai, e percebi que ele tinha um tom de esperança. _Coitadinho_.

Mal cheguei a porta da Sala de Jantar e ouvi um barulho estremecedor ecoar pela sala. Chegava a arrepiar. Era Julieta Mckins,uma mulher baixa, de cabelos enrolados na altura dos ombros, e com olhos azuis bem cintilantes, minha mais nova futura madrasta frufru expert em moda bruxa infantil. Ela havia acabado de derrubar ambos os talhes, garfo e faca no prato, e me encarava desesperada, como se não acreditasse no anjo que via a sua frente. Não resisti, e meu sorriso malicioso acabou se revelando. Pude ver Lee levar o guardanapo de pano a boca, escondendo a risada em meio a uma falsa tosse, mas seus olhos azuis esverdeados continuavam a brilhar, logo que passei os olhos por Manu, ela parecia não entender muito bem o que se passava, mas levou o guardanapo à boca, imitando Lee, enquanto Chloe, bom, Chloe me olhava incrédula, negava a todo instante com a cabeça, sabendo que aquilo deveria de ser um sonho, ou ela não seria minha irmã. A voz de meu pai ecoou mais forte e mais alto do que qualquer coisa naquela Ceia de Natal.

- HEEEEEATHER! – Ele berrou com todas as forças que encontrou, e Tininho, o gato preto que costumava guardar a casa se arrepiou, saindo correndo de forma ágil para fora de casa. Eu sabia que havia conseguido o que queria, e de forma muito doce, pestanejei os olhos para papai.

Segurei na barra de meu vestido, ou no que havia sobrado dela, e fiz uma reverência, como uma princesa antiquada.

- Boa noite, querido papai e senhora futura madrasta. – Meu sorriso era inegável de desdém e ironia, eu faria essa mulher se arrepender por ter desejado se meter onde se meteu.

O jantar de véspera do Natal se encerrou ali. Eu sabia que no dia seguinte seria mandada de volta à escola.


	6. Trechos do acabado

Capítulo VI

**Trechos do acabado**

Eu não me enganei, no dia seguinte meu pai fez questão de me levar para a estação de trem de Londres, a King's Cross, era a única ocasião que eu acreditaria que veria meu pai me levar para lá. Fui mandada para Hogwarts com uma passagem só de ida, e como se com aquilo me castigasse, Lee e Chloe permaneceram em casa, o que acabou com minha esperança de ouvir mais um dos sermões de Chloe, ou descobrir o que realmente acontecera no caso Stefan, ou até mesmo de me desculpar com Vince, por algo que eu não tinha culpa, mas ainda sim gostaria de esclarecer os fatos.

O trem estava vazio, assim como Hogwarts, devido ao recesso. Passei os outros dias, até à volta as aulas calmamente, ainda com algum ou outro aluno, que não voltara para casa, me encarando, à essa altura as proporções da briga que eu e meu irmão tivéramos com o cara mais velho da Sonserina já havia tomado proporções maiores, assim como meu desgosto pelo Vetter, um menino ridículo que insistia em me irritar em todas as aulas, e que inclusive era um daquelas que não tinha viajado para ver a família, para minha infelicidade.

Passamos tardes e mais tardes nos encarando nos jardins, tanto eu, quanto ele com caras feias,mas nenhum com vontade o suficiente de criar encrenquinha sem expectadores.

Quando finalmente os últimos dias intermináveis do recesso de Natal se deu por encerrado, meus irmãos e meus primos estavam de volta, e devo admitir que isso foi um alivio, uma vez que estava com saudades, da maioria pelo menos.

- Você perdeu, você perdeu...- Disse Lee empolgadíssimo quando me encontrou. Desatou um abraço que eu pensei que ele fosse esmagar meus minúsculos ossos.

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntei curiosa, de certo algo em casa, e algo a ver com meu pai, por isso eu insistia em querer saber.

- A dona frufru lá...- Já havíamos apelidado a nossa madrasta. Cada uma das que passou em casa tivera um nome, e de certo esta não poderia ser diferente. – Teve uma briga feia com o papai por sua causa...- Eu sorri, me enchendo de empolgação, quem sabe desta vez não conseguíamos a proeza deles nem se casarem, era o que vínhamos tentando desde que eu conhecera Lee. -...disse que ele não soube te dar educação...e que você era muito mal educada, que tinha que ir para uma Escola Bruxa Militar e que...- Ele parou subitamente de falar e eu o sacudi.

- O que mais? O que mais?- Querendo saber de cada detalhe.

-...e...ele respondeu que era tudo culpa da sua...- Ele parou de falar quando eu abaixei a cabeça, sabia de quem ele colocara a culpa. Toda vez que eu me lembrava dele, eu me odiava, eu a odiava, eu o odiava. _Covarde, covarde..._ Era sempre o que ecoava em minha mente, e a imagem de como eu a encontrei morta no chão, e em seguida aquele frasco, que poção seria aquela? Então a história de que ela costumava a contar à minha e a Chloe antes de dormir me invadia a mente, e a única coisa que sempre passou pela minha cabeça era como? Como ela conseguira acreditar tanto nas mentiras dele?

Depois de encontrar alguns familiares, aproveitei que ainda era cedo, e que praticamente o dormitório estaria vazio, uma vez que todos estavam pelo Castelo contando suas aventuras de férias. Quando entrei pela Sala Comunal da Sonserina e segui para o dormitório, havia acertado mais uma vez, puxei as cortinas esverdeadas com bordados em prata da minha cama, me isolando no local. Levantei meu travesseiro, e de lá tirei um pequeno caderno de couro verde oliva, tinha a inicial "J" na capa, e eu imaginei que viria de meu sobrenome "Johanson". Minha tia Alice havia me dado ainda no enterro de minha mãe, eu não entendera na hora o que ela quisera dizer com "conheça-la para que um dia possa se lembrar dela" na época, mas hoje eu conseguia ver com outros olhos, talvez porque parte do meu estado de fúria havia sido diluído com os demais acontecimentos. Ela havia me dado o diário de mamãe, onde era tudo resumido. Desde que ganhara, fazia mais ou menos um ano, eu havia relido aquelas páginas várias vezes, lido e relido, tentando entender sua mente, e então o abri em uma das partes que sempre me intrigavam

"_Era mais um final de ano, eu havia acabado de me formar em Hogwarts. Era jovem e ambiciosa, queria estudar mais e mais o que me intrigou praticamente minha vida inteira: poções. Como eu gostava daquela matéria...era quando eu realmente me sentia útil, e meu pai, Peter, podia sentir um pouco de orgulho de mim...acho que foi por causa dele que eu havia começado a estudar poções, ele precisava de alguns antídotos, e mesmo sendo contra seu trabalho, eu queria dar algum orgulho à ele. Foi por causa de poções também que eu conheci ele, o amor da minha vida, meu Nathaniel Cooper. _

_Eu havia acabado de terminar meu curso superior em poções, com intuito de dar aula em alguma instituição renomada, quando, pelo acaso de Merlin, eu fui chamada para trabalhar na base dos soldados britânicos que residiam na Alemanha em épocas de guerrilhas entre bruxos de outras nacionalidades. Éramos em poucos, dois medibruxos, duas curandeiras e uma mestre em poções, para basicamente cinqüenta e sete soldados. Entre os medibruxos lá estava Nathan, alto, de cabelos castanhos, quase avermelhados e tão forte quanto qualquer um dos soldados dali, que até poderia ser confundido. Tinha um ar sérico, misterioso, que me intrigava, assim como aqueles olhos, tão profundamente esverdeados, como grandes esmeraldas. Eu me lembro da primeira vez, na terceira noite, quando ele dirigiu palavra à mim, eu fiquei encantada, estonteada, não condizia com sua postura ele era extremamente doce...encantador...e não demorou muito para que nos aproximássemos."_ Parei, estreitando os olhos intrigada, a mim ele soava como um falso galanteador, e diria isso a mamãe se a conhecesse na época.

Passei algumas páginas e me concentrei em outra parte, que de maneira nenhuma me entrava na cabeça.

" _Ele finalmente havia me dito que se livraria daquela esposa dele, eu não acreditava que ainda sim me relacionava com um homem casado...mas eu o amava tanto...e estávamos esperando um bebê, que completaria nossas vidas...um não...mais dois, descobrimos isso na última estadia dele pela Irlanda, antes dele ter que partir para o aniversário de um dos filhos, é...ele já tinha dois filhos, um de cinco anos e um que acabara de nascer, mas se Merlin permitisse agora eu poderia dar a menininha que ele sempre quisera, sim...uma menininha pelo menos haveria de vir, eu podia sentir, mesmo não sendo tão boa em adivinhação como gostaria."_

Suspirei pesadamente, passando mais duas ou três folhas.

"_Ele ainda não largou daquela mulher, e minha barriga já está começando a ficar bastante visível, o que dirá minha família? E papai?...mamãe? Quando souberem que espero filhos que possam nem a vir a ter pai."_

Me perguntei por quanto tempo ele a enganara, odiando-o por um instante mais do que de costume, e passei mais algumas folhas, como se aquilo fosse um suspense dos mais intrigantes. Cheguei a parte que eu mais odiava, mas ainda sim não podia deixar de lê-la uma vez que fosse.

" _Foi a dor mais intensa que já senti, mas a mais emocionante também. Ter minhas menininhas, Heather Eve e Chloe Amy nos braços foi o que mais houve de compensador. O choro delas foi algo dos anjos, algo acima de qualquer bruxo mortal. Tão perfeitas, com o sorriso do pai...mas onde haveria de estar o pai? Em meio aos delírios das contrações eu o procurava naquela sala onde meus gritos ecoavam, ecoavam com seu nome...eu precisava dele, precisava da minha força, da minha vida, do meu amor...mas ele simplesmente não chegou. Quando voltei para casa, já com as meninas, naquela nossa pequena cabana na Irlanda, onde havíamos planejado nosso futuro, passou uma semana...duas...quase três, e ai sim ele apareceu. Com a desculpa que um dos meninos dele ficara doente. Eu havia planejado tudo em minha mente, pretendia gritar, berrar aos sete anjos que eu queria alguém presente, que eu que poderia amá-lo como ele era, mas quando o vi, de repente, não quis dizer mais nada, quis abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, quando ele disse que me amava e sentia minha falta. Ele ficou abobado com as meninas, pareceu realmente estar feliz por tê-las, e então tive a esperança de que ele seria nosso dessa vez."_

Por algum motivo minha mãe o amava, e por esse mesmo motivo isso me fazia odiá-lo. Tão frágil, tão...como poderia? Pulei várias páginas desta vez, e abri em uma página gasta, como se havia passado por várias lágrimas, a cena de minha mãe escrevendo neste diário me veio a cabeça no mesmo instante em que suas palavras perambularam em minha cabeça.

" _Fazia alguns meses que as gêmeas haviam completado quatro anos, e Nathan ainda não era meu. As meninas, crescendo e uma delas sempre perguntando pelo pai, isso me mata, me corroe, como se me fizessem lembrar minuto a minuto que eu era deixada de lado sempre como a outra, enquanto a outra espalhando aos ventos que não tem pai, que ele morrera em um ato muito bravo em uma missão para meu pai, Peter. Então ou eu era a outra, ou a quase viúva, que nem casada fora. A nova criança que em minha barriga crescia me fazia imaginar que eu teria que lidar com mais perguntas e mais invenções, e decididamente, diante de todos estes fatos, eu havia tomado uma decisão. Nate teria que escolher. Escrevi esta manhã uma coruja, simples e direta, sem muitas afeições como de costume. Eu lhe convocava para comparecer a data de Natal, ameaçando-o não encontrar um vulto que fosse nesta casa se não viesse..."_

Eu parei por ali. Fechei o diário e minha cabeça tombou para trás, deitei na cama, me encolhendo. Estas últimas palavras continuaram vagando na minha imaginação. Eu sabia muito bem o que acontecera depois, havia decorado tanto nas palavras dela como tinha flashes daquela época. Meu pai chegou para o Natal, no ultimo instante, quando já estávamos à porta de malas prontas, mamãe havia planejado uma viagem para onde ela chamava de "cidade dos sonhos", que mais tarde eu vim a descobrir que eram os Estados Unidos. Nós voltamos para trás e tivemos a ceia de Natal, preparada de ultima hora. Ele entregou um ursinho de pelúcia que piscava para cada uma de nós e nos mandou para o andar de cima da casa, que mais parecia uma cabana. Pude ouvir os gritos da minha mãe lá de cima, tão como barulho de coisas sendo arremessadas. Me lembro de tentar abafar o com colocando o travesseiro em meus ouvidos, mas sem sucesso, desisti logo depois, me encolhendo naquele colchão no chão, enquanto ouvia tudo, sabendo muito bem onde tudo aquilo daria. "Você sabe que eu morreria por você, Nathaniel Cooper, e se eu não o tenho, talvez esta seja a melhor saída, se não posso tê-lo, que eu não tenha mais a minha vida..." Eu lembro claramente das palavras dela, mesmo tendo consciência de que não sabia o significado naquela época. Pensei se aquilo queria mesmo dizer o que eu achava que queria. Ela planejava a morte desde a gravidez de Manu? Ela realmente iria nos abandonar por causa dele...por ser fraca e não conseguir viver sem ele...ela era uma fraca...

A porta do dormitório se abriu, eu coloquei o travesseiro por cima de minha cabeça, fingindo estar no décimo sono, não gostaria de dar explicações porque lágrimas corriam em meu rosto. Continuei naquele choro, silencioso e doloroso, comigo mesma, e acho que acabei pegando no sono.

Acordei com o sol do final de tarde invadindo meus olhos, e Callie me sacudindo.

- Heath, Heath!- Ela dizia, sempre com a mesma felicidade de sempre. – Acorda menina...Mell trouxe algumas guloseimas da Dedosdemel, mas só disse que irá distribuir quando você estiver lá embaixo com a gente...

-Eu não quero doce...-Resmunguei, virando para o outro lado.

- Veeeeeem...- Ela insistia, arrancando minha manta de cima de mim.

Sentei na cama por fim com a mente atordoada, o diário ainda jazia em meu colo, e quando vi os olhos dela pousarem no livreto, o abracei no mesmo instante, levantando-me, vendo que não teria muita escolha.

- Tô indo...tô indo, Callie...- Eu já estava de pé, mesmo que contra a vontade e com as roupas amarrotadas pelo meu cochilo no meio da tarde. No caminho até a Sala Comunal tratei de me recompor, eu não deixaria minha fraqueza transparecer tão facilmente. Eu não tinha fraqueza, não para eles.

Quando cheguei lá, a sala estava bem mais cheia do que eu imaginava, não só meus primos, mas também Lee, e mais uma porção de Sonserinos pareciam se divertir ao som músicas natalinas brega. Aidan, no meio da multidão, pareceu me ver quando apontei no topo da escada do dormitório. – Venha, junte-se a nossa festa de Natal atrasada, Heath! – Ele fazia gestos para que eu me aproximasse. Respirei fundo, e Callie, que parecia mais animada que de costume, desembestou na frente, se misturando aos outros alunos, pelo que parecia, atrás de algo para comer. Ela era o ser mais magro e mais faminto que eu conhecera.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao final da escada, o frio das masmorras pareceu nem ser perceptível, em meio a tanta gente. Me perguntei quem seriam os organizadores, mas logo fui puxada por Melinda e Aleera, que pareciam tão animadas quanto Callie, o que não era muito comum. Me perguntei se toda aquela farra era um sonho. Enquanto via fogos de papel de serem lançados, cobrindo a sala de papeizinhos com desenhos diferenciados. Alguns caíram sobre minha cabeça e não me importei, só queria minha cama de volta a essa altura.

- Festa, Heather, isso se chama festa...- Melinda dizia , tentando me animar, uma vez que minha cara de bunda devia transparecer. Tropecei em algumas pessoas que nunca vira na vida, ouvi elas me xingando, e só levantei o dedo do meio para elas, finalmente vi mais um conhecido, Leander pulou em cima de mim.

- Finaaaaaalmente! Onde você esteve?- Quase perdi o equilíbrio, ele era praticamente o dobro da minha altura.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Eu perguntei ao meu irmão, me sentindo perturbada com todo aquele "zumzumzum". A esta altura, Mel já havia me soltando e se enturmado com um grupo de caras mais velhos.

- Celebrando a volta do Natal...uma desculpa para beber...e..- Ele virou um gole da garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada, usando uma frase que eu tive a certeza que ele vira em algum filme. Revirei os olhos, bando de tolos.

Olhei par o outro lado, afim de encontrar mais alguém e me deparei com um cara de nos encarando. Era o mesmo que tinha tentado nos atacar. Dei uma cotovelada no Lee, que se engasgou para a bebida, e me encarou, como quem pergunta o que está havendo. Indiquei com a cabeça para o rapaz, parado às escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Qual é a dele, Lee?- Encarei meu irmão,que agora fitava o garoto. – Qual é a de vocês?- Corrigi, repensando.

Lee segurou em meu braço e me puxou para um canto, eu o encarei, equivocada. Por um instante achei que ele fosse dizer algo, que fosse me contar finalmente o que estava havendo, mas então ele pareceu repensar, seus olhos varreram nosso redor, e eu já imaginava, o que depois ele me falou.

- Depois eu te conto. – Me soltou e saiu andando em direção ao resto da família, passando um braço em volta do pescoço de Mel e o outro no de Aidan. – E então, vocês?

A brincadeira toda recomeçou, e Lee pareceu totalmente esquecer de que aquele cara nos ameaçara antes do Natal. Meus olhos voltaram a pousar no tal Stefan, mas diferente de antes, ele agora mantinha-se fixo a Lee. _Que merda isso queria dizer? Vindo de Lee, só podia ser encrenca. _

Sai da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, não depois de muito tempo, aquele zumzumzum, na minha cabeça, recém despertada a força, só me fazia querer silencio, paz. Caminhei em direção aos jardins, onde tudo parecia perfeitamente calmo naquele começo de noite. Alguns outros alunos zanzavam, em sua maioria em casais ou em grupos maiores, não me preocupei com isso, e ocupei um banco, inteiro para mim e ai de alguém que...

- Cooper! – Ouvi as minhas costas. Revirei os olhos no instante em que ouvi isso, já cansara de corrigir as pessoas para não pronunciarem o sobrenome da família de meu pai.

Me virei, sem muita vontade de papo.

- É...Johan-...- Minha voz sumiu, era o idiota do Vetter.

_Mas até agora ele estava lá em cima, será que tinha tido o trabalho de sair da festa para vir me atormentar?_ Bem, eu é que não duvidava.

Me virei, dando-lhe as costas no mesmo instante, e ignorando-o. Cruzei meus braços sem muita paciência.

- Não te ensinaram a ter educação?- Ele contornou o banco, voltando a me encarar, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, com aquele sorrisinho irritante de desdém.

Minhas orbes apenas se levantaram, encarando-o.

- Ah é...- Ele dizia como se estivéssemos em um dialogo. Coisa que só aconteceria na cabeça dele. -...tinha me esquecido que você não teve quem pudesse te dar educação...- Ele riu, do mesmo jeito petulante e irritante de sempre. Permaneci calada, mas minhas mãos se fecharam, conforme eu tentava controlar minha raiva. -...afinal não deve ser nada fácil ser...b a s t a r d a...- Ele enfatizou a palavra como se pronunciasse cada letra.-...e a inda com uma mãe...- Antes que ele pudesse continuar eu me levantei. Falar do inútil do meu pai ele até podia, agora ousar a falar da minha mãe...era como...como, só eu pudesse falar mal dela. Em reação apenas direcionei minhas mãos em soco para o peitoral dele derrubando-o para trás.

Olhando-o do alto, percebi que ele pareceu levemente atordoado por um instante, como se não esperasse, então ele foi se levantando com calma, uma calma que dava raiva.

- Ué...- Ele voltava a dizer, me encarando tão próximo que chegava a ser inconveniente. Que novidade, Vetter inconveniente.-...O que aconteceu com a menina que todos dizem ser tão inteligente?- Os lábios finos dele se comprimiram em um sorriso, mais um daqueles desdenhosos. -...que não usou nenhum feitiço para me atacar...

Tentei desviar os olhos, falar de minha mãe era tão abalador em mim que eu se quer me lembrava que tinham feitiços a serem feitos, era como se ele chegasse ao ponto mais fraco que pudesse ter encontrado em mim. Me senti tão vulnerável como nunca me sentira antes, como se qualquer coisa que ele fizesse agora, eu não me defenderia, deixaria apenas me atacar...e então tudo foi começando a rodar, pegando mais e mais velocidade, me senti mais fraca, meu corpo começando a formigar a partir dos meus pés, e aquela sensação horrível ia subindo pelo meu corpo, me senti pesada, cambaleando para o lado, eu ia cair...estava caindo...já podia sentir a grama me aninhando quando algo pareceu interromper, eu não chegara até a grama e então apaguei.

Acordei não sei quanto tempo depois na Ala Hospitalar. Estava deitada em uma maca, não muito confortável, mas só parecia existir eu ali. Tudo estava silencioso, e ao meu criado-mudo um frasco, a esta altura vazio, se encontrava. O que eu havia tomado? O que Havaí acontecido? Eu só me lembro de Vetter e ...e...tudo...puff.

- Algas são muito bom para pele, queimadura e tudo mais. Com um toque de magia curamos tudo...ou quase tudo deve-se dizer, hihihihi. Nas mãos das poderosas curandeiras...- A voz sumiu, parando de cantarolar, quando a mulher, não muito velha, como eu imaginava a maioria das curandeiras da Ala Hospitalar, devia ter não mais que vinte e três anos, o cabelo loiro em diferentes camadas, pendia mais ou menos até o ombro, os olhos azuis, quase transparentes de destacavam, assim como o sorriso nos lábios perfeitamente desenhados, que finalmente parou a minha frente.

- Ahhh! Você acordou...- Ela exclamou, parecia feliz demais para quem ficava cuidando dos outros. Caminhou até mim, vestindo um avental branco por cima das roupas, que me lembraram por um instante exatamente como roupas trouxas. Ajeitou o travesseiro às minhas costas e então voltou a dizer, com uma voz tão doce, que chegava a desconfiar. – Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Meus olhos, em sua direção, deviam parecer desconfiados, pois antes que eu pudesse responder ela acrescentou.

- Não se preocupe, sou a curandeira temporária de Hogwarts, meu nome é Kimberly Schwanner Maddox...- Ela esticou a mão em direção, as unhas perfeitamente cuidadas.

Ainda não me convencia de muita coisa, mas eu decidi responder.

- Ahn...a senhora sabe por que exatamente estou aqui?- Perguntei, me sentindo uma idiota.

Ela deu uma risadinha, pegando uma jarra de água no carrinho em que empurrava e enchendo um copo. Me entregou e só ai respondeu.

- Pelo que seu colega, que a trouxe até aqui, você desmaiou...- Ela deu de ombros. -...mas ele não deu detalhes,...nem eu perguntei...eu estava...- Ela pareceu parar de falar de repente, como de lembrasse que não deveria comentar o que fazia. Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, e no mesmo momento eu imaginei o que será que ela andara fazendo que não poderia comentar com os alunos, parecia tão simples, tão doce, tão amável demais...Mas então minha mente se voltou ao que ela acabara de me passar como informação. Um colega havia me trazido para cá?

- Como ele era?- Perguntei no mesmo instante, o único que estava perto de mim o suficiente para me levar era Vetter...mas...mas não podia ser..

- Moreno...um pouco maior que você, olhos claros...sonserino, e parecia bastante pálido...- Ela suspirou, mas o sorriso feliz não saiu de seu rosto. -...eu até lhe ofereci que descansasse por aqui também...- Ela deu de ombros. – Mas ele recusou o convite, dizendo que tinha que retornar para estudar algo,..eu estranhei ...enfim, mas não estou aqui para questionar...apenas para...- Ela afagou uma das madeixas de meu cabelo, e eu me afundei na maca, estranhando o gesto. Ela parecia extremamente maternal. -...cuidar. – Ela completou, e eu revirei os olhos pensando que Hogwarts, quando eu achava que já havia me mostrando de tudo, dava um jeito de surpreender.

Primeiro Vetter viera me provocar, tudo bem, até ai isso é normal, em seguida eu desmaiara do nada no chão, e ele me socorreu, ao que tudo indicava...mas por que? E agora vinha essa curandeira com cara de louca que começava a agir extremamente estranha, uma vez que ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava doçura, também tinha um toque de mistério...mas eu não conseguia pensar no que...minha cabeça começava a doer de repente, como se anestesia que eu tivesse tomado passasse o efeito. Fechei meus olhos com força, e a curandeira pareceu entender o que se passava.

- Vou lhe buscar mais uma poção, talvez uma dose não tenha sido o suficiente...- E então ela saiu.

Pouco depois que ela se foi fiquei examinando a Ala Hospitalar e cada detalhe da mesma, como se ainda tudo fosse muito intrigante. Não mais que dez minutos a tal da Kimberly estava de volta com a poção. Ela me entregou o frasco e eu tomei quase no mesmo instante o que tinha um gosto misturado de terra molhada e alumínio. Preferi não perguntar o que era e só fiz uma careta. A mulher a minha frente pareceu desviar os olhos para ambos os lados e então se sentou na ponta da maca onde eu estava. Eu me recolhi na cama, abraçando meus próprios joelhos e me sentando, como se achasse aquela atitude muito estranha.

- Eu fui estudante de Hogwarts...- Ela me encarou nos olhos e começou a falar em um tom de voz que eu dizia que é mais baixo que o normal. -..em uma época...um pouco distante...mui-...- Ela parou então. E se entender, vi ela se levantar as pressas.

- O que está acontecendo, senhorita Maddox?- Stuart Winsconsin adentrou pela porta da Ala hospitalar e pude perceber a tensão em que a curandeira de repente se mostrou, como se estivesse prestes a contar algo que o vice diretor não concordaria que fosse dito a um aluno, ou algo do tipo.

- A senhorita Johanson teve um súbito desmaio mais cedo, a trouxeram para a enfermaria...ainda estam-...- Ele a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase.

- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu com ela, estava me referindo ao fato da senhorita estar sentada a beira da maca da aluna. – Ele a repreendeu, mas ela não pareceu se abalar pelo tom autoritário do vice diretor. Então ele se voltou a mim, e eu já imaginei que estivesse em encrenca, mesmo me recordando de só ter desmaiado e não ter feito nada além disso hoje. – Vamos senhorita Johanson, preciso de alguns testemunhos seus. – Ele encaminhou até minha maca, segurando em meu braço e quase me arrancando a força daquela cama.

- Ela ainda não esta em condições de deixar a Ala Hospitalar, ainda não está totalmente recuperada...- Kimberly Maddox tentou protestar, mas mais uma vez foi interrompida pelo jeito grosseiro do homem.

- Ela está até corada, para mim está em perfeitas condições de deixar a enfermaria, senhorita Maddox. – E não houve muito o que pudesse ser feito. Fui arrastada para fora da Ala Hospitalar, mas com a mente ainda imaginando o que a curandeira teria para me falar que fosse tão proibido, que o professor Stuart tivera que interromper.

Não entendi muito bem para onde o professor me levava, mas a ultima poção da curandeira pareceu me fazer ficar incrivelmente melhor, a ponto de não sentir mais tonturas. O caminho pelas escadas que constantemente trocavam de lugar foi rápido e silencioso, interrompido apenas por alguns olhares curiosos de outros estudantes. O professor murmurou algo como "Abóbora Verde" e uma entrada foi aberta, adentramos em uma sala que eu não fazia idéia de que existisse. Era, como de costume em Hogwarts, cheia de quadros falantes e que se mexiam, mas desta vez, como havia escutado em diversas histórias de Vince, eram quadros de antigos Diretores da escola. A sala tinha um formato ovalado e ao centro reconheci meu irmão Leander e a Diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, de feição não muito contente. Como eu imaginava, devia estar encrencada. Fui convidada e assim fiz, trocando um breve olhar com meu irmão.

- Boa noite, senhorita Johanson! – A Diretora se voltou para mim com um ar intrigante.

- Boa noite...- Respondi engolindo em seco, e passando rapidamente meu olhar pelo local, retomando alguns detalhes.

O professor Wisconsin se sentou ao outro lado, do lado da Diretora e eu me senti em um tribunal, pronta para ser julgada. Imaginei que como o Ministro da Magia ainda não estava por perto, para Azkaban eu ainda não deveria de ir.

- Receio que ambos imaginem por que estão aqui, certo?- Ela voltou a falar e imediatamente eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Na verdade não..- Tomei coragem o suficiente para falar, não imaginava que estava sentada na Sala da Diretora com ambos o Vice Diretor e a Diretora porque havia desmaiado, e afinal o que Lee tinha a ver com meio desmaio?

- Não?- Senti o sarcasmo do professor Wisconsin como uma facada em minhas costas. – Pois bem...senhorita Johanson, creio que não será problema recordá-la dos últimos acontecimentos. – Meu olhar estava agora fixo no professor, não por querer enfrentá-lo, mas por curiosidade de imaginar o que eu havia de ter aprontado.

- ...um corpo foi encontrado, senhorita Johanson. - A professora McGonagall tomou frente mais uma vez. Levantei a sobrancelha, perplexa, o que de fato eu tinha a ver com o corpo encontrado. -...um corpo...e querem saber se quem?- Ela encarou primeiro Lee e depois a mim. – Stefan Nottison. – Senti Lee estremecer na cadeira de surpresa.- Foi encontrado nas proximidades do Lago Negro, onde a senhorita...- Os olhos frios da Diretora pousaram nos meus, e eu mordi meu lábiop inferior de nervoso, que diabo ela queria estar dizendo com aquilo?- ...onde a senhorita foi vista caminhando mais cedo.- Ela queria dizer que eu havia matado esse moleque? Eu se quer sabia quem era Nottison, mas pelo visto meu irmão parecia saber, porque encarava os professores com cara de quem acabava de ter sido petrificado.

- Não olhe com esse ar de tolo inocente, senhor Cooper. – Winsconsin o repreendeu, e ele pareceu acordar de sua viagem, mas eu não agüentei ficar calada, eu se quer com onze anos teria capacidade para matar alguém.

- Eu realmente estive no Lago mais cedo...- Fui interrompida, adivinhem por quem?

- Não pedimos ainda o seu depoimento, senhorita Johanson.- Stuart Wisconsin, apoiou o queixo das mãos fechadas e respirou fundo, parecendo não ter muita paciência.

- Seja qual tenha sido o raio do motivo pelo qual fizeram isto, sabem o que vai acarretar para a escola? Em tempos difíceis como os que passamos mais tarde? – Vocês tem idéia?- Ele continuava falando sem nos deixar dizer um "a", ou melhor sem me deixar dizer, Lee parecia que tinha engolindo a própria língua e engasgado.

- Mas...- A professora fez sinal para que me calasse, mas eu a enfrentei e não fiquei quieta. -...antes de vierem me acusando, eu tenho provas, estive no Lago Negro mais cedo sim, mas passei mal e fui levada para a Ala Hospitalar, tenho testemunhas disso...e posso prová-las, além do mais antes de estar no Lago Negro fiquei trancada em meu dormitório, e também tenho provas disto...eu não aceito ser julgada, eu se quer conheço esse moleque...e...- Ela fez sinal para que eu me calasse e desta vez eu aceitei. Respirei fundo ofegante, por ter disparado a falar sem se quer respirar.

- Tem testemunhas, senhorita Johanson?- O professor pareceu de repente curioso. -...foram chamados como primeiros culpados devido ao fato antes do Natal e...

Mas foi minha vez de interromper.

- E pelo amor de Merlin, quem está sendo tolo agora é o senhor, sabe muito bem que um aluno de treze anos e uma aluna de onze seriam incapaz de matar um outro, que pelo que parece é muito mais velho...- Lee me beliscou discretamente por baixo da mesa e só então percebi que havia chamado o professor de tolo. Sabia o que isso significaria.

- Saiba que pela forma agradável como me tratou será acarretado uma detenção a sua coleção...- Era a segunda em menos de dois meses.-...e será tirado alguns pontos de sua casa. – Revirei os olhos, só havia tratado-o da mesma forma que eu fora tratada.

- Mas creio que ela esteja certa, professor Winsconsin, eles seriam incapazes...pelo menos sozinhos. – Ela voltou a me olhar, pareciam perplexos com tudo que ocorria, e se quer pareciam estar raciocinando muito bem.-...mas já que tem testemunhas, senhorita Johanson, quem seria?...Assim poderíamos chamá-la para serem liberados. E quanto ao senhor, senhor Cooper? Alguém que possa testemunhar pelo senhor?

Lee pareceu tomar forças para falar e respondeu até mesmo antes de mim.

- Praticamente toda a casa da Sonserina, estávamos em uma comemoração pós recesso de Natal e Ano Novo.

- Com certeza todos os alunos serão ouvidos!- A professora garantiu, e então se voltou a mim, e o mesmo fez o professor Wisconsin e Lee.

- Bom...- Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, odiaria ter que pedir ajuda para ele, mas não teria muita escolha. -...Vetter...- Eu comecei a dizer, mas então corrigi. – Austin Vetter...- Antes que eu pudesse continuar, pude perceber a surpresa de meu irmão. -...ele estava comigo no Lago Negro no começo da noite...presenciou meu desmaio, e inclusive foi ele que me levou para a Ala Hospitalar...- Baixei o olhar para a mesa, sentindo repentinamente meu rosto ferver, sabia muito bem que Vetter seria incapaz de me defender, mas não custava tentar.

- Vá buscar o senhor Vetter, professor Wisconsin! – Minerva ordenou e o professor pareceu sair contra a vontade.

- E quanto aos alunos da Sonserina, aparecerei lá mais tarde para confirmar os seus fatos, senhor Cooper. – Lee concordou com a cabeça.

Não demorou mais que cinco minutos e Vetter havia sido intimado e já estava lá, junto ao professor, que pareceu tratá-lo, da mesma forma que fez comigo, arrastando-o pela escola.

- Senhor Vetter...- A Diretora foi direto aos finalmente. – A senhorita Johanson, disse que esteve com o senhor durante o começo da noite no Lago Negro...- O olhar de surpresa de Austin Vetter me encarando foi perceptível a todos. Eu me encolhi na cadeira, tinha a certeza de que seria condenada a uma morte, de alguém que eu nem sabia quem era, por causa de um idiota que tinha uma rixinha qualquer comigo. -...disse que o senhor presenciou e inclusive a levou para a Ala Hospitalar, quando ela passou mal, confere?

Todos os olhares se direcionaram para o garoto que havia acabado de chegar, que tinha a mesma expressão de confusão que todos na sala. Meu olhar, apesar de não querer encará-lo, permaneceu fixo em Austin, na pequena esperança que eu tinha...

- Confere. – Ele demorou menos do que pareceu para concordar. – Eu a levei para a Ala Hospitalar, não soube o que fazer quando ela desmaiou de repente na minha frente.

Foi minha vez de lançá-lo um olhar de surpresa, que obrigatoriamente tinha gratidão junto. Suspirei aliviada na cadeira, mas antes que eu pudesse relaxar a professora voltou a falar.

- Esta dispensada senhorita Johanson e senhor Vetter.- Fomos encaminhados para fora da sala e às minhas costas ouvi a professora voltar para Lee.- Agora vamos até a Comunal da Sonserina ver se posso dispensá-lo também.

Eu e Vetter descemos as escadas lentamente, os dois parecendo não querer dizer nada ao mesmo tempo que queriam dizer muito.

Quando estávamos perto do Salão Principal, onde ambos caminhávamos para a janta, que mais uma vez eu pretendia não tocar, resolvi perguntar.

- Por que me ajudou?- Então, levantei meus olhos azuis esverdeados para encará-lo, e ao mesmo tempo ele me fitou, e respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ouvi sobre o Nottison, ...e sabia que não teria sido você, não achei justo.

Seguimos para o Salão Principal, e quando chegamos a mesa da Sonserina, nos separamos, indo cada um para seu canto. Pude perceber os olhares curiosos a minha volta, não só dos alunos da minha casa, como também de outras casas, e imaginei que as notícias corriam rápido. Alguns pareciam curiosos, outros admiravam, e outros me encaravam completamente abismados e receosos. Me senti a própria assassina. Bando de bestas.

Pela primeira vez então imaginei se o que a curandeira queria me dizer teria algo a ver com Stefan Nottison. Aquele pensamento permaneceu em minha mente durante o jantar que eu se quer toquei.


	7. Poção renegada

Capítulo VII

**Poção renegada**

Os exames de final de ano finalmente beiravam, o que era um alívio, e ao mesmo tempo um horror. Um alívio porque teríamos as merecidas férias, um horror porque eu isso me lembrava que nas tão merecidas férias eu teria que voltar para casa, e isso implicaria a encontrar meu pai e a estilista que eu já nem lembrava mais o nome. Lee havia conseguido se livrar da acusação de homicídio, depois de ter cerca de cinqüenta alunos testemunhando a favor dele, mas nada disso foi capaz de impedir o longo discurso de Chloe sobre como tínhamos que nos portar diante da escola, uma vez que a fama de nossa família já não era das melhores.

- Você sabe o que nossos avôs foram, não sabe? – Ela nos dizia. – E a maioria dos nossos tios,..não? – Ela continuava, e eu e Lee parecíamos cada vez mais entediados. – Querem ser comparados a servos Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

- Chloe, esta é nossa família, não podemos negá-la, somos isso...a família da mamãe inteira foi...- Eu tentava fazê-la parar de tentar mudar o destino, mas ela me interrompia na maioria das vezes.

- Mamãe não era.- Sua voz, quando se referia a muitos assuntos, mas principalmente a mamãe, era quase de choro.

- Mamãe não era, e você viu o que aconteceu com ela?- Eu jogava às vezes na cara de minha irmã, sem conseguir me controlar. Ela me cansava a paciência, que não costumava ser muita.

Então era sempre a mesma coisa, os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas e ela correria para longe, na maioria das vezes em que eu ia atrás, ela ia para o banheiro, e só saia de lá horas depois.

Discutir com Loe era algo inevitável, mas ao mesmo tempo que me deixava mal, ela era frágil, e por mais que tentasse fazê-la ser mais forte, ela parecia ficar cada vez mais sensível.

Quando finalmente o exame de poções chegou, o ultimo, graças a Merlin, me vi em uma situação complicada. Eu entendia perfeitamente as aulas de poções, não porque eu gostava, mas porque parecia algo tão natural para mim, que crescera vendo minha mãe fazê-las, e ajudando-a, que não me parecia grande problema, porém, mostrar que eu era boa em poção, eu já havia percebido, só de assistir as aulas, me trazia alguns problemas. Certa vez, em aula, Benjamin Harshow, o professor de poções, que por acaso estudara com minha mãe em Hogwarts comentou, ao me ver acertar a Poção de Wiggenweld de primeira, sem ele ter nos instruído a fazê-la.

- Vejo que a genética da senhora Anita Johanson lhe favoreceu, senhorita Heather. Excelente, perfeitamente executada. – Ele me elogiou, e isso havia sido uns dois meses depois das aulas começarem, desde então as pessoas passaram a me perguntar e às vezes me comparar à minha mãe, o que era extremamente irritante. Eu não era ela, não tinha nada a ver com ela. Aliás se tivesse que me comparar com qualquer um dos meus pais eu preferiria dizer que era órfã. Além de ter que agüentar Loe dizendo que eu era mais parecida com mamãe e ela do que eu imaginava, uma vez que ela também se dava bem em poções.

Quando o professor, anunciou, finalmente, que nossa tarefa para a prova seria realizar uma Poção Estimulante, fosse das mais fortes ou da mais simples, eu pensei "que babaca, a coisa mais fácil impossível", na mesma hora, e mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que além do Chifre de Bicórnio e Raiz de Mandrágora, era necessário um Caldeirão de Cobre para que a poção desse certo, eu fui atrás de um caldeirão flexível e simples. Sabia que minha nota não seria extraordinária, pois a poção não sairia completa, porém sabia que havia acumulado pontos o suficiente com trabalhos e outras pequenas provas que me permitiriam passar na matéria sem maiores problemas, mesmo não tendo acertado o último exercício.

O professor Benjamin Harshow me chamou, ao final, quando já havia corrigido todas as poções e todos os alunos já haviam deixado a sala, a maioria feliz por estar de férias.

- Senhorita Johanson...- Ele puxou uma cadeira para que eu pudesse me sentar.-...não tenho dúvidas de sua incrível capacidade de realizar poções, mesmo quando de propósito, tenta fazê-las não dar certo e resmunga o quanto as odeia. Tive provas o suficiente do quanto a senhorita é provida de inteligência...- Ele baixou os óculos redondos, pousando-os na mesa onde havia se sentado, revelando as grandes orbes azuis acinzentadas, logo a minha frente. Imaginei que sem óculos ele parecia muito mais novo. -...e eu sei muito bem que como em outras ocasiões, errou propositalmente. – Ele suspirou, mas não me deu tempo de responder.- Devo dizer que conheci sua mãe, muito bem por sinal, ela era uma grande colega, e graças a ela comecei a gostar de poções...e apesar de pensar que não tem nada a ver com ela, e que apenas sua irmã, Chloe, que certamente é uma cópia viva de Anita, tenha herdado os dotes de sua mãe, devo dizer que você possa a vir se surpreender, pois vejo em você, assim como vejo em Chloe, Anita Johanson..e...

Mas eu o interrompi, não deixaria continuar jogando na minha cara o quanto eu era parecida com minha mãe.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela, senhor Harshow. NADA! – Aumentei o tom de voz quando repeti a palavra e me levantei. -...ela era uma covarde. Uma mulher que se submetia a viver para um idiota que nunca lhe deu o mínimo respeito...e mesmo assim preferiu largar três filhas, por ter sido rejeitada pelo idiota. Ela não tinha um pingo de força...e se você quer saber, o que me irrita tanto em minha irmã, é enxergar nela cada vez mais minha mãe, cada vez mais...- Dei-lhe as costas e saindo da sala, sabendo muito bem que isso poderia me causar uma suspensão, na pior das hipóteses.

Aquela conversa estranha com o professor de poções me fez ficar revivendo a cena várias e várias vezes enquanto eu empacotava minhas coisas para sair de férias. Muita coisa ainda pairava em minha mente, o fato de eu não ver mais Dustin Hawkins, o Sonserino sombrio cheio de tatuagem que costumava me deixar intrigada, uma vez que provavelmente, a não ser que ele fosse reprovado, esse teria sido o ultimo ano dele na escola, o mistério do que havia entre Nottison e Leander, a morte de Nottison, aquela curandeira que parecia querer me confessar algo, a ajuda repentina de Vetter, a amizade entre o professor e minha mãe, a maneira como eu ainda era tratada como assassina por alguns, além do fato, claro de que em alguns dias eu estaria de volta ao meu inferno para fingir ter uma família feliz e perfeita. Isso só me desanimava mais ainda.

Quando finalmente eu conseguira enfiar tudo dentro de meu malão, arrastei-o dormitório abaixo, encontrando meu irmão, que parecia fazer a mesma coisa.

- Tudo pronto?- Ele me perguntou, indo no mesmo instante me ajudar com as malas. – E ai, o que achou do primeiro ano?- Ele sorriu, me abraçando com um dos braços e me dando um croqui. O que me fez resmungar e tentar me soltar a toda força dele.

- Foi...conturbado...- Eu ri, me jogando na poltrona da Sala Comunal, por algumas semanas eu não aproveitaria aquelas poltronas de novo. -...mas quer saber de uma coisa...- Olhei para os dois lados e o chamei para se sentar na poltrona ao meu lado, assim que ele o fez, disse em um tom mais baixo. -...é bom você me contar o que você e esse tal de Nottison tem, porque eu não quero que você seja o próximo morto...- Ele deu uma risada, mas senti que ficara tenso, então ele também analisou o lugar, vendo se ninguém vinha, e então deu continuidade.

- Quanto a morte dele, eu não tenho nada específico...quer dizer algumas hipóteses, mas nada o suficiente que me leve a crer que foi a causa de uma morte...mas quanto a nossa primeira briga, aquela antes do Natal, eu te conto, prometo, no trem, mas tem que me prometer que não vai sair de lá. – Ele me encarou com tal seriedade que eu nunca havia visto em seus olhos. Concordei com a cabeça no mesmo instante, e Aleera, Paige e Aidan chegaram, trazendo também os malões.

– Quem tá pronto pra voltar para casa?- Anunciou Aidan com uma animação, infelizmente eu não podia estar da mesma forma.

Logo fomos obrigados a deixar a Sala Comunal. Assim que deixamos o Castelo, a chuva nos pegou de surpresa e sem escolha, tivemos que correr para a carruagem que já nos aguardava para nos levar para a estação onde poderíamos pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. A viagem até a estação não foi muito longa, e logo já estávamos embarcando no trem. Lee e eu procuramos uma cabine longe do resto da família, e desta vez Chloe não nos seguiu, estava ocupada com a trupe da Lufa-Lufa que finalmente havia se enturmado, eu não podia culpá-la, eu mesma não me enturmava com facilidade, um ano havia se passado, e eu mal havia trocado palavras com pessoas que não fossem da minha família.

Sentamos logo na primeira cabine que achamos vaga. Meu cabelo ruivo, depois da chuva, estava ensopado, e podia ser quase confundido com um cabelo castanho, se não fosse as sardas distribuídas pelo meu rosto, assim como meu cabelo, minhas vestes se encontravam no mesmo estado. Lee não estava muito diferente também, mas só de pensar na possibilidade de enfrentar a fila que havia se tornado pelo trem, que por sinal ocupava quase toda a extensão do veículo, e outra eu só estava na companhia de meu irmão...e ele...

_Toc-toc. _Ouviu-se o barulho na porta. Meus olhos encontram os de Lee no mesmo instante, e falamos ao mesmo tempo, como se um pudesse ler a mente do outro.

- Callie...nós...

Ambas as vozes sumiram quando ao invés de Callie, entrou um garoto, que eu se quer havia reparado, talvez ele estivesse em minha sala, porque não tinha cara de muito mais velho que eu, apesar da altura avantajada, tinha as vestes da Sonserina tão encharcadas quanto as minhas, assim como o cabelo loiro, no momento castanho quase escuro, pouco mais cumprido que o de Lee, mas sem a franja emo.

- O resto do trem tá cheio...- Ele disse, parecendo ficar repentinamente sem jeito. -...tudo bem?

Desviei meu olhar do rapaz, e busquei o de Lee, demos de ombros e concordamos com a cabeça, voltando a pousar os olhos no rapaz, que no mesmo instante adentrou a cabine e se acomodou no banco a nossa frente.

- Essa chuva estragou tudo...- Ele rosnou, parecendo que se sentia obrigado a dizer algo, revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços sobre a camisa que estava quase transparente devido a chuva. Graças à Merlin a minha estava coberta pela capa preta do uniforme.

- Pois é, deveria...haver magia contra chuva...- Disse no mesmo tom que o garoto, retrucando com Merlin. Lee olhou espantando para mim, normalmente ele era o sociável da família.

Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto dele, revelando uma covinha discreta, e eu sorri quase que na mesma hora. Depois então se fez silencio, por alguns minutos, nenhum de nos parecia ter muita afeição com sociabilidade. Então Lee se levantou, dizendo:

- Eu vou ver se a fila para o banheiro diminuiu, antes que o frio aumente...- Ele saiu então pela porta, e o momento que parecia ser de constrangimento devido ao silencio interminável pareceu piorar. Então ele quebrou o zumbido do trem se locomovendo.

- Connor...- Ele esticou a mão em minha direção. Então eu a apertei, e quando estava prestes a me apresentar ele completou. – Connor Maddox Black...desculpe, não sou acostumado à estas apresentações formais de Hogwarts.

Maddox? Eu conhecia aquele sobrenome, sabia que conhecia. Mais de onde...de algum colega? Talvez tivesse ouvido durante a seleção de casas...não, não podia ser, havia muito tempo desde o início do ano letivo...Meus pensamentos mentais pareceram parar repentinamente. Connor continuava com os olhos em minha direção, e eu continuava a apertar a mão dele. Quanto tempo me será que fiquei naquilo? Como se não bastasse minha atitude ridícula de não saber me comunicar muito bem, ainda fiquei apertando a mão do menino..e...

- Heather Johanson...- Dei de ombros e finalmente soltei a mão dele, me lembrando de que era educado da minha parte dizer meu nome em uma apresentação. Não que educação tivesse muito a ver comigo...mas...enfim.- Maddox!- Eu pensei em voz alta, infelizmente, e o menino a minha frente deu um pulo na cadeira, provavelmente por conta da minha exclamação exagerada. Eu me lembrara do nome...Kimberly Sch...alguma coisa Maddox, era isso, ele era parente da curandeira...- A curandeira de Hogwarts...ela é sua ir-...- Mas ele me interrompeu.

- Mãe. –Ele deu de ombros. – Ela é minha mãe.

Ok, eu estava prestes a dizer irmã...mas...já que ele...mas pera ai...ela não era meio nova...que eu me lembrava aparentava ter na faixa dos vinte...

- Ele me teve com quatorze anos...- Ele suspirou, dando de ombros, como se estivesse lendo o que eu estava pensado.

- Nossa...- Eu fiquei sem fala,não conseguindo dizer nada mais inspirador que um "nossa", quatorze anos era três anos a mais que eu...e definitivamente eu não me imaginava com um filho daqui há quatorze anos.

- Desculpe...- Resolvi me desculpar, de certo não havia sido muito simpática.

- Sem problemas, estou acostumado. – Ele se encostou na janela, respirando fundo, como se tivesse muito em que pensar. Me perguntei o que tumultuava sua mente. -...esta no primeiro ano, não? – Me pareceu mais uma confirmação do que uma pergunta.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- É...eu imaginei, te observei durante as aulas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa. O que ele queria dizer com " te observei durante as aulas"? Te observei durante as aulas porque você é uma freak ou te observei durante as aulas porque você me chamou atenção de uma boa forma? Eu não soube a resposta, nunca cheguei a fazer a pergunta. Não ouve muito mais conversa depois disso, às vezes algumas trocas de olhares mais nada mais. Lee não voltou o resto da viagem, de certo se acomodou em outro vagão com resto da família. No meio da viagem, Connor tirou um caderninho, e começou a escrever algumas palavras, eu levantei os olhos, mas não consegui distinguir muitas palavras e não quis também parecer muito curiosa. Reconheci naquele gesto do caderno dele, a mesma mania que tenho de sempre carregar um caderno comigo, e me perguntei, se uma vez que ele andava me observando, teria reparado isto também. Apesar da curiosidade que me correria, não descobri naquela viagem o que havia naquele caderno.

– Quem tá pronto pra voltar para casa?- Anunciou Aidan com uma animação, infelizmente eu não podia estar da mesma forma.


	8. El Salvador

Capítulo VIII

**El salvador**

Quando chegamos na estação de Londres, King's Cross, dezenas de alunos se amontoavam nas portas do trem, esperando que a porta fosse liberada, para que assim pudessem encontrar os familiares que já haviam avistado de longe. No meu caso, eu esperei para que o trem tivesse suficientemente vazio para deixar minha cabine, assim como Connor, meu colega de cabine fez. Quando finalmente nos vimos fora do trem, nos despedimos com um rápido aceno, uma vez que eu já havia avistado Kimberly, a curandeira em uma ponta da estação, e parecia trazer ao colo uma criança, um menininho, que me parecia um Connor em miniatura, e ao seu lado havia um outro rapaz, que parecia extremamente jovem para ser o pai deles. Do lado oposto, estava minha família, todos meus primos, conversando exageradamente alto, mesmo de longe pude ouvir que comemoravam a formatura do primeiro membro de nossa geração a se formar na escola. Aidan havia concluído, e ao que tudo indicava se sentia pronto para prestar o exame que lhe daria autorização para aparatar. Me juntei, depois de longos e demorados passos a minha família, e para minha surpresa, meu pai, que tão pouco era considerado digno de se juntar aos Johanson's, abriu os braços, dando a impressão para que quem estivesse de fora, ele era só mais um pai esperando ansiosamente para sua cria voltar de Hogwarts. Eu o ignorei. Completamente. Porque quando estava pronta para me arrastar e me juntar a meu pai, Chloe e Leander, vi de relance meu tio Hector, que recebia nos braços Callie, e ao lado tinha Pandora, minha prima quase deserdada por parte de pai por ter ido parar na Lufa-Lufa, corri em sua direção, assim que ele abriu o outro braço quando também me avistou, e o abracei, era de longe um dos meus tios favoritos, além de ser meu padrinho.

- Pequena Heather!- Ele sussurrou, beijando minha testa e agora me abraçando com ambos os braços, senti um abraço reconfortante, digno de pai que eu não recebia há muito tempo.

Meu tio Hector, ou tio Hec, como eu preferia chamá-lo, era um homem misterioso, não tão alto, quanto seu irmão, meu tio Richard, pai de Melinda e Mérope, mas eu diria que ele tem uma das feições mais misteriosas que eu já conheci. É forte, ombrudo, e apesar de não ser nem um pouco gordo, tem aparência de uma pessoa saudável que esta sempre de prontidão para uma luta. Os olhos azuis, sempre dizem muito mais que as palavras, é reservado, ao extremo eu diria, orgulhoso, e fora um dos mais fiéis servos que o Lord das Trevas já teve. É extremamente bem sucedido, tem negócios pelo mundo inteiro, em suas maiorias imóveis, que serviram como sede de inúmeras reuniões dos Comensais da Morte. E é invejado até mesmo por muitos dos próprios familiares. Dizem que seu único defeito foi ter se casado com Lexie Darnell, o que eu concordo perfeitamente, pois é a única trouxa a fazer parte da família, e justo mulher dele, que sempre se disse tão fiel a manter o sangue puro da família. O casamento do tio Hector com a tal trouxa, até hoje gera oposições na família, Amanda e Peter Johanson, meus avós, e pais do tio Hector e de minha mãe, dizem que pior traição, se não a do tio Hector ter se casado com uma trouxa, foi minha mãe, que segundo eles, desde sempre só dera desgosto para a família com suas idéias mirabolantes que feriam a tradição da família.

- Como está?- Tio Hector me perguntou depois do longo abraço, que pelo que eu percebi deixou Pandora enciumada. – O que acha de passar as férias de verão com seu velho padrinho aqui? – Ele sorriu, bagunçando meu cabelo, como costumava fazer, e eu não pude esconder minha felicidade, pulei no pescoço dele para lhe dar outro abraço e senti meus pés brevemente saírem do chão, ele havia me levantado no abraço.

- Eu acho a melhor idéia, tio Hec!- Disse empolgada, voltando ao chão. – Eu só preciso conversar com ele...- Levantei o queixo na direção de Nathaniel Cooper, evitava chamá-lo de "pai" na frente dos outros.

- Pois eu vou agora mesmo falar com Cooper...- Percebi sua expressão se fechar, sabia da grande rivalidade que meu pai havia criado com minha família, ao ter engravidado minha mãe, e o pior, ao ter abandonado-a.

Ele segurou em minha mão de um lado, e do outro segurou Callie, enquanto partíamos para onde meu pai e meus irmãos estavam.

- Boa tarde, Cooper!- Hector vociferou, encarando-o de esguia, como se sentisse nojo do ser a sua frente.

- Tarde!- Nathaniel Cooper apenas fez um manejo com a cabeça, não parecendo afim de muito papo. Antes mesmo que meu tio pudesse dizer algo, meu pai rosnou, se direcionando a mim. – Vamos, Heather, temos ainda que passar em um restaurante para levar almoço para sua mãe.

Arregalei meus olhos. Quem meu pai pensava que era minha mãe?

- Eu não sabia que criaram uma chave de portal que nos leva agora para onde ela está...- Quis desafiá-lo.

- Não seja tola, sem brincadeirinhas, estamos atrasados. – Ele resmungou, agarrando ao redor de meu pulso e me puxando, mas meu tio continuou a me segurar no outro braço.

- Estou aqui exatamente por isso, Cooper..- A repugnância se mostrava cada vez que ele nomeava meu pai.- Quero levar estas férias minha querida afilhada comigo...- Ele baixou os olhos para mim e sorriu.

- Eu sou o pai dela...não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum se eu não permitir...- Cooper se colocou a frente, desafiando.

- Ah, vou mesmo!- Meu tio me puxou para mais perto.

- Eu quero ir!- Protestei contra meu pai, esperando que minha vontade valesse de alguma coisa.

- Você não vai, não agora. Sua mãe esta lhe esperando em casa, além do mais a Emmanuelle não para de piar e perguntar por você, é bom pegar suas malas, porque partiremos a favor da sua vontade ou contra.

Não adiantaria protestar agora, e tio Hector pareceu perceber isso. Beijou minha testa, ao mesmo tempo que sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe, te resgatarei de lá.- Ele sibilou para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir, e fui obrigada a me despedir da única esperança que tive de não passar o verão com o idiota do meu pai. Pelo menos eu teria Manu...

Era o que me reconfortava.

A viagem pareceu longa e extremamente cansativa, Lee e meu pai foram discutindo o caminho inteiro, algo sobre ele precisar de uma nova varinha agora que ia para seu segundo ano no time de Quadribol da Sonserina, eu adormeci no meio do caminho.

Quando cheguei em casa, fomos recebidos por Manu, que devia estar uns cinco centímetros mais alta do que eu, de certo quando tivesse minha idade já estaria mais alta, a abracei com força e a levantei, tirando seus pés por um instante do chão, cambaleamos sala a dentro quando eu perdi o equilíbrio e quase caímos. Terminamos em gargalhada.

- Não vou mais deixar vocês irem para a escola...- Ela emburrou, correndo agora para abraçar Chloe.

Todos rimos, e por um instante pensei que éramos uma família normal, como qualquer outra.

A semana que se seguiu, não foi diferente do que eu imaginava, a não ser pelo fato de Vince não ter vindo nos visitar, eu já não ouvia sobre fazia tempo, basicamente desde que havíamos voltado do Natal, e eu não parecia a única preocupada, Chloe e Lee, eventualmente comentavam, e ate planejávamos como raptar a coruja de papai para mandar um correio a ele.

- Ele não pode ser desaparecido...- Dizia Chloe, toda manhosa, se reconfortando entre os bichos de pelúcia em sua cama, agora que Vince não ocupava mais o quarto, papai havia comprado duas beliches, e o quarto chegava a parecer até maior, uma vez que não existiam colchonetes pelo chão e cada um tia agora sua cama, pelo menos.

- Aposto que ele soube que fomos parar na sala da Diretora, e agora vai nos renegar...- Lee certa noite disse, quando mais uma vez nosso assunto era Vince.

Eu me sentei na cama, desistindo de ficar deitada, e Manu veio me fazer companhia, deitando em meu colo. Fiquei afagando seu cabelo, e olhei para o outro lado do quarto, onde Chloe e Lee dividiam a cama.

-...mas...não foi a gente...- Eu praticamente lamentei.

- E ele acreditou da outra vez?- Desta vez Lee fez com que eu ficasse sem fala.

- Nem eu acreditaria...- Chloe se intrometeu. – Vocês só sabem se meter em encrenca, e Vince sabe muito bem disso...- Para quem parecia estar sonolenta, Chloe se mostrou bem ativa e faladeira. Com os sermões de sempre ela continuou. – Afinal, Lee...você aprontou alguma coisa com aquele menino...como é mesmo o nome dela?- Ela pareceu mais perguntar para si mesma do que para Lee, mas Lee respondeu.

- Nottison, Stefan Nottison...- Ele suspirou, como se estivesse cansado de responder isso. -..e eu não tenho nada com ele...nós só...só...- Sua voz sumiu, a medida que meus olhares, os de Manu e de Chloe pareceram lhe intimidar com tanta curiosidade.

- Nada, oras!- Ele resmungou por fim, deitando-se e cobrindo ate a cabeça com a manta. Definitivamente nada mais seria arrancado aquela noite.

Chloe não pareceu satisfeita, mas mesmo assim decidiu mudar de assunto. Para minha tragédia, desta vez eu fui alvo.

- Falando em acontecimentos estranhos...Heather..- Lá vinha coisa pra cima de mim. -...é verdade que desmaiou no Lago outro dia?- Ela olhava diretamente para mim agora, e ate Manu, deitada em meu colo pareceu levantar a cabeça.

-...eu...eu...- Revirei os olhos, odiava me mostrar fraca, e decididamente desmaiar era coisa de gente fraca, ainda mais na posição que eu estava...de quase duelo...e..-...eu passei mal...estava muito sol...- Meus olhos se mantiveram em alguma parede do quarto, eu definitivamente não queria encará-la e ter que responder mais perguntas.

- Vocês andam muito,...mais muito estranhos, se me permitem dizer...- Ela resmungou mais uma vez, mas se conformando de que ninguém mais queria papo, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Eu permaneci sentada na cama, encostei minhas costas na parede que cercava nosso quarto, e Manu pareceu por hora adormecer em meu colo, não me mexi com medo de acordá-la.

- Chloe! Heather! Emmanuelle! Leander...- Uma voz vociferava aporta, acordei meio atordoada, ainda estava sentada na cama, e não me lembrava exatamente do porque havia dormido desse jeito.

- O que foooooi? – Lee gritou do outro lado da cama, extremamente adormecido.

- Hora do café...- Reconheci a voz como sendo do meu pai. – Eu e mamãe temos um anúncio a fazer.

- NAAAAAO!- Eu resmunguei enfiando minha cabeça em baixo do travesseiro, quando Manu desocupou meu colo, indo vestir as pantufas.

- Eu ouvi isto, Heather...sem gracinhas, e desçam já, antes que eu seja obrigado a levá-los...- Ele não fazia nem um pouco de questão de ser agradável quando não estávamos próximos da futura senhora Cooper.

Descemos, todos contrariados, e descabelados, pelo menos quase todos, Chloe havia vestido aquele mesmo vestido repugnante que havíamos ganhado no Natal, mas diferente da ocasião, os cabelos estavam soltos, mas ainda sim perfeitamente escovados. Ocupamos nossos lugares na mesa, enquanto eu sentia o olhar fuzilante de meu pai em mim e Lee, por algum motivo ele perdoava as rebeldias de Manu, pelo que eu entendi, porque ele achava que eu e Lee éramos os mandantes dos crimes.

- Bom dia!- Nathan Cooper se levantou, esticando a xícara de café em nossa direção, como para um brinde. Alguém deveria avisá-lo que café não está entre as bebidas que se usam para brindar, mas achei melhor não corrigi-lo, não aquela hora pelo menos. – Agora que estamos todos aqui, todas as minhas crias, e minha noiva...- Ele olhou primeiro para nós, e então para a mulher ao seu lado, que estava perfeitamente vestida e parecia radiante. Pobre tola.

- Não..- Eu interrompi e todos me olharam, inclusive meu pai, que pareceu perder a pose.

- Não o que, Heather?- Ele enfatizou meu nome, me lançando aquele mesmo olhar como se estivesse me fuzilando.

- Falta Vince. – Disse sem o menor medo de enfrentá-lo. – Chloe puxou minha mão, à medida que eu me levantava da mesa.

- Traidor, não merece estar aqui.- Cooper rosnou como se quisesse acabar logo com o assunto e ir aos finalmente.

- Traidor pelo que?- Eu perguntei, desafiando-o. – Por que ele lhe disse umas boas verdades, papai?- Arqueei a sobrancelha na direção de meu pai, e vi Lee sussurrar um "uuuuuh". Meu olhar se desviou um instante para meu irmão, mas logo voltei para meu pai. – Você acha que é o maioral, com o seu bando de ex esposas, sem emprego como medibruxo e sua tentativa de ter uma família...mas quando vai ver que é lixo demais para conseguir ser o patriarca de uma família, nunca vai conseguir ser como o tio Richard ou o tio Hector, ou até mesmo o tio Will, você não merece ter uma filha, não merece nos ter aqui na mesa, e é por isso que eu me recuso a ficar.

Dei as costas e sai andando, ouvi ele vociferando, incrédulo as minhas costas.

- Pirralhinha maldita, se acha muito grande, acha que sabe das coisas, e eu ainda a recebo em minha casa. Se os seus tios são tão bons por que é que continua vindo passar as férias aqui?...- E ele continuou a falar, mas quando eu fechei a porta de meu quarto a voz de simplesmente se abafou e eu não dei mais atenção.

Uma coruja cinza, com manchas pretas então invadiu meu quarto de repente, quase levando meu cabelo junto com ela quando deixou a carta cair em meu colo.

_Querida Heather,_

_Devo lhe dizer que estou tomando medidas para que venha passar suas férias em minha casa. Como sabes, será sempre bem recebida aqui. Até o final da tarde, se tudo ocorrer como planejado, meu criado irá buscá-la. Não de satisfações a seu pai, simplesmente ignore-o, ele não merece consideração alguma._

_Aguardo ansiosamente para reencontrá-la,_

_Hector Johanson._

Pulei de alegria para cima da minha cama, mal podia acreditar, eu me livraria deles, de todos. A primeira coisa que fiz então foi arrumar minhas malas. Minhas férias começariam agora. Ele era o melhor padrinho que alguém poderia ter.


	9. A Mansão de Hector Johanson

Capítulo IX

**A Mansão de Hector Johanson**

Eu cheguei na casa de meu tio por volta das oito da noite, sem se quer dar satisfação para meu pai. Sai sorrateiramente, apenas me despedindo de meus irmãos e fui levada por um carro que me aguardava na esquina do nosso quarteirão, guiado por um senhor, que ao meu ver estava sobre a famosa maldição Imperio, pois se quer piscava os olhos, e no banco de passageiro, ao lado, estava Kenady, o elfo doméstico resmungão que eu reconheci no mesmo instante. A viagem foi de mais ou menos três horas, e uma vez que eu não o visitava desde de antes de minha mãe morrer, eu devo ter ido lá a ultima vez quando tinha oito anos, se muito, ela pareceu ser bem mais demorada que as três horas.

Quando chegamos, não precisei me encarregar com as malas. O próprio elfo levou-as para dentro. De fora, era uma mansão tipicamente escocesa. Não mais que três andares, se mantinha discreta e solitária em um dos morros pouco habitado. Parecia mal assombrada, como diriam os trouxas. Provida de pouca iluminação, e feita de pedra, era tão fria, como parecia ser de longe, e lembrava a forma aconchegante da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, uma das partes mais frias de Hogwarts graças às masmorras. Quando adentrei, o hall era tão mal iluminado quanto eu esperava, a escada em caracol a frente, coberta por um longo tapete verde, levava aos quartos e ao resto do andar de cima. Nas laterais do hall se viam quatro diferentes entradas. Uma que levava à sala de jantar, outra que levava à sala de estar, outra onde ficava a enorme biblioteca, que eu já tivera a chance de passar tardes, quando a família costumava ser mais unida, e mamãe era amiga da mulher do tio Hec, a Lexie, e ainda uma outra entrada, que levava à cozinha, mas que eu nunca havia usado, uma vez que meu tio insistia em dizer que cozinha era o lugar dos elfos.

Pisando no hall, Kenady me anunciou.

- A senhorita Heather já se encontra segura dentro de casa, meu amo.- Ele disse com sua voz sem emoção, e no mesmo instante meu tio, minha prima Callie, que tinha a mesma idade que eu, Pandora, que era dois anos mais velha e Pedro, meu primo caçula, que se quer havia entrado em Hogwarts apareceram. Atrás do tio Hector, percebi, havia uma mulher, tão alta quanto ele, de corpo bem delineado, cabelos longos e escuros, e cintilantes olhos azuis, reconheci no mesmo instante, era a tal da trouxa.

Cumprimentei à todos com abraços calorosos, agradecendo pelo convite, mas quando chegou a vez de minha tia, me poupei a dar apenas um sorrizinho falso. Não escondia que não gostava dela, afinal tio Hector era meu...meu tio Hector.

Sorri quando por fim ele me abraçou, de longe ele era o pai que eu queria ter.

- Seja bem vinda, minha querida afilhada! Preparamos um banquete para sua recepção..- E quando ele dizia preparamos, sabia muito bem que se referia aos elfos que trabalhavam dia e noite para atende-lo. – E também tudo já foi levado para o quarto de hospedes em que ira ficar...- Eu sorri, adorava essa parte de ter tios ricos, e que se importavam comigo, eu tinha coisas como um quarto só para mim, assim como um banheiro, e meus pratos favoritos no almoço..e coisa e tal.

- Obrigada, tio Hec!- Eu agradeci mais uma vez, e então foi a vez de Callie não se conter, para variar. Segurou minha mão e me puxou casa a fora, devemos ter atravessado a enorme casa em vinte segundos no máximo, ela realmente corria rápido quando precisava.

- Vem, vem, preciso te mostrar algo! – Ela continuou a dizer, até que paramos nos fundos da casa.Um enorme jardim, ainda maior que o da parte da frente se mostrava lá, tão bem cuidado, que eu tinha a certeza que se participassem dos concursos trouxas de melhor jardim, com certeza seriam os vencedores. Mas então percebi algo que nunca havia visto lá, uma casinha de vidro, comprida, que abrigava a mais diferente variedade de plantas que eu poderia ter pensado que já havia visto. Caminhei em direção, agora me soltando das mãos de Callie, boquiaberta parei na porta. Era uma estufa de herbologia em versão menor.

- Eu...Eu...- Eu gaguejava feito uma idiota. – Eu não acredito...é...isso é uma...- Minha voz sumiu, conforme Callie completou.

- Sim, uma estufa de Herbologia. – Ela sorriu toda orgulhosa. – Pandora pediu de presente, e você, sabe...apesar do papai viver em pé de guerra com ela, mamãe sempre acaba passando a mão na cabeça...e enfim, foi o pedido dela...- Callie mordeu o lábio inferior, e então abriu a porta, mais animada ainda. – Mais ainda não terminou...estamos fazendo coleção...

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar do que era a coleção, eu soube a resposta assim que pisamos lá dentro. Barulhos ensurdecedores começaram a esganiçar pela estufa, que parecia concentrar o barulho ainda mais. Eram infames mandrágoras. Choronas como são, assim que Callie começou a tirá-las dos vasos para me mostrar. Luma, a gata chata de Callie, saiu correndo, resmungando, como se tivéssemos tirado-a de seu esconderijo secreto. Eu sai da sala,quando o barulho se fez insuportável, era ainda pior sem os fones que costumávamos usar na escola.

- Não tinha planta melhor pra criarem ai não?- Disse, tendo a leve impressão que havia perdido muito da minha habilidade de ouvir. Logo Callie ajeitou as madrágoras de volta e fechou também a porta, houve um silencio, apenas o som do vento e das folhas, eu nunca estivera tão feliz em ouvir isso.

Callie riu do seu jeito autista de ser.

- Criamos outras coisas também,...mas elas são minhas preferidas, posso quase que interagir com elas...- Ela suspirou, e fomos voltando calmamente para a mansão.

- Acho que você quer dizer que elas interagem com você, e não o contrário..

- É, é provável...- Ela riu, dando de ombros, e quando entramos, Kenady, o elfo, já havia vindo nos buscar, dizendo que todos nos esperavam na mesa de jantar, e como esta era uma casa tradicional e respeitável, nenhuma refeição começaria sem todos os membros presentes.

Meu tio tinha regras, era um homem metódico, mas eu apreciava a maneira como organizava as coisas, não era como meu pai, que achava que dava conta, mas na verdade mal sabia administrar as próprias pernas, tio Hec sabia, e sabia muito bem.

A mesa era uma das mais cheias e bem mais decoradas que eu já vira, com a maior variedade de pratos em sua extensão, de massas às carnes mais bem preparadas. Cada detalhe, cada guardanapo, era em tom de verde clarinho, que combinava perfeitamente com as cortinas aveludadas do local, providas de um verde mais escuro, que quase chegava a ser musgo, quem quer que entrasse ali nunca teria duvidas de que lado meu tio permanecera durante as batalhas, e de que lado defendia, e eu me orgulhava, com cada célula de meu corpo, eu me orgulhava e o apoiava.

Me servi de tudo um pouco, do capelleti ao molho branco, da carne mal passada de primeira qualidade, da batata doce cozida e da alcachofra, esse pelo menos foi meu primeiro prato, para acompanhamento, um bom suco de abóbora foi o suficiente. Duas horas depois e após algumas repetições, tinha a impressão que meu tio deveria achar que eu não comia nada há uns cem anos, me levantei estufada da mesa, assim que o patriarca, no caso tio Hector se levantou, mostrando que estaríamos liberados. Vou dizer uma coisa, foi difícil subir aquela escada em caracol, e eu jurei a mim mesma que depois que fosse uma bruxa maior de idade, não moveria uma célula, nem dentro de minha própria casa, mas quando estava prestes a adentrar na porta de carvalho, intitulada meu quarto, ou melhor quarto de hóspedes, vi tio Hector saindo de seus aposentos, e não pude perder esta oportunidade.

- Tio Hec...- Disse, encarando-o do outro lado do corredor, havia uma distancia de pelo menos uns cem metros em nós.

- Sim, querida?- Ele levantou a cabeça, me encarando.

- Posso lhe pedir sua coruja emprestada?...preciso escrever para Vince...e..

Antes que eu terminasse ele já havia concordado.

- Mas é claro, e da próxima vez nem precisa pedir, a coruja é praticamente sua, pode subir para o andar de cima, a quarta porta à direita é nosso pequeno corujal.

Eu não fazia idéia de que eles tinham um corujal, e animada com a idéia de ter uma casa bem grande e igualzinha a de meu tio quando crescesse, agradeci.

- Obrigada, mesmo!- Sorri, e ele fez um aceno com a cabeça que eu entendi como um, " de nada".- Só vou escrever a carta, e vou enviá-la hoje mesmo.

_Querido Vince,_

_Eu senti sua falta, quando não foi nos buscar desta vez na estação, sei que deve estar ocupado e com muitas coisas do Ministério, e que nossas despedidas não foram das melhores, mas quero lhe dizer que eu não tive nada a ver com aquele episódio da briga com o Nottison, eu se quer sabia quem ele era, e não tive a chance de lhe dizer isso porque Lee sempre esteve por perto, pedindo para que deixasse por conta dele...mas você o conhece, ele sempre se complica nas próprias palavras, e até hoje eu não sei o que aquilo significou, mas ainda não perdi as esperanças, mesmo o menino lá tendo sido enterrado, pretendo tirar algo de Lee. Quando as minhas férias, agora estou melhor do que nunca, tive uma briga feia com papai, para variar, e tio Hector me raptou, quero dizer me salvou, as escondidas de papai, e disse que "ai daquele verme se aparecer aqui para te buscar", apesar da esposa nojenta trouxa do tio Hec, aqui é bem melhor, eu nunca estive tão bem...desde um bom tempo. Espero poder te encontrar antes de voltar para meu segundo ano na escola, existe algumas coisas que eu realmente quero lhe perguntar, e acredito que se alguém tem as pessoas e é capaz de me dizer, esse alguém só pode ser você. _

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Heather Johanson (me recuso a escrever Cooper)._

Terminei a carta de Vince, que ficou um pouco mais longa do que eu esperava, e subi direto ao corujal que eu havia sido instruída a ir. Prendi minha carta no pé da mesma coruja que havia me mandado a salvação para sair daquele inferno. Imaginei que aquela devia ser a coruja do tio Hec, uma vez que parecia ser a mais velha dali e a mais educada também, além dela, tinha uma outra, que eu reconhecia como sendo a da Pandora, e ainda uma outra, que eu imaginava que seria a de Pedro, para dali mais dois anos. Callie não tinha coruja, não gostava, segundo ela bichos com penas não eram seu forte, por isso havia escolhido a doida de pedra da Luma. E falando em Luma...me lembra um...

- Atchim! – Eu espirrei duas vezes seguidas. Suspirei, voltando para meu quarto. Pela primeira vez então tive a chance de admirar meu quarto. Era o maior que eu já tivera em toda minha vida, largo, e seguia a mesma decoração do resto da casa, alguns quadros abstratos, sempre com bastante tonalidade em verde, com janelas largas, mas sempre cobertas pelas cortinas aveludadas, também verdes, o que não favorecia em nada a iluminação, muito menos ajudava em aquecer o quarto, uma vez que o sol parecia não bater daquele lado da casa e as paredes de pedra, sempre deixando o ambiente bem úmido, parecia também não ajudar. Me senti muito mais em casa do que eu jamais me sentiria na casa do Cooper, me aninhei entre as enormes e pesadas cobertas da cama extremamente larga para ser uma cama de solteiro, mas não tão grande uma de casal, e me senti aquecida o suficiente, não demorei muito a pegar no sono. E tive o sono mais tranqüilo que não tinha desde que havia voltado da escola.

_Toc-toc._

A impressão que tive foi da que fechei os olhos e já tive que acordar, com alguém batendo na porta. Me levantei, bastante sonolenta, vesti o roupão, bem fofo, e cinza, assim como as pantufas que estavam no pé da cama e fui responder a porta. Era Pandora, que parecia bastante agitada.

- Vamos Heath, vamos! O almoço vai ser na casa do vô hoje, não podemos demorar! – Agitada, ela me puxou para fora do quarto. Apesar de Pandora ser Lufana, eu me dava bem com ela, não sabia exatamente o porque, mais ninguém, além da família sabia disso, eu fazia questão de maltratá-la na frente dos outros na escola, e ela, por ter um bom coração, aceitava isso.

- Almoço? Mas eu nem acordei... e...- Suspirei, mas quando vi no corredor, Pedro e Callie já desciam as escadas, perfeitamente bem vestidos para a ocasião, e então reparei que Pandora também já estava vestida. Imaginei que eu era a atrasilda. – Um instante...- Corri para dentro do quarto, buscando minhas melhores vestes, não podia visitar meu avô, Petter Johanson, com uma roupa surrada qualquer. Um vestido longo e vinho de veludo, que eu havia ganhado uns três verões atrás, foi meu escolhido, era de certo o que eu tinha de melhor, e havia sido presente de meu próprio avô, o que melhoraria a situação, fui ate o banheiro da suíte, e lavei meu rosto, prendendo minhas madeixas ruivas em um rabo de cavalo alto, onde apenas minha franja caia por charme. Imaginei que era o melhor que eu poderia fazer sozinha. Vesti sapatilhas pretas, que brevemente lembravam sapatos de boneca, e desci as escadas, acreditando ter batido meu record em troca de roupa. Tio Hector vestia um smoking preto, que lhe parecia ter feito sob medida, e lembrava muito bem o mesmo smoking que Pedro usava. Pandora e Callie usavam o mesmo modelo de vestido, em cores diferentes, o de Pandora, em um azul bem clarinho, e o de Callie no mesmo tom, só que verde, eram tão longos quanto os meus, e até o lembrava, mas em uma versão com babados e alguns diamantes delineando a cintura, enquanto os diamantes do meu se encontravam em volta da tira que se prendia em meu pescoço. Tia Lexie, por sua vez, estava também muito elegante, eu devia admitir, para uma bruxa, mas vestia um longo preto, não de veludo, de cetim, e usava um echarpe que me cobria os ombros e destacava ainda mais os olhos azuis.

- O transporte já está devidamente arrumado para os meus senhores e seus acompanhantes, meu amo. – Kenady anunciou, ao que parecia todos estávamos esperando pelo elfo dar as caras ali.

- Em breve estaremos embarcando, Kenady. – Tio Hector dispensou o elfo, que entendeu muito bem que era hora de sair, então tio Hector, que havia passado um braço por volta da cintura de sua esposa, o que me fez fuzilá-la com o olhar, cada demonstração, por mínima que fosse, entre eles, me dava tanta...mais tanta raiva. – Bom...- Ele encarou cada um de nós, de Pandora, a mais velha, até Pedro, que era o mais novo, passando por mim, que estava no meio. Tinha uma feição séria, que parecia mais severa que o normal, sabia que era hora de me calar.

- Fomos convocados, de surpresa, para uma reunião na casa de meus pais, de certo, por ser tão de ultima hora coisa boa que não deve ser, então espero, sinceramente, de cada um de vocês muito respeito, sabem muito bem como as coisas funcionam naquela casa, não pretendo ter que chamar a atenção de nenhum...NENHUM...- Ele enfatizou, encarando mais uma vez cada um de nós. -...de vocês.

- Mas papai...o que...- Mas antes que Pandora pode finalizar a pergunta, Hector vociferou, não parecia estar nos melhores dias, ou a preocupação, não o fazia conseguir estar nos melhores dias.

- Eu não sei Pandora, e tão pouco é da conta de crianças, como vocês. – Ela se calou, parecendo ficar magoada, e Callie, sua irmã do meio, passou um braço para abraçá-la.

Todos nós fomos encaminhados até o carro que estava a nossa frente. De fora parecia um Volvo comum, exatamente como o de qualquer trouxa, mas ao entrarmos, era obvio que estava enfeitiçado, pois o carro triplicava de caminho, e dentro podia se encontrar de tudo que eu imaginava que teria em uma limusine. Todos pareceram se distrair com uma parte do carro, enquanto nossa viagem estava apenas começando, a casa de tio Hector era na Inglaterra, nas proximidades de Oxford, enquanto a casa de Peter Johanson era na Escócia, teríamos algumas horas de viagem, por mais mágica que tivesse sido feita naquele carro.

A pergunta que pairava em minha cabeça, era se eu encontraria o resto dos familiares que não via desde o velório lá, e se encontrasse, o que eles diziam, era realmente um saco ser o centro das atenções, por qualquer coisa que fosse ainda mais quando isso insistia em me lembrar da morte tão idiota de minha mãe. A segunda pergunta era se eu encontraria a Chloe, minha irmã lá, uma vez ela também era da família, mas como ela ainda menor de idade, e não muito a favor da maioria das idéias da família Johanson, eu duvidava muito. E a terceira pergunta, que era, com certeza, o que eles estavam tramando, já que para uma convenção como esta acontecer, só podia significar uma coisa. Uma ansiedade me tomou, assim como uma vontade de fazer parte desta reunião, queria que a poção de envelhecer adiantasse em horas como esta, ou que eu simplesmente fosse mais velha. Ouvi alguns cochichos entre meus tios e me perguntei se teria a ver com eles, ou com o que estaríamos encontrando em algumas horas. Como eu odiava vê-los junto, tio Hector merecia coisa muito melhor do que uma trouxa...uma trouxa qualquer. Um nojo repentino me tomou, ele próprio que sempre dizia tanto quanto manter a integridade do sangue, o sujou. E isso fazia sentido?


	10. A hierarquia Johanson

Capítulo X

**A hierarquia Johanson**

Se eu achava que a mansão do tio Hector era considerada tradicionalmente aristocrática, isso é porque não me lembrava muito bem da casa dos meus avós, Peter e Amanda. Devia ter o triplo ou o quádruplo do tamanho, e era ainda mais escondida, pois eu não fazia idéia em que parte do país estávamos. Descemos um a um do carro, que já estava estrategicamente parado a porta, pois o jardim de entrada era composto por uma orla perfeita, que em forma de estrada dava passagem aos que vinham por transporte terrestre se encontrarem. A casa era incrivelmente alta, e eu me perguntei se havia andar além dos cinco visíveis, uma vez que a mansão rompia as nuvens no céu sempre nublado do Reino Unido. Era feito de pedra, assim como a de tio Hector, mas parecia incrivelmente mais velha, como aquelas mansões em que se ouve falar quando se esta lendo sobre a história do país. Segundo o que foi nos dito por tio Hector, no caminho, aquela mansão estava a mais de centenas de anos na família. Pela primeira vez percebi que minha tia, Lexie, não parecia estar tão confortável, segurava em uma das mãos a mão do marido, e na outra a de seu filho caçula, Pedro, que ainda mais naquelas vestes, era uma versão miniatura de Hector. Eu estava entre Callie e Pandora, e permaneci em silencio, mesmo quando fomos recebidos pelo elfo mais velho que eu já vira em toda minha vida. Era mais enrugado que o normal, os olhos, cor de amêndoa pareciam estar sempre baixos, como se viesse cansado, e o nariz, enorme, como a maioria dos elfos sempre escorreria. A não ser por um pedaço de pano de prato que ele usava como tanga, estava nu, e me perguntei se elfos não sentiam frio, uma vez que naquele morro ventava mais do que o normal. Entramos após a breve recepção do elfo, diferente do que eu era acostumada, quando visitava meus tios, meu avô não foi nos receber na porta. Seguimos por um longo corredor, composto por quadros e mais quadros vivos, com integrantes da família, a maioria que eu só conhecera de nome, ate que chegamos em uma ampla sala. Diferente do corredor, estava mais aquecida, graças a lareira onde a madeira queimava impiedosamente. Poltronas de veludo e muito bem estofadas compunham a sala, junto com mais alguns pares de sofá, localizei ali, contando brevemente, mais ou menos umas trinta pessoas, entre tios, primos de segundo grau, primos, avós, tios avós e tudo mais, com certeza era a maior convenção da família que eu já estivera.

- Agora com Hector aqui, estamos completos. – Um senhor, de mais ou menos cinqüenta anos, confortavelmente sentado na cadeira se pronunciou. Era tão alto quanto era magro, a barba, perfeitamente aparada, se misturava entre fios escuros e fios brancos. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados ficavam por trás de óculos meia lua, e sua feição séria e gélida parecia nunca se abater, sempre com a ausência de emoção. Trajava um terno risca de giz, com uma gravata borboleta vermelha, e em uma das mãos, apesar de estar sentado, trazia uma bengala de cascalho, onde na ponta se faia uma perfeita cauda de serpente esculpida que se enrolava por toda a extensão da bengala. Ao seu lado, numa poltrona tão igual, estava uma senha, parecia um pouco mais nova, os cabelos loiros e ondulados caíam sobre os ombros e os olhos azuis eram curiosos, e varriam toda a sala, percebi que pararam curiosamente em Lexie, torceu brevemente o nariz e a voz rabugenta e nada simpática falou.

- Traidor...- Seus olhos brevemente foram para Hector, mas logo voltaram para a mulher, que pareceu apertar a mão do marido com mais rigidez, ficando repentinamente mais tensa do que já estava. – Traidor, como ousa a trazer esse nojo para cá?- A voz agora era dramática. – Mate sua própria mãe de desgosto...e...

Mas tio Hector a interrompeu, bravamente.

- Não permito que fale assim de minha esposa. Alexandra Darnell é tão Johanson, quanto qualquer um nesta sala. Fizeram questão de minha presença, aqui estou. Posso me retirar se Lexie não é bem vinda...- Ele tinha voz firme, mas tão fria quanto a de qualquer outro Johanson que se prezava ali dentro.

- A trouxa fica..- Disse Peter de repente, criando alguns múrmuros entre os familiares reunidos em volta da lareira, mas o olhar mais espantado era o de sua esposa, Amanda Johanson, minha avó, e mãe do tio Hector.

- Lexie fica. – Tio Hector o corrigiu, mas meu avô pareceu não dar importância.

- Mustard,...- O elfo velho pareceu aparecer de repente ali. – Leve os menores para o piso de cima, deixo-os na sala de música, ou biblioteca, o assunto ainda não os diz respeito.

O elfo concordou com a cabeça e rapidamente, tratou de chamar um a um de meus primos ali. Encontrei em meio a eles então minha irmã Chloe, que parecia perdida no meio de tanta gente, quando Pandora a viu de longe logo a abraçou, as duas eram colegas da Lufa-Lufa.

- Como você chegou aqui?- Sussurrei para minha irmã enquanto subíamos a enorme escada de mármore que nos levaria ao lugar que nosso avô havia nos indicado.

- Tia Lice foi me buscar em casa...na verdade ela foi nos buscar...mas como você já estava com tio Hector...- Ela deu de ombros, tia Lice, ou melhor tia Alice, era uma das irmãs mais novas de mamãe, e era minha madrinha, era uma das tias que eu tinha mais contato, e de longe me dava melhor, mas não havia reparado nela na chegada.

Quando o elfo nos largou em uma sala, que parecia tão larga quanto a anterior, só que decorada com inúmeros instrumentos musicas, que tocavam sozinhos enfeitiçados, a maioria de meus primos pareceu ter a mesma surpresa, de "oooooh". Eu particularmente adorava musica, e tocava piano desde meus quatro anos, quando minha mãe havia começado a me ensinar, então aquele cômodo me pareceu o paraíso.

- Logo ao lado, temos a biblioteca, para os que se interessarem por livros...- Foi a deixa do elfo antes de sair da sala.

O zumbido de conversas paralelas irrompeu a sala, e era difícil se quer distinguir a música que tocava ao fundo. Em companhia de Callie, Pandora, Pedro, Chloe, Mell, Mérope e Matt, que era o irmãozinho menor delas, fomos para um canto da sala, onde algumas almofadas, verde musgo, se concentravam, cada um sentou em uma.

- Papai tá uma fera com você..você ...sabe né?- Chloe foi a primeira a falar, e antes que ela abrisse a boca eu já sabia que a frase seria para mim, quando todos os meus primos a nossa volta me olhou dei de ombros, eu de fato não me importava com o que meu pai gostava ou deixava de gostar a essa altura.

Como se tivesse ignorado o que ela falava, me voltei a todos em nossa roda com a pergunta que não queria calar.

- Para que vocês acham que é essa reunião?

A maioria deu de ombros, mas Mell resolveu falar com Aidan.

- Por que você não está lá embaixo?- Ela indagou, mas Aidan apenas deu de ombros, e se voltou para minha pergunta.

- Eu imagino que tenha a ver com uma reunião entre os fies ao...

A voz dele sumiu, todos sabíamos de quem se tratava, pelo menos a maioria de nós, um silencio então pairou entre nós, como se ao certo cada um não soubesse o que falar. Pensativa, eu fui a primeira a voltar a abrir a boca.

- Mas...não vi se quer os Malfoy aqui, e com certeza se estivessem preparando para um retorno..eles seriam..

Aidan fez sinal para que falássemos baixo, e eu logo compreendi, baixei meu tom de voz, a medida que Paige, Olivia, Aleera e Annelise se juntavam ao nosso grupo, de resto só havia sobrado nossos primos menores pela sala, que pareciam se distrair com os instrumentos enfeitiçados. Como se aquela conversa estivesse muito chata, Pedro e Matt nos deixaram para correr atrás de um violino que vagava flutuando por ali.

Aidan voltou a falar, era o mais velho do grupo.

- Na verdade não creio que seria bem assim...- Ele mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e percebi que parecia escolher as palavras que deveria usar. -...veja bem...nossa família é das mais antigas e das mais fiéis à Lord Voldemort, ou melhor...era...precisamos começar de um ponto, mas em pequenas reuniões... – Seus olhos percorreram a sala tendo a certeza de que todos os menores de dez anos estavam bem entretidos com o resto da sala.-...não podem chamar atenção, tudo aconteceu muito recentemente, as pessoas que sobreviveram, e se traumatizaram com a época, a maioria fraca por não ter se juntado aos Comensais, estão de olho, atentos a qualquer passo que dermos...- A maneira como Aidan falava só me deixava ainda mais curiosa, eu sabia por alguns fatos, a maioria o que Vince me havia dito, já que ele esteve na escola junto com o cabeça rachada, do que acontecera, mas eu queria saber mais...queria saber além do que me deixaram saber.

- E-e-e...eu..acho que vou até a biblioteca...- Levantei de repente, e os olhares pareceram me acompanhar, mas ninguém me interrompeu, Aidan começou a contar a eles tudo o que se lembrava sobre a época da batalha entre Harry Potter e o Lord das Trevas.

Meus passos eram discretos, eu não queria chamar atenção do resto das pessoas ali. Fui para a biblioteca, silenciosamente. Fechei a porta às minhas costas lentamente, não querendo despertar ninguém. Imediatamente meus olhos começaram a correr pelas altas e enormes prateleiras daquela biblioteca, os mais variados livros eu encontrei, mas nada que parecesse me interessar, de fato. Eu precisava de algo que contasse nossas origens, que explicasse os meus antepassados. Todo tipo de bibliografia que eu achava que seria útil passei a separar, colocando em várias pilhas no chão, onde ao final, quando achei que já havia amontoado livros de mais, decidi que era hora de sentar e começar a consultá-los. A maioria citava nossa família, em grande parte por conta do Quadribol, uma vez que teve grandes jogadores em torneios internacionais, o que me fazia sentir uma excluída, já que eu tinha pavor de vassoura, voar era algo fora do cogitação para mim. Quando meus olhos começaram a pesar,e eu estava prestes a desistir um índice me chamou a atenção. "Hierarquia bruxa; os maiores nomes da aristocracia." Era exatamente assim que era intitulada, e foi ai que eu ganhei mais esperanças. Corri imediatamente para a página 49:

_Família Johanson_

_Em 1902 se encontram os primeiros vestígios que se tem conhecimento sobre a família Johanson no mundo bruxo. Um jovem conhecido por__Bernard Johanson__, órfão de mãe e filho bastardo de um regional camponês da Irlanda criador de dragões, é mandado para__Hogwarts__, escola de magia e bruxaria situada na Inglaterra, por apresentar poderes incomuns. Este é selecionado para a casa__Corvinal__, destacando-se por sua inteligência. Ainda na escola, Bernard se destaca no__Quadribol__ como goleiro, atributo que lhe é reconhecido anos depois quando o mesmo é convidado a ingressar no Tornados, time capitaneado por Rodrigo Plumpton e vencedor cinco vezes consecutivas do torneio "Taça da Liga", na época. Alguns anos depois Bernard se casa com sua ex-colega de turma,__Louise Ainstworth__ e juntos dão origem a perpetuação da família. Atualmente se tem relatos de alguns membros na__Sonserina____e alguns poucos que entraram para a__ Lufa-Lufa._

_Fossem da__Sonserina__,__Corvinal__ ou até__Lufa-Lufa__, uma coisa era certa: os Johanson vinham se destacando há décadas no__Quadribol__ e a maioria deles havia sido convidado para jogar no__Tornados__. Além da incrível habilidade nos esportes, a maioria dos membros da família se destacava também por sua inteligência de fácil aprendizado. Inteligência da qual cada um aproveitava da forma que bem entendesse. Muitos usaram e usam de seu atributo familiar para se aliar as__Trevas,__outros, por sua vez,__desempenharam e demonstraram excepcional__desempenho em funções ministeriais. Houve aqueles ainda que se prenderam a área da saúde e de comunicação, com também sucesso em suas vidas profissionais. (...)_

O parágrafo se estendia bem mais além, e decididamente este seria o livro que eu precisava para descobrir mais sobre minha família. Quando voltamos ao andar debaixo, antes de irmos embora, parei a porta ao me despedir de meu avô.

- Vô posso levar um livro?- Eu já estava com os mesmos em mãos, mas minha voz soou calma e com educação, ele parecia ligeiramente alterado, fosse pelo que quer que eles tenham conversado.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e acrescentou.

- Leve o que quiser, querida. – Sorriu forcadamente, e deixamos a casa de meus avós.


	11. Parabéns para você

Capítulo XI

**Parabéns para você**

- Corra, corra!- Eu disse para Lee o mais alto que consegui, eu já estava no chão, e aquele cara segurava a gola de minha camiseta, como se quisesse me enforcar, antes de lançar a maldição que eu estava certa de que ele lançaria. Fechei os olhos, e pude sentir a saliva do cara que vociferava a minha frente bater contra meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos para evitar, mas de nada adiantou. Lee, diferente do que eu havia pedido, tentava puxá-lo, tentava tirar-lo de cima de mim. – SAAAI..- Eu gritava inutilmente, tentando afastá-lo, esmurrando cada parte que encontrava, mas ele não desistia, continuava a dizer que eu tinha que pagar pela sua morte, e de repente eu o reconheci, parecia mais velho da ultima vez que eu o vira, tinha a face mais adulta, e a expressão amargurada, ele levantou a varinha, e meus olhos se mantiveram abertos agora, que eu morresse enfrentando-o. Lee continuava a puxá-lo, mas seu esforço eram em vão, o cara parecia ter dobrado de tamanho. Era Nottison, Stefan Nottison. Percebi sua boca se abrindo e eu podia dizer as palavras junto dele. Mas então tudo mudou. Nottison havia sido substituído pelo rosto do meu pai, que parecia ter a mesma fúria que o garoto de antes, mas ele havia soltado minha camiseta, agora fechava as mãos em meu braço, da mesma maneira que eu o vi fazer com minha mãe, milhares de vezes na nossa frente. Eu negava, dizia que não, tentava me debater, conseguia ter então ainda mais raiva. Eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu ouve um estrondo e...

- Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades muitos anos de vida...

Abri os olhos, atordoada, e sentindo meu corpo inteiro suar, o susto ainda não havia passado. Eu estava no mesmo quarto que estivera as ultimas três semanas, no quarto de hóspedes de meu tio Hector Johanson. Callie havia entrado sobrando uma língua de sogra, e vestia um chapéu de bruxo colorido feito de papelão, as suas costas estavam tio Hector, que trazia o bolo, minha irmãzinha, Manu, minha irmã gêmea, Chloe, meu irmão Lee, minha prima Pandora, meu primo Pedro, e ainda atrás pude ver Vince, todos trajados como Callie, usando o chapéu de bruxo de papelão. Foi inevitável não rir quando vi meu irmão mais velho, Vince, e meu tio vestindo aquele chapéu. Levantei da cama, começando a me recuperar do susto, e corri, o primeiro que abracei foi Vince, ele abriu um largo sorriso, coisa que era rara e me levantou no ar com o abraço.

- Feliz aniversário, ruivinha!- Ele disse ao meu ouvido, e então completou em voz alta. – Seu presente está lá embaixo...- Ele sorriu, e então quando me colocou ao chão de novo, passei a abraçar cada um.

- Vamos todos lá pra baixo levar esse bolo, os convidados já devem estar chegando...- Tio Hector anunciou, saindo do quarto.

- Convidados?- Eu perguntei, parecendo perplexa, não comemorava meu aniversário de fato desde meus dez anos.

- Claro! Ou você acha que eu deixaria passar o seu aniversário e o de Chloe de doze anos em branco?- Ele perguntou, parando na porta e olhando para cada uma de nós. Chloe parecia ser só sorrisos. -...afinal é uma data importante...- Ele riu, dando de ombros e continuando a andar. A maioria o seguiu, mas Pandora ainda parou na porta do quarto para me alertar.

- Eles prepararam a roupa do aniversário para você, está ali em cima da poltrona..- Ela indicou para uma poltrona aveludada e marrom, onde tinha algumas roupas dobradas. Sorri, eu de fato não teria roupa para festejar meu aniversário, se quer imaginaria que iriam lembrar. Ela também deixou o quarto e eu corri para a poltrona para ver o que me esperava, rezando para Merlin para minha madrasta não ter passado por aqui.

A roupa na verdade era bem mais simples do que eu esperava, mas tinha muito mais a minha cara. Uma camiseta listrada em verde e branco, um macacão jeans em shorts, meias e um allstar novo verde musgo. Não poderia ser melhor, só com isso já havia ganhado meu aniversário. Corri para o chuveiro, para tomar uma ducha rápida, afinal sabe-se lá quem estaria aqui. Vesti as roupas da maneira que estavam distribuídas e prendi parte de meu cabelo com o laço prata que estava em cima da penteadeira, não era muito fã de laços, mas para as pessoas naquela casa com certeza eu não deveria fazer desfeitas.

Desci animada as escadas, e mal fui chegando perto da sala de estar e já pude ir percebendo toda a casa decorada, balões, frases pelas paredes, todos os tipos de doces da Dedosdemel espalhados por ali, com certeza a casa de tio Hector ficava bem menos amedrontadora daquele jeito. Alguns primos, que eu havia visto pela última vez não mais que algumas semanas atrás, vieram me cumprimentar no mesmo instante, assim como meus tios, e até meus avós, que se pareciam meio deslocados pela casa.

- Se o aniversário das gêmeas tivessem sido em casa, aposto que seria muito mais digna, a aristocracia bruxa inteira apareceria...olha só isso...- Ela dizia apontando para os balões, parecendo incrédula. - ...aposto que deve ter sido idéia da trouxa...ai..ai..meu Hector virou um bobão, ainda tenho minhas duvidas de que aquela mulherzinha lá num faz umas macumbas pro nosso menino...- Eu ouvi uma hora a minha avó Amanda resmungando com meu avô.

- Acalme-se, Amanda, só viemos pelas meninas...- Ele tentava confortá-la, sem muita emoção. – Ou melhor, por Heather, a outra parece que está se perdendo como a mãe...- Ele dizia, encarando Chloe brincar de quem conseguia engolir o maior número de feijoeszinhos de todos os sabores.

- Eiii...ai está você...- Ouvi uma voz a minhas costas e me virei. Era Vince, e trazia em sua mão uma gaiola coberta, já imaginava qual seria o presente, mas mesmo assim abri um largo sorriso. Como ele adivinhara?-...Trouxe um presente para você, ruivinha,...queria ter lhe dado isto quando entrou em Hogwarts, mas você sabe a confusão que aquele ano estava...e então resolvi comprá-la para este ano... – Ele me entregou a gaiola, e eu a peguei no mesmo instante, percebendo-a que era bem mais pesada do que eu imaginava. Tirei a capa que a cobria e então dei de cara com uma bela coruja, ainda pequena, mas que parecia ser bem curiosa. – É uma das espécies mais raras que tem...- Vince sorriu, orgulhoso, enquanto eu observava cada detalhe da coruja. Era preta e bem formosa, chegava quase a ser azulada, de tão preta que era. Tinha um detalhe em volta do pescoço, que o contornava inteiro, em branco, como se fosse uma coleira, e os olhos extremamente verdes.

- Vince!- Eu exclamei, abraçando-o com minha mão vazia. – Obrigada...eu...queria tanto...e..- Ele me interrompeu.

- Eu sei, e por isso fui atrás...- Ele afagou brevemente meu cabelo. – Uma coruja é um presente muito especial, a minha ganhei de meu tio favorito...e queria que a sua fosse dada por mim...para que possa se lembrar sempre do sue mano aqui! – Ele sorriu e piscou, se afastando para se juntar ao aglomerado de adultos que o chamavam para uma roda.

Vince mal havia saído, e tio Hector já chegara as minhas costas, olhei para trás quando ele me chamou.

- Ei, vejo que já abriu primeiro...- Ele sorriu, trazia um copo, que eu diria que era vinho em mãos.- tem uma pilha de presentes lá para você, Chloe já abriu quase todos. – Ele sorriu e se afastou também. Antes de eu partir para o resto dos presentes levei minha coruja lá para cima. Apoiei-a no criado-mudo e fiquei encarando-a.

- Você tem cara do que?- Perguntei a ele, que o máximo que fez foi piar.

Ela continuou a me encarar nos olhos, e eu abri um sorriso, sabendo de repente exatamente como a chamaria.

- Phoebe!- Exclamei, e ela deu uma voltinha formosa dentro da gaiola apertada, entendi isso como um sim, e estiquei o dedo para que ela pudesse me reconhecer. Ela deu algumas bicadinhas e eu ri. Seria minha mais nova companheira naquela escola.

- Bom, Phoebe...- Suspirei depois de passar alguns minutos com ela. -...acho que devo descer, eles me esperam lá embaixo...- Sorri de canto, queria reencontrar o resto, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ter que deixá-la sozinha.-...mas eu volto, assim que me derem uma folga!- Prometi e ela piou, como se estivesse resmungando, mas mesmo assim tive que sair.

Voltei para o andar de baixo da mansão, que parecia estar ainda mais cheio do que quando eu descera, esbarrei então em alguns colegas, a maioria que eu nunca havia conversado, de Hogwarts, mas que Chloe fazia questão de recepcionar. Continuei caminhando por entre as pessoas, que vez ou outra me paravam, até que cheguei na pilha de presentes, que não tinha tido ainda tempo para analisá-la. Eu nunca havia visto tanto presente junto, tanta coisa. Sentei-me bem na frente e fiquei encarando-a. Observando cada embrulho e suas formas, tentando adivinhar o que tinha em cada um, eu mentalizava uma lista dos que eu tinha certeza. De repente uma me chamou a atenção. Era grande, corpulento e quando eu peguei tive a certeza de que era feito de madeira, alisei minhas mãos por ele afim de reconhecer a forma. Sorri de repente, eu tinha a certeza do que era...mas...mas...quem saberia? Vasculhei o embrulho atrás de um cartão, e então, do outro lado do pacote, o encontrei. Não era muito grande o cartão, era na verdade branco e bem simples, entro uma caligrafia meio desajeitada, escrito em tinta preta.

_Eu percebi._

_C, Maddox._

Senti então meu rosto corar de repente, sem que eu pudesse dizer a razão. Mordi meu lábio inferior e antes que eu pudesse me virar, fui surpreendida por uma voz, mas desta vez não a de Vince, nem a de meu tio Hector.

- Eu sabia...- Ele disse, e eu me virei. Desta vez ele não estava pingando, tinha os cabelos loiro queimado desgrenhado e bem secos, mas o sorriso acompanhado da covinha ainda estava em seu rosto da maneira como eu me recordava.

- Ma...ma...mas..- Eu tentei perguntar, mas gaguejei mais uma vez como idiota, ele começaria a perceber que eu tenho problemas com palavras desse jeito.

Ele deu de ombros e riu.

- Quer dar uma volta?- Ele disse então de repente, segurando as alças da mochila que trazia as costas. Concordei com a cabeça e ele me fez levar o presente junto, e saímos em direção ao jardim dos fundos. Caminhamos ate nos afastar o suficiente da casa, e depois que já havíamos passado a estufa, sentamos a sombra de um dos enormes pinheiros dali.

- Eu sempre soube! – Ele riu, colocando a mochila em seu colo.

- Como?- Levantei meus olhos, curiosa e intrigada ao mesmo tempo. Apoiei o presente, ainda sem abrir, em meu colo. Afinal quem era aquele menino? E o que fazia no meu aniversário...ele estava começando a me assustar..

- Você tem uma caderneta, eu vejo-a vez ou outra se distrair nas aulas...começar a anotar...- Ele parou por um instante para vasculhar a mala, tirando sua própria caderneta. -...sei que não pode ser matéria da aula...a sua concentração quando esta escrevendo é fora do normal...seus olhos ficam tão fixados e ...- Ele deu de ombros mais uma vez, com aquele sorrisinho acompanhado da covinha, e desta vez foi inevitável não rir, ele estava certo, eu me desligava do mundo quando começava escrever.-...bom eu escrevo também...- Ele folheou o caderno mas sem parecer querer parar em alguma folha especifica.

- Mas como você sabia que era música?- Eu estava tão curiosa e desconfiada dele.

- Palpite...- Ele riu, encolhendo os ombros, deixou a caderneta no chão e então tirou uma garrafa da mochila. Era de vidro,e eu reconhecera no mesmo instante, não era de refrigerante ou suco, era uma cerveja. Me perguntei se ele trouxera na mala ou havia afanado da minha festa. Enfim, tanto fazia. Ele abriu a garrafa com bastante experiência para um garoto que não devia ter mais que treze anos, fiquei encarando-o, perplexa. Ele esticou-a a mim e eu hesitei.

- Não sei se...- Me enrolei nas palavras mais uma vez.-...quer dizer...eu nunca bebi...e...- Olhei para trás, a casa parecia bem distante, um gole até poderia ser...

- Vamos...- Ele insistiu, rindo. -...um gole não vai te deixar bêbada, eu garanto, ninguém vai notar.- Ele sorriu daquele mesmo jeito sacaninha que ele tinha.

E então eu peguei a garrafa da mãos, curiosidade não me faltava. Mordi meu lábio inferior e a encarei mais uma vez, estava bem mais gelada do que eu imaginava, então levei a boca, e medida que o cheiro da cevada ia chegando em meu nariz tive um palpite de que aquilo seria ruim. Quando finalmente um gole, e não dos pequenos, se tomou em minha boca eu engoli rapidamente, fazendo careta com todo o amargo que parecia me arrepiar. Connor pareceu se divertir.

- Arrrrrrg!- Eu exclamei, fechando o olhos fortemente, como se aquilo fosse me ajudar a fazer o gosto de cerveja sair da minha boca mais rapidamente. – Que coisa horrível...como podem...

Ele respondeu antes do que eu esperava, ainda se divertindo.

- Você se acostuma!- Ele deu de ombros e tirou outra garrafa, entendi então que aquela era minha.

Fiz mais algumas tentativas de goles, mas o gosto não parecia melhorar, vez ou outra, parecia que eu estava me acostumando, então toda aquela coisa amarga me fazia arrepiar de novo. Fiquei bebericando, e depois de algum tempo ele voltou a falar.

- Não vai abrir?- Ele me perguntou rindo, a garrafa que ele tinha em mãos já estava na metade.

Concordei com a cabeça,com medo que se eu abrisse a boca pudesse vomitar, com o gosto que ainda permanecia lá. Peguei o presente e então abri, sabendo exatamente o que era. Todo de madeira, com as cordas de aço, era o mais lindo violão que eu já tivera, alias era o único que eu já tivera...e...era..meu.

- Obrigada.- Eu disse com ainda um pouco de receio, ele deu de ombros e sorriu, tomando mais um gole de cerveja. Fiz o mesmo, e o liquido me pareceu até mais engolível.

Ele começou a guardar então o caderninho, mas eu o interrompe.

- Naquela noite...- Comecei a falar, e vi seus olhos se concentrando nos meus.-...você começou a escrever algo..no trem...

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas na disse.

Mordi meu lábio inferior mais uma vez e suspirei, na dúvida de continuar a falar ou não.

-...era sobre...- Mas fui interrompida.

- Você quer ver?- Ele me olhou, com aqueles olhos tão azuis.

Desta vez eu havia ficado sem fala. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas ainda não esta acabado...- Ele me alertou.

- Tudo bem...- Sorri.

Ele estendeu as mãos e entendi que era para lhe dar o vilão.

Assim o fiz, e ele pareceu ajeitar com bastante experiência o violão nos braços. Pegou o caderninho e abriu em uma página.

- _I remember that day...-_ Ele tinha a voz mais suave e mais doce do que eu se quer podia imaginar, era tão bom de escutar. A música tinha uma batida levemente country, que eu não era habituada, mas pareceu me apetecer no mesmo instante.-_...when we first met_...- Eu sorri, de repente sentindo meu rosto corar_.-...the rain was following and the sky was dark..and the train was so ye…you look at me…_- E então ele parou subitamente, e eu imaginava a desculpa que ele podia dar, de que não havia terminado, então antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, estrofes se juntaram em minha cabeça, e eu comecei a completá-lo.

- _Well, I remember that day...-_ Ele pareceu ficar surpreso, mas sorriu, continuando a dedilhar os acordes no violão. -_...when our eyes first met…- _Eu continuei._ – …you ran into the train to get out of the train cause you are soaking wet, and when you heal the door wanted to know my name…time is everything.- _Eu sorri novamente, mais vemelha do ele se quer havia visto. Ele bateu palmas ao final, e exlcamou_._

- Você é melhor do que eu esperava nisso…- Ele riu, me passando o vilão. Eu o peguei, meio desajeitada, até então só sabia tocar piano.

- Já que eu não sei tomar cerveja, eu tinha que saber fazer alguma coisa...- Dei de ombros e ri, tomando mais um gole da minha bebida, que parecia cada vez mais ficar mais fácil de ser engolida.

- Eu diria que você já aprendeu a tomar cerveja...- Ele me olhou como quem se admira, e então se aproximou de mim para me ajudar a ajeitar o violão. -..isso...isso mesmo...- Ele sussurrou e me olhou nos olhos por um instante, eu sorri.

- Agora assim...- Ele colocou as mãos por cima das minhas, me fazendo dedilhar calmamente nota por nota. Quando um dos meus dedos escorregou ele deu uma risada, e disse em um tom baixo. -...mais suave...calma..- E com a ajuda dele eu já estava dedilhando a primeira estrofe. Em sussurro de uni som, nos murmuramos juntos. – _Oh...remember that day...when we first met..._

Eu ri, soltando as mãos de repente.

- Olha ai, você esta quase me alcançando...- Ele deu de ombros, eu dei uma risadinha, pensando que essa seria a maior conversa que eu já tivera com algum colega de Hogwarts que não fosse da minha família. Ele terminou o ultimo gole da cerveja, e logo depois eu terminei o meu. Não me sentia exatamente bêbada, mas sim relaxada, mais risonha e mais faladeira, havia gostado da sensação, e a não ser por algumas visões que tinha em câmera rápida, quando virava minha cabeça repentinamente e as coisas giravam. Dei uma risada, sem saber ao certo se era pelo que eu havia tomado, ou por estar feliz. Connor murmurou então.

- Feliz aniversário, Heather Johanson!


	12. A segunda vez é sempre melhor

Capítulo XII

**A segunda vez é sempre melhor**

Para desgosto de meu pai, passei o resto das férias na casa de meu tio, na maior parte do tempo me empenhando em algumas composições, versos e aprendendo a tocar violão, ainda nas horas vagas eu tocava piano, que sempre fora a única coisa que me acalmava. Minha ansiedade crescia conforme os dias de voltar para a escola iam chegando, não só o fato de ser meu segundo ano, mas também, confesso que queria reencontrar logo Connor, queria lhe perguntar tantas coisas que ficaram em aberto desde me aniversário, queria poder sentar grama novamente com ele, só para tomarmos uma garrafa daquelas...ah...eu disse que era ruim, mas a verdade era que agora eu sentia, sentia falta da maneira como fiquei relaxada depois de bebê-la, como senti uma paz interior que não me fazia parte mais...como consegui dizer as coisas sem poder me preocupar com as palavras que eu usava. Ahh eu certamente precisava de uma dessas, será que ele tomava mais daquelas garrafas na escola?...Bom..se ele não soubesse um jeito, eu mesma encontraria.

Os dias de verão iam chegando ao fim, dando espaço ao começo do outono, que chegava junto com o dia primeiro de Setembro.

- Está tudo pronto?- Tio Hector nos perguntou enquanto todos tomavam café no dia primeiro de Setembro.

- Aham! – Meio que concordamos todas juntas.

- Mamãe, por que eu ainda não posso ir?- Perguntou Pedro a tia Lexie, parecendo realmente magoado.

- Ano que vem será você, meu garoto!- Tio Hector sorriu para o filho bagunçando o cabelo dele. – Agora, Pandora, Callie e Heather, quero todas com as coisas prontas aqui embaixo em cinco minutos, valendo a partir de agora.

Não foi preciso repetir, todas nós tratamos de correr em busca de nossa bagagem, e antes mesmo dos minutos dados por meu tio, já esperávamos ansiosamente na porta.

A viagem para a estação não foi tão longa, não parecia tão longe quando íamos cantando no carro as mais diversas canções do coral de perdedores de Hogwarts, que Pandora insistia em defender dizendo que levava o nome de nossa escola ao mundo da música, sinceramente era mais fácil eu ser o nome da música do que aquele coral. Embarcamos nos trem assim que chegamos na plataforma nove três quartos. Meus olhares insistiam em sempre estar atentos ao redor, mas tudo que eu achei foram Lee e Chloe, que se juntaram a mim em uma cabine. Nos amontoamos, e desta vez não teria Aidan para nos guiar pela escola, em compensação, algo me dizia que meu segundo ano seria muito melhor. A idéia de eu ser caloura não me animava nem um pouco.

- Há, mal posso esperar para chegar na escola!- Deixei escapar, e todos em nossa cabine, que incluía, Loe, Lee, Pandora, Callie, Mell e Mérope me olharam como se eu tivesse bebido alguma coisa. – Que foi?- Perguntei, me enfiando entre meus irmãos e suspirando.

- Você animada me dá medo!- Lee confessou e o resto do pessoal deu risada. Revirei os olhos, eles eram tão estraga prazeres.

A maioria dormiu no caminho de ida, sem contar eu e Callie, que passou a viagem inteira alisando a gata que não parava de ronronar.

- Você deveria ter colocado um nome mais amigável na Phoebe. – Callie falou de repente quando eu estava quase adormecendo no ombro de Lee. Abri ambos meus olhos, encarando-a.

- Acho que Phoebe funciona bem...- Dei de ombros.

- Me lembra coelho...- Callie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ajeitando um laço no pescoço de Luma, que pareceu ronronar mais uma vez.

- E Luma que me lembra Lumus?- Argumentei.

- Não tem nada a ver...- Ela disse, levantando nariz.

Dei uma risada, Callie costumava ter as conversas mais sem noção. Fechei os olhos, e antes que pareceu eu ter pegado no sono ouvi o apito do trem, dizendo que estávamos prestes a estacionar.

- Merda!- Resmunguei, e Loe me deu uma cotovelada.

- Olha a boca, Heath!- Ela me censurou, como sempre.

Olhei para a mão de Loe e ela segurava um belo saco de doces que provavelmente comprara enquanto eu havia adormecido, comentei.

- Poxa, a lombriga tá grande, Loe...

Eu dei uma risada, mas ela pareceu corar, ficando sem jeito.

- é só...que...que...- Ela buscava palavras, mas eu vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ficando cintilantes. Olhei para Lee sem entender. Loe se levantou e saiu correndo entre os vários estudantes que se amontoavam para do trem sair.

Olhei perplexa pro resto do grupo, e na falta de Chloe, Pandora me censurou.

- Você tinha que ser tão insensível?- Ela perguntou como se eu tivesse ofendido minha irmã.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?- Dei de ombros, não entendendo aquele julgamento.

- Claramente ela está com problemas em casa. – Pandora quis dar uma de psicóloga, mas antes que ela viesse com sermãozinho, eu tinha pavor a sermões, eu a cortei.

- Você conhece minha casa?- Indaguei sem nenhuma paciência. – Porque parece que não, nós sempre estamos com problemas...- Lee puxou meu braço, tentando me acalmar, e sussurrou.

- Pega leve, Heath.- Ele disse, conhecia a irmã que tinha.

Cruzei os braços e voltei a sentar no banco, ia esperar que o trem esvaziasse, não estava com paciência para ouvir nem Pandora, nem nenhum outro me enchendo o saco.

- Você não vem?- Lee se virou para mim, quando eles finalmente acharam espaço para passar.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Não quero enfrentar a multidão, vou esperar esvaziar.

Lee deu de ombros, mas não retrucou, saiu andando junto com o resto da minha família. Vi da porta da minha cabine, o resto de meus primos passarem, desta vez Lily e Zoey eram nossas mais novas primas em Hogwarts, eram as irmãs mais novas de Aleera e Annelise, que passaram junto com elas, parecendo apresentar Hogwarts desde os vagões do Expresso. Apenas acenei com a cabeça. Quando um rapaz moreno, da mesma altura que eu e de olhos bem claros passou, também o cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça, era Austin Vetter, que eu não costumava me dar muito bem, mas depois dele ter salvado minha pele em um pequena convocação a sala da diretora, por um crime, fique bem claro, que eu não cometi, nós passamos a nos cumprimentar, o que foi meio choque pro resto da Sonserina inteira, que sabia muito bem, desde o primeiro dia de aula, que nós nos odiávamos. Então, em meio a um grupo, de mais duas meninas, uma corvina e outra sonserina, Connor apareceu, aparentemente me viu, pois ao passar pela cabine onde eu estava, se virou para trás para me dar um sorriso, um daqueles sorrisos sacanas tanto me perseguiam. Quando finalmente o trem pareceu se esvaziar, me senti aliviada de [poder levantar e sair sem nenhum amontoamento. Mal podia esperar pelo jantar de boas vindas ser rapidamente seguidos para correr para os dormitórios e ver se tudo estava lá, incluindo minha coruja, meu violão e minhas duas malas, conforme os anos passavam as malas tinham que aumentar também, não?

O jantar de boas vindas foi basicamente o mesmo do primeiro ano, a musica do Chapéu Seletor, que desta vez teve algumas mudanças, a seleção para as casas, ambas minhas primas foram selecionadas para a Corvinal, onde minha família havia começado de fato, em seguida os primeiros avisos da Diretora, que parecia incrivelmente de poucas palavras esta noite, e então o belo banquete, que de fato eu só fiz questão das empadas e bolinhos de sobremesa. Enquanto as novidades das férias eram colocadas em dia, por pessoas ao meu redor, eu observava a minha volta, primeiro meus primos na Sonserina, que pareciam incrivelmente empolgados em tirar onda com os novatos, depois minhas primas recém chegadas, na mesa da Corvinal a nossa frente, que exibiam largos sorrisos, mas ainda sim pareciam um pouco perdidas no tumulto, enquanto Annelise e Aleera tentavam xingá-las da mesa da Sonserina. Passava então para mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde minha irmã parecia comer mais do que nunca, e Pandora parecia explicar para algum lunático novato sobre o céu enfeitiçado de Hogwarts, é essas pessoas da minha família, eu fazia ao máximo para tentar esquecê-las. E por ultimo, meus olhos se pousavam na mesa da Grifinória, arrg...grifanos, como eram metidos com aquela coisa de bravura, mas eu já havia tido provas, o tanto que saiam correndo quando realmente a bravura deveria aparecer. Nada parecia de fato ter mudado, alguns alunos novos é claro, alguns professores também, e eu confesso que ao ver o tio William na mesa dos professores eu quase tive um treco, o que ele lecionaria? Com certeza algo que eu me daria muito mal, e mais um outro professor novo que eu não fazia idéia de quem era, mas parecia já ter se enturmado bastante entre os outros.

Assim que nosso jantar terminou, fomos mandados sermos encaminhados para as Salas Comunais, lógico que sempre instruídos por um monitor para que pudessem nos dizer as senhas. A Sala Comunal da Sonserina, localizada nas masmorras, já estava lotada quando cheguei, apesar de vários outros alunos chegarem junto comigo. Qualquer motivo ali era questão de comemoração, e pude perceber as várias garrafas esparramadas pela sala, junto com doces de todos os tipos e algumas outras bebidas que eu nunca experimentara. Fiquei curiosa, imaginando que em todas dela deveriam haver álcool, e se houvesse álcool eu com certeza...

Meu pensamento alcoólatra congelou. A cena que vi a minha frente com certeza me faria engasgar se eu tivesse tomando algo. Lee, meu irmãozinho querido, parecia muito bem enturmado com o resto dos alunos da Sonserina, ele dançava ao som de uma música muito ruim, aqueles eletrônicos que só serviam para dar dor de cabeça, era o recheio de um sanduiche, onde de frente ele beijava uma menina, que tive que me esforçar para reconhecer quem era, uma quintanista, que parecia estar mais louca que os fantasmas de Hogwarts, e atrás, um garoto o abraçava, beijando seu pescoço e puxando seu cabelo algumas vezes, enquanto eu imaginava, tentava afagá-lo, e eu se quer conseguia ver o rosto do menino.

- Oh Merlin! – Eu murmurei para mim mesma boquiaberta, mas aparentemente alguém mais ouviu.

- As pessoas se revelam nessas festas...- Me virei, sentindo meu corpo estremecer de susto.

Era ele.

- Connor...- Disse, suspirando e me relaxando ao mesmo tempo. – Você sempre vai fazer isso?- Reclamei lhe dando um leve empurrão no ombro, e ele pareceu rir também.

Connor deu de ombros mas não me respondeu. Na verdade me fez outra pergunta.

- E ai? Vai tentar o que hoje de novidade?- Ele indicou com a cabeça para a mesa onde as mais diversas bebidas das mais diversas cores pousavam.

- Eu não sei...- Comecei a dizer, e ele me encarava com divertimento.-...quer dizer...não sei o que misturar e...

- Quer ajuda?- Ele pareceu adivinhar o que eu precisava.

Concordei com a cabeça, e ele saiu andando, entendi que era para segui-lo. Ele pegou dois copos, e começou a servir ambos exatamente da mesma coisa. Primeiro colocou um liquido amarelado, em seguida um esverdeado e depois um azul, quando ele me entregou o copo a aparência não era nada agradável, mas como antes que eu pudesse reclamar ele já havia virado o copo dele. Eu primeiro senti o cheiro, só por precaução, que não fosse vomito, ou coisa assim, que haviam colocado na garrafa, e logo virei o copo, desta vez tomando tudo de uma vez.

- ARRRRRRRRG!- Reclamei, abrindo meus olhos com dificuldade depois do gole. Senti aquele treco me queimar todo o caminho de minha garganta. Tive que me segurar nele por um instante.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Você se acostuma...

Ele sorriu, mostrando a covinha, e no mesmo momento eu revirei os olhos ao invés de rir, dei um tapa, desta vez mais forte que antes no ombro dele.

- Já ouvi isso antes...- Eu resmunguei.

Ele se encolheu, rindo mais.

- Você fica perigosa quando esta bebendo...

Eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

- Eu nem bebi direito, vai me buscar outro desses...

Ele levantou os braços, como se mostrasse ser meu servo e me obedeceu. Eu permaneci ali no meio dos alunos, que se movimentavam no ritmo da musica, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, minhas pernas já não respondiam à mim, assim como meus braços, eu estava dançando o ritmo da música. Eu só esperava não me lembrar dessa cena ridícula amanhã. Logo ele voltou com mais uma, e outra...e outra...Eu havia perdido a conta de quantas ele havia me trazido, até os monitores pareciam estar bêbados o suficiente para me lembrar de que eu só tinha doze anos. Eu dançava no meio de alguns caras que eu se quer me lembrava, mal via o rosto deles e o ambiente inteiro estava embaçado. Tudo era muito feliz, tudo era a base de risadas, gargalhadas, e eu não estava diferente, nunca pensei que fosse capaz de dançar quanto aquela quintanista. As luzes se apagavam e voltavam em minha mente, e eu procurava Connor ao meu redor, que agora havia sumido. Onde ele havia se metido? Aquele lugar parecia ainda mais cheio do que estava quando eu cheguei.

- Conn...Connor?- Eu tentei chamá-lo, sentindo uma leve vertigem. Tentei me apoiar em alguma coisa, na verdade não era alguma coisa, era um rapaz, bem mais velho que eu pude notar, talvez um sétimoanista, praticamente caí em cima dele, me apoiando, e ouvi os amigos sussurrarem naquela roda.

- EEEEEEE!- Falaram em coro.

Eu me virei para o garoto à frente do que eu havia caído, mas fui para cima dele também.

- CALA A BOCA SEU... – E então algo me puxou, me arrancando dali.

- Naaao, eu estava me divertiiiiiindo...- Reclamei, enquanto mole e cambaleando, deixava-o me levar.- Eu quero voltar...voltar...- Eu dizia como uma crianca mimada, mas então minhas pernas ficaram moles, começaram a fraquejar, e antes que eu caísse, ele me levantou, me apoiando em seu corpo fomos andando a uma parte da Sala Comunal que parecia estar mais calma.

- Eu não deveria ter dado tanta bebida...- Ele dizia, me deitando no sofá, mas só bem depois reconheci sendo a voz de Connor.

Eu não entendia direito suas palavras, mas percebi que ele continuava dizer coisas como em lamento. Eu tentava fechar meus olhos com força, mas a vertigem só piorava, de repente, senti todo meu jantar voltando, tudo se amontoando em minha garganta, num gosto extremamente azedo...e...

- eu...vou...- Antes que eu terminasse de falar eu havia vomitado por toda a blusa dele. Ouvi um berro de surpresa. Abri os olhos, receosamente.

Ele tentava limpar com alguns guardanapos que tinham pelo chão. Quando percebeu que eu o olhava, ele sorriu de canto, mas estava claramente com muito nojo, e eu não o culpo.

- Eu...eu mereci...foi minha culpa. – Ele tentava se livrar da gosma, enquanto eu não sabia onde por a cara.

- Des...des...- Mas ele me faz calar antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Acho que é hora de te levar para o dormitório, han?- Ele disse e eu tentei negar, mas ele não me ouviu, já havia me apoiado de novo e me levava para o dormitório feminino.

Chegamos no quarto, e me sentia aliviada do cheiro azedo ter diminuído, aquilo estava me enjoando ainda mais.

- Qual é a sua? – Ele se virou me perguntando. O dormitório estava vazio, o que era bom, já que ninguém xiaria de um menino ter entrado ali. Apontei para as duas malas e o violão, ainda com a dificuldade de distinguir imagens.

Ele me sentou na cama, e sussurrou com uma risada.

- Eu devia ter imaginado...- Disse apontando para o violão, mas eu não conseguiria manter uma conversa muito grande, senti meu corpo pesando e me larguei na cama. – EIII, não dificulta! – Ele reclamou, abrindo minha mala e pegando a primeira muda de roupas que encontrara.

Fiz que não com a cabeça, ainda deitada e só enxergando com um olho só, o outro estava pesado demais para abrir.

- Vai lá se trocar!- Ele apontou para o banheiro me entregando a muda, continuei a fazer que não com a cabeça, daquela cama eu não sairia.- Você vai se sentir melhor!- Ele argumentou...eu te juro...

Continuei negando, me abraçando ao travesseiro e voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Não vou deixar você dormir toda vomitada. – Ele reclamou, e eu estiquei meus braços para cima, levemente adormecida. – Mas...mas...- Contrariado, ele pareceu ficar sem jeito por um instante. -...olha...eu não vou olhar nada, prometo, já cuidei da minha mãe assim várias vezes...e...

- Vai logo!- Resmunguei, ainda com os braços esticados, ele se sentou mais próximo de mim, levantando o colete cinza de lã que eu usava, tava com as mãos frias e suadas, pelo que eu pude perceber, mas nada do que eu me importasse, eu queria dormir, só dormir...

Então ele desabotoou minha camisa, e quando vento adentrou pela janela, pude sentir minha pele rapidamente se arrepiar. Ele sussurrou, rapidamente colocando a blusa de meu pijama.

- Desculpa...- Fiz que não com a cabeça, querendo dizer que não tinha problema. Então ele baixou minha meia calça preta, para poder vestir meu shorts do pijama e só então ele abaixou minha saia. Pensei que ele realmente devia ser acostumado a vestir mulheres bêbadas, para saber que dá pra tirar a saia depois de vestir o shorts, mas não estava em condições de comentar, mesmo correndo o risco de não me lembrar de mais nada depois. Ele me levantou por um instante, puxando as cobertas, e só ai me cobrindo, me senti confortável, e só tive tempo de dizer boa noite. Ouvi ele juntando minhas roupas sujas em uma sacola, mas esse som vinha de tão longe que me perguntei se fora verdade ou era em sonho. Não importava mais, eu tinha meu travesseiro de volta..ai...um soninho...e..eu já havia capotado.


	13. Se beber, não dê mole

Capítulo XIII

**Se beber, não dê mole**

Eu mal havia acordado, e me encaminhava para o café, que era servido pontualmente no Salão Principal, quando alguns flashes começaram a invadir minha mente. Uma dor de cabeça terrível havia me atingido, como se estivesse acontecendo uma construção, com direito a serras elétricas e furadoras em minha mente. As cenas que se repetiam, fora de ordem, eu imaginava, parecia não fazer sentido nenhum. Primeiro eu havia chegado na Sala Comunal onde uma festa acontecia, me lembro de ter visto Lee, em meio a uma orgia com alguns alunos, ele sempre fora o irmão sonserino mais sociável, depois eu encontrava Connor, e começamos a dançar, ele me trazia algumas bebidas, e então a cena toda mudava e eu estava dançando em uma roda de garotos que eu nunca vira na vida que tentavam me agarrar, como se eu fosse uma espécie de queijo disputada por milhões de ratos famintos, mas antes de qualquer coisa a cena mudava, e eu estava deitada no sofá com Connor ao meu lado e tudo acaba ai. Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, porque não fazia idéia do que acontecera a seguir. Na ida para o Salão Principal, alguns alunos que eu se quer pensaria que conversaria passavam e me cumprimentavam, eu os ignorava, não fazendo a mínima idéia do que acontecera, muito menos não entendo os olhares e cochichos que rolavam, afinal, todos fizeram a mesma coisa que eu, não? Ou será que eu havia passado dos limites? Será que eu havia dado algum vechame? ...do tipo subir em cima da mesa e rodar minha capa...Afastei os pensamentos de cabeça, não não podia ser, eu não chegaria a esse ponto...ou...

Quando cheguei na porta enorme do Salão Principal, vi alguns olhares da mesa da Sonserina se direcionando para mim. Mas que merda será que eu havia feito...eu só estava a uma noite em Hogwarts, não podia já ter chamado tanta atenção assim. Me desviei do caminho voltando, indo direto para o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, precisava recompor todos os flashes que me invadiam, tentar achar uma conexão entre eles e quem sabe descobrir o que acontecera. Às vezes nem tinha a ver comigo e...bom isso era só uma esperança.

Mal eu havia chegado nas portas do banheiro e ouvi um barulho um tanto quanto...intrigante...para não dizer nojento. Alguém parecia estar colocando as vísceras para fora ali. Adentrei receosamente, observando os arredores, não pretendia pisar em vomito nenhum, caso o ser que estivesse passando mal não tivesse chegado a tempo a privada. Me olhei no espelho de uma das pias, dali conseguia ver todos os boxes de banheiros as minhas costas. Minhas olheiras, enormes bolsas embaixo dos meus olhos, me entregavam na noite passada, juntei um punhado de água, jogando em minha cara. Nem o banho matutino havia me adiantado. E então aquele barulho...intrigante, voltou aos meus ouvidos, senti um nojo percorrer meu corpo em um estremecimento. Levantei os olhos, encarando o espelho, para ver se conseguia ver quem era. Vi alguns fios de cabelo loiro, a porta estava entre aberta, me virei, me aproximando, aos poucos, sempre com receio, mas então, ao reconhecer quem era, olhei incrédula. Será que ela havia conseguido entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e participara da festa também? Será...que...não ...não podia ser.

- CHLOE!- Exclamei, e a menina de cabelos sempre tão dourados, não no momento, já que trazia meleca por vários fios, levantou a cabeça do vaso parecendo tão surpresa quanto eu. Ela me olhou, arregalando os olhos, e não quis falar nada, mas sua boca estava bem...eca. O cheiro azedo a essa hora invadia o banheiro. – Não me diga que você também,...nossa...ontem foi...eu não consigo me...- De repente minha voz sumiu, alguns pedaços dos flashes, inéditos, começaram a invadir minha mente. Eu estava deitada no sofá, Connor ao meu lado, e no que fui levantar...eu vomitei nele, havia vomitado...ele tava inteiro...ai...não podia ser...nele, justo nele, um dos únicos que eu conversava naquela festa infame e...Ele me levou para o dormitório...ele havia me levado pra lá...é eu me lembrava...

- Heath...Heath..- Uma voz chamava ao fundo, mas eu simplesmente não podia lhe dar atenção agora.

- Agora não, Chloe!- E sai correndo do banheiro, abandonado minha irmã. Que merda eu havia feito!

Assim que pisei para fora do banheiro comecei me atentar, eu não podia encontrar Connor, de jeito nenhum, o que na verdade seria bem difícil, já que ele estava comigo em todas as classes, menos nas aulas de Quadribol, que eu sempre dava um jeito de escapulir, eu odiava vassouras e com certeza voar não era comigo.

Eu estava sendo bem sucedida em minha fuga até o final daquela tarde, quando por puro azar ouvi um grito vindo da outra ponta do corredor.

- Heather, Heather!- O grito ecoava pelo corredor do Castelo, eu não precisei olhar para trás para saber que era ele, apressei meus passos, andando bem rápido e dobrando a primeira passagem que encontrei no corredor. Logo mais a frente estava a sala de Transfiguração, matéria que vínhamos tendo desde o primeiro ano. Trombei com alguns alunos do quarto ano que pareciam ter acabado de sair das aulas, quando me enfurnei dentro da sala achando que estava segura. Eu ainda não havia encontrado o professor deste ano, mas aparentemente ele não estava lá, para minha sorte. Suspirei, me largando em uma das carteiras, mantendo meus ouvidos sempre atentos para os corredores.

- Heather!- Ouvi meu nome junto a um estampido, alguém havia surgido em minhas costas.

- AHHH! – Dei um berro de susto me virando imediatamente. Quando dei de cara com um homem alto, de cabelos negros e os olhos tão esverdeados quanto os meus olhei perplexa. – Tio Will?- Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas encarando-o. Tio Will era primo de minha mãe, tio Hector, tio Richard, e toda a companhia, sempre fora muito bom comigo e me mimara bastante, me tratando-o como filha, quando costumávamos freqüentar a casa dele, já que minha mãe sempre se dera muito bem com ele, e me levava lá para brincar com meus primos, Aidan, Paige e Erin e Raymon, que eram gêmeos, e ainda não haviam entrado em Hogwarts por serem quatro anos mais novos que eu. Então me lembrei de repente de que havia visto-o na mesa dos professores ainda ontem no jantar de boas vindas.

- Não tive a intenção de lhe assustar, querida. – Ele sorrio amigavelmente, mas ainda sim parecia tenso. – Acabei de dar minha primeira aula...esses alunos...- Ele suspirou, indo em direção a uma bancada no canto da sala onde algumas térmicas pousavam, ele pegou duas xícaras, derramando em ambas para servi-las. Voltou em minha direção, entregando-me uma. – Aceita uma xícara de chá?- Peguei a xícara sem piar, ainda atenta aos barulhos lá fora.

- Obrigada. - Agradeci depois de ter dado duas bicadas no chá.

- Parece meio perturbada querida, o que aconteceu?- Ele se voltou para mim, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.

Me despertei de meus pensamentos, para variar aqueles flashes, e voltei a encará-lo.

- Nada não...só estou um pouco cansada...e

Mas ele interrompeu.

- Ahhhh...a festa..- Ele pareceu entender muito bem. -...me esqueço como hoje tudo é festejar...- Tio Will deu uma risadinha, que eu encarei como se ele tivesse tentando se enturmar. -...só tomem cuidado..- Ele pareceu ficar sério e baixou a voz por um instante. -..ouvi na sala dos professores que desconfiam das festinhas de vocês, na verdade já sabem...mas ontem não conseguiram flagrar...

- Er...- Fiquei meio sem saber o que falar, mas concordei no final.-...obrigada tio...- Olhei para os lados, ainda pouco confortável ali. -...eu acho...- Acrescentei esperando que ele não ouvisse.

Engoli o ultimo gole de chá rapidamente, o que fez com que o mesmo queimasse minha garganta e sai da sala, esperando não encontrar Connor lá fora, mas eu sai cedo de mais.

- Achei que você não sairia mais daí...- Ele disse no instante em que trombei dele e dei um grito.-...não precisa fugir...sabe...

Olhei para os lados pensando em uma saída fácil, mas nada me ocorreu, então eu neguei.

- Eu não estava fugindo...só vim visitar meu tio...- Disse não encarando-o.

- Aham...- Ele concordou, provavelmente me achando pouco convincente. – Olha...quanto a ontem não teve problema..- Ele deu de ombros, com uma risada, imaginei se ele estava se lembrando do quão retardada eu devia ter agido na noite passada.-...sério..eu que não deveria ter te deixado ir tão longe...você não estava acostumada...e eu devia ter sido mais sensato...

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar dizendo aquelas coisas, o fiz parar.

- Não...para está bem? O erro foi meu...não haja como se você fosse o idiota...- Dei de ombros, deixando-o para trás.

Passei os dias que se seguiram tentando me esquivar de Connor, de todas as maneiras que encontrava, tentando desvendar o resto do meu quebra cabeça na festa de boas vindas e tentando, confesso que com menos empenho que as duas outras coisas, escrever o artigo que o professor Jack Carter, de História da Magia, havia pedido. Particularmente eu o achava um tanto quanto novo para dar História da Magia, qual é, o cara não devia ter mais que vinte e cinco anos, como ele podia saber toda a história? Além do mais, era uma lição que eu me preocupava em fazer, uma vez que ele era um tanto que atraente, ao meu ver, e considerando que eu achava pessoas estranhas bonitas, provavelmente se perguntar a qualquer outro não dirão o mesmo. Ele não era magro, era bem normal, mas nem um pouco forte, exatamente da maneira que eu achava que era o ideal. Não tinha olhos claros, e sim belos olhos cor de amêndoa, que quando se esquivavam se esverdeava levemente, tinha cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas mais claras naturais, como se ele fosse um surfista meio perdido em Hogwarts, na verdade ele tinha bem jeitão de surfista. Usava a barba por fazer, e tinha uma forma de sorrir bem canalha, como diria Aleera, que o achava igualmente sexy. Enfim, deixando meu assédio pelo professor de História da Magia de lado, eu precisava escrever o artigo que ele havia pedido sobre "As diferentes personalidades na história bruxa".

Sentei-me certa noite em uma das mesas espalhadas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina para tentar escrever meu artigo. Estávamos na véspera da entrega e eu já estava entrando em desespero. Encarei o pergaminho por talvez uma meia hora, até decidir começar escrever. "Heather Johanson", escrevi no topo do pergaminho bem lentamente com a ponta recém molhada no tinteiro. Depois de mais meia hora encarando meu nome e sem ter a mínima idéia do que escrever, decidi que colocaria o que estava em minha mente.

_As diferentes personalidades na história bruxa._

_Decididamente, na minha opinião, existem três tipos de mentes. As que querem fazer o bem, e estas lutam pelo mesmo, mas por uma razão ou outra acabam se acovardando quando mais deviam se mostrar fortes. Em sua maioria fraquejam, vivem na base de defeitos, por aceitar muitos deles e acreditam que mesmo com tudo isso, o fim sempre será vencido por eles, e é ai que se enganam, exatamente por terem esta certeza, o comodismo lhes toma conta. O segundo tipo de mente são as más, maléficas, assumidas, que fazem isso por mais puro prazer, egoísmo, e particularmente eu não vejo isto pelo errado, a maioria delas pensam em si mesmo, para o bem de si mesmo, e assumem isso, diferente das boas que sempre fingem querer fazer bem para uma nação, mas na verdade acabam olhando para o próprio umbigo. Que mal há em querer o próprio bem? Mas então existe o terceiro tipo de mente. E estes são na verdade uns perdidos. Não sabem de que lado realmente estão, não assumem uma postura, são fuxiqueiros, cuidam da vida dos outros, na esperança de um dia assumir uma posição, o bem ou o mal, tanto faz, mas não tem caráter o suficiente para isso, são acovardadas, medrosas, e são o pior tipo de lixo que pode se abrigar no mundo._

A pena foi deslizando por meu pergaminho sem que eu pudesse ter mais controle dela, e de repente eu já havia escrito, demais até, tinha inclusive a leve impressão que saíra do tema. Pensei se aquilo era minha lição ou um desabafo do que ultimamente me cercava, pessoas e mais pessoas sempre encarando, palpitando sobre as merdas que eu se quer sabia se tinha feito. _Eu não podia ter feito...podia? _E aquilo voltava a minha mente e eu fechava os olhos mais uma vez, tentando me convencer de que tudo que eu ouvia era mentira, mas a verdade é que eu não sabia...e só havia uma maneira, fora de possibilidade, de eu descobrir a verdade. Afinal eu mal o conhecia, sabia pouca coisa dele na verdade. Era filho de uma curandeira misteriosa que o tivera ainda adolescente, ele tocava violão e cantava muito bem, bebia, me perseguia...observava minhas manias...e...que tipo de pessoa confia num cara desse? Merlin, eu era uma idiota. Minha cabeça estava a um turbilhão, eu sentia pesá-la, precisava do sono que eu já não tinha há mais de semanas, minhas pálpebras começaram também a pesar, e tudo apagou. Eu cai no sono, e só fui acordada não sabendo exatamente quanto tempo depois, por uma mão que chacoalhava meu ombro.

- Heath...Heath..- Eu ouvia uma voz tão longe que se quer poderia reconhecer, a esta altura eu nem sabia de quem pertencia. Fui abrindo os olhos aos poucos, ainda na dúvida se a voz era em meu sonho ou realmente estavam me chamando. Quando as imagens embaçadas foram ganhando desenhos mais reconhecíveis, pude reconhecer os olhos que me encaravam com preocupação. Me assustei por um instante, acabara de vê-lo em meus sonhos.

- Heath..- Connor continuava a dizer, a sua voz pareceu se animar quando eu abri os olhos.

- Eu só estava escrevendo a lição para o professor Carter...e...- Eu suspirei, levantando minha cabeça da mesa em bocejo.

- Tudo bem...só estou lhe acordando porque o toque de recolher foi há umas três horas atrás e todo mundo já foi dormir...

Eu o interrompi preocupada.

- Que horas são?- Meus olhos se arregalaram, se pudessem saltariam.

- Quase duas eu acho...- Ele perguntou meio confuso, parecia também estar sonolento. -...eu cochilei no sofá, fiquei esperando até você ir dormir...mas acabei pegando no sono..e...

- QUE TIPO DE MALUCO É VOCE?- Me levantei empurrando-o para trás, ele pareceu perder o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu se segurar a tempo,catei minha lição, e lhe dei as costas, saindo.

Mas antes que eu conseguisse chegar perto das escadas do dormitório senti sua mão segurar meu pulso com certa firmeza. Olhei para trás tentando me soltar.

- Connor...para...- Disse firmemente e séria.

Ele me soltou, mas continuou me encarando e eu não consegui ir embora.

- Por...por que você faz tudo isso?- Perguntei, sem entender, cansada de das minhas tentativas de deduções.

- Isso o que?- Ele aparentemente não havia entendido, o que achei estranho, ele sempre era tão esperto.

- Isso...ficar me analisando..seguindo...cuidando...e...- Parei de falar, se quer sabia se ele só havia cuidado de mim, mordi meu lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer.

- Tem a ver com o que as pessoas têm comentado, não?- Connor me encarou nos olhos como se me entendesse melhor do que ninguém.

- Não...- Mas não consegui mentir, realmente me incomodava o que as pessoas falaram.

- Olha...eu comecei a lhe "seguir", se é assim que você quer que eu chame, porque realmente achei que você era uma das poucas pessoas aqui que teria uma mente um pouco diferente e menos medíocre...que a maioria...e...- Ele pareceu tomar fôlego, como se eu o tivesse ofendido. -...e se quer saber, nada aconteceu, eu lhe levei para o dormitório...e estava vazio, como provavelmente te falaram...mas eu nunca fiz nada, só te ajudei a se trocar, e sem olhar...e...eu te disso isso várias vezes...Heather...- Seus olhos pareciam cada vez mais penetrar nos meus, o que ia me fazendo me sentir culpada. -...eu tentei fazer com que você se trocasse sozinha, fosse tomar banho...mas você simplesmente se jogou na cama, quase me mandando para que eu lhe trocasse a roupa...e...- Dei um passo na direção dele, tampando-lhe a boca com três de meus dedos.

- Para...- Abaixei a cabeça e me afastei, dando-nos o espaço que tínhamos antes, para que eu pudesse encará-lo. -...é...que tem tanta coisa em minha mente...ultimamente...e eu não conseguia...não conseguia...

- Se lembrar...- Ele completou vagamente.

Concordei com a cabeça, e algo, quando eu o encarava nos olhos me dizia que não era mentira.

Suspirei, pesadamente, me sentindo mais idiota do que antes.

- Me desculpa?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas logo acrescentou.

- Se você me prometer que vai relaxar um pouco e dormir as horas que te restam até amanhã...

Foi minha vez de concordar. Ele se aproximou, beijando minha testa com carinho e eu fechei os olhos por um instante.

- Obrigada..- Sussurrei.

Ele levantou os olhos tão azuis, me encarando mais uma vez, mas sem se afastar, sussurrou, como se tivesse mais alguém na sala.

- Pelo que?

Dei de ombros, e virei de costas, subindo as escadas para o dormitório sem olhar para trás. Eu mesma concordava que eu precisava aproveitar cada minuto que me restava de sono, mas conscientemente, ou não, eu não consegui, e de alguma forma, aquilo não me surpreendeu. Eu passei a noite inteira com os olhos fechados, mas com a mente inteiramente presente naquele dormitório, com inúmeras coisas em minha cabeça, mas a principal delas, do que havia me ocorrido nos últimos minutos antes de eu vir me deitar.


	14. É melhor se você souber

Capítulo XIV

**É melhor se você souber**

A entrega do trabalho de História da Magia já havia sido há uma semana, e eu me pegava roendo as unhas durante o resto da semana que se passava, fazia parte de metade das notas, e eu se quer havia me preocupado em citar o nome de um bruxo que fosse. Ridiculamente eu podia ver o zero dançando em minha mente. O horário de História da Magia era o último da quinta-feira, o que fez com que o dia passasse particularmente devagar, era o professor Carter, e eu fizera questão de entregar aquela merda de pergaminho.

Quando finalmente me acomodei naquela sala cheia de retratos, mais antigos que os normais de que tinha por Hogwarts, além dos vários mapas mundi, mantive minha atenção na mesa do professor que não havia chegado ainda, sem me distrair com meus familiares que passavam por vez ao meu lado para também se acomodar, a maioria também reclamando, História da Magia era algo odiado por todos, mas meus motivos para gostar eram outros. Ele por fim não tardou muito a chegar. A aula ocorreu como de costume, o professor apesar de muito atraente, tinha uma voz monótona,como se não estivesse ali por vontade própria, o que fazia com que a maioria se desconcentrasse com facilidade, eu não estava concentrada também, quer dizer, não na Revolução dos Duendes. Quando finalmente a aula se deu por acabada ele anunciou.

- Vou lhes entregar agora o trabalho, qualquer duvida me procurem na próxima aula e esclareceremos. – Ele disse com a voz pacata, sorrindo por final, era simpático, pelo menos se não era, fingia ser. Nome a nome foi chamado, e a sala ia se esvaziando. Coincidentemente, ou não (uma menina pode sonhar), eu fiquei por ultimo, e quando Austin Vetter saia, o professor disse em um tom que eu percebi, de apesar sendo baixo, foi ouvido pelo meu colega de sala. – Gostaria de comentar seu trabalho...senhorita Johanson. – Ele me entregou o rolo de pergaminho, e eu engoli seco, tudo o que se passara em minha mente, que ele me chamaria para comer alguns biscoitos e tomar um suco, ele ia era me dar uma boa comida de rabo por não saber diferenciar meus problemas pessoas dos trabalhos da escola. Suspirei, me sentando a carteira a sua frente que ele indicara. Com um gesto com uma das mãos expulsou Vetter que ainda tentava se intrometer ali. O professor não se acomodou em sua mesa, pelo contrario manteve-se pé, andando de um lado ao outro da minha carteira, por isso mantive meus olhos no alto, encarando-o, e então ele começou a falar. – Creio que a senhorita fugiu um pouco do tema...- Eu abaixei minha cabeça, sabia muito bem disso. Suspirei, e ele continuou. -...certamente fala de personalidades...mas não as especifica, fala de modo geral e...

Eu abri a boca para falar, ele fez uma pausa e pediu para que eu continuasse em silencio.

- Mesmo assim a forma como expressa sua opinião...- Cada palavra que ele dizia eu começava a ficar mais nervosa, seria tão mais simples se ele somente me desse a detenção e me deixasse sair dali. Fiquei inquieta na cadeira, receosamente.-...tem muito talento...o que eu quero dizer...- Ele pareceu repensar, e adicionou.-...para escrever...- Seus olhos baixaram quando em um dos meus remexos na cadeira eu cruzei as pernas. Arqueei a sobrancelha, seria que isso era o que eu estava pensando? Ou minha imaginação já estava criando coisas? Ele deu um passo a frente, ficando bem próximo de mim, entre a mesa dele e a carteira que eu havia sentado. – Heather...- Ele me chamou mais uma vez vendo que eu me afastara em meus pensamentos. Levantei os olhos, voltando a olhá-lo, mas não disse nada. Ele se encostou então na mesa de madeira as suas costas, me observando, senti meu rosto ferver. Ele ficara tão próximo e ainda me chamara de Heather...e não por "senhorita Johanson", que seria um tratamento comum, pude quase me pegar sorrindo abestalhada, além de tudo ele havia elogiado minha maneira de se expressar..era tão...tão...- Heather?- Ele chamou mais uma vez e eu vi que havia me afastado de novo.

- Sim?- Achei prudente responder desta vez.

- Poderia, se quiser, é claro, receber me ajuda nos estudos, posso lhe ensinar como focalizar esse seu talento para a escrita...e..- Talvez ele tenha percebido meu sorriso idiota, porque parou de falar por um instante dando uma risadinha.-...trabalhei durante três anos como redator do Profeta Diário e sei muito bem lhe encaminhar por lá se lhe interessar...- Ok, um emprego não era exatamente o que eu procurava, mas eu não podia fazer desfeita, afinal era ele, o professor de História da Magia menos histórico que Hogwarts já havia tido.

Concordei imediatamente com ele, tentando parecer o menos falsa possível, trabalhar em jornal realmente não tinha nada a ver comigo.

- Claro professor, Carter...- Exibia o meu sorriso mais simpático. -..seria uma honra.

- Será um prazer!- Ele acrescentou com uma leve piscadinha e com aquele jeito de surfista que ele tinha, com um breve toque em meu ombro ele se despediu de mim.

Sai da sala realmente pensando se eu estava vendo, ouvindo e sentido coisas. Vai ver toda a história da bebedeira e eu estava ficando maluco. Mal sai pelos corredores e Lee já avançou em minha direção, tive que manter meu equilibro para não cair com a delicadeza de dragão da Romênia dele.

- Mas você esta ficando louco poderia ter me...- Ele me interrompeu sem se quer ligar se havia me atropelado ou não.

- Você tem que dizer pra aquela sonserina que não larga do meu pé que eu não posso sair com ela...- Ele disse ofegante, obvio que havia corrido.

- Que sonserina? Ahn? Por quê? – Perguntei não entendendo mais nada. Lee estava cada vez mais louco.

- Aquela da festa...a do sanduiche...- Ele disse com uma risadinha sonhadora, eu não queria saber o que havia acontecido depois que eu resolvi me embebedar.

Revirei os olhos.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?- Bufei.

- Para de ser ruim, vai...não quero sair com ela...ela quer que escapulamos do resto da escola quando formos para Hogsmeade, semana que vem...

Tanta coisa em minha cabeça que eu havia esquecido que os alunos do terceiro ano tem liberdade para irem as visitas ao vilarejo bruxo.

- E qual o problema?- Dei de ombros, não fazia sentido nenhum.

- Não quero ir com ela...eu tenho...- Ele desviou o olhar com um sorriso cheio de planos.-...tenho outra companhia.

- Ahhhh...- Disse como se tudo se explicasse. – Que seja, vou dizer que você esta com furúnculos...- Dei de ombros.

- Valeu, mana!- Ele me abraçou quase quebrando minhas costelas frágeis.

- Por nada. – Me virei e voltei a andar, tinha que contar a Aleera sobre o professor Carter.

Mas Lee segurou minha mão, me fazendo obrigar a me virar novamente.

- Leander, o que foi?- Resmunguei. – Tenho mais coisas a fazer...

- Me lembrei...- Ele disse, não fazendo sentido nenhum.

- Se lembrou do que?- Eu estava mais confusa que antes.

- Do primeiro motivo que eu viera procurar você...

- Você andou fumando?- Perguntei, não entendendo toda a mistureba que ele fazia.-...Olha, Lee, se for pra falar pra alguma menina que você quer, ou não quer sair com ela, porque sei lá o que...arrume outra coruja humana porque eu...

Ele se apressou a dizer.

- Não, não...é sobre Nottison...

Meus olhos se fixaram nele.

- O que sobre...- Mas eu não precisei terminar a pergunta.

- Ontem a professora Minerva me encarregou de retirar o que restava das coisas dele, tendo em vista que eu o menino era meu colega de quarto, e não era lá muito popular...segundo a professora em algumas conversas com ela sobre os colegas..- Ele se apressou mais uma vez a completar.-...parece que ele sempre foi lá meio louco...enfim, ele dizia que era meu amigo...- Ele deu de ombros. -... nunca entendi também isso, eu devo ter ajudado ele uma ou outra vez com a vassoura...- Ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa que eu fiquei ainda mais sem entender.-...nas aulas de vôo...você sabe como eu sempre me dei bem nessa aula...pelo menos em alguma...- E ele começou a se gabar, esquecendo completamente de Nottison, meu irmão era um palerma.

- Leander, foco, esquece sua vassoura.- Resmunguei, sem paciência, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo saber o que acontecera.

- Enfim...desculpa...- Ele murmurou magoado que eu não lhe dera atenção quando ele começara a falar de seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol, história que eu conhecia de cor fazia tempo.-...mas encontrei uma anotação...- Ele buscou no bolso e tirou, depois de revistar ambos os bolsos, três vezes, um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, me entregou, completando. -...e uma carta, aparentemente entregue pessoalmente, porque não tem destinatário e nem remeto.

- Remetente. – O corrigi, mas estava mais preocupada com a anotação que tinha em mãos.

" _Loiro. Alto. Verde. Balaços."_

Dizia a primeira linha,meus olhos continuaram a ler o resto.

"_14 de novembro. Lago Negro. Estudar feitiços novamente da página vinte e sete."_

- Que p-porra é essa?- Bufei mais para mim mesma do que para Lee, me sentia em meio a um enigma, e eu odiava enigma, com certeza os odiava. Eu não fazia idéia do que aquilo queria dizer. A primeira parte obvio era a descrição de alguém, que com certeza não podia ser Nottison, ele não era alto, era mais baixo que meu irmão, nem tão loiro, estava mais pro castanho, muito menos jogava Quadribol...será que o verde significaria Sonserina?...Se eu chutasse alguém, diria que aquilo era exatamente a descrição de Lee. Mas porque Nottison teria a descrição de meu irmão? Então eu passava para a segunda parte. A letra era mais tremida, mais apressada, pareciam lembretes, uma data, insignificante para mim, Lago Negro, que não queria dizer lá alguma coisa, mas se juntássemos com a outra parte eu diria que era um encontro, e então vinha a ultima parte, estudar feitiços da pagina vinte e sete. Um encontro para um duelo? Seria a primeira coisa que eu diria. Mas não fazia sentido...não fazia...

- Lee você sabe o que isso significa? – Levantei os olhos do pergaminho para ele.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu só achei...- Ele deu de ombros, inocentemente. -...O que vamos fazer agora? Entregar para a...

- Biblioteca.- Respondi secamente, apressando meus passos rumo a biblioteca.

Ele veio atrás, tentando me acompanhar, parecendo perplexo.

- Oi?- Ele conseguia alcançar meus passos pouco depois. – Mas não quer ver a coru-...

O interrompi nãos uma vez, negando com a cabeça.

- Nós vamos esclarecer isso por partes...- Eu suspirei.- Vamos pegar todos os livros de feitiços da biblioteca e procurar a página vinte e sete...preciso confirmar minha hipótese. – Eu me sentia a própria detetive, mas não que eu gostasse de correr atrás de pistas, meu medo maior é que tudo isso tivesse a ver com Lee.

- Nottison era bom em feitiços...- Lee deu de ombros, segurando a porta da biblioteca para eu entrar primeiro.

- Então temos que buscar todos os livros...inclusive aqueles ali...- Indiquei com a cabeça para a seção de livros proibidos. Meu irmão pareceu tão abismado como se eu tivesse dito que a barba do falecido Dumbledore era de mentira.- Você vai pela esquerda, e eu direita...nos encontramos com os livros naquela mesa...- Indiquei uma mesa de cascalho bem velha ao canto. Ele concordou com a cabeça e disparamos para nossa caça.

Eu procurei todos os livros que citasse feitiços no glossário, incluindo alguns que eu não tinha muita certeza de que me ajudariam, uma vez que tinham Transfiguração no nome principal. Ao final eu havia recolhido mais de vinte livros a minha volta, descartando alguns no meio do caminho. Precisei de cinco viagens para chegar até a mesa com tudo que havia achado. Lee me aparecera ali com três livros, um deles que era obvio sobre Herbologia e ainda estava lendo uma revista animada "Trasgos Ninjas", revirei os olhos ele não tomaria jeito. Quando me percebeu tentou disfarçar a revista, colocando-a embaixo de um dos livros.

- Eu não achei muita coisa...- Ele disse, sorrindo de canto, parecendo realmente chateado.

- Sei..- Disse sem muita emoção, buscando as paginas vinte de todos os livros que estavam em cima da mesa. Peguei o verso daquele mesmo pergaminho ameaçado e comecei a anotar todos os feitiços que falavam na tal pagina, de todos os livros, colocando referência ao lado para não me perder.

Lee pareceu tentar fazer o mesmo com alguns livros, mas aparentemente havia se perdido, ou a revista dos Trasgos que ele voltara a ler estava mais interessante, já que ele dava risadas a cada página. Desisti de obrigá-lo a me ajudar. E não depois das oito da noite eu já havia terminado de verificar todos os livros. Sentia meu pulso doer, mas mesmo assim mostrei animadamente todo meu trabalho de horas para meu irmão, que agora babava na mesa num sono profundo.

- Lee...- O cutuquei. Ele não acordou na primeira. – Lee...- Voltei a chamá-lo. Ele se mexeu, mas não o suficiente para acordar. – Leander! – Falei ríspida,e a bibliotecária, uma velha gorducha com óculos tão redondos quanto ela se levantou do banquinho atrás do balcão e fez sinal para que eu fizesse silencio. Pelo menos Lee havia acordado.

- Que?...Você conseguiu?- Ele perguntou sonolento.

- Não exatamente, mas tenho a lista que preciso.

Meu irmão às vezes eram tão inocente e calmo que eu chegava a ter dó, não sei se ele não percebera, não quisera acreditar ou se realmente acreditava na bondade das pessoas, mas eu com certeza não ia deixá-lo correr o risco de acabar como Nottison, eu já havia perdido o suficiente nos meus muitos doze anos quase meios.

- Vamos atrás da carta agora?- Levantei, puxando-o comigo. Ele ainda estava sonolento e eu tive que fazer certa força para arrastá-lo.

- Podemos passar antes e buscar um pouco de pudim de figo?- Ele me perguntou esperançoso. Já estava mesmo na hora da janta. Concordei por fim, comer alguma coisa não seria de toda má idéia.

O Salão Principal estava tão lotado como de costume. Os alunos conversavam empolgadamente sobre os assuntos mais variados que eu tão pouco estava ligando. Lee, pelo contrário, a cada grupo que passava me dava uma cotovelada e comentava o que eles diziam.

- Falaram que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quase amaldiçoou ele próprio..- Ele comentava animadamente comigo. Mais dois passos e...- Alicia Merthold foi pega aos amassos com Kevin Baker.- Mais alguns metros e...- O professor Carter obrigou Heather Johanson a ficar depois da aula...dizem que...

Mas eu não o deixei completar, no momento em que ouvi meu nome e o do professor, me espantei.

- QUE?- Eu perguntei incrédula, Hogwarts era realmente o lugar onde as noticias corriam mais rápido.

Então percebi que Lee me encarava todo abobalhado, de queixo caído.

- É verdade?- Ele sorriu e pude ver os olhos até brilharem. – O professor de História da Magia...- Ele deu mais uma risadinha infame. -...O que você andou aprontando Heather?- Mas ele não me deixou falar e continuou a me bombardear de perguntas.-...Levou bronca? Detenção? Suspensão? Expulsão?...Mas calma...ele tem a bunda mais desenhadinha de Hogwarts não?

Foi minha vez de olhar absorta para ele, mas não consegui conter o riso. Senti as maçãs de meu rosto ferver.

- Cala a boca! Vai logo comer seu pudim. – Ordenei, enquanto nos acomodávamos no nosso lugar de sempre. Enquanto meu irmão se ocupava em continuar os boatos que corriam pela escola sobre os mais diferentes assuntos, eu, de onde estava podia ver minha irmã, que mais uma vez parecia estar com a fome da África, porque devorava tudo que via na frente. Ela iria virar um balão desse jeito, como ela mesma costumava dizer, e eu teria que concordar com ela.


	15. As pedras de Veneza

Capítulo XV

**As pedras de Veneza**

Demoramos muito mais do que eu esperava no jantar, graças a sociabilidade de meu irmão, que não se contentava em conversar com a mesa da Sonserina, mas tinha que passar pela da Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória também. Desde que ele havia assumido a posição oficial no time de Quadribol era sempre isso, ele se transformara do _looser _à _cooler_. Era admirado não só pelos colegas, mas por até alguns professores, que passavam até a ser mais gentis com ele, já que desde que entrara era sempre comparado a Vince, nosso outro irmão, o mais velho, mais inteligente e mais em qualquer outra coisa que você quiser acrescentar. Vince era um dos motivos que eu tinha para ficar voltando nos recessos festivos, já que ele sempre dava um jeito de me encontrar, mas ser comparada a ele a todo instante era irritante. Ainda bem que por não todos os professores, já que Vince estudou em uma época um pouco mais conturbada e cheia de perdas, como ele mesmo costumava dizer, já que grandes bruxos haviam falecido na ultima revolução, e a maioria dos professores haviam sido substituídos, mas ainda sim, de alguma forma éramos comparados, e a maioria esperava bem mais do que eu, no caso, estava disposta a apresentar. O único professor que não me comparava a Vince, fazia pior, me comparava a minha mãe. Benjamin Harshow era nosso professor de poções, ex colega de mamãe, nas épocas de escola, um completo atrapalhado na minha opinião, mas muito inteligente, sempre nos dando explicações além das que eram necessárias, mesmo assim, ele insistia toda aula, praticamente, de que eu deveria mostrar meu verdadeiro eu as poções, porque estava no meu sangue...e toda essa coisa que me soava bastante como propaganda de guia espiritual. Era na verdade um saco, e eu fazia o possível para arrumar alguma coisa para não ir a aula, na maioria das vezes fazia uma simples mistura que resultava em uma poção que me deixava brevemente gripada. Sim, eu era boa em poções, modéstia a parte, poções e feitiços eram minhas matérias favoritas, mas ainda sim eu preferia estudar sozinha, mas precisamente o que me interessava, e não coisas absurdas como o ciclo vital das folhas, nossa matéria atual em Herbologia.

- Pronto já podemos ir!- Lee anunciou a mim depois de cumprimentar oitenta por cento do salão. Eu havia até me sentado para não me cansar.

- Finalmente!- Disse ao meu jeito resmungona e implicante de ser. – Acha que teremos problemas na Sala Comunal? – O olhei preocupada. – Pode estar cheia agora...

- Qualquer coisa eu lhe entrego e amanhã acordamos mais cedo...- O loirinho costumava ficar um pouco mais ligado quando comia e tinha seu ego alimentado socialmente, não sabia exatamente por que, mas eu tinha que aproveitar o momento ligeiro, não querendo chamar meu irmão de lerdo, mas ele se desconcentra com facilidade, o que torna minha breve carreira de investigadora complicada.

Chegamos a Sala Comunal da Sonserina não mais que quinze minutos depois. Meu estômago não estava tão cheio, já o de Lee, segundo ele estava em meio a uma revolução de figos.

- Acho que comi muito pudim...- Ele dizia quando andávamos pelas masmorras pouco antes de chegarmos a Sala Comunal.

- Fecha a boca que você vem mais rápido quando entra menos ar. – Eu retrucava.

A Sala Comunal da Sonserina, como eu imaginava ser qualquer outra sala comunal no Castelo, era bem aconchegante, apesar da frieza vinda da parede de pedra, especialmente da nossa Sala. Algumas poltrona e sofás, lareira queimando pilhas de madeira a todo vapor, estante com alguns livros e algumas outras mesas de madeira de estudo, bem velha diga-se de passagem, espalhadas pelo resto da sala. Fora isso, era revestida por cortinas esverdeadas, combinando-as perfeitamente com o estofado das poltronas, que me faziam lembrar ligeiramente da casa de tio Hector. Não estava tão cheia, eu já a havia visto em situações piores. Acenei para alguns conhecidos, entre eles Connor e Austin, que agora pareciam estar virando amiguinhos, além de Paige e Mell, que trocavam cochichos enquanto flertavam com um grupo de garotos em uma das mesas de estudo.

- Eu vou buscar a carta.- Lee sussurrou quase ao meu ouvido e eu concordei, indo me acomodar em alguma das poltronas, enquanto ficava no aguardo, não pretendia chamar muita atenção ali, se não nunca conseguiria terminar de juntar aquelas pistas.

Logo ele estava me entregando a carta, para não chamar muita atenção apenas guardei-a dentro de minha capa, me despedindo de meu irmão com um beijo de boa noite em seu rosto e acenando para Maddox e Vetter que perceberam que eu estava me recolhendo quando subi as escadas para o dormitório.

Diferente da Sala Comunal, o dormitório e Hogwarts era dividido em quartos, cada qual no máximo cinco alunos se encontravam, tanto o dormitório feminino, quanto o masculino. Minhas colegas de quarto eram Callie, que ainda não havia subido, provavelmente estava em busca do resto dos bolinhos, Mell e Mérope, que também não estavam no quarto e Aleera, que provavelmente estava atrás da vítima da noite, era assim que ela chamava os meninos com quem saía.

Abri então a carta que estava visivelmente amassada, assim como pergaminho anterior. Mas diferente do que eu pensara, não me esclarecera muita coisa.

"_Nottison, sua astúcia me pegara de surpresa, posso dizer que receberá um prêmio por isso, um prêmio a sua altura. Sei que sua inteligência não tardara a fazer o que deve ser feito. Lembra-te de que as coisas mais belas do mundo são também as mais inúteis."_

Fiquei encarando aquela carta por algum tempo, não sei exatamente quanto, mas sei que foram longos minutos. O que Nottison havia descoberto? Pelo que vira dele ele não parecia lá grande coisa, não me surpreendia o sujeito na carta estar espantado. E aquela frase final...eu conhecia, tinha a certeza de que conhecia. Larguei a carta em cima da minha cama, pulando para o pé da mesma, abri meu malão, que ali ficava e vasculhei, tirando várias roupas e assessórios que eu trouxera, finalmente achei o livro que procurava. Tinha capa dura, avermelhada e estava em perfeito estado. Eu havia ganhado junto com o diário de mamãe, segundo minha tia era seu livro favorito. Eu o havia lido algumas vezes, talvez quatro, já que tinha de lê-lo várias vezes para compreender. "Não é um livro aconselhado a sua idade. " Eu me lembro de minha tia me aconselhar, mas desde quando eu ouvia os conselhos dos outros? Verifiquei o autor: John Ruskin, As Pedras de Veneza, um livro trouxa e bastante famoso, só poderia ser a coisa preferida de alguém como minha mãe. Mas o que isso tudo teria a ver com a morte de Nottison? Comecei a passar tudo em minha cabeça, rever acontecimento por acontecimento em minha mente, desde o evento antes do Natal em que ele tentara nos atacar até a sua morte, naquele mesmo dia do meu desmaio..._se eu ao menos não tivesse desmaiado. _Me peguei pensando, eu teria visto o assassino, com certeza teria. - Espera ai!- Exclamei em voz alta, voltando a vasculhar meu malão, e logo achei o que procurara. A carta que Vince havia me mandado, verifiquei a data. _"21 de Novembro"_, exatamente uma semana depois do que acontecera a tentativa de ataque de Stefan Nottison. Uma conta básica mostraria: _14 de Novembro, dia que o encontramos no Lago Negro. Era isso, aquele era o encontro. Quatorze de Novembro, Lago Negro...agora os feitiços...que feitiços..seriam..._

Peguei o pergaminho onde havia anotado tudo que encontrara sobre feitiços. Olhei um a um, e de repente uma seqüência me chamou a atenção. Cinco feitiços de ataque e cinco de defesa. "Astúcia em duelos", era como estava intitulado o capitulo que eu anotara, e o nome do livro: "Feitiços avançados complementares: sexto ano". Era isso. Nottison estava estudando para lutar com alguém do sexto ano, porque ele mesmo era do quinto. _Loiro, Quadribol, Sonserina, Alto_...Comecei a pensar nas possibilidades. Quem se encaixava nestas características, eu só não havia conseguido ligar então o motivo, o que Nottison havia feito e o livro de Ruskin, onde tudo isso se encaixava? Me joguei na cama, mantendo tudo que tinha em mãos e analisando, inquieta. Eu iria descobrir, iria provar que não atacamos Nottison, muito menos o matamos, já que alguns, entre estes, professores, continuavam a acreditar que tínhamos algo a ver com a morte dele, e ainda salvaria meu irmão, de quem quer que fosse.

Sem conter a ansiedade, pensei em ir em busca de Lee, mas talvez isso chamaria muita atenção, permaneci em silencio então, observando as pistas até que minhas primas foram chegando, uma a uma se acomodando no quarto, vencida por minoria, tive que deixá-las apagar a luz, e meu cansaço falou mais alto, peguei no sono mesmo com toda aquela bagunça espalhada pela minha cama.

Na manhã seguinte a primeira coisa que fiz foi ir em busca de Lee para lhe contar o que havia descoberto. Ele por sua vez me sugeriu alguns nomes, mas nada que eu achasse realmente convincente para ser.

Passaram-se semanas, e nada avançamos em nossas buscas, e para piorar os exames de meio de ano chegavam, junto com a festa das bruxas e então posteriormente o Natal, o que não nos dava tempo o suficiente para nos juntarmos e riscarmos as possibilidades de nossas listas, além do mais minhas aulas com o professor Carter haviam começado, o que deixava meus finais de tarde após a aula dele ocupados.

Certa manhã, após o café, quando eu já havia me dispersado para o Jardim, vi Lee correndo em minha direção mais uma vez, isso estava começando a virar rotina.

- HEATHER! HEEEEATHER!- Ele gritava, e os poucos alunos em volta levantavam a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, disse, ofegante.

- Eu descobri...quer dizer...acho que sim...

- O menino? Queeeeeem? – Perguntei agitada, largando o livro de Veneza que eu relia mais uma vez em busca de alguma pista.

- No time de Quadribol só temos dois alunos que são do sexto ano, o Dylan Deveaux, que você já conhece...- Ela disse, fazendo menção ao menino que qualquer garota em Hogwarts, principalmente sonserina, sabe quem é.-...e o Anthoni Martinelli..e...

Um estalo me ocorreu assim que meu cérebro processou o nome. Era isso, só podia ser.

- Martinelli, Lee...

- Sim, é o sobrenome dele...mas então...eu acho que seja o Dy...

- Não..- Eu neguei antes que ele continuasse. – Veneza...Veneza é uma cidade da Itália, Martinelli...alguma duvida da origem do nome?- Perguntei a ele, que tentava juntar os fatos aos boatos.-...é isso...é isso!- Eu dizia empolgadamente e inquieta.

- Mas...mas...- Ele tentava argumentar, mas não havia nada que pudesse argumentar contra.

- Leander Cooper...- Ele fez uma cara feia quando eu disse o nome do papai, eu o entendia, fazia a mesma cara quando me chamavam de Cooper. -..desculpe..- Acrescentei e continuei.-...sua missão agora é descobrir tudo que pode sobre esse tal Anthoni, quero qualquer detalhe, mesmo que não ache importante.

- Mas...- Ele tentou novamente me dizer algo, mas fui mais rápida.

- Sem "mas"preciso saber quem é ele para descobrir o que aconteceu...- Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram, observando atrás das minhas costas, eu me perguntei o que ele estava olhando, e quando virei para trás outra pessoa vinha apressadamente em nossa direção, e chamava mais atenção do que Lee, quando correra. Fiquei de boca aberta, queixo caído, o que seria desta vez? Mafalda Loobksly, professora de Astronomia e diretora da Lufa-Lufa não exatamente gostava muito de mim, então não me surpreendia que ela estava se aproximando para me colocar em alguma encrenca.

- Senhorita e senhor Cooper.- Ela disse, com a voz de taquara rachada levemente alterada.

- Johanson. – Corrigi.

- Que seja. – Ela disse apressada. – Preciso que ambos me acompanhem.

E ela se virou já voltando para o Castelo. Troquei olhares com Lee, que deu de ombros, e passamos a andar atrás dela, tentando acompanhar os passos rápido da mulher. Mas ela não nos levou para nenhuma sala ou coisa do tipo, fomos direto para a enfermaria, ou melhor, Ala Hospitalar, como era conhecida em Hogwarts. Passamos três ou quatro macas que estavam fechadas pelos tapumes de privacidade que eram colocados em volta. Paramos na sexta (a quinta estava vazia). Adentramos aquelas paredes falsas e na maca uma menina loira, tão magramente delicada quanto eu, talvez até um pouco mais no momento, estava deitada, desacordada, aparentemente.

- Ela esta petri...- Mas Kimberly Maddox, uma das curandeiras do local interrompeu fazendo sinal de negativo, e recobrindo minha irmã.

- Não, ela está apenas dormindo...- A curandeira disse.

Lee parecia em um misturado de choque e preocupação, já eu estava mas para inquisitiva e desconfiada.

- Então por que ela esta aqui? – Encarei Mafalda Loobksly, atacando-a com palavras, mas desconfiada que antes.

- Olhe os modos, senhorita Cooper. – Ela me reprimiu.

- Johanson. – Virei os olhos corrigindo-a.

Ela me ignorou praticamente, e quem voltou a falar desta vez foi a curandeira.

- Pelo que soube...por meio de uma outra Johanson que a trouxe aqui...- Kimberly pareceu pensar um pouco. – Acho que o nome dela é Pandora...

- Sim, deve ser, é minha outra prima que caiu na Lufa-Lufa...- Interrompi, e quando citei o nome da casa, observei a professora de Astronomia com nojo.

Ela pareceu revirar os olhos, e quando ia rosnar, Kimberly voltou a falar.

-...bem essa Pandora a trouxe aqui, dizendo que a menina estava reclamando de vertigens...já fazia alguns dias...e que hoje, quando as duas caminhavam para o pátio, esta manhã ela desmaiou no meio do caminho...- Kimberly continuou explicando. – Ela chegou aqui aparentemente acordada, dentro das condições possíveis, mas muito fraca, fui obrigada a lhe dar um pouco de soro redisposição para que ela recuperasse os sentidos integralmente...- E a explicação continuou, mas minha mente foi para outro lado.

Como Chloe poderia estar fraca? Do jeito que ela andava comendo não era possível. Era mais fácil Callie, que come feito um trasgo pronto para hibernar, ficar desnutrida do que Loe, que andava batendo minha prima em questões alimentícias.

- ...Acredito que em menos e duas horas já vou poder liberá-la...- A curandeira disse por fim e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Meu pedido a vocês, senhores Coopers, é que fiquem de olho na vossa irmã, e trate de fazer com que ela se alimente melhor...pois aparentemente esta foi a causa da...- A professora dizia, mas eu a interrompi.

- Mas...- E então parei de falar, achando melhor não comentar o comportamento da minha irmã a mesa, eu mesma conversaria com ela depois.

Nesse meio tempo em que a professora de Astronomia nos deixou ali na Ala Hospitalar, e conversarmos mais um pouco com Kimberly, e eu não conseguia não conversar com ela e não pensar em Connor, Chloe pareceu despertar. Os olhinhos miúdos e azul esverdeados pareceram encarar um a um de nós com curiosidade.

- Chloe!- Lee interrompeu, sentando-se na cama e abraçando-a.

- Sem exaltações, senhor Cooper.- A curandeira o reprimiu.

- Desculpe..- Ele murmurou de cabeça baixa, mas logo voltou a olhar para nossa irmã.- Como você está?...que susto que nos deu...e...

- Eu estou melhor, disse para Pan que não tinha necessidade de me trazer aqui...- A voz dela parecia bem afetada, assim como o rosto pálido.-..mas ela insistiu..- Chloe deu de ombros inocentemente, e se ajeitou no travesseiro fofo a sua cabeça.

Lee voltou a abraçar Chloe, mas eu interrompi.

- Lee você tem treino de Quadribol agora...- Lhe dei um olhar bastante significativo, já que a esta altura ele não deveria perder nenhum treino, já que tinha a missão de investigar Martinelli.

- Ah é...- Leander disse pouco convincente, e Chloe deve ter percebido, ou percebeu nossos olhares, porque assim que ele saiu ela me perguntou.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?- Eu fui me sentando ao seu lado e maneei a cabeça para que Kimberly pudesse nos deixar um pouco a sós. Ela não pareceu muito satisfeita, mas saiu.

- Nada...- Eu dei de ombros respondendo a Loe. -...ele só não deve perder os treinos..agora que achou algo que goste tanto.

-Hm...- Ela apenas murmurou, não me encarando nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu, Loe?- Minha voz era mansa, diferente da maioria das vezes.

- Nada ué, por que? – Ela mentiu.

- Porque talvez você esteja na Ala Hospitalar...

- Nada, só não me senti bem

- E mente muito mal também...- Continuava a encarar ela desconfiada.

- Você também desmaiou ano passado e eu não fiquei te acusando de nada..- Ela rebateu, argumentava ainda pior do que mentia.

- Foram situações diferentes...- Disse e então achei uma maneira de entrar no assunto.- Você e eu sabemos que do jeito que anda se alimentando não pode estar desnutrida...

- Posso sim. – Ela disse de forma birrenta, a primeira vez que reconheci minha irmã agindo tão como eu.

- Não pode não. – Respondi de volta na mesma forma.

Ela cruzou os braços se negando a falar mais alguma coisa. Suspirei, me levantando.

- Eu vou descobrir...ahh se vou. – A alertei e deixei a Ala Hospitalar. Eu estava me dando bem em investigações.


	16. Coleção de bastardos

Capítulo XV

**Coleção de bastardos**

O dia tão esperado, para a maioria das pessoas, menos para mim e mais uns dois ou três, havia chegado. Voltar para casa durante o recesso de Natal e Ano Novo, motivo para rever famílias e comemorar, não se você tivesse uma família como a minha, lógico.

Na estação Vince nos esperava, o que me fez me despedir rapidamente de Connor e Austin, que me acompanhavam no vagão, e até o momento de descermos do trem, e correr para meu irmão. Ele e Emmanuelle, eram as coisas que mais me faziam falta.

- Que bom que você veio!- O abracei, e ele desajeitadamente deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro, ele não era muito acostumado a demonstrações de afeto, mas sei que as vezes se esforçava.

- Eu não ficaria tão feliz, ruivinha...- Ele comentou enquanto nos abraçávamos, o que me fez levantar o olhar e encará-lo. – Por quê? – Perguntei, preocupada, enquanto meus irmãos chegavam para irmos direto para o carro que nos levaria para casa.

- Porque este ano vou passar o Natal com vocês...- Ouve pules de alegria de Chloe e Leander, que se abraçavam de felicidade, mas eu continuei observando Vince, algo tinha de errado para passar o Natal com a gente, ele havia sido expulso, ou havia se expulsado, tanto fazia, era tão orgulhoso quanto eu e eu sabia que não voltaria assim por nada.

- Como assim? – Sussurrei para ele enquanto entrávamos no carro

- Você vai entender. – Foi o que ele me respondeu, e depois seguimos para a casa de meu pai, Nathaniel Cooper, entre comentários de como havia sido nosso primeiro semestre deste ano em Hogwarts.

Logo que chegamos em casa fomos recebidos por Julieta McKins, ou melhor, Julieta Cooper, pelo que parecia agora, já que a mulher exibia no dedo anelar uma bela aliança de ouro com um detalhe em diamante, ela parecia extremamente feliz.

- Querido, querido, eles chegaram!- Ela anunciava, seu vestido, tomara que caia longo na cor púrpura, era da melhor costura francesa, e eu me perguntara de onde ela tirara tão mal gosto para fazer aqueles vestidos de Emília do ano passado.

Logo meu pai, vestindo uma bermuda floral, que ridiculamente combinava com o vestido da minha madrasta, já que o fundo da bermuda era branca e as flores tão púrpura quanto o vestido, além da camisa pólo verde, apareceu as costas de minha mais nova madrasta, abraçando-a e a puxando para o canto para que entrássemos. Me perguntei se meu pai havia adotado aquele novo estilo por conta própria, e pior, se alguém havia avisado ele que o inverno na Europa costumava ser frio.

Ele mal nos deixou entrar, e já nos empurrou para a mesa, que estava muito bem posta, onde minha irmã, Emmanuelle, já estava acomodada. Não hesitei em ir cumprimentá-la, mas fui interrompida por meu pai, que me obrigou a tomar um lugar entre Chloe e Vince, em frente à Manu e Lee. Meu pai sentou em uma ponta e a nova senhora Cooper em outra, e percebi que Vince estava absolutamente calado, mas tinha um ar de desdém a tudo que era perguntado por algum dos adultos. Era obvio que ele sabia do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Com um estalar de dedos de meu pai, lombos, muito cheirosos por sinal, apareceram em nossos pratos, acompanhados de farofa de maçã e arroz polido. Não demorou muito para que meu pai ficasse em pé para um daqueles discursos porre dele. Revirei meus olhos e desejei que tio Hector me raptasse novamente.

- Estamos aqui nos reunindo para mais um...- Quem meu pai achava que era? O diretor de Hogwarts?-..para mais um encontro familiar...- Ele olhou para cada um dos filhos presentes. -...desta vez com todas as minhas crias aqui...- Bufei, entediada, ele ia começar um discurso de como era o melhor pai e como devíamos agradecer a Merlin todos os dias.-...e com minha bela esposa..- Ele olhou para a senhora Cooper, que era só sorrisos. Mais uma idiota que caíra na laia dele, afinal que eu havia conhecido eram: a mãe de Vince, que eu mal sabia de sua história, já que Vince pouco falava dela, a mãe de Leander, que eu se quer sabia o nome, apenas sabia que ela tinha fugido com a irmã gêmea de Lee (sim, meu pai tinha o dom de procriar em duplicidade ainda) quando ele ainda era bem novinho, a minha mãe, que todos já sabiam, e agora mais essa..._c-o-i-t-a-da._

- mais uma...- Não pude deixar de não acrescentar.

- Hoje suas gracinhas não me afetaram, Heather.- Ele disse rispidamente, voltando ao discurso.-...enfim..- Ele estendeu o copo, que tinha um liquido que eu imaginei ser champanhe, eu estava virando conhecedora de bebidas.-..Gostaria de propor um brinde ao mais novo Cooper chegando..e..

Mas eu, Chloe, Lee e Manu interrompemos em um único som, Vince parecia já saber da baboseira, e só revirou os olhos friamente.

- O QUE?- Nós gritamos juntos.

- Não é maravilhoso?- Ele disse, se levantando e indo até a cadeira da esposa, que agora também estava de pé, abraçou-a acariciando sua barriga que se quer era visível por meio daquele vestido que não era tão justo na cintura. Me perguntei como eu não havia percebido, a senhora McKins, ou melhor, senhora Cooper, para não usar vestido colado, só podia estar de bucho.

Larguei meu talher e fiz movimento para me levantar.

- Não senhorita, vai ficar muito bem sentada ai e participar do nosso almoço em família, afinal até meu querido Vince eu consegui trazer...- Ele indicou o copo a Vince, que apenas o observava sem expressão alguma á falsidade de meu pai.

Eu não estava acreditando, meu pai realmente estava virando um bom colecionador de filhos bastardos, mais um para ele renegar e esquecer. O pior de tudo não era ele esquecer, o pior de tudo era ele querer vir ser pai de repente. Como quando eu explodi a criação de abóboras da senhora Breslin, nossa vizinha, e ele me deixou trancafiada no quarto por duas semanas, ou quando eu resolvi que queria bisbilhotar em seu escritório para ver se achava algo de mamãe, e ele me tratou a base de pão e água por mais duas semanas, ou quando eu xinguei a senhora McKins, quer dizer Cooper, por ela querer me obrigar a ir passear com ela em Hogsmeade, como mãe e filha, e ele me deu uma surra...isso que mais me irritava, o fato dele não ser pai e de repente achar que era e querer impor autoridade.

O almoço foi cheio de melosidades entre meu pai e sua nova esposa. Tanto eu, quanto o resto de meus irmãos estávamos calados, provavelmente imaginando a mesma coisa, nem Chloe que andava com um belo apetite pareceu muito faminta. Eu queria sair logo dali, e assim que vi meu pai baixar os talheres me retirei, aliviada por poder sair de debaixo dos olhos dele e de sua nova esposa. Me enfurnei no quarto, esperando não ser mais incomodada por ele, e passei o resto do dia lá, perdida em pensamentos e no desejo de voltar logo para escola. Sentia falta de Austin e Connor, do professor Carter, das festas e das bebidas. Bebida! Ahhh, era disso que eu precisava. Me lembrei da sensação boa que a bebida me trazia, mesmo por ser passageira, uma felicidade me invadia e eu conseguia esquecer de tudo. Eu só teria que esperar todos se recolherem para ir até a adega que meu pai mantinha próximo do porão e estaria tudo resolvido.

Quando todos meus irmãos haviam se recolhido, no mesmo quarto, diga-se de passagem, eu levantei de meu colchão no chão, já que havia cedido a cama para Vince, na ponta dos pés sai do quarto, sempre muito atenta a qualquer um que pudesse acordar. Passei pelo quarto do meu pai e tudo parecia estar silencioso, pelo menos da porta. Continuei descendo as escadas e indo em direção ao piso térreo. Tudo também na mais perfeita ordem. Depois da cozinha ficava as escadas que levavam ao porão, e por conseguinte a adega. Continuei sempre em passos silenciosos em direção a adega e quando finalmente adentrei ao local de teto baixo e estreito pelas varias prateleiras com as mais diferentes bebidas, feito totalmente de madeira e bastante úmido, tive de me encolher.

- VOCÊ SABE QUE DEVIA TER ME CONSULTADO!- Ouvi uma voz bravejar. Vinha do porão, estremeci, se me pegassem ali, eu seria uma bruxa morta. A voz era bastante rude e eu sabia a quem pertencia. Era meu pai.

- Eu...eu só achei que seria bom para nós querido...- Uma voz chorona e soluçante veio a seguir, bem mais baixa que a outra e bem mais delicada. – Era minha madrasta.

- NADA É BOM PARA NÓS SE EU NÃO APROVAR PRIMEIRO!- Ele vociferou mais uma vez, e eu, curiosamente, fui me estreitando nas paredes da adega até sair do local, pela fresta da portinha do porão, podia ver metade de cada um. Julieta Cooper estava as lágrimas, quase se ajoelhando aos pés do marido, enquanto meu pai fechava sua mão em volta de seu braço delicado e a obrigava a ajoelhar. Meus olhos se arregalaram, eu já havia visto essa cena, repetidas vezes, acontecer com minha mãe.

- Eu não fiz por mal...- Ela choramingou entre lágrimas que até eu não achei que seria justo.

A mão dele se apertou mais em volta do braço dela, pois vi seus dedos marcando a pele clara da mulher, ela parecia engolir o choro em meio aos soluços.

- NÃO SE META ONDE NÃO É CHAMADA!- Ele a alertou e a jogou para o lado, ela ficou caída ao chão próximo a uma poltrona velha, então ele completou. – É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LHE DIGO!- Ele completou e vi seus passos se direcionando para a porta, agilmente voltei em silencio para a adega. Sentei em meio as bebidas no lugar mais escondido que achei.

A cena não saía de minha mente, o que será que a senhora Cooper havia feito? Qualquer coisa que fosse não justificava o comportamento brutal de meu pai. O pior de tudo é que eu já conhecia aquele jeito dele, e quando a cena se repetiu pela vigésima vez em minha mente o rosto da senhora Cooper havia sido substituído pelo de minha mãe. Me lembrava de seus soluços e choros, depois que brigava com meu pai e ele nos deixava na cabana na Irlanda, minha mãe corria ao nosso encontro, e milhares de vezes nos acordou, para poder nos abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ela conseguiria trazer meu pai de volta. De qualquer maneira, desde aquela época, eu tinha a certeza de que não queria viver com aquele homem, preferia mil vezes que fosse eu, mamãe, Chloe e Manu, como devia ter sido.

Quando depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia, ouvi os passos desconjuntados da senhora Cooper subir as escadas aguardei mais alguns minutos para que tivesse tudo limpo, e assim eu pudesse subir também. Entrei no meu quarto ligeiramente abalada, e fui direto para o colchão no chão onde estava temporariamente. Não consegui dormir aquela noite, nem as que passaram na semana seguinte. Quando finalmente o ano novo passou, e eu parecendo tão abatida quanto antes, desde a briga que presenciara, mal comemorei. Fui até o quarto, assim que deu meia noite, peguei um pergaminho e o tinteiro e comecei a escrever.

_Connor,_

_As coisas por aqui estão pesadas. Eu só queria poder me livrar de tudo isso...escapar. Desta vez nem revendo meus irmãos me fez sentir melhor. Acha que eu consigo te encontrar hoje à tarde? Estava pensando em ir a Hogsmeade, ou coisa assim, na verdade qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse esquecer de tudo isso por um instante. Sei que você entende._

_Heather._

Prendi a carta na perninha de Phoebe que parecia resmungona por eu a ter acordado.

- Leve isso ao Connor, rápido, por favor!- A alertei, e mesmo sonolenta ela saiu voando pela janela. Me encostei na cama, ainda sentada no chão e suspirei. Eu precisava, precisava esquecer de tudo isso.

- Heath?- Uma vozinha meiga e fina me chamou, conforme a porta do quarto se abria. Era Manu.

- Oi pipoquinha?- Perguntei, levantando meus olhos e a encarando.

Ela caminhou até mim e envolveu os braços ao redor de meu pescoço me abraçando, comigo sentada ela era maior que eu.

- Vamos fazer as resoluções de Ano Novo, você não vem?- Ela me olhou, e vi suplicias em seus olhos para que eu fosse.

Respirei fundo. A ultima coisa que eu queria era fazer resolução para alguma coisa, mas Manu parecia precisar que eu fosse, e eu mal havia lhe dado atenção desta vez com tudo que estava acontecendo.

Concordei com a cabeça, e estiquei minha mão a ela.

- Me ajuda a levantar então! Quero ver se você tá forte...- Ela sorriu, dando uma risada divertida com o que eu falara e me puxou.

Me levantei logo, e segui de mãos dadas com ela para a sala, onde além de meu pai e sua esposa, meus irmãos, mais algumas pessoas que eu via vez ou outra da família de meu pai estavam.

Todos brindavam e conversavam altamente, meu pai e minha nova madrasta pareciam estar melhor do que nunca e me passou pela cabeça como eles sabiam fingir bem. Eu me aproximei da roda de meus irmãos e eles discutiam algo sobre o trabalho de Vince no Ministério da Magia, pelo que eu entendera Vince tentava convencer Lee de que seria uma boa oportunidade e que ele não poderia perder, que faria Leander crescer dentro do Ministério em pouco tempo, mas o loirinho parecia estar mais preocupado com as bolhas de sua bebida, já que ele e Manu davam gargalhadas assim que uma subisse. Eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo bem calada, e só falei quando Vince se direcionou a mim.

- Soube que você está tomando aulas para desenvolver a escrita e ir trabalhar no Profeta Diário...- Ele sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso, mas a minha careta fez com que seu sorriso desaparecesse rapidamente.

- Não eu...só..

- É verdade, Heath?- Chloe perguntou surpresa com um sorriso enchendo seu rosto. – Você nem me contou nada...e eu achando que era mentira que tivesse encontrando o professor Carter depois das aulas...

- Encontrando o professor?Ahn?- Vince pareceu ficar carrancudo de repente.

- Eu não estou encontrando ninguém..- Menti, na verdade não menti exatamente, eu não encontrava o professor propriamente dito, apenas nos reuníamos para desenvolver minha escrita, na verdade ele mais me contava histórias sobre Hogwarts e outras coisas do que realmente me ajudava na desenvoltura de minha escrita...mas mesmo assim. – Ele apenas me ajuda porque fui mal em um trabalho que valia metade da nota.

Vince ficou ainda mais carrancudo.

- História da Magia? Francamente, Heather...- Ele começou a retrucar, mas Loe ficou confusa.

- Foi mal?..- Ela me perguntou assustada. – Mais você foi melhor que eu...tirou um A, não foi?

Revirei os olhos, porque ela tinha que ser tão intrometida.

- Mas eu fugi...do...

Então Lee pareceu acordar das bolhas e se intrometer também.

- Que nada, Heather está interessada na bundinha contornada do professor..ou vocês nunca repararam que...

- CALA A BOCA, LEANDER!- Retruquei, enquanto Chloe parecia abrir a boca, e eu podia jurar que o queixo dela cairia a qualquer instante, ao mesmo tempo que Manu fazia uma cara parecida, mas provavelmente por não entender nada e achar que bunda era um palavrão, mas nem era mais, bunda tava sendo mais usado que "cara", e Vince, por sua vez, franzia o cenho na direção de Lee.

Virei as costas e decidi subir, com certeza aquelas resoluções já haviam dado o que falar.

Adentrando ao quarto avistei a carta em cima de minha cama, corri no mesmo instante. Connor era rápido, será que estava tão entediado quanto eu no Ano Novo? 

_Heath,_

_Feliz Ano Novo pra você também! Haha, brincadeira, pelo jeito não está tendo mais sorte do que eu neste ano novo, hein. Bom, acho que posso falar com minha mãe e ela consegue passar ai pra te pegar e podemos ir para algum canto..podemos vir até aqui pra casa, ela anda tão ocupada com o novo brinquedinho dela que nem se incomodaria do filho dela sumir pelo quarteirão por algumas horas. Avisa ai na tua casa, e mais tarde, quando o sol raiar e preferência, a gente passa ai pra te pegar. Prepara o fígado!_

_Connor._

Dei uma risada, só Connor me fazia rir em uma hora como estas. O que será que ele queria dizer com o brinquedinho novo da mãe? A senhora Maddox parecia tão...tão...na verdade ela não parecia. Uma alegria então me tomou, finalmente iria revê-lo, e isso com certeza vinha acompanhado de algumas doses de bebidas, afinal Connor era bem específico na carta. Eu só esperava que ele não acabasse gorfado desta vez.

Quando a maioria dos convidados de meu pai haviam ido embora, decidi que era uma boa hora para perguntar ao meu pai se tudo bem se eu saísse e fosse dar uma volta com um amigo, já que com menos pessoas na casa a possibilidade de eu levar um não na cara de todo mundo era menor.

- Tudo bem! Eu conheço a mãe de Connor. - Ele disse quando eu o contei sobre Connor e a senhora Maddox. Me perguntei onde meu pai a havia conhecido e que tipo de conhecimento fora esse. – Só espero que ela a traga de volta...-Disse ele quando mencionei que ela iria me buscar. Meu pai era bastante folgado, mesmo que a senhora Maddox não me trouxesse de volta, eu daria um jeito de voltar, mas precisava sair daquela casa por um dia que fosse. – Lembre-se de se comportar. – Foi a única coisa que meu pai me aconselhou, depois que a senhora Cooper sussurrou no ouvido dele, provavelmente havia sussurrado o conselho.

- Está bem, papai. – Eu disse falsamente, nunca o chamava de papai. – Obrigada. – Acrescentei e sorridentemente me recolhi, a esperança que meu sono pela madrugada de ano novo passasse rápido, assim como a manhã, para que Connor viesse me buscar logo.


	17. A casa dos Maddox

Capítulo XVI

**A casa dos Maddox**

Exatamente às quatorze horas Kimberly Maddox aparecera na soleira de casa. Estava montada em uma lambreta amarela, e seu filho, Connor vinha atrás, abraçado a mãe. Só quando me aproximei o suficiente deles vi que tinha uma espécie de cesta ao lado, uma cesta com rodinhas relativamente grande, onde cabia uma pessoa de tamanho médio. Imaginei que ali seria meu lugar, encestada. Não reclamei.

- Vamos, Heather!- Connor me chamou, acenando ao tirar o capacete que lembrava um daqueles capacetes trouxas de jogador de futebol americano.

Eu sai correndo, acenando para Vince e Chloe que me olharam com reprovação, mas nada podiam fazer, já que meu pai havia concordado.

Me acomodei na cesta, e diferente do que pensava, não fomos terrestremente, se é que essa palavra existia. Decolamos no instante em que estávamos desertos o suficiente para nenhum trouxa ver. Eu tive alguns acessos de gritos, já que coisas voadoras não era comigo, provavelmente havia me exaltado mais do que nos últimos um ano e meio que passara em Hogwarts, pois Connor e sua mãe não paravam de dar gargalhadas, como se eu fosse um trouxa aprendendo a amaldiçoar alguém. Quando eu estava me acostumando com a idéia de estar ao lado das nuvens consegui abrir os olhos e perguntar.

- Estamos chegando?- Minha voz estava ligeiramente tremula.

- Mais um pouco só..Heath...- Ouvi Connor gritando ainda se divertindo.

O mais um pouco dele deve ter sido mais uma meia hora, que pareceu uma eternidade, eu não fazia idéia de que moravam tão longe. Quando voltamos a terra, e percorremos mais alguns Km, um pouco mais em segurança, percebi que tínhamos ido parar em um lugar completamente diferente do que eu esperava. Não parecia haver bruxo nenhum ali perto. Parecia muito com um subúrbio, e ao observar os nomes das ruas, descobri que estávamos no subúrbio de Londres, aos arredores da capital. Muitos prédios baixos bem mais simples do que eu esperava e maltratados estavam por lá. Paramos então em frente a um prédio de quatro andares, feito de tijolinhos vermelhos, não parecia ter luxo algum. Sai da minha cestinha com as pernas tremendo, não pretendia voltar ao céu tão cedo. Dei um soco no braço de Connor quando as gargalhadas dele não cessaram.

- Delicadeza...- Ele sussurrou para mim ainda rindo e eu revirei os olhos de mau humor. Subimos três lances de escadas, eles moravam no ultimo andar, e em sua porta uns badulaques roxos de anjinhos estavam pendurados, percebi que na porta ao lado tinham coisas parecidas, mas ao invés de anjinhos eram borboletas, me perguntei se eles colocaram ali porque quiseram ou foram obrigados. Quando a porta se abriu, o apartamento parecia bem maior do que eu esperava, de certo havia sido enfeitiçado, porque só a sala era do tamanho da sala que eu tinha na casa do meu pai, e olha que morávamos em casa. Era decorada com muito bom gosto e aos requintes dignos de um bruxo, bastante prataria por toda a cristaleira, junto a sofás que me pareceram imensamente confortáveis. Da sala saíam três portas e Connor as indicou, uma para a cozinha, outra para o corredor onde haviam os outros cômodos e lavabos e outra para a lavanderia. Quando dei mais dois passos a frente quase trombei em duas crianças que eu não havia ainda reparado ali. Um menino de mais ou menos oito anos, que me lembrava muito Connor, brincava de carrinho com um outro, menor, devia ter por volta de três anos, só que com os cabelos bem escuros. Me perguntei se eram todos irmãos, e logo Kimberly os apresentou, resolvendo minha pergunta.

- Arthur..- Ela apontou para o que era parecido com Connor e depois se virou e pegou o menorzinho no colo. -...e este é Brenno..- Ela disse enchendo o menininho de beijos. O mesmo deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

Não pude deixar de me pegar pensando que a senhora Maddox era extremamente nova para ter três filhos, não devia nem ter trinta anos, mas enfim, isso não era da minha conta. Logo um outro rapaz apareceu a soleira da porta, este era mais velho, mas conclui que não devia ter idade para ser filho dela também, devia ter por volta de seus dezoito anos, apesar de não ser muito alto, era praticamente da altura da senhora Maddox. Ele estava usando apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura e tinha os cabelos claros molhados. Não pude deixar e notar como seu corpo era meu trabalhado e como as tatuagens que tinha, e tatuagens era um tipo de fetiche meu e me faziam lembrar da minha primeira atração platônica em Hogwarts, Dustin Hawkins, um garoto estrangeiro misterioso, cheio de tatuagens, pelo menos o que pude perceber em seus braços, e que se formara ano passado, para minha infelicidade, eram perfeitamente distribuídas por seu corpo. Me peguei encarando-o, e deve ser por isso que a senhora Maddox foi para o lado do rapaz, selando-lhe os lábios e apresentando-o também.

- E este é Howie...- Ela sorriu, segurando o queixo do rapaz em um ato que eu poderia julgar quase que materno.

Dei de ombros, minha família também não era muito normal. Connor sussurrou ao meu lado.

- O novo brinquedinho dela.- E eu entendi tudo, ou quase tudo.

Ele segurou em minha mão me arrastando pelo resto da casa, passamos pelo casal, entrando pelo corredor, onde vários quadros, que eu imaginei serem a família de Kimberly. Passamos por umas quatro portas, quando finalmente Connor passou a minha frente abrindo a quinta porta. Não deixava a desejar, era tão enorme quando eu imaginei que fosse, mas a decoração era obviamente era de um quarto de menino. As paredes azul escuras faziam o quarto ficar mais escuro do que já era, já que Connor, obviamente parecia ignorar o fato de que ele tinha uma janela. A cama no canto do quarto estava bagunçada, com um monte de coisa amarrotada, no outro canto uma escrivaninha, que parecia servir de lugar de descanso para os dois violões e uma guitarra que ele tinha, o armário de madeira e escancarado ocupava toda uma parede, era de forma embutido, mas aparentemente todas suas roupas haviam sido arrancadas e estavam largadas na cama. Entre a escrivaninha e a janela fechada porém percebi um engradado, onde devia ter pelo menos umas oito latas de cerveja e mais algumas garrafas de bebidas que eu não tinha muita certeza do nome.

- Você tem faro, hein!- Ele disse rindo, percebendo que eu havia pousado meus olhos no engradado.

Dei uma risada. Ele era tão bobo.

- Na verdade eu tava de olho na guitarra...- Indiquei com o queixo para o instrumento preto e branco em sua forma clássica.

Ele sorriu.

- Quer ouvir?- Connor perguntou, pegando a guitarra, se quer colocou a faixa, a conectou em um amplificador de som. E os acordes, bastante altos e que me lembravam a uma musica do AC/DC ecoaram pelo quarto.

- BORRRRRRN TO BE WIIIIIIIIILD...- Ele gritou mais alto que o som da guitarra entre uma gargalhada. Eu o empurrei, mas ele exagerou o empurrou que levou caindo para trás na cama.

- Shhhhhh, vão vir reclamar!

- Trasgo! – Ele resmungou, largado em meio aquele monte de roupa.

Dei uma risada e fiquei olhando-o dali.

- Que foi?- Ele perguntou, deixando a guitarra ao seu lado.

- Tava só pensando em como você é um idiota...- Confessei, empurrando algumas roupas para o canto e me sentando ao seu lado.

Ele continuou deitado por mais alguns segundos e então se sentou também.

- Um idiota a quem você precisa pedir socorro...- Ele completou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Exatamente.

Ele me deu uma ombrada, exatamente como eu era acostumada a lhe dar e pegou duas garrafas de cerveja, entregando-me uma.

- Vamos beber aqui?- Perguntei a ele franzindo o cenho.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas e sua mãe?

- Ela nem vai perceber, acredite...quando ele tá aqui ela esquece até de trocar as fraldas dos filhos...o filho dela vira praticamente _ele_.- Connor enfatizou a ultima palavra e passou pela minha mente se ele pensava o mesmo que eu, que as atitudes de Kimberly Maddox com seu...seu...cara, eram um tanto quanto maternas.

Dei de ombros então estendendo a garrafa a ele para que Connor a abrisse. Ele não teve dificuldade alguma e logo me entregou, dei um belo gole, e suspirei quando todo o liquido de minha boca foi engolido.

- Eu tava precisando disso...- Sorri ao sentir a refrescância em meu corpo.

Ele sorriu, daquele jeito de mostrar a covinha em uma das bochechas e tomou um gole da garrafa que estava em sua mão.

- Você precisava era de mim. – Connor disse irritantemente, o que me fez dar uma gargalhada de desdém.

- Não seja tão convencido.

- Eu sei que é verdade.- E ele realmente tinha certeza na voz. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncios, às vezes encontrando olhares, enquanto degustávamos aquela garrafa de cerveja que logo acabou.

- Você já experimentou na lata?- Ele me perguntou e como eu estava levemente avoada tive que lhe pedir para repetir.

- Como?- Franzi o cenho.

Ele deu uma risada e repetiu.

- Já experimentou cerveja na lata? – Fiz que não com a cabeça e ele me entregou uma.

Fui com cede ao pote achando que notaria a diferença.

- Não tem diferença.- Conclui depois de dois bons goles.

Ele riu.

O olhei, fuzilando-o.

- Você quer é me embebedar.- Resmunguei e tomei mais um gole.

- Quase isso, dona resmungona.

Rimos e terminamos mais aquela lata logo.

A cada nova lata ou garrafa que abríamos parecia que estávamos mais retardados, mais risonhos e eu mais relaxada, já havia me largado na cama dele e ria de qualquer merda que ele comentasse. Sentia as coisas a minha volta às vezes girarem rápido demais, era quando fechava os olhos e ria ainda mais. Ele se aproximava de mim fazendo cócegas até eu me debater dizendo para parar, e então íamos para a próxima bebida.

Quando eu estava ofegantemente exaltada depois de outro ataque de cócegas, me sentei na cama, rindo de como o lustre em seu quarto parecia dançar no teto. Ele pegou a ultima garrafa e manteve-a entre as pernas, dizendo.

- Só tem uma agora...

- É minha, eu sou a convidada...- Disse no mesmo instante.

- Eu sou o anfitrião, tem que ser minha...- Ele reclamou.

- Larga de ser mal educado, as visitas tem sempre prioridade...- Retruquei ainda mais.

- Tem é?- Ele levantou o olhar para mim, e tinha um brilho diferente, ou eu estava vendo coisas.

Concordei com a cabeça, e ele não me entregou a garrafa de primeiro, foi aproximando o rosto do meu aos poucos. Os olhos dele, bem azuis e com um ar que eu ainda não sabia direito o que era, encarava meus olhos, e então percorria meu rosto inteiro se fixando em minha boca. Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir. Na verdade sabia mais ou menos, sabia na teoria, mas nunca havia acontecido comigo. Um sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios, mas não um sorriso daqueles abobalhados que nem se passava em filme, meu sorriso tinha um ar quem estava prestes a aprontar algo, de forma espevitada. Ele veio se aproximando, meus olhos foram se fechando e eu podia sentir a maneira como sua respiração, alterada e bastante quente, ia contra meus lábios, que se afastavam ligeiramente para receber os dele, ele ia me beijar...e..ia..ia...

- Eu gosto tanto de você...- Ele suspirou, com os lábios, eu podia praticamente sentir, quase se encostando nos meus.-...há tanto tempo venho querendo...- Mas então eu virei o rosto, com um toque de irritação e me recusando a deixá-lo me beijar.

- Que coisa mais sentimental, não estraga, Connor!- Eu o reprimi, dando uma risada, e ele pareceu ficar sem jeito, me olhou abobado, como se a ultima coisa que eu ele esperava foi que eu o reprimisse daquela maneira. Ele abriu a garrafa que estava em sua mão e pude ler na mesma "Vodka". Eu nunca havia experimentado dessas, pelo menos eu achava que não, me lembro de na festa ele ter falado algo sobre pinga, saque, mas...não Vodka. Ele esticou em minha direção, mas resolveu alertar antes.

- Vai devagar com essa.

Concordei com a cabeça, ainda rindo da cara de taxo dele.

Tomei um gole, mas não como ele havia alertado, enchi minha boca com aquela bebida. No inicio, quando o liquido ainda estava na minha boca não senti muita coisa, mas a partir do momento que começou a descer por minha garganta fui sentindo arder, e aquele gosto que eu não sabia identificar, água sanitária, talvez? Aquilo era horrível puro. Fechei os olhos com força. E ouvi ele dizer, ao que parecia a metros de distância de mim, mas ele estava apenas do meu lado.

- Se for pra ir de golão tem que virar de uma vez!- Ele disse, provavelmente vendo minha cara nada agradável.

Quando abri os olhos a sensação de estar sendo lançada para todos os lados possíveis só piorou. Me segurei na cama, como se achasse que ia sair voando dali, e foi a vez dele gargalhar, então o vi, embaçadamente, virar um gole, ao que pude ver bem mais do que o meu. Meu corpo pareceu três vezes mais pesado do que eu era, cai para trás novamente, me largando ali.

- Heath?... Heath? – Ele voltou a me chamar, mas só na terceira ou quarta vez que eu o ouvi, virei meus olhos para cima, vendo-o.- Você tá bem?- Ele perguntou levando uma das mãos, como se estivesse verificando se eu ainda tinha os movimentos. Não respondi, dei um salto da cama indo em direção a um espaço vazio no quarto, tirei a varinha que estava guardada dentro da casaco que eu usava e a mirei em direção ao aparelho de som, que começou a tocar uma música qualquer, um estilo entre Santana e Ramones. Fui até onde Connor estava, ele parecia estar sem reação, estiquei minha mão na direção da dele, e ele se levantou, meio molenga. Era difícil saber quem de nós dois cambaleava mais. Comecei a dançar no ritmo da música de uma forma ridícula, algo que eu não sabia fazer era dançar, meu corpo balançava das formas mais desengonçadas possíveis, mas minha atenção estava em Connor.

- Vamos, quero ver você dançar! – O desafiei.

Ele apenas fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça, rindo.

- Vai Connor, para de ser bunda mole.- Retruquei.

Ele riu, e quando The Scientist, do Coldplay começava a tocar na rádio, ele esticou a mão em minha direção. Eu segurei a mesma, e ele me puxou para perto de seu corpo, me abraçando, começamos a nos balançar no ritmo da música, eu podia ouvir ele cantá-la baixinho em meu ouvido, entre alguns risos, que me faziam ter crises de gargalhadas, eu não conseguia levá-lo a sério daquele jeito. Ele, ainda segurando em minha mão, me afastou, fazendo com que eu desce um giro.

Murmurou em meu ouvido.

- Só treinando para o Baile de Inverno...- Ele disse, com um sorriso, beijando carinhosamente minha orelha.

Lhe dei um tapa no ombro.

- Larga de ser meloso, se não eu prefiro você bunda mole.- Resmunguei em sussurro, também ao ouvido dele.

- Você gosta.- Ele argumentou.

- Eu odeio. – Rebati.

- Gosta.

Mas eu não consegui responder, ele me deu mais um giro, e desta vez todo o quarto girou comigo, eu perdi o equilíbrio, indo em direção a ele, se Connor não fosse tão ágil provavelmente ambos teríamos caído ali.

- Viu, você gosta.- Ele voltou a dizer, com um sorriso sacana, enquanto a música dava suas últimas badaladas.

Eu não tive como responder de novo, mas dei um sorrisinho de canto.

- Tá afim de ir numa festa?- Ele me pegou de surpresa.

- Que?

- É...não é muito longe...é de trouxa...tem bastante bebida e umas outras coisas...- Ele deu de ombros.

- Que outras coisas?- Franzi o cenho- Se eu beber mais acho que acabo pior do que da ultima vez...- Confessei, já sentindo meu estômago dar voltas.

Connor riu.

- Eu te mostro se for...- Ele disse, respondendo a minha pergunta. – Vamos, vai, eu to aqui pra cuidar de você.- Ele insistiu.

- Que horas são?- Procurei um relógio a minha volta mais não havia nenhum.

- Deve ser umas oito, vai...você sabe que seu pai nem vai ligar.

- Tudo bem!- Concordei por fim.

Saímos às escondidas da casa dele. Aparentemente os irmãos mais novos estavam dormindo e a mãe de Connor estava trancafiada no quarto com o brinquedinho dela.


	18. A magia da história

Capítulo XVIII

**A magia da história**

- Muito bem, muito bem, senhorita Johanson!...Na verdade esplêndido! – O homem a minha frente segurava o pedaço de pergaminho que eu havia acabado de lhe entregar. Era uma breve passagem de como eu narraria as famosas bruxas de Salém do ponto de vista de um trouxa sem crenças. Eu sorri, sabendo exatamente que meu texto era muito bom. Desde o semestre antes do recesso de Natal eu vinha tendo reuniões com o senhor Carter, professor de História da Magia, segundo ele se eu aprimorasse minhas habilidades de escrita poderia me tornar grande no mundo jornalístico. Na verdade, eu não tinha intenções nenhumas de seguir carreira jornalística, aceitara as reuniões com o professor toda Quinta-Feira depois da aula pelo simples fato do professor ser extremamente atraente. Não que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa em uma das reuniões, o máximo que ele fazia era me dar cumprimentos com a mão, o que eu confesso, para minha decepção, já que seu olhar cobiçoso era obvio, não podia ser só fruto da minha imaginação.

- Heather. – Eu apenas disse.

Ele me olhou, baixando os óculos que não combinava nada com o estilinho de surfista dele. Ele era o professor de História da Magia mais fora dos padrões que Hogwarts já tivera.

- Perdão? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Pode chamar de Heather...- Eu dei de ombros e meus olhos vagaram pala sala vazia. – Afinal só tem nós dois aqui...

Os olhos dele acompanharam os meus pela sala e ele concordou com a cabeça, achando que era um acordo justo.

- Tudo bem, se prefere assim, Heather...- Um sorriso desenhou nos lábios dele e ele me esticou o pergaminho, estiquei a mão para pegá-lo, mas senti ele não desvencilhar facilmente a mão do pedaço de redação.

Quando finalmente tive o pergaminho em mãos, perguntei.

- O senhor gostaria que eu refizesse?- Não queria ir exatamente agora para o dormitório.

Ele fez sinal de negativo.

- Acho que está simplesmente impecável!- Carter levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, levando alguns fios para trás.

Eu sorri, e então achei que já poderia passar para o próximo tópico.

- O que faz aqui, senhor Carter?

- Como?- Ele pareceu confuso, como se não esperasse que eu abordasse esse assunto.

- Aqui...em Hogwarts...como professor..- Me expliquei, encarando-o nos olhos.

Vi seus olhos amêndoas desviarem brevemente dos meus, mas quando ele voltou a falar estava me encarando.

- Eu não tenho cara de professor, não é?- Ele não pareceu ofendido, nem nada do tipo, na verdade parecia se divertir, como se ele também não achasse isso.

- Não é bem...- Eu procurei palavras para me expressar, mas tive dificuldades.-...mas o senhor parece...

- Carter.

- Oi?- Perguntei sem entender e parando meu raciocínio.

- Só tem nós dois aqui...- Ele deu uma piscadela e reconheci minha frase ali.

Eu dei uma risada.

- Eu sei, não tem jeito de professor...- Ele pareceu respirar fundo e então continuou. -...mas tive meus motivos para vir trabalhar aqui.

Eu abri a boca para perguntar quais eram os motivos, mas algo em seu olhar me dizia que eu não conseguiria esta resposta.

- Aceita beber alguma coisa?- Ele perguntou, correndo a cadeira de rodinhas até um balcão onde havia algumas garrafas e térmicas.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele serviu duas canecas e logo voltou, me entregando uma delas.

Bebi um gole, esperando um chá, e na pior das hipóteses café, mas o gosto era muito mais acentuado. Mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo adocicado, e eu reconheci quase que no mesmo instante.

- Isto é...- Eu comecei a falar, mas ele disse por cima.

- Suco de uva. – Ele piscou, rindo.

E eu ri junto, sabia que aquilo era vinho.

-...uma vez que não posso servir bebida alcoólica a meus alunos. – Ele completou e um sorriso espevitado se formou em meus lábios.

Será que ele sabia que eu andava bebendo? Será que eu tinha cara de bêbada?

- Como o senhor...- Corrigi. - ...quero dizer, Carter...como você sabe que...

- Já tive sua idade.

Trocamos sorrisos e bebemos o resto do líquido tinto em silêncio. Logo após terminarmos nossa bebida, ele pareceu ficar mais falante, acredito que não por conta da bebida, já que havia sido apenas uma dose, mas sim porque ambos nos sentíamos mais relaxados fora dos olhares do resto da Escola. Carter começou a me contar de quando ele entrara em Hogwarts, como desejava ter ido para outra instituição, uma da qual eu nunca ouvira falar, nos Estados Unidos, mas seus pais acreditavam que Hogwarts parecia ser uma melhor opção, por ser conhecida pela rigidez, uma vez que ele não era, como havia mesmo dito antes, muito policiado. Por um instante, enquanto ele me contava de sua formatura, imaginei se a Escola era mesmo tão rígida, as festas eram sempre tão abertas, e qualquer álcool que pudesse consumir tinha tão fácil acesso por baixo dos panos. Uma vontade de quebrar algumas regras tomou dentro de mim, aqueles cigarros conviriam muito bem agora. Fiz uma nota mental de falar com Connor sobre isso, e logo comecei uma discussão com o professor sobre como o Ministério era hipócrita, algo que não exatamente eu sabia como tinha argumentos, talvez ouvisse Vince falar demais do lugar, ou assistisse noticiário bruxo sem percebe, mas descobri que era uma boa argumentadora, já que ao final de muitas idas e vindas sobre o assunto ele pareceu concordar comigo. Ele me serviu mais duas doses, e no final da terceira eu achei que era hora de ir, já havia perdido o tempo ali trancafiada.

- Creio que seja melhor eu ir indo, Carter...- Eu já havia me acostumado a chamá-lo assim a esta altura.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa.

Se levantou e abriu a porta para mim, como um cavalheiro das antigas. Quase ri na cara dele, ser cavalheiro simplesmente não combinava com a malandragem surfista dele, ou sei lá como descrever.

- Até a próxima quinta. – Ele piscou antes de abrir a porta, e eu sorri de canto, retribuindo a piscadela.

- Até, professor.- Dei uma risadinha e vir um sorriso escapar nos lábios dele.

Segui pelos corredores de Hogwarts despreocupadamente, o vinho havia me feito muito bem, e diferente do que eu achava que ficaria eu não estava tonta nem nada, talvez de mais bom humor do que de costume, porque quando uma grifana trombou em mim sem querer eu apenas enfeiticei a mochila dela para que o material todo se esparramasse no chão. Ela pareceu mergulhar no mesmo, catando tudo que podia. Dei uma risada de desdém, bem feito não olhar por onde anda.

- É PROIBIDO MAGIA NOS CORREDORES!- Ouvi uma voz masculina quando eu já devia estar uns cem metros longe da menina, olhei para trás e Dylan McGraein, o monitor da Corvinal, que segundo meu irmão tinha a boca mais linda de Hogwarts, e tmabém, ele havia reparado esse ano, a bunda mais rechonchuda de gostosuras que desenhava perfeitamente na calça social do uniforme (palavras de Leander Cooper), e na minha opinião os comentários dele, que eu sempre achei que fossem brincadeiras, estavam ficando agayzados demais, mas eu tinha coisas piores para me concentrar do que as reparações de meu irmão, estava abaixado ajudando a menina a recolher o que restava e pareceu me lançar um olhar furioso, dei de ombros e segui pelos corredores cantarolando.

Quando cheguei ao térreo, onde era localizado o Salão Principal, distraidamente quase esbarrei em Lee.

- Acabei de encontrar seu rechonchudo. – Dei uma risada e os olhos de Lee pareceram se iluminar. Ele estava ficando paranóico com aquele moleque, que na minha opinião, não sabia fazer nada além de ficar distribuindo detenção a troco de banana.

- Mesmo?Onde?- Lee disse de forma sonhadora demais que eu me perguntei se ele havia tomado sol demais no treino de Quadribol.

- Lá em cima, ameaçou a me dar uma detenção, filho da puta. – Disse risonhamente, me divertindo.

- Você tá bem? Tá com cheiro engraçado...- Ele me encarou desconfiado, provavelmente sentindo meu hálito de vinho.

- Eu que pergunto, Lee, você tá bem?- Rebati.

E parecemos entrar em um acordo silencioso, em que eu não precisaria responder, se ele não respondesse, o que para mim era bastante conveniente, já que eu não queria falar sobre o episódio do vinho com o professor.

- Enfim..- Ele resolveu levantar bandeira branca e mudar de assunto. – Aquele ali é Anthoni Martinelli...- Ele indicou com a cabeça para um menino bastante alto que adentrava ao Salão Principal. Fiquei observando dali até ver o menino se virar, para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, e se acomodar. Ele realmente tinha uma aparência estranha. Devia ter por volta de dezesseis anos, já que estava no sexto ano, quase dois metros de altura, tinha o rosto todo espinhento, que me lembrava bastante um daqueles chocolates trouxas,...como é mesmo? Choquito? Acho que é isso. Era magro, bastante magro, eu achava que meu braço devia ser da finura de sua coxa, e olha que meu braço era fino, e a calça do uniforme alargava as coxas, hein. Tinha cabelo loiro, que caia sobre os olhos, que de longe me pareciam ser castanhos. Eu nunca na verdade havia reparado nele, mas quando ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, que depois descobri que era um pedido para passar o suco de abóbora, pude perceber que ele usava aparelho. Mas tirando as espinhas e o aparelho não era de todo feio, na verdade parecia um daqueles caras incompreendidos.

- Ele passa o treino inteiro calado, é um dos artilheiros, joga relativamente bem, mas nunca vi ele se enturmando com ninguém.

- Eu vou me enturmar com ele!- Avisei Lee.

- O que?- Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

- Vou me aproximar dele, é o único jeito.- Dei de ombros.

- Mas por que...

- Não discute, Lee. Só siga as instruções que eu lhe der nos próximos dias, e sempre fale muito bem de mim para ele.

- Isso é uma desculpa pra você pegar ele?- Lee arqueou a sobrancelha falando seriamente.

- Leander, olha a cara dele. Eu só quero resolver isso logo. – Bufei.

- Hm, tá. – Ele não parecia muito convencido, mas por Merlin, eu podia achar coisa mais normal em Hogwarts... não que coisas normais me apetecessem, mas ele era estranho demais.

- Ele sempre parece voltar depois do toque de recolher para a Sala Comunal.- Eu olhei para Lee, como se perguntasse como ele sabia disso, mas ele rapidamente completou. – Chris Riddle, um cara do meu dormitório comentou outro dia comigo...disse que esse Martinelli ai é meu macabro.- Falando em Chris...- Ele apontou com o queixo para um menino de cabelos castanhos claros que passava por nós e pareceu cumprimentar Lee com um sorriso de canto. Meu irmão me encarou como se estivesse esperando minha permissão para acompanhar o amigo. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, liberando-o para ir. Ainda queria me juntar a Vetter e Maddox, que chegavam logo atrás, com um outro ser que eu nunca havia visto.

Quando eles passaram por mim, cheguei por trás, passando um braço pelo ombro de cada um e abraçando-os, o menino que vinha ao lado, que eu nunca havia reparado, pareceu arregalar os olhos para mim, e eu lhe dei um sorriso, mas falei com meus meninos.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão sem a Heather?- Eu disse como sempre resmungando e eles riram.

- Heath, esse ai é o Charles...- Connor indicou com a cabeça para o menino que vinha ao seu lado, parecendo levemente deslocado.

- Charles Belmont...- Austin completou. -...acabou de ser transferido.

- Own que lindo, desde quando vocês falam completando?- Dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um enquanto continuávamos a andar para o Salão Principal. Eles reviraram os olhos, mas ainda sim riram.

- Não seja má educada, Heath. – Connor me repreendeu.

- Olá Charles.- Estiquei a cabeça para vê-lo além de Connor, e ele pareceu sem jeito me dar um tchaulzinho.

Nos acomodamos logo em um espaço na mesa da Sonserina, Chales Belmont ainda parecendo bastante deslocado.

- E então, qual seu drama, Chuck?- Ele pareceu me olhar espantada, com a intimidade de já lhe colocar um apelido.

- C-como?- Ele perguntou gaguejando.

- Como veio parar aqui?- Eu perguntei sem muita paciência, que moleque lerdo.

- Ei, Vetter, Heath não está sociável demais hoje?- Connor fez o comentário antes que o deslocado pudesse responder.

Eu lhe dei um tapa na nuca.

- Cala boca, Connor, só estou tentando receber bem o garoto.

Connor riu, e eu pensei se eu ainda estava com hálito de vinho, porque com certeza aquela risada tinha um significado.

- Eu...eu vim da Holanda. – Só então descobri de onde era seu sotaque carregado.

- Hm, Holanda.- Eu disse, pensando exatamente no país liberal que eu ouvira falar que era. – Amsterdã?- Eu perguntei, e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Austin e Connor deram risadas, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu, mas Charles continuou nos encarando como se não entendesse nada.

Estendi um bolinho para ele.

- Toma, é o melhor que tem aqui...- Eu disse rindo, e completei. – Apesar de não ser recheado com rachiche. – Dei uma gargalhada, mas o menino ficou ainda mais assustado, os olhos azuis quase saltando das orbes. – Relaxa, menino, só tô brincando!

Charles Belmont pareceu não estar muito certo se eu estava ou não brincando, mas troquei olhares divertidos com meus outros dois colegas. Assim que terminamos de comer, Connor me alertou sobre uma pequena reunião que teria próximo ao Lago Negro depois do toque de recolher, e fomos interrompidos então pela primeira vez pelo garoto novo, que falara por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Mas toque de recolher não é quando devemos nos recolher?- Disse ele confuso.

- Exatamente, por isso é legal. – Eu disse, me tornando a cada instante menos sociável, talvez o vinho tivesse parado de me fazer o efeito feliz.

Ele ficou ainda mais espantado, e provavelmente se perguntou onde havia ido parar.

- Mas não vou poder ir hoje, Connito. – Eu havia adotado o apelido trouxa de Connor, o que o fazia sempre me fuzilar com o olhar enquanto Austin rolava de dar gargalhadas.- tenho um outro assunto para resolver. – Sorri de canto, indicando para Anthoni que havia acabado de se levantar. Connor e Austin usaram o mesmo olhar de Lee, como se eu fosse louca. – Mas fica pra próxima, enquanto isso leva o Chuckzinho me representado. – Pisquei para o menino, cheia de ironia em minha fala, coisa que ele não pareceu perceber.

- Vai perder...- Não deixei Connor terminar.

- Eu sei, mas descola um pouco pra mim...eu ando precisando de...

Charles nos encarava ainda com aqueles olhos esbugalhados de espanto, talvez se perguntando se eu queria exatamente dizer o que ele estava pensando com aquilo. Pensei que pobre menino inocente, provavelmente nasceu na melhor cidade do mundo e não havia se quer conhecido metade da vida.

- Vamos lá, Chuckzinho. – Austin disse, me imitando, se levantando e dando um tapa nas costas do holandês que pareceu ir ligeiramente para frente, pego desprevenido.

Acompanhei os três até o Hall de entrada do Salão Principal, onde eles foram para o pátio da escola e eu segui diretamente para a Sala Comunal, tinha meus assuntos a tratar.


	19. O banbino

Capítulo XIX

**O banbino**

Eu devo ter ficado na Sala Comunal da Sonserina encarando as paredes que me cercavam por umas duas horas, desejando estar lá fora com o resto da maioria dos alunos da Sonserina, bebendo...fumando. Procurei nos bolsos de minha capa por um cigarro, ainda me restava um, o ultimo de um maço que Connor havia me dado quando nos encontramos na estação. Apesar da vontade eu vinha poupando, no máximo dois cigarros por semana, era minha cota, e nesta reunião tinha a intenção de conseguir mais, para agüentar a ansiedade que me tomava até as férias, onde eu tinha planos de escapar da casa dos Cooper. _Calma, Heather, você está esperando o italianinho por um bom motivo...calma. _Eu tentava me consolar, enquanto o resto já havia ido dormir ou estava lá fora curtindo, e onde é que estava Anthoni Martinelli? O que ele fazia nesse tempo todo onde quer que estivesse? Será que eu havia pegado no sono e passou por mim sem eu perceber? Não...eu estava muito bem acordada. Suspirei fundo, era hora de usar aquele meu último cigarro. Caminhei até a lareira, me abaixei, podendo acender a ponta de meu cigarro naquele fogo que brasava em meio as madeiras, me sentei ali, consumindo demoradamente aquilo que estava entre meus dedos, aproveitando a boa sensação que a nicotina me trazia. Tragava calmamente, sem pressa, e por hora quase sendo tão boa em modular a fumaça como Connor. Meus músculos haviam se relaxado da ansiedade que me dominava sempre que eu me pegava pensando naquela festa, em toda aquela erva e pó em cima da mesa, eu ainda não havia experimentado aquele pó, era uma coisa que eu precisava experimentar, com certeza, se possível em breve. A maneira como eu me lembrava daqueles que o cheiravam, eles pareciam tão bem, tão felizes. Suspirei mais uma vez, a fumaça do cigarro que eu tragava se condensando no ar.

- Você estava me olhando!- Eu gelei quando ouvi a voz grave as minhas costas.

Olhei para trás no mesmo instante, o cigarro ainda preso em meus lábios. Era ele, o italiano. Eu não disse nada.

- Você com certeza estava me olhando. – Sua voz era quase que robótica.

Eu não disse nada mais uma vez, traguei a fumaça no rosto dele, e Anthoni Martinelli pareceu não se incomodar, se sentou ao meu lado. Abraçando os joelhos, ficou encarando o fogo, eu não disse nada, apenas voltei a olhar o fogo, junto com ele. Eu havia planejado tudo, como me aproximar, do que falar, como abordar os assuntos, mas havia sido pega tão de surpresa que eu não sabia se quer o que falar.

- Quem é você?- Ele me olhou de esguia de repente.

- Heather Johanson. – Respondi, sem muito o que dizer.

- Você estava me olhando, não estava?- Ela parecia tinha alguma paranóia, porque ficava sempre repetindo o fato de eu ter observado durante o jantar.

- Sim, eu fiquei te olhando.- Confessei.

Ele abriu a boca, por um momento surpreso por eu ter confessado, e pior concordado, pareceu dizer querer dizer alguma coisa, mas hesitou, repensando.

- Você quer me conhecer?- Ele reelaborou uma outra frase, eu tive a impressão.

Não respondi.

- Porque eu acho que deveríamos nos conhecer...- Ele voltou a dizer quando percebeu que eu não responderia.

- Por que eu ia querer te conhecer? – Meus olhos se fixaram ao rosto dele, e eu queimei o cigarro na pedra de que era feita a lareira, jogando-o para queimar junto com o resto da madeira.

- Porque eu acho que devíamos nos conhecer.- Ele insistiu, sem responder a pergunta.

- Você quer que eu te conheça?- Voltei a perguntar, sem emoção alguma em minha fala, mas encarando-o curiosamente.

- Hm, eu acho que devemos. – Ele disse, desviando o olhar para a lareira novamente.

- Quem é você?- Perguntei, como se quer tivesse ouvido falar dele.

- Anthoni Martinelli! – Ele disse as pressas como se tivesse aguardado por muito tempo para se apresentar.

- Martinelli?- Meu olhar continuava curiosamente, mas minha voz não era muito amigável, eu não sabia ser simpática. – Cecília? – Eu chutei uma cidade qualquer da Itália.

- Na verdade Veneza. – Ele corrigiu e no mesmo instante um sorriso com malicia apareceu no canto de meus lábios, eu estava certa.

- Você joga Quadribol, não joga, Anthoni?- O olhei fingindo-me interessada.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça como se aquilo fosse a maior virtude que ele poderia ter.

- Artilheiro, mas sempre quis ser Goleiro, na verdade.- Aquilo me pareceu bem uma confissão.

- E por que não tentou teste para ser goleiro?- Eu tentava me aproximar ao máximo de ser relativamente amigável. - ...quero dizer, você é bastante grande...

Ele deu uma risada, e deu de ombros.

- Mas não sou tão popular quando Nottison era...

Fui pega de surpresa pela resposta. Tive que reformular rapidamente algo.

- E quem assumiu agora o posto de Goleiro?- Tentei parecer informada, mas não informada demais. -...já que Nottison...bom, não está mais aqui...

- Thomas McField. – Ele respondeu secamente, e me perguntei se Thomas seria a próxima vítima dele. Ta aí algo que poderia ter sido motivo...mas não fazia sentido, não fazia sentido com o que estava escrito na carta.

- Sinceramente, acho que você se daria muito melhor como Goleiro do que Mcfield.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas resolveu mudar de assunto, talvez estivesse um pouco desconfortável em ter tocado no nome de Nottison.

- Você tem outros desse ai?- Ele indicou para a lareira com a cabeça e eu imaginei que estivesse se referindo ao cigarro.

Fui pega desprevenida ao saber que ele era interessado...em...cigarros. Ele fazia um estilinho tão nerd.

- Na verdade não, esse foi meu último...infelizmente.- Suspirei, realmente lamentando.

- É uma pena...eu achei que estava na hora de eu experimentar algumas coisas...afinal eu tenho dezesseis anos...e...- Ele parou de falar, percebendo que estava desabafando.

- Como assim?- Perguntei como se eu não tivesse entendido.

- Quero dizer...tenho dezesseis anos...e nenhuma garota se quer se aproximou de mim...devo dizer eu você deve ser a primeira a se aproximar...- Ele pareceu confuso. – Na verdade acho que fui eu que me aproximei...e...

- Você pode conseguir sabe...- Ele me encarou sem parecer ter entendido muito bem, ou só estava querendo que eu repetisse. Sinceramente ele parecia incrivelmente idiota para ter matado alguém. -...quero dizer, as conseguir experimentar as duas coisas em uma só...- Sorri, mais uma vez explicitando malícia.

Vi um sorriso feliz nascer em seu rosto, exibindo toda arcada do aparelho com elásticos cinzas.

- E-E-eu posso?- Ele chegou a gaguejar, e tentou aproximar o rosto do meio de forma bastante desajeitada.

Dei uma risadinha, esperando não parecer muito desdenhosa, do jeito que ele era inseguro acabaria fugindo de mim se eu risse de sua cara, ou pior, me matando, e tendo um assassino como ele...sinceramente, ninguém merecia.

- Aham, afinal o gosto do cigarro ainda está na minha boca...- Dei de ombros, virei meu rosto, para que pudesse agora olhá-lo diretamente. Ele me encarou, ainda receoso, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Eu também não sabia, na verdade, mas eu não deixaria isso afetar. Sorri extremamente confiante, e fui levando uma das minhas mãos até que eu pudesse tocar seu rosto, que de perto parecia até com menos espinhas, ou eu havia me acostumado. Com a ponta dos dedos acariciei o rosto dele levemente, e ele pareceu ir a êxtase. Desviei meu olhar para os lábios dele. Fui me aproximando aos poucos, e bem antes do que esperava, meus lábios encontraram os dele, aparentemente ele havia saído um pouco do choque e se aproximara também, ele fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo. Nossos lábios foram se encaixando sem muita pressa, deslizando um pelo outro, e senti sua língua roçando entre meus lábios, como se pedisse passagem para adentrar. Afastei-os ligeiramente, e senti a língua escorregar para minha boca, chupei-a, correspondendo ao beijo desta vez com mais vontade. De repente ouvi passos, mas não me desvencilhei da boca dele até que eu ouvi meu nome.

- Heather eu te trouxe...- Mas a voz havia simplesmente parado. Olhei por cima do ombro de Anthoni, era Connor, Austin e Charles, e Connor parecia estar em choque, na verdade os outros dois também, mas vi o rosto de Connor se tornar vermelho e vermelho, podia quase sentir seu rosto ferver de raiva, mesmo estando bastante longe, nas mãos ele trazia um pequeno saquinho com pó branco, imaginei que era o que eu havia pedido. Mas eu não tive tempo de falar.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos voltar para festa.- Ele se virou, levando os outros dois com ele. Mordi meu lábio inferior, e quando eles já havia se afastado o suficiente para ter saído da Sala Comunal, Anthoni me encarou como se pedisse mais beijo, ele praticamente esticava os lábios para mim, mas eu não conseguiria beijá-lo, não mais, não agora pelo menos.

- Boa noite, Anthoni. – Me levantei, largando-o a lareira. Pude ver como ele ficou abismado em ser largado, mas não olhei de volta para trás, subi diretamente as escadas do dormitório. Nenhuma de minhas primas haviam voltado, provavelmente estavam na festa que estava sendo bem maior do que esperavam. Segui direto para o banheiro, lavei minha boca várias vezes, me sentindo extremamente nojenta com o gosto daquele garoto em minha boca, depois de achar que havia jogado o tanto de água que poderia escovei três vezes o dente. Coloquei a camisola, mas ao ir para minha cama não me senti melhor, não me senti mais limpa, eu ainda sentia repugnância de mim mesma.

Me perguntei se eu era a única garota no mundo que havia tido o primeiro beijo por puro interesse, mas o pior não era isso, eu não me importava que aquele fosse meu primeiro beijo, não significava absolutamente nada para mim, a não ser o fato de toda vez que eu imaginava a língua dele entrando em minha boca eu estremecia de nojo, jurando que nunca mais encostaria naquela boca, mas de tudo, o que mais me incomodava era o fato de Connor ter visto. Seu olhar, desapontado, incrédulo, vinha a todo instante em minha mente, a maneira como ele foi ficando vermelho e vermelho, como se nunca mais fosse olhar em meu rosto. Me perguntei por horas e horas o que aquilo significava, o que significava eu ficar pensando nele, o que significava ele ter reagido daquele jeito. Mas não achei resposta, ou não quis achar, era muito mais fácil ignorar, fingir que não havia acontecido. Era só um beijo, não era? E se Connor não quisesse mais olhar na minha cara por causa disso, bom eu vivera quase doze anos sem amigo nenhum, mais doze e mais doze não me fariam falta alguma. Uma vez ouvi que se as pessoas não estavam satisfeitas com o que você fazia, então elas que se fodessem. Bom, se Connor não estiver satisfeito, ele que se foda então. Eu não podia fazer nada, havíamos tido chances, e ele preferiu ser um tremendo molenga.

Quando minhas primas voltaram, bastante alteradas, por assim dizer, e tive a certeza de que elas deviam ter enchido a cara, eu ainda estava acordada, pensando na mesma coisa, sendo assombrada pela mesma coisa, mas fechei meus olhos, puxei a coberta para cima de minha cabeça, como costumava dormir e me fingi ali de morta, intacta. Fiquei acordada embaixo das cobertas o resto da noite, desejando que eu no mínimo tivesse colocado as mãos no pó esbranquiçado que ele havia me trazido.


	20. Mais um final, e mais um recomeço

Capítulo XX

**Mais um final, e mais um recomeço**

Engraçado como eu achei que quando eu saísse do dormitório e reencontrasse Connor lá fora tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ele ia me abraçar, dizer que eu deveria ter ido dormir na cama dele e íamos dar risadas, mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele não estava me esperando na Sala Comunal, na verdade nem Austin, nem o novo menino, Charles, estavam. Não confesso que fiquei bem, mas eu também não estava mal. Essa mesma situação permaneceu por mais de quatro semanas, parecia que ele fugia, me evitava, e eu não poderia fazer nada. As únicas pessoas que chegavam realmente tentavam se aproximar de mim eram meus irmãos, Leander e Chloe, e Anthoni, que por algum motivo achava que aquele beijo significava que teríamos que ficar juntos para sempre, alguma besteira que deviam ter iludido ele. As provas finais chegaram e foram embora, e meus resultados foram relativamente satisfatórios, como sempre minhas melhores notas eram em Feitiços, e Poções, para minha negação.

- Você vai ter que resolver isso com ele um dia, sabia? – Leander me disse certa vez no café da manhã da semana que antecedia o fechamento do ano letivo e a divulgação de que ganharia a Taça das casas.

- Eu não preciso dele.- Respondi secamente, observando meu suco de abóbora dançando no copo.

- É tão obvio que você precisa...olha só a sua cara, olha o que você se tornou esses dias, Heather, você afastou todo mundo. – Ele jogou na minha cara, e eu continuei de cabeça baixa observando meu suco.

- Não é verdade. Eu não tinha ninguém para afastar.

- Para de drama, isso não é de você. Essa não é você.

Levantei meus olhos e o encarei.

- Com licença. – Me levantei, largando-o na mesa do café, eu estava me acostumando a largar as pessoas. Sai em direção ao pátio, observando todo aquele verde de Hogwarts, em breve eu estaria tão longe dali por algumas semanas, e eu sei que sentiria falta. Poucos alunos caminhavam lá fora, era uma manhã chuvosa de primavera e uma das únicas pessoas que reconheci ali foi Charles Belmont sentado em um dos bancos. Me perguntei porque ele estaria ali sozinho, sem os meninos que obviamente o cercavam por puro interesse nas drogas que o menino podia vir a trazer a eles no futuro.

- Ei!- Disse para ele, antes de me acomodar ao seu lado. O banco onde ele estava tinha uma bela vista para o Lago Negro e a Floresta.

- Ahn? Oi...- Ele disse, ao me reconhecer.

- E ai, pronto para voltar?- Eu era tão ruim em arranjar uma conversa.

- Talvez...na verdade eu preferia ficar. – Ele disse abaixando a cabeça, e percebi que não estava exatamente feliz.

- Por que veio para cá?- Perguntei, mas ele pareceu hesitar antes de responder, depois pensou melhor e decidiu responder.

- Minha mãe foi transferida para o Ministério da Magia em Londres...- Ele deu de ombros e suspirou.

- Você sente falta da sua casa né?- Chutei. -..quero dizer, sua casa em Amsterdã.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você também não é de Londres?

- Interior de Dublin, na verdade. – Respondi encarando a paisagem a minha frente.-..mas me mudei para Inglaterra depois que minha mãe morreu.

Era a primeira vez que eu conversava sobre a morte de minha mãe com alguém desde o acontecido.

- Eu sinto muito...- Ele disse pela primeira vez me olhando.

- Eu também. – Sorri de canto.

- Você devia conversar com Connor, sabe, ele anda um irritante. – Ele falou de repente.

Dei uma risada.

- Acho que pelo que andam me falando eu também ando uma...- Levei uma madeixa ruiva de meu coque preso ao topo de minha cabeça para trás da minha orelha que insistia em cair em meu rosto.

- Eu acho que está bem mais simpática comigo.- Ele sorriu de canto, e percebi que tinha sardas ao redor do nariz, exatamente como as minhas, só que em menor quantidade, não que eu fosse totalmente manchada.

- Talvez...- Dei de ombros. – Você sabe por que eles estão andando com você né?

- Aham..na verdade descobri faz pouco tempo...- Então ele deu de ombros.- ...mas não é como se eu pudesse recusar amigos.

- É possível viver sozinho, sabia?- Meus olhos buscaram os dele, que eram castanhos bem claros.-...quero dizer sem amigos.

- É bem mais difícil. – Ele disse e eu tive que pensar sobre o assunto.

- Não necessariamente...- Não quis dar o braço a torcer.

- Você não é como dizem né?- Os olhos dele desta vez buscaram os meus, mas eu tive que desviar.

- Como dizem que eu sou?- Perguntei.

- Não sei exatamente...mas dizem que você é sempre tão fria, e que evita tudo que é verdade..e...

- Eu não evito nada. – Protestei.-..eu só não acredito em algumas coisas.

- Mas são coisas que você acredita...no fundo...não é?- Ele insistiu.

Mas eu mordi meu lábio inferior e fiquei em silencio, não poderia responder isso.

- Por que você quer que as pessoas tenham essa imagem de você?- Ele voltou a falar.

- Não quero que ninguém se aproxime.- Falei em voz mais baixa.

- Connor sabe que você não é como você se mostra...

- Não fale do Connor. – Reprimi.

- Por que ele não deveria falar de mim?- Connor pareceu surgir a minha frente, e eu não escondi minha surpresa.

- Você resolveu aparecer na minha frente?- O ataquei.

Ele deu de ombros, mas não respondeu.

- Qual é o seu problema, Heather?- Ele me atacou de volta. – Já não conseguiu o que queria? Já não conseguiu o menino do sexto ano?...Eu fiz questão que a história se divulgasse pelo resto da escola. – Ele estava mais frio do que eu se quer havia visto nesse tempo que o conhecia.

- E-E-Eu...acho que eu deveria...- Mas eu interrompi Charles que começara a falar para responder Connor.

- Ah, muito obrigada por fazer o serviço seu idiota, mas acho que não foi inteligente o suficiente para saber que eu não estava interessada em Anthoni. – Revirei os olhos, com a mesma frieza que Connor mostrara.

- Eu acho que eu...- Charles voltou a falar, mas foi Connor que o interrompeu desta vez.

- Não pareceu quando você estava com a língua na garganta dele!

- Oras seu, eu levantei, ficando de frente para ele agora, meu punho fechado de raiva. - ..eu não estava...

- Não foi o que pareceu, Heather.

- Você teve sua chance, Connor.

- É, e VOCÊ me fez perde-la. – Ele enfatizou o você, o que me fez estremecer de mais raiva. Charles continuava sentado, de boca aberta, acompanhando a discussão, olhando de mim para Connor, como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de Quadribol.

- Ninguém mandou você não aproveitar direito.- Meus olhos esverdeados transbordavam de raiva.

- Você só sabe negar, quando aprender a assumir as coisas, vai ver que é muito mais fácil.- Ele jogou na minha cara e eu fui obrigada a engolir minhas palavras, ficando sem argumentos. Ele tirou do bolso aquele mesmo saquinho com pó branco que eu havia visto na noite em que eu ficara com Anthoni e colocou em minha mão, me encarando com o olhar gélido. – De certo você estava interessada nisso, né, Heather?- Segurei o pacote em minha mão, sentindo calor da mão dele se afastar da minha, e mais uma vez fiquei sem o que falar.

Ele saiu andando, e quando olhei para o banco Charles ainda estava lá, agora só me encarando.

- Ele me disse que falaria tudo isso pra você, ele passou dias ensaiando. – Charles me confessou.

- Você acha que tudo isso seja verdade, Chuck?- Perguntei, mas olhando-o com tanta raiva do Connor, que ele pareceu engolir seco e aparentemente não quis ficar contra mim.

- Eu acho que ele está sendo um idiota.

Mas não senti muita firmeza na voz de Charles e sabia muito bem que ele falava isso apenas para me acalmar.

- Ele é um idiota. – Mas falei com a mesma falsa firmeza que Charles havia usado, voltei a sentar ao seu lado. Levantei o saquinho com a droga bem diante dos meus olhos e fiquei encarando o pó.

- Naquela festa, quando voltamos, Connor bebeu metade da garrafa de vodka sozinho. – Charles disse abismado, como se fosse um fato inédito, ele ainda sim parecia incrédulo, mesmo que aquela festa tivesse sido há tanto tempo.

- Nooooooossa, que coisa hein...- Disse com bastante sarcasmo, revirando os olhos, que até ele pareceu perceber o sarcasmos em minha voz, porque seus olhos mostravam claramente que havia ficado magoado. Sem paciência. – Foi mal, eu não to no meu melhor humor...

- Tudo bem...- Ele ficou encarando o saquinho em minha mão também. – Estou acostumado...Austin e Connor sempre me tratam assim.

- Você não devia aceitar ser o capacho, Chuck.- Disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa e tentando manerar na raiva que ainda me tomava. – Ninguém merece ser capacho, sabia?

Ele fez que sim e deu de ombros.

- Como eu disse, não é como se eu pudesse dispensar amigos.

Respirei fundo, não acreditava como algumas pessoas se redimiam tanto.

- Você pode ficar bem sem eles...já disse.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e juntou as mãos, como se estivesse ansioso, ou nervoso.

- Eu nunca conversei tanto assim com alguém daqui...- Ele fez mais mas uma confissão.

- Com uma garota, você quer dizer?- Perguntei.

- Não, com qualquer um dessa escola

- Talvez não beber e não fazer outras coisas me faça não ser tão popular...- Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Você nunca bebe? – Perguntei e ele fez que não com a cabeça. Então tentei mais uma vez. – Nem fuma?..nem...

- Nada. – Ele respondeu.- Eu não posso, faço uso de medicamentos...

Curiosamente o observei.

- Que tipo de medi...

Ele respondeu antes.

- Tarja preta...

Mais surpresa ainda me calei, perguntando que problemas ele teria. Então como se tivesse entendido minha pergunta, ele respondeu.

-...Sofro de tendências autistas...não que eu seja propriamente um autista...- Ele parou e pensou.-..na verdade eles dizem que o primeiro passo é me aceitar...então...eu sofro de tendências de exclusão...mas não em um grau muito alto...por isso eu consigo controlar...mas eles não deveriam me deixar sair na rua e...- Eu dei uma risada,mas por ter achado engraçado a maneira como ele colocara, e surpreendentemente ele deu uma risada também.

De alguma forma era fácil me identificar com ele.

- Não estrague tudo com Connor...- Ele falou, era cheio dos de repentes, e me perguntei se isso fazia parte do autismo.

- Me desculpe, não posso prometer isso...eu sofro de tendências de destruição...- Ele dei uma risada e eu o acompanhei.

- As pessoas iam falar bem menos se conhecessem você assim...

O encarei nos olhos, e sorri de canto.

- Se sinta sortudo então por me conhecer assim...- Dei de ombros. -...poucas realmente conhecem.

- É...eu me sinto sortudo agora...

- Se sente?- Eu ainda deixava o sorriso permanecer em meus lábios.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. E ambos suspiramos juntos. Abri o pacotinho que tinha ainda em minha mão e do nada ele pareceu surtar.

- Você não vai...- Ele falava gaguejando, quase se enrolando, atropelando as próprias palavras. – digo...aqui...vai?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, molhando a ponta de meu dedo indicador com o pó. Levei próximo a uma das minhas narinas, tampando a outra, e Charles parecia cada vez que ia surtar mais, olhando a todo instante para os nossos arredores.

- Relaxa. – Eu disse, e inspirei o pó, sentindo aqueles grânulos entrarem por uma das minhas narinas, adormecendo-a de leve. Dei uma risada, era uma sensação engraçada. Inspirei até o último grão que sobrara em meu dedo. Aliviada, relaxei meus braços no banco, guardando o saquinho em minha capa. Fiquei olhando para o céu, onde a chuva havia dado uma trégua e estava completamente nublado. As formas da nuvem pareceram me interessar, me senti como uma criança sem preocupações, que está de férias com os pais e estão indo viajar para as montanhas, onde pelo caminho se tem milhões e milhões de nuvens, e de repente a família começa a brincar de chutar que forma tem. Dei uma gargalhada ao ver uma parecia com um unicórnio, e ouvi a voz de Charles ao meu lado, com seu jeito tremulo de sempre.

- Qual é a sensação?

- Do que?- Perguntei alienada, apontando para as nuvens, ele pegou e baixou meu braço, como se estivesse com medo que alguém nos pegasse ali.

- Do...pó...- Ele sussurrou.

Coloquei a mão por dentro de minha capa.

- Você quer experimentar...?- Mas ele segurou meu braço mas uma vez, fazendo sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

- Eu não posso...

- Pode sim...- Eu insisti. -...todo mundo pode ser livre..- Minha voz saiu exageradamente mole. -...eu acho que até eu vou pegar mais um pouquinho...quero ver alucinações...quero saber como...

- Não. – Ele disse firme. – Estamos na escola?

- E daí?- Perguntei sem entender, encarando-o sem ter muito foco nos olhos.

- Você pode ser expulsa...- Ele me alertou.

- Chuckzinho...eu sei exatamente o par perfeito para você. – Apontei para o meio da cara dele, rindo.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Não tem importância, ela é parecida comigo...só é loira, mas é tão politicamente correta quanto você..

- Não! – Ele protestou. – Eu gosto de você.

Eu olhei para ele, encarei seus olhos primeiro, olhos cor de mel, castanho bem claro, e pareciam ter tanta inocência. Vi a maneira como a franja clara caía sobre seus olhos, e então admirei cada sarda, como se estivesse contando-as. Meus olhos se focaram, apesar de ter a vista bastante embaçada, nos lábios dele, tão avermelhadinhos, tão bem desenhadinhos...pareciam macios, eu tinha que tocá-los. Inclinei meu rosto em sua direção, até meus lábios poderem tocar os dele, eram tão macios como eu previa. Ele pareceu ficar sem reação, além de um "hm"que murmurou, eu fazia idéia se aquele "hm"era de uma ração boa ou ruim, mas então assim que nossos lábios se selaram, não muito demoradamente, nem tão rapidamente eu me afastei. Encarando-o, e mesmo chapada podia ver que ele tinha esperanças naqueles olhos inocentes.

- Você não pode gostar.- Lhe aconselhei, levantando-me. Percebendo pela primeira vez que tinha um ou outro aluno nos encarando ali e que não estávamos exatamente sozinhos, eles cochichavam, mas eu não quis saber o que, minha cabeça estava bastante confusa e eu não conseguia nem pensar como se pronunciavam as palavras.

Antes que eu pudesse sair andando, ouvi ele sibilar as minhas costas.

- Eu sei.

E foi ai que eu saí caminhando em direção ao Castelo, precisava me enfurnar em um lugar seguro, até que o efeito do pouco pó que eu havia cheirado passasse.

Entrei direto pela Sal Comunal e fui para o dormitório, minhas primas, Melinda e Mérope arrumavam os malos que levariam de volta para casa na semana que vem. Eu precisava arrumar os meus também, porque pelo visto só eu estava deixando para a última hora, já que os de Callie e Aleera pareciam também já estar arrumados.

- É verdade, Heath?- Mel perguntou curiosa quando eu entrei, e eu não fazia idéia de qual das verdades ela queria saber.

- O que? – Perguntei, com medo de responder a mais do que devia, as palavras simplesmente pareciam estar saltando da minha boca, e ao pensar nas palavras saltando da minha boca dei uma gargalhada, a frase era engraçada. Vi minhas primas trocarem olhares, como se perguntassem se eu estava bem. Mas Mel continuou.

- Que um garoto do sexto ano teve o primeiro beijo com voce?- Ela disse como se fosse o máximo, pelo visto não sabia quem havia sido o garoto.

Concordei com a cabeça rindo, e os olhos dela pareceram brilhar, então as peguei de surpresa, e me peguei de surpresa também, já que eu não pretendia falar.

- ...e um do segundo ano acabou de ter também...- Disse agora em gargalhadas. Elas não me acompanharam nos risos, e trocaram mais uma vez olhares, percebi então que acabara de acontecer o que eu temia, as palavras haviam pulado de minha boca, eu havia falado demais. Pior que pessoas que falam demais, são aquelas que não falam quando resolvem falar. Suspirei, me largando na cama, agora já era.

A semana seguinte passou bastante rápido, os trabalhos finais foram entregues, as pessoas tiveram a certeza ou não se haviam passado e se teriam que cumprir trabalhos extras. A festa de encerramento foi igualmente grande aos que dizia a tradição. Grifinória ganhara, para o terror da Sonserina que teve que agüentar brincadeirinhas medíocres vinda de tolos. O boato de que eu havia beijado não um, mas dois, garotos da Sonserina se espalhou como areia em um vendaval, e pior, em duplicidade, porque segundo os boatos que correriam, eu havia ficado com quatro garotos, dois deles só na mesma noite e ao mesmo tempo, o que me fez pensar que as pessoas eram realmente necessitadas de fofocar. Eu não voltei a falar com Connor, na verdade ele passou não só a me ignorar, mas aparentemente ignorar Charles também, que vira e mexe tinha ataques raivosos em que ele destruía tudo que estava pela frente. Austin ficava no meio, ele não costumava se importar muito com os sentimentos de ninguém, então só continuava em seu canto se aproximando de quem lhe traria algum benefício. Chloe me deu uma bronca na noite antes de partirmos, dizendo que eu estava ficando mal falada pela escola, e que os caras iam começar a se aproximar de mim por interesse. Não dei ouvidos como de costume. Lee também veio me dar um sermão, o que era algo totalmente inédito, pois havia descoberto que Charles tomava medicamentos tarja preta, o que aparentemente, para ele significava que eu gostava de assassinos e psicóticos, ou os dois juntos. Também não dei ouvidos. Anthoni então, quando ficou sabendo, também veio me dar um sermão, mas dizendo em como eu havia traído sua confiança, e sinceramente, quase perguntei na lata se ele me mataria ou algo do tipo, mas como aparentemente ele estava depressivo, eu me ofereci para ser a primeira a saber quando ele quisesse se matar por eu faria o serviço. Voltei para casa sentada em uma cabine com Chloe e Pandora, para minha decadência, que pareciam conversar inutilmente sobre suas notas e como a minha nota de História da Magia devia ter sido privilegiada pelos meus encontros com o professor, o que me fez saber se os boatos de minha vida, que estava se tornando publica demais, haviam chegado ao ouvido de Carter, o que também não fazia a menor diferença, porque aparentemente ele estava interessado em apenas me contar como havia sendo sua vida desde que ele se formara, e como aumentar minhas habilidades de escrita.

Chegamos na estação nove três quartos em uma sexta feira de manhã. Meu pai estava mais uma vez nos esperando, mas se quer olhou na minha cara, o que eu agradeci, aparentemente sua raiva por eu ter lhe dado um tapa de ano novo ainda não passara, outra coisa que não me afetara. Junto estava uma outra mulher, que depois de apresentou, chamada Lindsay Firebolt, perguntei a ela se ela tinha parentesco com a vassoura, já que além do sobrenome, ela era bastante magricela e não devia fazer uma hidratação no cabelo há uns dez anos, Lee e até Chloe deram gargalhadas, mas meu pai deu um pisão em meu pé que eu cheguei a ver estrelinhas.

O caminho inteiro em casa foi cheio de conversas de Chloe com nossa, ao que parecia, futura madrasta, em que minha irmã lhe dizia os benefícios dos cosméticos, aparentemente ela também havia percebido a falta de hidratação no cabelo da vassoura, digo da Lindsay.


	21. Aos treze

Capítulo XXI

**Aos treze**

Meu aniversário já havia passado, assim como final de maio, e foi pouco celebrado, na verdade mal recebi presentes, a não ser uma carta de Vince e um abraço de Chloe, Leander e Manu, aparentemente meu pai havia nos deixado em casa para uma viagem com sua nova futura esposa para as ilhas gregas, o que tanto fazia para mim, já que ele continuava sem me olhar no rosto. Depois de uma semana pensando o que faria agora que estava sem drogas há quase duas semanas, ou esperando ver se Connor daria noticiais, para que eu pudesse pedir um maço de cigarros que fosse, decidi que nada iria acontecer, e que eu não o iria esperar. Me levantei aquela manhã particularmente inspirada.

- Vamos Chloe!- Resmunguei para minha irmã, que dormia na parte de baixo da beliche, cutucando-a com um dos meus dedos.

- Que foi, Heather?- Ela reclamou sonolenta.

- Vamos, você vai me ajudar a fazer compras hoje.

- Compras? – As orbes azuis esverdeadas dela se abriram, se iluminando e ela sorriu. – Compras de que? – Perguntou ela, tão inocentezinha.

- Roupas, vamos comprar roupas. – Eu disse, deixando-a lá e seguindo para o banheiro para meu banho matinal rotineiro, sabia que agora ela levantaria.

Depois do café da manhã, que diga-se de passagem ela se empanturrou, saímos, antes mesmo de Lee e Manu acordarem. Estávamos praticamente sozinhos, a não ser que considere um Elfo doméstico alguém. Saímos andando pelas calçadas trouxas, e Chloe finalmente pareceu notar.

- Vamos a pé?- Ele franziu o cenho.

- Vamos a pé. – Afirmei.- Esperava ir como? – A olhei por um instante.

- Acho que Hogsmeade é um pouco longe e ...também o Beco Diagonal..e..

- Não estamos indo para Hogsmeade, muito menos para o Beco Diagonal.

Ela abriu a boca, incrédula.

- Para onde está me levando?- Ela me atacou com as palavras de repente, parecendo bastante alterada e preocupada.

- Não estou te raptando, maninha, relaxa. – Dei uma risada de desdém, e ela se calou, mas ainda trazia uma expressão de preocupação.

- Não é muito longe...- Dobramos algumas esquinas caminhando, nossas vestes, pouco comuns chamavam um pouco de atenção, mas as ruas ainda não estavam tão cheias.

- E se nos pegarem?- Ela voltou a ficar preocupada. – Nos olham como se fossemos...

- Bruxas. – Completei.

- É...mas...

- Nós somos. – Completei mais uma vez.

- Sim mas...

- Relaxa, Loe, prometo te devolver com todas as células quando voltarmos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou a andar do meu lado, observando os arredores sempre muito preocupada.

Quando andamos talvez mais uns dois mil metros chagamos em um quarteirão bastante movimentando, com seqüências de varias lojas, e ai sim fomos bastante observadas, mas eu não me importei muito, continuei a andar até a loja que eu esperava,

- Aqui sim...- Adentrei ao local, que tocou um sininho quando passamos pela porta, me perguntei quem era a idiota que colocava aquele barulhinho chato na própria loja, e logo uma mulher, que devia ter por volta dos vinte anos, apareceu bastante animada.

- Olá meninas! Poderia ajudá-las?- Fiz que não com a cabeça, mas ela não desistiu, enquanto tentávamos adentrar ao local que era bastante grande. Chloe agora se calara, impressionada com a quantidade e variedade de roupas.- Desejam então adquirir o cartão da loja? É exclusivo, dá vinte por cento de desconto na primeira compra e...

Chloe a interrompeu desta vez.

- Vocês aceitam galeões?- Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando por toda a loja e eu fui obrigada a lhe dar um chute na canela. – AI...- Ela murmurou sem entender.

- Ela quis dizer que ela quer impressionar vários garanhões...- Pisquei para a vendedora que fez uma cara de quem acabara de sacar, Chloe arregalou os olhos para mim como se eu tivesse dito que Voldemort voltara. – Vamos seguir pela loja, se não se importa. – Apontei meu queixo adiante, segurei no braço de Chloe e a arrastei para junto de mim.

- Estamos no mundo dos trouxas...lembre-se...- Sibilei para ela.

- E o que fazemos aqui?- Ela desviou os olhos por um instante dos vários cabides espalhados pela loja.

- Comprar roupas, já disse...

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Olha, vamos ser rápidas.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, provavelmente estava também interessada nas roupas. Seguimos acumulando roupas nos braços por vários corredores, quando eu devia ter em torno de cinco peças e minha irmã no mínimo vinte, voltei a falar com ela.

- Eu vou experimentar...você vai levar direto ou vem comigo? – Ela analisou as duas possibilidades e só depois respondeu, provavelmente achando que não ficaria bem sozinha.

- Vou com você.

Concordei com a cabeça e seguimos para o provador, pegamos cortinas uma do lado da outra, e quando eu estava colocando minha última peça, ouvi Chloe colocar a mão pela minha cortina.

- Heather, Heather você ainda está ai?

- Por Merlin, Chloe! – Disse, engolindo o grito que estava prestes a dar achando que alguém estava tentando me apalpar. Olhei para a mão dela, vendo que ela ainda não a havia tirado. – Pode tirar a mão, por favor?- Eu resmunguei, e logo ela tirou. – O que foi?

- Quero que você venha ver como ficou...

Revirei os olhos, Chloe não sabia fazer nada sozinha. Abri minha cortina, exibindo as roupas que estava experimentado, uma calça jeans escura e com desgastes propositais junto a alguns rasgos, parecendo que estava gasta. Uma resgata preta com o que indicava ser partes da bandeira da Inglaterra, meus pares normais de allstar musgo, uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima e curta e mais alguns braceletes. O queixo de minha irmã caiu, e o meu junto ao vê-la. Ela vestia uma saia jeans, nem tão de freira, nem tão curta. Uma blusinha branca florida em vermelho e sandálias que deixavam praticamente todos os dedos a amostra, me perguntei onde exatamente em Hogwarts ela pretendia usar aquelas sandálias, mas não fiz a pergunta em voz alta.

- Você parece estar indo a um velório! – Ela retrucou, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Revirei os olhos.

- Não pedi opinião.

- Tudo bem, então me diga como eu estou? – Ela deu uma voltinha em seu centro e só então vi que ela tinha no ombro uma minúscula bolsinha da mesma estampa da blusa. Que vontade de vomitar.

- Tá legal...- Eu menti, e então fiz a mentira parecer mais verdade. -...pra você! – Ela pareceu tomar aquilo como um elogio, porque ficou toda sorrisos.

Saímos do provador e eu fui atrás de mais roupas no mesmo estilo das que eu havia pegado, só assim conseguiria concretizar meu plano, saímos cheias de sacola da loja, e eu gastei praticamente tudo que havia encontrado nas economias de dinheiro trouxa de meu pai para pagar nossas roupas.

No caminho de volta passamos por uma cafeteria que fazia propaganda de donnuts.

- Podemos, podemos, Heath?- Chloe insistiu, me fazendo parar em frente a loja. Eu devia ainda ter umas dez libras de papai, então concordei. Gastamos todo o resto do dinheiro em donnuts para Chloe, que foi o caminho inteiro devorando o saquinho de uns vinte bolinhos.

- Heath...Heath...- Ela disse, parando quando devíamos estar à uns duzentos metros de casa. – Eu acho...eu acho que eu vou...- Eu imaginei o que viria, então só dei um pulo para o lado, e os vinte donnuts foram devolvidos para o chão, virei meu rosto para o lado contrário fazendo uma careta e voltei a andar, ela veio logo atrás.

- Por que você devorou tudo de uma vez? – Lhe dei uma bronca.

- Porque eu estava com vontade.- Ela disse, emburrando.

- E por que vomitou tudo?- Devolvi com outra pergunta.

- Por...porque se não eu não ia entrar nas minhas roupas novas. – Ela abraçou a sacola que ainda tinha vestígios de vomito.

Revirei os olhos e retruquei.

- Com vinte rosquinhas realmente não ia caber nas roupas.

Ela ficou sentida, e foi fungando o resto do caminho até entrarmos em casa.

- Onde vocês tavam?

Fomos atacadas por Leander que nos esperava na soleira.

Não respondi, e Chloe foi fungando subir as escadas.

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

- Eu sou o mais velho aqui, supostamente devo tomar conta de vocês. – Lee reclamou, desviando os olhos para minhas sacolas.

- Sai!- Eu avisei antes que ele começasse com as perguntas, e segui o caminho atrás de Chloe, precisava ainda tomar banho e começar a me preparar para a festa que eu pretendia ter a noite.

Quando cheguei no quarto larguei a sacola em cima da cama, pegando uma das mudas de roupa nova que eu havia comprado.

- Vou tomar banho. – Avisei Chloe, que só concordou com a cabeça enquanto chorava no travesseiro, eu ainda não entendia porque ela havia ficado tão magoada.

Tomei um banho demoradamente quente, não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar dando explicações para Leander sobre onde eu havia ido no tempo que ainda tinha em casa.

Enrolei a toalha no cabelo, vestindo o sutiã preto com bolinhas roxas por toda sua extensão, que havia comprado na loja, e que fazia meus seios parecerem bem maiores do que realmente eram, graças a Merlin, e vesti a calcinha, roxa, que fazia conjunto com o sutiã, quando me virei para pegar a blusa que havia comprado alguém abriu a porta.

- AHHH!- Dei um berro, e Leander berrou junto.

- O QUE É ISSO? O QUE É ISSO?- Ele apontava pro meu corpo, berrando igualmente eu havia feito.

Olhei para meu próprio corpo, o que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que estava falando dos meus seios que pareciam maiores? Da lingerie que eu havia comprado, ou o que?

- Sutiã, Leander, Leander, sutiã. – Revirei os olhos, sem paciência, e colocando a camiseta na frente de meu sutiã.

- Não, não isso...- Ele ainda parecia em choque.

- Calcinha então? – O encarei sem entender, e então vi seu dedo indicador apontando para o meu da minha barriga, segui seu dedo me deparando com piercing que eu já havia me acostumado.

- Ah, é um piercing. – Eu dei de ombros, calmamente, como se fosse um brinco qualquer e vesti minha camiseta, esta era recortada de forma diferente na barra, um lado mais comprido que o outro, fazendo com que um pedaço minha barriga ficasse a amostra quando eu a vestia, era branca mas exibia uma estampa de uma garota fumando onde estava escrito "Life is too short". Peguei a saia xadrez e pregueada que eu havia comprado e olhei para Leander, que ainda parecia em choque com meu piercing.

- Eu preciso me aprontar, se não se importa.

Só então ele pareceu despertar da minha barriga.

- Onde você vai?

- Não é da sua conta. – Retruquei, colocando a meia calça escura cheia furos que formavam desenhos estranhos e por cima a saia xadrez, vesti meu allstar logo em seguida, e passei por Leander, o deixando sem resposta.

Quando entrei no meu quarto de volta, foi a vez de Chloe berrar.

- Voce parece um mendigo, Heather, onde vai com essa saia no meio do traseiro?

Não respondi a ela também, indo até a penteadeira e carregando meus olhos de lápis, rímel, e batom escuro, com o blush dei apenas umas pinceladas, só para cobrir parte das sardas que eu tanto odiava.

- Acho que agora sim. – Sorri satisfeita para o espelho, e quando passei pela minha cama, vesti um conjunto de pulseiras pretas que havia acabado de comprar.

Vi Leander e Chloe trocarem um olhar, como se eu estivesse enlouquecendo. Dei uma risada da reação deles, e segui para o andar de baixo, passando pela geladeira e pegando algumas uvas.

Por volta das oito da noite resolvi sair, eu estava aparentando tanto uma trouxa que até eu me impressionava. Deixei a casa sem dar explicação alguma para meus irmãos, que insistiram até o último minuto, até Chloe magoada pareceu menos magoada e mais preocupada comigo, mas não tive vontade de avisar. Sai andando pelas ruas já escuras e relativamente desertas, deveriam ter algum grupo de jovens se divertindo por ai, não era possível que isso só acontecia no bairro de Connor. Caminhei pelas ruas vazias por talvez meia hora, até que avisei um grupo de adolescentes, todos aparentemente mais velhos do que eu, aglomerados na porta de uma casa, que eu podia ouvir música alta e flashes de luzes. Sorri com malicia para mim mesma, era ali que eu ia parar.

Passei pelos adolescentes, empurrando-os até que consegui chegar perto da porta, parecia haver uma pequena seleção para entrar ali, três moleques pareciam estar decididos quem adentrava na casa. Quando me avistaram no meio da multidão, a maioria homens, um deles gritou, me puxando.

- GATA, GATA! – Eu sorri, piscando para aquele me resgatara e adentrando a casa, que já estava uma baderna, pelo que eu podia entender pela conversa todos se conheciam do colegial, a mãe de Toddy, um dos meninos que estavam na porta fora viajar, e o rapaz decidira inaugurar a casa para festas. Bom, ótimo para mim.

Fui me servindo de ponches de frutas, tomei tequila, amarula, vinho branco e algumas outras misturas que alguns meninos me traziam, sempre tentando me mimar.

- E então, o que te traz aqui, gata?- Reconheci ele sendo um dos meninos da porta, os amigos dele estavam logo a frente e sorri para eles também, dando-lhes um oizinho com a mão, eu já começava a ficar naquele meu estado de simpatia.

- Estou visitando minha família..sou da Irlanda...- Forcei o sotaque irlandês que eu conhecia tão bem.

Ele sorriu, e comentou do que eu julgaria um jeito bastante safado.

- Hm, estrangeira...- Ele lambeu os beiços de um jeito nojento que eu só pude rir. -...e fresquinha...- Seus olhos se espicharam para dentro do meu decote. -...então está afim de conhecer algum Londrino?- Ele sorriu, com bastante malícia, e eu devolvi o sorriso, degustando a bebida em meu copo por um instante e depois respondi.

- Parece que temos um problema...- Eu sorri para ele, e meus cílios, carregados de rímel, pestanejaram umas duas vezes.

- Problema? – Ele olhou para mim não entendendo.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e meus olhos se desviaram para os dois amigos que continuavam a me olhar.

- Qual? – Ele virou o resto da bebida que tinha no copo dele, já estava bem bêbado.

- Parecem que existem outros londrinos querendo me conhecer...- Exibi todos meus dentes num sorriso e indiquei para os amigos dele com a cabeça.

- Mas...

- Eles são seus amigos, não?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Não parece certo...

Ele ficou sem fala.

- Mas...- Pareceu haver esperança nos olhos dele, eu tirei um papel em que havia escrito antes de sair de casa,era uma lista de todas as drogas que eu precisava, de cigarros a cocaína e pílulas, inclusive na quantidade necessária para eu agüentar meu próximo ano em Hogwarts.-...quem completar a lista...- Eu entreguei para ele. – tem a chance...de...de me... conhecer.

Sorri, maliciosamente e lhe dei uma piscadinha, ele correu para os amigos, que pareceram ficar da mesma forma entusiasmados, e eu não daria muito mais que uma hora e meia para que eu tivesse tudo em mãos. Continuei aproveitando nesse meio tempo as bebidas e cigarros que me eram oferecidos, por vezes trocando conversas com alguns trouxas que apareciam interessados ao saber da lista.

Como eu havia previsto, não demorou muito para que começassem a chegar os garotos com minhas sacolinhas, a maioria incompleta, mas mesmo assim eu as pegava, quanto mais melhor, e afinal o combinado era só com quem trouxesse a lista inteira. O que havia começado com uma simples brincadeira havia se tornado o acordo grande, eu tinha mais de quinze sacolas em mãos, uma completando a outra, mas nenhuma totalmente completa, quando Jeremy, um dos garotos que eu tinha visto a porta, um dos três amigos me entregou a sacola que eu estava esperando.

- Aqui está!- Ele piscou. Era bastante musculoso e no mínimo devia ter uns dezesseis anos, mas aparentava mais. Os olhos eram verdes, e o vermelho ao redor entregava claramente que ele estava chapado.

- Bom, acho que eu te devo alguma coisa então, não?- O encarei, não era algo que eu estava exatamente exasperada para fazer, mas eu tinha palavra.

Ele concordou com a cabeça de forma bastante maliciosa.

- Venha, eu vou te levar para o ninho, princesa. – Tive de segurar para não fazer cara de nojo e rir com a maneira que ele me tratava, ele me abraçou por trás e seguimos, passando por várias outras pessoas que comentavam sobre o garoto que completara minha sacola. Enquanto isso, nas mãos eu trazia todas as outras sacolas, que agora juntava em apenas três bem cheias. Como meninos eram idiotas, e eu fiquei feliz por ter aprendido isso bem cedo.

Entramos em um quarto, que por ter a cama de casal pensei ser o quarto da mãe do tal Toddy. Ele fechou a porta a nossas costas e passou por mim, se jogando na cama, e me encarando.

- Agora somos só eu e você...- Eu dei uma risada, deixando minhas sacolas em uma cadeira e me aproximando dele na cama.

- Só eu e você...- Repeti sem emoção, mas lhe dei um sorrisinho, fui indo para cima dele, mantendo-o entre minhas pernas, até que eu estivesse sentada em seu abdome. – mas antes eu quero uma coisa..benzinho...- Disse falsamente, contornando os lábios dele com meu indicador.

- O que?- Eu sentia a voz dele até se ofegar e volume atrás de meu corpo aumentar e se endurecer. Aproximei meu rosto de seu pescoço, dando-lhe um demorado beijo e sussurrei. -...quero fumar um pouco antes, eu fodo melhor chapada...- Menti. Ele pareceu ficar mais animado, procurou no bolsos das calças e logo me entregou o cigarrinho com malícia. – Que menino eficiente!- Elogiei e ele ficou todo todo. Tirou o isqueiro e acendeu meu cigarro. Senti a erva adentrar meus pulmões, suspirei de alivio, e quando fui tragar ele abriu a boca, pedindo por aqui. Aproximei meus lábios dos dele e traguei dentro de sua boca.

Ele deixou a fumaça escapar depois de um tempo e sorriu, também aliviado.

- Vamos posso te comer agora?- Ele perguntava impaciente, e eu dei uma risadinha, tragando a fumaça acumulada em minha boca.

- Que menino apressado...calma...- Eu ria, me ajeitando sentada no abdome dele.

- Uma punhetada pelo menos então?- Ele insistia mais uma vez. Revirei os olhos, encaixando o cigarro entre os lábios dele.

- Vou te ensinar a relaxar, menino...- Ele ficou com o baseado, enquanto eu sai de cima dele, indo atrás do que havia em minhas sacolinhas. Não seria totalmente pílulas perdidas. Eu não ia dar para aquele garoto, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma. Escolhi as pílulas a dedo, achando que seria mais seguro lhe fazer tomá-las do que dar um estupefaça, já que magia por menores era proibido.

- Voce gosta de pílulas, querido?- Olhei para ele, na cama, ele já havia tirado a roupa e estava só se cueca, tive que revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas acho que vou gostar mais de você...vem cá...vem gata. Peguei quatro comprimidos e voltei para cama, sentando em meus joelhos bem ao lado do rapaz.

- Tome estas aqui...vai ver a reação, é muito mais gostoso trepar depois de tomá-las. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, e desesperado ele não pareceu muito preocupado com o fato de eu ser uma estranha, virou os comprimidos na boca de uma vez.

- Agora você vem aqui, safada!- Ele indicou para o próprio corpo.

- Agora eu vou. – Dei um sorrisinho malicioso, voltando para cima dele. Toquei seus lábios primeiramente, selando-o, desci com a boca por seu pescoço, enquanto ele dizia cada vez ofegante.

- Desce amor, desce...- Ele havia segurado em meus cabelos, eu continuei descendo, mordisquei seu tórax, e ele pareceu se contorcer. Ri. Voltando a beijá-lo, segui pelo abdome, e ele realmente era forte, brinquei, enrolando propositalmente, e mordendo cada músculo ali definido, e ele continuava pedindo. – Desce...desce...- E sua voz começou a sumir, a ficar longe, ofegante, e então o vi apagar, chapando na cama, soltando meus cabelos de repente.

Sorri satisfeita, peguei minhas sacolas, e sai sorrateiramente do quarto e em seguida da casa, eu havia conseguido o que queria, e estava tudo perfeitamente bem, só me faltava um banho, agora que meu corpo havia se roçado no daquele trouxa, mas logo em conseguiria isso também.

Voltei para casa sem grandes dificuldades, e comecei a me perguntar se eu estava me acostumando com a bebida ou se havia aprendido a bebê-la, pois sem contar um tropeção ou outro o caminho foi perfeitamente tranqüilo.

Em casa, meu pai parecia não ter chegado. Lee dormia no sofá da sala, provavelmente me esperando, não o quis acordar. Subi as escadas, entrando diretamente num banho frio, não pretendia divulgar ainda meus mais novos artefatos trouxas a meus irmãos, e com certeza sem esse banho eles perceberiam que eu ainda estava um pouco chapada. Entrei embaixo das cobertas e dormi, completamente aliviada por estar muito bem equipada para meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.


	22. A ditadura em casa

Capítulo XXII

**A ditadura em casa**

- Voce fez boa viagem, papai?- Era a voz de Chloe, eu a ouvi do topo das escadas, quando baixei meu olhar para a porta de entrada meu pai e a concorrente da Nimbus 2000 estavam na porta, cheios de malas, e pareciam mais empolgados do que nunca.

- Perfeitamente, querida!- Ele tinha uma voz tão falsa. – Onde estão meus outros que ainda não vieram me dar um abraço? – Revirei os olhos, meu pai era a pessoa mais de lua do mundo.

- Manu está na cozinha, eu acabei de preparar o achocolatado para ela, Lee está tomando banho..e...Heath...Heath está...- Eu percebi ela hesitando em contar ou não contar onde eu estivera. –

- Eu estou bem aqui. – Anunciei descendo as escadas, e os olhares se voltaram todos para mim.

- Mas o que aconteceu no seu rosto, Heather querida?- Eu havia me esquecido como meu pai era quando precisava impressionar alguém, provavelmente ele se referia aos vestígios de maquiagem em meu rosto da noite passada, eu vinha saindo as ultimas três semanas, ou ao fato de eu vestir uma camiseta curta o suficiente para ser considerada uma camisola.

- Andamos brincando de maquiagem, papai. – Disse Chloe, e lancei-a um olhar de agradecimento.

Ele beijou minha testa e depois a de minha irmã e nos disse em alto e bom som para a vassoura, digo a futura madrasta, ouvir.

-Aqui estão minhas gêmeas!

Tentei ignorá-lo e só lhe dei um tapinha das costas de cumprimento.

- Venha, eu acabei de tirar o café, pai. – Chloe segurou na mão de meu pai e o arrastou para a cozinha, e futura madrasta correu na ponta dos pés logo atrás. Eu fui para lá depois de alguns segundo me recuperando com a tristeza que me invadira, minha paz de espírito iria acabar com o retorno de meu pai.

Ao chegar na cozinha todos estavam já acomodados tomando café e conversando sobre as maravilhas das ilhas gregas.

- Onde está o elfo?- Meu pai perguntou de repente olhando para os lados.

- Ahn...- Chloe começou a dizer, mas eu respondi logo.

- Eu o dispensei. – Lhe lancei um olhar desafiador, queria ver se ele levantaria a mão ou falaria alguma coisa para mim na presença da vassoura.

- Voce o que, _querida_?- Ele forçou o querida, devo dizer que até a tal da Lindsay percebeu.

- Eu o dispensei, _papai_.- Forcei da mesma forma, e ele deu uma risada exagerada.

- Uma comédia essa minha filha, sempre lutando pela igualdade...eu tento que lhe ensinar bons modos dizendo que somos superiores mas ela não...

- Eu não agüentava aquele nanico mais no meu pé.- Lindsay arregalou os olhos quando eu falei, e meu pai teve um ataque de tosse, Chloe correu buscar para ele um copo de água.

Me acomodei em uma cadeira bem de frente para Lindsay.

- E então, _ma-mãe_? – Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa, observando-a com curiosidade. – Quer dizer, posso te chamar assim já, né?- Pestanejei para ela. – Afinal, não sei se meu pai lhe contou, mas perdemos nossa mãe em uma tragédia horrível...sabe...ela se matou...- E vi nessa hora Chloe arregalar os olhos e os mesmos encherem de lágrimas, a senhora Lindsay apenas me olhava abismada como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa com o que eu lhe confessava.-...ela se matou...por ter sido iludida por um amor, sabe...o único amor da vida dela, que lhe deu três filhas...- Eu encarei meu pai friamente e o vi fechar o pulso na mesa, percebi a força que teve que fazer para se conter. -...eu sinceramente espero que você seja emocionalmente preparada para...

- H-Heather!- Ele disse em meio a três tosses forçadas.

- Sim papai?- O olhei, meigamente.

- Eu acho que é hora de você praticar suas aulas de canto, _querida_. – Ele me fuzilou.

- Você tem razão, papai, eu devo treinar especialmente minha nova música para você, papai...- Eu tinha ironia e falsidade transbordando, mas a Firebolt pareceu não perceber.

- Uma música? Que menina mais...

- Aham, senhorita Firebolt, se chama "Meu pai fode e abandona"- Todos ali arregalaram os olhos com o palavrão, mas a que fez a cara de mais surpresa foi minha irmã. – A senhorita gostaria de ouvir? – Eu continuava a usar minha voz falsamente meiga. – É mais ou menos assim...olha...

- HEATHER!- Meu pai interrompeu, mas logo voltou ao tom baixo de voz. – Aula de canto já!

Dei de ombros.

- Acho que você vai conhecer a música na pele então, senhorita Firebolt, só espero que meu pai não encontre a Nimbus tão cedo.- Pisquei para ela me retirando da mesa gargalhando por dentro.

Quando cheguei no quarto, meu irmão estava só de bermuda, com a toalha nas costas revirando minha gaveta.

- LEANDER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA GAVETA?- Eu gritei, fazendo-o dar um pulo e deixar a toalha cair no chão, o Quadribol realmente estava fazendo bem para meu irmão, mas esse não era o ponto.

- Tô procurando minhas meias...elas sumiram de novo...e

Mas eu fui batendo os pés até onde ele estava, comecei a levantar minhas meias calças, calcinhas e sutiãs e mostrar a ele.

- Por acaso se parecem com a porra das suas meias?- Ele fez que não com a cabeça, mas vi seu olhar se desviando da minha mão de repente com enorme curiosidade.

- O que é...

- NÃO! - Eu arranquei a sacola da mão dele completamente irritada.

- O que é isso?- Ele ainda me olhava, extremamente curioso.

- Não é da sua conta.- Retruquei.

- Isso é coisa pornô?- Um iluminar invadiu os olhos dele que até eu fiquei com receios.-..porque se for foto de ...caras...eu queria...ver...- Olhei para ele franzindo o cenho, e ele completou logo. - ..queria ver se estou ficando tão musculoso quanto esses caras de revista e ...- A voz dele foi se perdendo.

Coloquei a sacola embaixo de meus braços, e retruquei.

- Cala a boca, garotas não vêem pornô, seu pervertido.- Guardei a sacola embaixo das minhas roupas novamente e fechei a gaveta quase levando o dedo dele junto.

- De você eu não duvidaria...- Ele disse como um pensamento alto.

- Tá me achando com cara do que?- Encarei ele sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Bom os rumores de Hogwarts e...

- Cala a boca, Leander, vai se foder!- Virei as costas indo procurar meu malão de Hogwarts onde havia deixado um rolo de pergaminho.

- Heather...- Ele voltou a me chamar.

- QUE FOI?- Perguntei impaciente.

- Voce costumava me falar tudo...- Ele disse de uma forma tão magoada que me fez lembrar de Chloe e pensar que os dois estavam passando muito tempo junto.

- Não é nada demais...são só umas coisas que eu ando precisando. – Coisas de menina. – Acrescentei e ele pareceu se conformar. – Agora vai lá pra baixo, Lee, a nova madrasta está esperando ansiosamente para conversar com todos os futuros enteado.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou, eu sabia que pensava exatamente a mesma coisa que eu, mas ele saiu do quarto.

- Merde, merde! – Resmunguei comigo mesma indo pegar a sacola para esconde-la em um lugar mais apropriado. O malão talvez? Ninguém mexeria lá...e já estaria praticamente pronto para ir para Hogwarts. Aquela sacola, onde eu havia juntado tudo que conseguira aquela noite, parecia extremamente tentadora. Um cigarro? Não ia fazer falta, ia? Com certeza não...era só um, também não ia fazer mal. Tirei um cigarro do maço, colocando-o entre meus lábios. O acendi com a ajuda de minha varinha, sentei no batente da janela, onde julguei que a fumaça se dissiparia com maior facilidade. Encostei minha cabeça ali na janela, consumindo aquele cigarro como se fosse o mais delicioso da face da terra, deixando a nicotina entrar em meus pulmões, acalmar minha mente e me fazer relaxar ali. Devo ter passado ali cerca de vinte minutos, talvez fosse meu record, um cigarro nunca durava tanto em minhas mãos, mas esse tinha sido especialmente delicioso para eu torrá-lo facilmente. Quando ouvi passos subindo a escada, dei a última tragada, apaguei o cigarro na janela e o joguei a bituca para fora da janela. Pulei dali, indo para meu armário, fingindo que estivera lá o tempo todo arrumando.

Devem ter se passado uns cinco dias até que a mulher com nome de vassoura foi embora, e ai todo meu inferno começou. No dia seguinte fomos arrancados da cama.

- Leander. – Meu pai primeiro olhou para a ponta esquerda do sofá, e Lee se encolheu. – Heather e Chloe. – Ele passou pelo meio do sofá, e vi Chloe fazer o mesmo. Mas eu continuei encarando-o, sem me importar com o que ele diria sobre minha rebeldia.- E Emmanuelle. – Seus olhos se foram para minha irmã caçula, que pareceu não entender muito bem a situação, e também se encolheu, segurando firmemente na mão de Loe. – Eu estou cansado. Terrivelmente cansado das rebeldias, cansados de não conseguir controlar vocês..- Chloe encarava indignada meu pai, eu havia só me relaxado no sofá e cruzei minhas pernas, vamos ver até onde o discurso entediante ia.-..quero dizer, olha só para essa casa, se quer parecemos uma família. – Eu devia ter alertado que nunca fomos uma família, mas continuei quieta, queria ver até onde ele iria. -...olha para vocês, Lee,meu filhão se quer me conta o que acontece no time...onde ele, lógico um dos melhores...- Lee passou a admirar os próprios sapatos. – Vocês, gêmeas..- A pior coisa que ele fazia era nos nomear como se fossemos uma só.-...Olhem só para vocês, decidiram enlouquecer e vestirem essas roupas estranhas...sem contar os surtos que vocês costumam ter aqui quando visitas vem...- Tanto eu quanto Loe sabíamos que os surtos eram meus, e vi minha irmã se endireitar no sofá, como se fosse protestar, mas ela pareceu recuar, pensar duas vezes, e achei que foi uma bela oportunidade perdida.-...Vocês tem idéia do exemplo que estão dando para ela...- Ele apontou para Emmanuelle, e ela se encolheu ainda mais, podia ver a maneira como ela tremia. – A partir de hoje as coisas vão mudar...- Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso que continha uma lista, era tão ridículo. – Sem comunicação com os colegas má influencia da escola, sem roupas estranhas...- Ele apontou para nós duas.-..sem brigas, sem palavrões em qualquer lugar da casa...- Ele olhou desta vez especialmente para mim. -...sem maquiagem, sem qualquer coisa trouxa, sem visitar em casa de amigos, mesmo bruxos, sem levantar a voz para a figura respeitosa desta casa...- Ele estufou o peito.-...sem...

- Você pode colocar quantos "sem"quiser ai, eu não vou seguir merda nenhuma. – Cruzei os braços, e ele pareceu ofendido.

- Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer jovenzinha?

- Você se acha muito grande nessa família, muito _figura de autoridade.._- Eu enfatizei propositalmente.-...desta família não é? Mas está cego demais, ou ocupado demais comendo todas suas amantes..- Seu rosto foi se enfurecendo, como eu costumava deixá-lo ultimamente.-..para olhar para dentro de casa. Não somos uma família, e não a concerto. – Eu havia me endireitado no sofá, e encarava ele diretamente.- Na verdade somos uma família, Eu, Leander, Vince, Loe e Manu, uma família da qual você não faz parte.- Vi os olhos de Loe se encherem de lágrimas, e Lee continuou encarando os sapatos, se balançando para frente e para trás como se fosse ter um ataque. Manu se escondeu atrás do braço de Chloe, e parecia também estar chorando. – Eu estou cansada, cansada da porcaria da sua hipocrisia,...aprende que você é merda, e não conseguiria deixar de ser um enquanto continuar a agir como um. – Me levantei, mais uma vez irritada dos discursos do meu pai, aquilo estava começando a ficar entediante, sempre a mesma coisa, e subi para o quarto. Vinte minutos depois Chloe entrou, mas não foi para a cama dela, ela subiu a escada, indo para a minha.

- Você se importa?- Ela me olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e eu soube que ela não havia parado de chorar desde a sala. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, e ela veio se acomodar em minha cama, deitou a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto percebia suas costas subir e descer em soluços. A olhei, extremamente com pena, quem quer que fosse não merecia um pai como aquele, desajeitadamente tentei afagar o cabelo dela, e os soluços pareceram ir se cessando, apesar de sentir as lágrimas dela ainda escorrendo por minha perna. – Você sabe que sempre será a gente, não sabe?- Sussurrei de repente para ela e a vi balançar a cabeça em sinal de positivo. -...sabe que isso nunca vai mudar, não é?

- Eu ainda tenho esperanças de sermos uma família, Heath...- Ela choramingou baixinho. E eu fui tomada de uma intensa vontade e fumar mais um cigarro, mas me contive, não com Chloe ali.

- Nós temos uma. Como eu disse, somos eu, você, Lee, Manu e Vince, Loe. – Dei de ombros. – Ninguém mais, e somos muito melhor assim se quer saber...-Ela não respondeu e eu fiquei na dúvida se ela concordava ou não.

Depois de uma meia hora ela adormeceu deitada em meu colo e com dificuldade a ajeitei na minha cama. Desci da beliche e peguei um cigarro, indo diretamente para o banheiro, eu precisava daquela tragada.


	23. Sempre um trem para aprimorar os laços

Capítulo XXIII

**Sempre um trem para aprimorar os laços **

Terceiro ano de Hogwarts? Para mim não significava nada, a não ser o fato da curiosidade de saber se haviam triplicado minha lista de quem havia tido o primeiro beijo comigo ou não e se os outros rumores, do tipo meus encontros com o professor, ou a morte do goleiro do time da Sonserina havia sido minha culpa. Mas terceiro ano de Hogwarts para a família Johanson significava algo bem diferente. Mais um punhado de membros para, se Merlin contribuísse com a bondade, carregar bem o nome da família pela escola. A lista era bastante extensa, enquanto Aleera e Annelise haviam se formado, Raymond e Erin, os gêmeos irmãos de Aidan e Paige, Matthew, irmão protegido de Mérope e Melinda, Zoey e Lily, as filhas da tia Dora e irmãs mais novas de Aleera e Annelise, Brianna, Olivia e Vincenzo, os trigêmeos da família e Nathan ( o primo), entravam para Hogwarts.

- Eii Heather?- Quando eu entrava em uma das cabines vi alguém me chamar e olhei para trás, era um idiota qualquer que eu mal havia falado, se eu não estava enganada um segundoanista folgado. – Eu tava precisando de uns serviçinhos seus...- Mostrei o dedo do meio para ele e continuei minha busca por uma cabine. Chloe e Pandora vinham comigo logo atrás.

- Seu amigo tá numa cabine vazia lá atrás...- Lee me alertou passando por mim e vi o olhar de Pandora se desviar do livro para meu irmão por um instante. Ignorei que havia visto, e respondi a Lee.

- Não estou falando com Connor.

- Não é o Connor...é o que você...- Ele parou de falar quando encontrou alguns colegas do Quadribol, todos muito empolgados porque diziam que esse seria o ano de ouro da Sonserina no Quadribol, besteira na minha opinião, continuavam com o mesmo time de merda.

Continuei andando até a última cabine, de duas uma, ou seria Anthoni, ou Charles.

- Ah, oi Heath...- A voz tremula disse quando eu abri a porta. Era Charles.

- Podemos entrar? – Perguntei, me afastando para mostrar que estava acompanhada de minha irmã e minha prima.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e eu apresentei todos. Me acomodei ao lado de Charles e as meninas ficaram a nossa frente.

- Eu achei que estaria aqui com Maddox e Vetter...

- Não.- Ele desviou os olhos de mim encarando as outras duas Johanson's.

- Era ela, não era?- Ele perguntou encarando Chloe, que pareceu constrangida.

- Ela o que?- Perguntei de volta sem entender.

- Que você queria me apresentar...

- Ah...sim..- Dei uma risada meio desanimada, o fato dos meninos não estarem ali era no mínimo intrigante.

- Ela se parece mesmo com você...- Ele disse meio perdido nos pensamentos e Chloe levantou um livro na frente do rosto, fingindo lê-lo.

- Heath...- Pandora baixou o livro que lia, agora encarando-nos.

- Fala, Pands...- Desviei o olhar do sapo de chocolate que eu tentava abrir.

- Você não se importa?

- Com o que exatamente?- Franzi o cenho, esquecendo-me do chocolate.

- Com o que andam dizendo sobre você...sua lista aumentou sabia...

- Fodam-se eles. – A interrompi, dando de ombros. – Eu não devo nada a ninguém, Panda, se eles quiserem inventar, que invente o que for...eu sei a verdade, e não me importo que os outros não saibam, problema deles na verdade.

Ela se calou, Chloe parou para me olhar e Charles me olhava de esguia.

- Os outros são o que menos me preocupa. – Dei de ombros.

- Mas você está sendo falada...por toda...a...- Chloe resolveu falar.

- E daí? Sendo falada porque eu dei um beijo no Anthoni e no Chuck? Nossa que grande feito o meu...Loe, se preocupa menos com os outros e mais com você. – A aconselhei, por fim abrindo meu sapo de chocolate e comendo, me lembrando de guardar a figurinha para meu irmão.

- Eles estão fazendo uma festa na cabine trinta e cinco...- Charles voltou a falar quando estávamos mais ou menos no meio do caminho, o que fez as meninas desviarem mais uma vez dos livros, todos me encararam.

Fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos, mas dei de ombros logo.

- Eu não ligo.

Ela voltaram a baixar a cabeça, fingindo que estavam lendo, e quando fizeram isso Charles me sussurrou.

- Eu sei que se importa.- Eu fingi não ter ouvido.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia, me levantei com a desculpa que precisava ir ao banheiro. Charles me olhou como sabia o que eu ia fazer, mas não comentou nada. Caminhei nos corredores do trem até achar a cabine, que eu nem precisava olhar o número, o cheiro de maconha e a música alta já entregava. Abri a porta sem me preocupar de estar sendo intrometida. Todos congelaram na cena. Connor e Austin estavam no mesmo banco, ambos com umas duas garotas no colo cada um, garotas que eu se quer conhecia, uma decadência quando vi que uma delas era da Grifinória. Do outro lado mais dois garotos, Thomas Stone, da Sonserina, e Kevin Backstrel, da Corvinal, estavam sentados e dividiam mais três garotas. Revirei os olhos, dei um passo a frente, pegando uma garrafa de vodka pela metade e puxando Connor pela manga da camisa, que apesar de me olhar como se eu fosse louca, se afastou das meninas levantando.

- Vem cá, Connor...- Arrastei-o para fora da cabine, fechando a porta as costas dele.

- Você é louca, menina? Só pode ser né...- Sua voz era bastante irritada. – Eu estava ocupado...e ainda sai com essa garrafa aqui pra fora...

- Porque ninguém tava cheirando o baseado aqui no corredor, né Connor?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ele devolveu, se preparando para voltar.

- Bebe isso. – Empurrei a garrafa contra o tórax dele, e ele me olhou como se eu fosse ainda mais louca.

- Qual o seu problema?- Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bebe!- Ordenei. Ele encarou a bebida e a virou logo em seguida.

Assim que ele abaixou a garrafa vazia eu o prensei contra a porta da cabine, não lhe dando escapatória e o beijei com a vontade que eu tinha acumulado dentro de mim durante todos aqueles meses. Percebi que ele ficou meio sem reação, mas correspondeu por um instante, até começaram os vivas e gritos das pessoas se acumulando no corredor. Ele me empurrou um pouco para frente.

- Eu não te conheço mais. – Ele disse, e vi que seus olhos não tinha emoção alguma. Me afastei sem saber o que fazer, e para piorar eu ouvia uma voz de longe que vinha se aproximando.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa?- As pessoas iam se afastando pro rapaz passar. - ...vamos circulando...circulando...- Ele colocou os olhos em mim com desprezo. – Tinha que ser você, né...- Revirou os olhos, tirando um pergaminho e fazendo uma nota, era Dylan McGraein, o monitor pé no saco da Corvinal.- Detenção aos dois. – Ele anunciou, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para mim e outro para Connor, mas antes de ir arrancou a garrafa das mãos de Connor. - ...e vou levar isto como prova do crime. – Ele resmungou e saiu andando. – Nem no trem dão um tempo...- Bufou alguns passos a frente mas ainda era possível escutá-lo.

Connor me encarou com um olhar de desprezo parecido com o de Dylan McGraein, mas além do desprezo eu reconheci ali decepção.

- Connor...- Eu tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Eu gostava bem mais de você antes...- Foi a única coisa que ele me disse e entrou na cabine de volta, me deixando ali fora com todos os comentários que rumavam a todo vapor pelo trem agora.

Eu voltei de cabeça baixa para minha cabine, sem me importar com os comentários me rodeando, me joguei no banco ao lado de Charles, eles todos me olharam, pelo jeito já tinham ouvido falar. Charles se encolheu na parede, como se quisesse um espaço entre nós dois, e eu respeitei isso, ficando encarando a capa dos dois livros a minha frente. Eu era uma idiota, será que eu havia feito isso por conta própria ou seria a pitada de pó que e havia misturado em meu achocolatado antes de sairmos?

Chegamos em Hogwarts não muito depois e tudo parecia estranhamento silencioso entre eu e meus colegas de cabine, vi de longe meus primos novos em Hogwarts passarem e acenei, mas vi uns dois ou três comentarem algo, e eu imaginei se eles também já sabiam. Dei de ombros, bom que soubessem como eram as coisas em Hogwarts.

Fomos levados pelas carruagens sem cavalo logo ao Castelo e lá encaminhados para o Salão Principal, era a vez de mais uma seleção. Minerva McGonagall fez os cumprimentos de boas vindas, apresentando os professores, que aparentemente não havia mudado, e em seguida apresentando o Chapéu Seletor, que fez mais um de seus números musicas entediantes, em que eu devo ter bocejado no mínimo umas quinze vezes. Nome a nome ela começou, demorando um pouco mais quando chegou nos Johanson.

- Erin Johanson. – Chamou-a. Colocaram o chapéu na cabeça de minha prima.

- Sonserina!- Ele falou no mesmo instante e foi uma festa.

- Raymond Johanson. – Foi a vez do gêmeo de Erin se levantar e ir até lá. Ele se acomodou no banco e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.

- Não há muito o que dizer. Sonserina!- Ele disse, sem muitas dificuldades.

- Matthew Johanson.- A professora chamou.

- Sonserina!- Os Johanson's na mesa só comemoravam em altos gritos e alguns até pulos davam.

- Vincenzo Bruwelsk. – Ela chamou, e o chapéu pareceu também não encontrar muita dificuldade.

- Sonserina!

- Brianna Bruwelsk. – Foi a vez da irmã de Vincenzo.

- Sonserina!

- Olivia Bruwelsk...- E foi ai que a seleção começou a decair.

- Lufa-Lufa...- Todos os Johanson's na mesa se entre olharam, mas do outro lado Pandora e Chloe pulavam de alegria para receber a prima. Revirei os olhos, elas podiam pelo menos fingir que era infelizes na Lufa-Lufa.

- Zoey Johanson!- A professora chamou, agora só faltavam Zoey e Lily.

- Corvinal!- O chapéu vociferou. Corvinal era até aceitável...mas Lufa-Lufa, era decadência demais.

- Lily Johanson!- Uma menina que lembrava muito Zoey se levantou indo para onde o chapéu a aguardava.

- Corvinal!- Ele disse, e ouve mais uma pequena festa da mesa da Corvinal.

A seleção se seguiu sem outros intercorrentes, alguns grifanos primeiroanistas que eu já tinha em mente que sofreriam com o poder dos veteranos, mas nada de muito novo. Tivemos então o banquete bastante clássico que eu posso dizer que me alimentei bem, desde que começara a consumir baseados com mais freqüência meu apetite havia aumentado, talvez dobrado, já que muito era perdido quando eu chapava demais.

Subi para a Sala Comunal junto de Charles, que apesar de não ter virado a cara para mim, se quer me encarava. A festa clássica de boas vindas já acontecia. Em meio ao tumulto vi meus primos novos se divertirem, entre eles Raymond que pulava nas mesas fingindo berrar algum rockmetal na garrafa vazia que ele trazia as mãos, dei uma risada. Me encostei em uma das janelas, sentando no batente e acendi um baseado. Fiquei tragando-o ali calmamente, deixando me levar pela erva, Charles continuava sentado ao meu lado mais não dizia nada, encarava todo mundo abismado, como se aquele não fosse o lugar dele, e eu realmente não achava que era. Vi vários conhecidos, entre eles Connor, que parecia estar pra lá de chapado e se agarrava com uma das meninas do trem próximo da lareira. Tentei ignorar, e desviei os olhos, vendo Lee com suas dançinhas de sanduiche, mas desta vez ele encoxava uma menina de cabelos curtos e loiros pelas costas, enquanto um outro garoto encoxava a garota pela frente, eles pareciam estar bastante bêbados, e pensei que meu irmão ficava ainda mais engraçado quando bebia, dei uma gargalhada sozinha, até perceber Erin se aproximar.

- Oii Heath..- Ela sorriu, se sentando ao chão embaixo da janela.

- Oii Erin, e ai o que tá achando de Hogwarts? – Perguntei em uma risada, encarando o baseado por um instante, e depois voltando ele ao meu lábio.

- Bastante digno por enquanto eu diria...- E ela riu. Depois olhou para cima encarando o baseado em meus lábios.

- Posso tentar?- Ela sorriu.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, lhe entregando, mas antes que eu pudesse alertá-la para ir com calma ela se engasgou, lembrei da minha primeira tragada, o que fez um sorriso ir para meus lábios.

- Eii vai com calma...respira na hora certa, pra ir para o pulmão, e ai depois você solta...- Eu a instrui, e um pouco desajeitamente, mas com sucesso, ela deu uma tragada, me passando de volta o cigarrinho, queimei aquele cigarro até o toco e depois o apaguei no batente e joguei pela janela.

- Você tem mais alguma coisa ai?- Ela me olhou curiosa, e eu dei uma risada. – Que foi?- Ela me olhou.

- Você quer mesmo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Suspirei, pegando meu potinho de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, onde eu havia inteligentemente trocado os feijões por pílulas. Entreguei-a uma.

- Vou procurar algo para poder engolir ela...- Eu dei uma risada quando ela saiu correndo, se fosse misturar bebida com o alucinógeno com certeza acabaria chapada em não mais que meia hora, mas não a alertei, essas coisas a gente descobre sozinha. Balancei o potinho dos feijões e fiquei encarando meu estoque de pílulas, tão pouco estava afim de tomar alguma, mas parecia ser a melhor escapatória. Peguei uma, e vi Charles levantar o olhar de desaprovação. A amassei no batente da janela com a ajuda de minha varinha, não me preocupava com o resto ver, estavam bêbados demais para depois comprovar algo. Levei o que havia sido transformado em pó até ma de minhas narinas, inspirei, suspirando depois e encostando minha cabeça contra o batente das laterais da janela, por um instante meus olhos, levemente embaçados pararam em Connor de novo, ele estava praticamente engolindo a menina. Senti meu estômago dar voltas nauseantes e encarei o pó.

- Ah que se foda!- Vi Charles arregalar os olhos quando juntei todo o pó em um pedaço de pergaminho e engoli de uma vez.

- Você...você...- Mas eu me levantei, não dando atenção a ele, sai pela festa, empurrando as pessoas, não demorou muito para minhas alucinações começarem, mas devo dizer que a festa ficava muito melhor assim. Comecei a dançar no meio das pessoas, pegando algumas bebidas no meio do caminho, tudo ficava tão melhor assim, quando eu estava longe do mundo real.

Fui feliz como sentia saudade de ser. Feliz por uma, talvez duas horas, até tudo se apagar, e eu acordar, em minha cama no dormitório, mas sem saber o que se havia se passado. Bom, algumas coisas são melhores se só temos a idéia de como elas foram.


	24. Ervas muito me interessam

Capítulo XXIV

**Ervas muito me interessam**

A grande verdade era que em meu terceiro ano Hogwarts já havia ficado entediante. Algumas matérias novas, muitas na verdade, mas nada que realmente me fizesse pensar que eu queria estar lá. Eu gostava de Hogwarts, era verdade, porque foi o primeiro lugar que me deu a chance de estar longe de meu pai, e foi minha única opção, mas agora, agora eu era dominada por uma vontade, uma vontade que eu não sabia direito de onde vinha, mas era algo que me obrigava a sair sempre de uma aula ou outra, ou até mesmo cabulá-la, porque quando aquela vontade me invadia, nada mais era páreo. Eu precisava sair, precisava me desligar. Então eu corria, corria até o dormitório, onde na maioria das vezes eu rezava para estar vazio, e ia em busca das minhas drogas, das minhas saídas. Ficar chapada sozinha é muito chato, é verdade, não é tão engraçado de início, mas quando essa é sua única saída você acaba se acostumando. As aulas não me interessavam, o Quadribol nunca me interessou, e eu havia me afastado de tudo, quase não ia mais os encontros com o professor de História da Magia e se quer o caso do Stefan Nottison me interessava, já não fazia mais questão de descobrir o que fosse, já não fazia mais questão nada. Às vezes ainda conversava com Lee, meu irmão, mas ele era muito mais ocupado agora que virara a principal atração do time de Quadribol, então minhas opções se restringiam a Raymond, que por vezes me seguia, a Erin que me procurava para conseguir alguns comprimidos e a Charles, que quando Connor e Austin não estavam por perto se aproximava de mim, tentando me dizer como aquelas coisas iam me matar. Matar? Que palavra engraçada, que palavra inútil. O que é a morte se não só mais um evento da vida?

- Heather...Heather...- Jack Carter me chamou quando depois de semanas eu resolvi ficar para nossos encontros.

- Sim?- O olhei com certa dificuldade, havia queimado um baseado não faziam nem dez minutos, e Jack Carter parecia bastante longe para mim.

- Você está bem?

Eu dei uma risada.

- Você está bem?- Ele repetiu com muita calma, e eu pendi a cabeça levemente para o lado encarando-o.

- Você sabe que se te pegarem assim na escola você está expul...- Eu o interrompi dizendo em uma gargalhada.

- Expulsa...- Fiz que sim com a cabeça rindo. – Expulsadinha e...- Não me agüentei e minha gargalhada foi ainda mais alta.

- Por Merlin, Heather, você tem treze anos...- Ele me repreendeu por um instante como se fosse meu pai, e eu franzi o cenho encarando-o. Ninguém agia como se fosse meu pai. Tossi, me engasgando com minha própria saliva e ele puxou os pergaminhos de trabalhos que estavam na mesa, provavelmente com medo que eu vomitasse.

- Treze anos..vida longa, né?- Olhei para ele completamente fora do mundo em que estávamos.

O vi revirar os olhos.

- Vamos, vou lhe preparar uma poção...- Ele se levantou, caminhando até um móvel onde eu imaginei ficar seus pertences pessoas.

- Não...- Cruzei os braços de forma mimada. -...tá bom assim. Não quero que isso vou embora...

- Você não pode sair daqui assim! Além de tudo vão achar que eu te droguei.- Ele resmungou, agitando alguns tubos de ensaios e colocando-os em um caldeirão.

- Só um pouquinho drogada...- Fiz um gesto como dedo, mostrando que só estava um pouquinho ruim.

Me levantei, e cambaleando fui até ele.

- Carter...Jack..Carter...Jack...- Eu pensava em voz alta como se decidisse como chamá-lo.

Ele me entregou um pequeno frasco de vidro.

- Tome!- Ele ordenou.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- É daqui para fora da escola se sair assim...

- Então vou ficar aqui...- O abracei, extremamente risonha e ele pareceu não estar com muita paciência, porque foi baixando logo meus braços.

- Heather, componha-se. – Ele deu alguns passos para trás se afastando.

- Por que?- O encarei, indo em sua direção de novo.

- Você não devia...pelas verrugas de Merlin!- Ele exclamou, quando eu gorfei absolutamente tudo que estava em meu estomago, e mais um pouco, inclusive a poção que ele me dera no chão de sua sala.- E eu achando que ser professor seria bem simples...- Resmungando, ele foi até sua mesa em busca da varinha. Eu continuei parada encarando o vômito, como se estivesse estudando o que tinha ali. – Está satisfeita agora em ter batizado minha sala?- Sua voz era mais fria do que jamais eu havia visto, e com um agitar de varinhas tudo sumiu, mas eu continuei com os olhos fixos no mesmo lugar.

- O que foi agora?- Ele me encarava, impaciente. – Não me diga que vai...

Fiz que não com a cabeça, me virando e indo me sentar na cadeira novamente. O professor caminhou, se sentando do outro lado da mesa. Me encarou nos olhos, mas em meu estado era difícil até manter meus olhos fixado em uma coisa só.

- Eu posso te ajudar...- Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha que pousava em sua mesa. Sua voz agora era mansa.

- Eu não quero ajuda.- Rebati friamente.

- Pelo menos posso te ajudar a voltar um pouco para os trilhos...- Ele tentou mais uma vez, observando meu rosto.

Mas eu ri em desdém, o que pareceu não irritá-lo.

- Parece que eu estou oficialmente fora dos trilhos...- Dei de ombros como se fosse um lamento.

Ele suspirou, se afastando e deixando minha mão. Me levantei poucos minutos depois de ver que o silêncio permaneceria e sai da sala, fui quase atacada por minha irmã, que pulou em cima de mim exibindo felicidade, o que era meio raro, já que ela era mais pra tristeza do que felicidade.

- Eca, que cheiro é esse?- Ela fungou aos arredores. – Parece...- Ela tentava reconhecer.

- Baseado com vomito, é isso mesmo.- Revirei os olhos, voltando a andar.

Ela ficou parada na porta por um instante, mas logo voltou a me chamar.

- Heath, espera, eu fiquei te esperando para contar algo...- Ouvi os passos as minhas costas, ela vinha correndo.

- O que foi, Chloe?- Disse sem paciência.

- Credo, você vive num mau humor...- Ela resmungou, mas assim que havia me alcançado e andava ao meu lado pareceu sorrir, abobada e sonhadora.-... é só olhar como o dia está lindo hoje...e

- Dá um tempo. – Cortei logo.

- Ok, vou ser rápida e direta. – Ela deu alguns pulinhos, o que me fez parar por um instante de andar e encarar a cena cômica.

- Fui aceita como artilheira!- Ela pulou em meu pescoço, me abraçando mais uma vez.

- Bom pra você...- Respondi, afastando-a de mim. – Lembre-se, eu sou a que cheira ruim...- Voltei a andar, largando Chloe para trás, mas logo ouvi os passinhos de gazela dela me alcançando novamente.

- Você devia ficar feliz por mim!- Ela retrucou manhosa.

- Chloe, discutir a relação agora não, to ocupada..- Continuei andando sem olhá-la.

- Mas...Heath...eu..eu..- Ela abaixou a cabeça me deixando ir.

Não senti um pingo de aperto quando a vi ficar para trás com naquela cena chorosa, tudo que eu precisava agora era ir para o dormitório..para...para..

- Heath...- A não de novo não. Mas quando olhei para trás não era Loe.

- Fala, Panda. – Revirei os olhos, com a mesma impaciência que estava com minha irmã.

- Loe está chorando no corredor. – Ela me avisou.

- Problema dela.

- Ela é sua irmã...você não pode ser tão dura com ela...

- Grande coisa. Ela que não venha me encher quando eu estou ocupada.

- Ocupada com o que?- Pandora me encarou curiosa.

- Com as minhas coisas, mas que merda,a gora todo mundo resolveu implicar com a minha vida! – Retruquei, muito de mau humor.

- Você vai se tornar insuportável se continuar assim...- Ela jogou a verdade na minha cara o que me fez ficar sem resposta por um segundo, me fazendo pensar no que ela falara, não costumava ser tão...direta assim, e se ela estava sendo, era porque eu estava em um estado..._ah,__que__se__foda!_

- Eu já sou insuportável. – Dei de ombros e apressei meus passos para que ninguém me visse ao lado de mais uma lufana. Consegui chegar finalmente ao dormitório e me foi um alivio vê-lo vazio. Devo ter passado cerca de umas três horas entre minhas fumaças e comprimidos, porque quando resolvi sair de lá as pessoas já estavam voltando do jantar. Continuei andando, ignorando os comentários de um ou outro que se preocupavam em perguntar o que havia acontecido, minha mente ainda estava bastante bagunçada. Meus passos se seguiram para fora das masmorras, e depois para fora do Castelo, logo em me via no pátio, caminhando em direção a Floresta Proibida, que para mim só por ter esse nome eu já devia ter conhecido há muito tempo. O caminho me pareceu bastante deserto, e eu me perguntei o que estava acontecendo com a merda do resto dos alunos que não estavam mais fazendo reuniões em volta do Lago Negro, bando de frouxos.

De repente um barulho fez meus passos congelarem. Eu estava ali sozinha, e com certeza aquele barulho não havia sido feito por mim. Com os pés cravados no lugar, meus olhos percorreram a floresta escura e assustadora. Mordi meu lábio inferior, desta vez se quer Lee eu teria para me ajudar com o que quer que estivesse me rodeando, mas havia algo, eu sabia. Um remexido nos arbustos um pouco mais na frente, meus olhos rapidamente olharam naquela direção, e o barulho seguiu para o próximo conjunto de arbustos. Meus olhos, receosos, não piscaram, até que vi um gato malhado correr, saindo daquelas plantas. Suspirei aliviada, mas não por muitos segundos, uma sombra, alta, diga-se de passagem também saiu dali. Engoli em seco, afastando-me para trás.

- Heather...Heather...eu deveria imaginar que virias para cá...- A voz grave de certo era de um menino, e eu tinha minha suspeitas de quem era. Dei mais um passo para trás, quase tropeçando nos arbustos em meus pés. – Vai continuar fugindo?...- Ele riu em desdém e aos poucos a luz da lua ia iluminando seus traços, o rosto espinhento. Sua voz, diferente da última vez que eu o vira, era assombrosamente robótica.- Afinal, eu só sou o nerd...- Eu parara de ir para trás, e ao contrário, ele só continuou avançado, busquei pela varinha em meu bolso, a única coisa que poderia me salvar. -...eu só tenho cara de tolo...mas eu sou muito mais esperto do que a maioria das pessoas imaginam...não se deve subestimar alguém só porque esta pessoa tira notas boas ou usa aparelho...- Ele continuava falando, com seus olhos gélidos, monstruosos e protuberantes, em mim. No rosto, que de primeiro eu achei estar sujo de terra, conforme ele se aproximava pude ver que era sangue.-... na verdade se deve esperar muito mais de nós...e você deveria me entender...deveria..porque eu sei que és tanto quanto eu...e por um instante eu achei que poderíamos ser bons juntos...que era o certo estarmos juntos...- Em minha mente tudo começou a fazer um nó. Como assim ele achava que seriamos bons juntos? O que isso tinha a ver?-...mas eu me enganei...e por pouco...ainda bem que se amiguinho nos interrompeu...eu descobri tudo que tinha em mente, Heather Eve Johanson,...eu sempre descubro...sou Anthoni Martinelli...- Sua voz parecia ganhar cada vez mais poder, lancei minha varinha entre nós, apontando-a para ele para que ele não se aproximasse mais.

- Fique longe, ou eu...- Mas foi ele então que me interrompeu.

- Você o que, Heather?- Ele perguntou tirando sarro da minha ousadia. – Você vai querer duelar com um aluno do sétimo ano?- Ele gargalhou. – E não qualquer aluno, o primeiro aluno em todas as matérias...você tem certeza disso?

- E-eu-eu...sei muito bem feitiços...- Tentei argumentar, minha cabeça rodava, e eu não sabia se era pelas drogas, pela floresta ou por causa de Anthoni.

- Há!- Ele desdenhou. – Bom pra você...mas sinto informar que seus conhecimentos em feitiços serão muito pouco úteis...- Ele lançou a varinha, pronto para um duelo que eu não estava muito certa se estava preparada. – Você é irmã de Leander Cooper...Leander Cooper...sabia que ele era pra ter morrido aquela noite? Ele e Nottison, tudo farinha do mesmo saco, tudo a mesma merda...tudo...- Ele se interrompeu, talvez porque falaria demais, ou talvez por ver o quanto me irritava que falassem mal de meu irmão, eu sentia meu rosto ferver de raiva, minha mão ao redor da varinha expressa toda a minha raiva, apertando-a com força pronta para atacá-lo.

- Não ouse, nunca a falar mal de Lee...nunca...- Encostei a ponta varinha contra o peito dele. – Ou...

- Ou...? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso entre lábios.

- Ou você verá as conseqüências...- Falei entre dentes, não sabendo de onde eu transbordava mais coragem.

- Você se acha muito inteligente, muito sabida...muito tudo, não é?- Os olhos gélidos se fixaram em mim mais uma vez de forma intrigante.- Mas a verdade...garota...é que você não é nada...não passa de uma menininha medrosa que se afunda em nas drogas pra compensar as mágoas que sua mãe...

Mas meu corpo falou mais alto, minha raiva. Eu não o ouviria ali na minha frente falar mal de meu irmão e depois de minha mãe na sequência.

- Oras seu...- Meu coração se acelerou e quando vi meu pulso fechado estava cravado no meio do tórax dele em um soco único e que carregava toda minha raiva, toda a minha dor. Ele cambaleou, e por um instante achei que cairia para trás, mas se manteve forte nos pés.

- Atrevida...pena que não do jeito que eu gostaria. – Ele riu de uma forma que fez meu coração se apertar em medo e tremer por dentro. Ele levantou a varinha pronto para me atacar e veio em minha direção. Não pensei, nem fechei os olhos, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não saberia descrever a cena.


	25. É conveniente limpar o trabalho sujo

Capítulo XXV

**Primeira lição: É conveniente limpar o trabalho sujo**

Quando ele partiu para cima de mim não vi outra escolha, ele tinha uma varinha em mãos e apesar da minha inteligência, ele estava três anos na minha frente em questão de conteúdo. Não era eu que ia esperar um raio cair do céu na cabeça dele ou o colar que Vince me dera me salvar, eu já havia ficado na mão outra vez, e algo me dizia que se eu ficasse desta eu não sobreviveria para contar. A pedra no chão me parecia a única opção quando abaixar para me desviar de um dos feitiços de ataque que ele me lançara.

- Ora sua fedelha!...- Ele resmungou vindo em minha direção novamente. E quando realmente voltei a minha consciência, eu estava em cima dele, golpeando-o inúmeras vezes com a pedra em sua testa, até que o sangue vermelho escarlate banhasse minhas mãos. Meus olhos, apesar de assustados com a cena, mantinham-se firmemente frios e encantados com aquilo que eu tinha diante os olhos. O cheiro que invadia minhas narinas, os urros de dor, tudo parecia perfeitamente combinar, não só com a cena, mas comigo. Eu continuei golpeando-o até vê-lo tombar a cabeça e parar de relutar. Desacordado, desarmado, ele parecia tão inofensivo e com o sangue recoberto por seu rosto tão atrativo ao mesmo tempo. Não resisti, levei a ponta de meu dedo indicador até o líquido vermelho escarlate jorrado por todo seu rosto que se misturou a minha mão já suja de sangue. Levei minha mão a altura de meu nariz, deixando o cheiro adentrar em meu corpo, aquilo me fez tão bem, suspirei algumas vezes como se minha mente saísse daquele mundo por alguns instantes. Tive vontade de passar aquele sangue, ainda quente por meus braços, minhas pernas e o resto do meu corpo, mais que isso, tive vontade de bebê-lo, por mais que todas idéias se tornassem confusas em minha mente. Pulei, com o coração acelerado quando ouvi vozes alguns metros dali. De certo seria o guarda caças. Que merda! O que eu faria? Anthoni provavelmente estaria morto...eu era uma assassina... isso me caracterizava como uma, não? Mesmo que tenha sido legítima defesa e...

Não havia tempo para pensar. Vasculhei minha capa em busca das luvas que eu usava nas aulas de Herbologia, vestindo-as às pressas. Arranquei-lhe as vestes do aluno, deixando-o apenas nas roupas de baixo, eu bem sabia que minhas provas estariam ali se o deixasse com aquela roupa. Tirei parte de minhas roupas que também haviam sido manchadas de sangue, cobrindo-me com a capa por cima da camiseta e shorts que usava por baixo das vestes oficiais de Hogwarts que estavam sujas. Larguei tudo ao lado dele amontoado e peguei minha varinha que havia caído quando o ataquei. Apontei em direção a pilha de roupas sem hesitar: "Incendium". Foram as palavras que usei para não só as roupas entrassem em combustão, mas também parte da mata ao redor e inclusive o corpo do rapaz. Guardei a varinha e sai correndo floresta adentro, logo adultos chegariam ao local e começariam a vasculhar a região, eu precisava dar um jeito de chegar até o Castelo antes que tudo isso acontecesse.

Não foi preciso muito esforço, mas do contrário tive que correr muito para contornar a Floresta Proibida e conseguir chegar ao Castelo pelos portões dos fundos, desviando pelo Jardim. Tentei não dar bandeira, enquanto ouvia os alunos ao redor cochichando os boatos de que um novo assassinato havia sido cometido na Escola, e que de fato nada mais era seguro. Ouvi coisas do tipo "vou mandar uma coruja imediatamente para meus pais, eles irão processar Hogwarts, entrar em contato com o Ministério da Magia..." e coisas do tipo. Mas a verdade é que a única coisa que pairava em minha mente eram os últimos minutos que passei na Floresta. A forma como matar Martinelli me cativou, vê-lo ali, desacordado, recoberto por sangue fez um desejo nascer dentro de mim, um desejo diferente, não como o que eu tinha por Connor ou pelas drogas e o álcool, um desejo em forma de fome, uma fome insaciável, vezes mais forte do que uma janta em que você não comeu o dia inteiro. Mas não exatamente porque eu estava com fome...e sim pela maneira atrativa como tudo aquilo fora me apresentado a medida que cada golpe na cabeça do italiano fazia jorrar o sangue no ritmo acelerado de seu coração em desespero por revanche, em desespero por me derrotar. Eu havia vencido, havia vencido Anthoni Martinelli, mas de repente me peguei perguntando se por causa disso estava me tornando alguém como ele...porque era isso que psicopatas faziam, não era? _Eles__têm__sede__por__morte,__assim__como__eu__as__tenho__agora.__Será__que__era__um__castigo__de__Merlin__por__eu__tê-lo__matado?__Será__que__eu__havia__recebido__todo__o__carma__do__moleque?_ Todas estas perguntas continuavam pairando em minha mente, vagando em meio as últimas lembranças que eu trazia do sétimo-anista. Ele havia confessado, ele havia matado Nottison, e meu irmão seria o próximo, mas por quê?

Não que Hogwrats tivesse aceitado bem a morte de um outro aluno, mas a rebelião de pais contra a escola era tremenda que eles se quer conseguiam investigar a morte com tamanha dedicação uma vez que a cada dia Minerva McGonagall recebia mais e mais pais revoltados com o descaso da escola com os alunos. Não que meu pai tenha vindo para Hogwarts, ele não era nem tão importante para conseguir entrar na escola, muito menos era interessado em o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com os filhos dele, mas em um dos dias, vi de longe Vince, meu meio irmão mais velho já formado, e por mais que eu tentasse chegar a ele, fui impedida pelo zelador que me garantiu que não havia nos sido concedido visitas. Eu sentia falta de Vince, e gostaria de tê-lo por perto para que eu pudesse esclarecer algumas dúvidas, eu não sabia o que e o porque algumas coisas vinham acontecendo comigo, só sabia que eu desejava mais daquilo da outra noite.

Passei as noites dos meses que se seguiram insegura, incerta, e me afastando de todos, conversando o menos possível, a não ser com Callie, que parecia não estar preocupada exatamente com o que eu sentia, e assim eu podia desabafar o que fosse que ela não memorizava da maneira como os outros iriam.

- Senhorita Johanson...- Na saída da aula de História da Magia o professor Jack Carter me parou quando todos os alunos já haviam saído. Não tinha pressa nenhuma para chegar a aula de Herbologia.

- Sim? – Levantei meus olhos, desejando que o assunto fosse breve, do jeito que eu andava com a cabeça avoada.

Ele encostou a porta.

_É, aparentemente não seria breve._

- Tenho notado-a diferente...- Sua mão desceu por um dos meus braços até que nossos dedos se encontraram, não os entrelaçamos, mas ele me puxou pela mão até sua mesa, encostou-se nela, mas me deixou a sua frente e sacando a varinha para a porta, fez com que as cortinas descessem. Estranhei, mas não me movi. Minhas orbes esmeraldas cruzaram com as dele, mas não permaneceram fixas por muito tempo.

- Eu ando..só...- Busquei qualquer explicação em minha mente, mas nada me veio, suspirei, não terminando a frase.

As pontas dos dedos dele tocaram minha face, e respirei fundo ao mesmo tempo que fechei meus olhos.

- Heather...- Ele voltou a dizer, mas de uma maneira tão baixa e abafada que eu poderia jurar que ele sussurrava aquilo em meu pescoço.

Suas mãos foram até meus ombros, tensionados. E em uma massagem ele foi dissociando cada nó muscular, me fazendo soltar aos poucos os ombros. Por alguma razão eu não queria me afastar dali, tudo pareceu sumir da minha mente, e por um segundo pareceu que havia paz em meus pensamentos.

- Heather...- Ele voltou a sussurrar, e eu mantive meus olhos fechados, com medo de que se eu os abrisse todo aquele momento havia de acabar. E desta vez não só senti o sussurro em meu pescoço, mas também seus lábios em minha nuca, me fazendo estremecer em um arrepio único pelo corpo. As mãos dele, levemente ásperas, como se as tivesse gastado-as demais no surf desceram por meus braços, acariciando-os, até que passaram a minha cintura, onde senti um leve apertão. Meu corpo, instintivamente foi para mais perto do dele. E corajosamente, consegui abrir meus olhos. Os olhos amêndoas de Carter me encaravam não da mesma maneira que ele encarava uma aluna em sala de aula quando a mesma lhe fazia uma pergunta, eles estavam turvos, diferente de qualquer outro momento que eu já os havia visto, e me perguntei se aquilo era o que queriam dizer com a expressão "turvos de prazer". As mãos dele desceram ainda mãos, pousando em meu quadril, coberto pela saia colegial pregueada, apertando-o da mesma forma, mas com mais intensidade de como havia apertado minha cintura. Meu corpo roçou por seu tórax vestido pelo camisa cujo os primeiros botões haviam sido abertos, mostrando-o o quão definido era. Estremeci mais uma vez, mas não fechei os olhos, desta vez busquei seu olhar novamente. Mas não nos entreolhamos por muito tempo, Carter avançou em um beijo cheio de sede e me entreguei a aquele momento. A forma como sua barba roçava em meu rosto, diferente dos poucos meninos da minha idade com quem eu havia saído, me faziam aumentar ainda mais o desejo que eu tinha por ele, assim como jeito que ele sabia manejar sua mão pelo meu corpo, explorando-o. Não me senti exposta, como achei que me sentiria com amaços assim, me senti excitada com a maneira que tudo o que ele fazia parecia tão certo. Ele desviou o beijo para meu pescoço, e para minha nuca, explorando cada pedaço de pele que eu tinha, enquanto minhas mãos desciam em instinto arranhando as costas dele por cima da camisa que eu estava louca para que ele se livrasse.

Os sussurros ofegantes ao pé de minha orelha por meu nome soavam como música aos meus ouvidos. Mordi seu pescoço deixando meu instinto me levar, com força, com desejo, chupando-o logo em seguida quando...quando...aquele cheiro chegou ao meu nariz novamente. Parei, enquanto ele continuou com suas carícias, mas meus olhos se fixaram em algo mais..mais atrativo e que vinha se mantendo em minha cabeça há um bom tempo. Um pequeno aglomerado de sangue onde eu havia mordido havia se juntado, vermelho escuro, e com o cheiro de Carter misturado ao líquido que cheirava quase a ferrugem. Incontrolavelmente, meu desejo era de lambê-lo, chupar aquele pequeno fio que se formava em seu pescoço, e que ele parecia se quer ter se dado conta, pois suas mãos continuavam avançado para dentro de minha blusa. Eu precisava, precisava novamente sentir o que havia me acontecido na Floresta, mas não seria com Carter, não poderia ser. Juntei forças contra meu desejo para afastá-lo de mim com ambas minhas mãos. E sem entender ele pareceu me encarar, como se eu fosse algum tipo de louca. Mordi meu lábio inferior e ainda uma última vez o encarei, depois desviando meus olhos para seu pescoço. Ele pareceu então notar, pois levou a mão rapidamente ao pescoço onde havia a ferida. Com as mãos manchadas de sangue, as encarou, me olhando novamente. Aquilo pareceu aumentar ainda mais minha fome, que se tornava devastadora dentro de mim. Sai correndo daquela sala antes que fosse tarde.

Só depois, quando estava longe o suficiente, e abrigada nas masmorras percebi que eu praticamente havia entregado minha culpa na morte de Anthoni Martinelli. Carter não era burro, e percebeu a maneira como eu havia encarado o sangue em seu pescoço, como aquilo havia me atraído. Era hora de eu fazer o que tinha que ser certo, e eu não deixaria meu desejo falar mais alto desta vez.


	26. Dirty little secret

Capítulo XXVI

**Dirty little secret**

Os dias que se seguiram se tornaram insuportáveis. Passei a arrumar desculpas por qualquer coisa para evitar as aulas de Carter, não queria, não poderia vê-lo, mas também não conseguiria adiar por muito mais tempo, ou sabia que mais dia menos dia seria surpreendida com o Ministério da Magia invadindo Hogwarts com uma passagem só de ida para Askaban. O pensamento fez com que eu estremecesse.

- Heath!- A voz de meu irmão Leander surgiu aos fundos, o que me fez desviar os olhos para ele depois de alguns segundos.

- Sim?- perguntei roboticamente, não andava conseguindo ser muito natural ultimamente.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- Ele perguntou, pegando uma maçã da cesta de frutas do café da manhã e se acomodando a minha frente. Meus olhos se mantiveram fixos ao meu rosto centímetros de distância.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando sair do meu momento de transe, e quando meus olhos deram direto com a visão das orbes esverdeadas de Lee meu corpo no mesmo instante foi para trás.

- Já fez!- Resmunguei.

- Para de ser mal comida, Heather!- Ele rebateu me pegando de surpresa. Desde quando ele havia adotado este tipo de vocabulário, ou ainda, desde quando ele ousava a falar comigo desta forma?

- Como é?

Ele suspirou, voltando aos mesmos olhos de cachorro abandonado de costumava ter e seus ombros se relaxaram, Lee deu mais uma mordida na maçã e por um tempo pareceu analisar seu gosto.

- Desculpe.- Ele pareceu sincero.- Mas eu realmente não tenho mais ninguém para falar sobre...

_Xiii, la vinha pepino!_

- Fale, Leander...- Desviei a atenção dele por um instante para o salão, vivia em alerta caso Carter desse as bandas por ai.

- Bom eu estou com quatorze anos e...- Ele desviava os olhos para o teto enfeitiçado vez ou outra, como buscasse as palavras que melhor se encaixariam, mas aquilo tudo na verdade começava a me entediar, qual seria o drama desta vez?-...e...como jogador de Quadribol e tudo mais...- _Eu__não__acreditava__que__ele__tinha__vindo__até__mim__pra__se__gabar__e..._-...bom as meninas me procuram...- _Puta__merda!__Eu__aqui__me__preocupando__em__como__me__livraria__da__sentença__que__havia__assinado__para__mim__por__causa__dele__e__ele__preocupado__com__a__bosta__do__pintinho__dele.__-..._ok, a verdade é que soube por boatos que Lorena Hervereaux quer me seqüestrar na arquibancada depois do treino de quinta feira...

- Leander, coma ela e não me encha o saco!- Me levantei sem paciência, batendo os pés e deixando o salão principal.

- Mas não era isso...- Ouvi ele falar as minhas costas mas não dei atenção, continuei andando até que estivesse bem longe daquele salão.

Decidi que o melhor a fazer seria ir para a biblioteca, não para estudar, claro, mas para ter um pouco de paz e...

- Heather!- A voz meiga e infantil de minha irmã me fez desviar os olhos.

- Fala, Loe?- Disse impaciente. Parei de andar esperando que ela me alcançasse.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa...na verdade é uma meeeeeeeega coisa!- Ela disse empolgada vindo em pulinhos irritantes e me abraçando pelo pescoço.

Tossi forçadamente, obrigando-a a me soltar.

- Vai me matar assim!- Resmunguei.

- Tudo bem, eu solto, mas tem que me ouvir...- Ela insistiu, com as bochechas pálidas mais coradas que o normal.

- Não quero saber. – Revidei sem simpatia.

- Deixa eu contar, por favor, por favor!- Voltei a andar, e ela continuou a andar do meu lado insistindo.

Não respondi, mas mesmo assim ela contou.

- Lembra aquele sonserino? O que eu disse que trocamos olhares no Lago uma vez?- Um sorriso idiota de orelha a orelha apareceu no rosto da minha irmã. Eu não acreditava no que estava vendo, ou pior ouvindo.

- O que tem?- Já que ela havia começado, que terminasse logo de falar antes que eu chegasse na biblioteca.

- Bom eu havia ido para o Jardim né...e estava toda triste...- Eu não acreditava que ela ia começar com toda a história. Qual era o problema das pessoas em resumir a história? Em contar a parte que interessava e pronto.-...bom...e ai eu ouvi uma voz as minhas costas, e passos de alguém correndo, era ele, indo em minha direção.- Quanto bláblá.- E quando eu achei que ele ia me insultar, assim como Nora Watts e Kate Milthdon haviam feito e rir da minha cara, ele segurou minha mão e a beijou..bem aqui ó...- Ela estendeu as costas da mão na altura de meu nariz quase me deixando vesga.-..e disse que era pra eu não dar ouvido a elas, porque eu não era nenhuma das palavras horríveis que elas haviam falado...ele...ele...- Ela começou a suspirar, com os olhos esverdeados brilhando.

- Desembucha logo, Chloe!- Resmunguei, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

- Bom...- Ela voltou a falar e eu revirei os olhos.-...ele disse que eu era a menina mais linda de Hogwarts na opinião dele, e que ele sempre me defenderia...e..e Heath...eu acho que estou...estou...- Ela começou a suspirar novamente, e antes que isso se tornasse monótono, eu a interrompi.

- Para de agir feito uma gaga idiota e ficar repetindo as palavras...- Ela se apressou a falar vendo que eu estava perdendo a paciência.

- ...acho que eu estou apaixonada.

Ok, agora eu achava que ia vomitar, bem ali na porta da biblioteca, que porra havia acontecido com meus irmãos hoje? Eu preocupada em ser presa, e eles sendo invadidos por hormônios inúteis...

- Heath...responda...responda...- Ouvi a voz de Chloe invadindo meu discurso mental.- O que eu faço, hein?...acho que vamos sentar juntos na ida para Hogsmead...com que roupa eu devo ir?...e meu cabelo? Como deve estar?- Ela começou a prender primeiro o lado esquerdo da franja, e então soltou, fazendo o mesmo com o esquerdo e depois prendendo tudo num coque, e eu comecei a ficar desesperada, angustiada, eu precisava me livrar de toda aquela ladainha de conversa, queria sair correndo dali, fugir.

- ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!- Senti que talvez tivesse exaltado um pouco demais porque Loe parou de falar no mesmo instante, assim como a bibliotecária que imediatamente fez sinal para que eu me calasse, ainda que eu estivesse apenas a porta do local.

Vi os olhos de Chloe se encherem de lágrimas, como se eu tivesse xingando-a dos piores nomes que Merlin criou. Uma bola de arrependimento se juntou em minha garganta porque aquele olhar eram os mesmos que eu costumava ver nos olhos de minha mãe depois dela e meu pai terem tido as longas e intermináveis discussões. Chloe saiu correndo corredor a dentro. Eu olhei para a biblioteca, e para o corredor por onde ela havia disparado, senti um aperto dentro do peito e corri atrás de minha irmã.

Devo ter dobrado uns três corredores a esquerda até finalmente encontrar uma porta que ela poderia ter entrado. O banheiro feminino, sem dúvidas, era lá que eu chutaria. Empurrei a pesada porta de madeira com dobradiças enferrujadas, e o barulho vindo lá de dentro era quase que impossível de não se reconhecer. Suspirei fundo, lá ia eu, ter novamente essas conversas com ela. Meus passos eram seguros, apesar de eu não me sentir como tal. Empurrei a única porta fechada, de onde vinha toda a sonoridade. O nó em minha garganta a esta altura parecia querer estourar minha traquéia, mas me mantive firme. Os cabelos loiros dourados e sempre tão chamativos de minha irmã pareciam muchos, grudados ao rosto dela e quase sem brilho, ela estava de costas, com a cara praticamente enfiada dentro da privada. Suspirei mais uma vez, e me abaixei, apoiando um dos meus joelhos no chão. Puxei os fios do cabelo dela juntando-os em um coque, e segurando-os. Eu era contra aquilo, já havia exposto minha opinião algumas vezes, mas naquele momento fui tomada por uma onda de piedade que só me fazia ter vontade de abraçá-la. Uma de minhas mãos escorregaram por seu ombro, aninhando-a.

- Chloe...eu...- Ia começar a me desculpar quando ela levantou a cabeça do vaso, o rosto ainda com resquícios de seu café da manhã, e me interrompeu.

- Vai embora!- Ela disse entre lágrimas soluçando.

- O que?...mas eu...

- Vai embora!- Ela gritou, chorando mais alto e me empurrando, obrigando-me a afastar.

Me levantei, e sem lutar contra a vontade dela, sai andando cabisbaixa. O que eu faria agora? Eu era uma assassina de treze anos que se quer podia confessar a alguém, porque havia tomado um passa fora dos dois irmãos no mesmo dia, as únicas pessoas que eu poderia confessar naquele momento. Na minha grade de horários ainda havia História da Magia, Herbologia e Poções, aulas que, principalmente a primeira, eu não fazia questão nenhuma de assistir e talvez reprovasse por falta.

Segui meu caminho para as masmorras, onde desejava estar em completa paz e tranqüilidade. Meus votos eram que eu não encontrasse mais ninguém lá de quem eu pudesse levar mais um fora. Assim que disse a palavra chave e adentrei a escuridão e o frio das masmorras fez com que eu me sentisse mais aconchegada, de certa forma eu me identificava, de fato aquele era o meu lugar. A lareira, em meio as confortáveis poltronas de couro, parecia queimar a madeira não tão recente, o que me fez perguntar se eu não estava sozinha ali. Olhei ao redor e logo minha pergunta foi respondida. Como eu desejava não ter ido para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- Por que não está na aula?- A voz gélida e questionadora ecoou na sala. E eu rapidamente olhei ao redor, tendo a certeza de que não haveria mais ninguém ali.

- Estou aqui em paz...nem sabia que você estava aqui...- Confessei, me acomodando em uma das poltronas. Juntei meus pés para cima do couro da poltrona preta abraçando meus joelhos, enquanto meus olhos se fixaram na lareira.

Connor pareceu hesitar por um instante, entre continuar a provocar e ir até mim, até que decidiu pela segunda opção, talvez pelo meu rosto abatido e pela maneira com que eu não revidei a sua indelicadeza.

Levantei meus olhos apenas encarando-o, como se questionasse do porque que ele estava se aproximando.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, quebrando a conversa de olhares.

- Nada...- Virei meu rosto, voltando a ver a lareira.

Ele se encostou no braço da poltrona, e por um instante senti o corpo dele encostar em meu braço que ali estava apoiado, e tive a saudade de seus abraços calorosos e reconfortantes, era exatamente um destes que eu precisava agora.

- Então eu quero saber o que é este nada...- Ele insistiu, e eu me senti obrigada a buscar o olhar dele.

- Eu só quero fugir de tudo...- Confessei, cansada.

- Isso é código pra "me dê um baseado"?- Ele tentou me fazer rir.

- Não iria recusar se você me arrumasse um...mas...mas...eu ...- Pensei duas vezes antes de confessar, mas os olhos de Connor simplesmente me traziam paz.-..eu fiz merda, Connor...- Mordi meu lábio inferior, insegura.

Senti um de seus braços passar por trás de minhas costas, me confortando, e encostei a cabeça contra seu corpo.

- Eu agüento, juro!- Ele beijou minha testa.

- É muito sujo...- Relutei em contar.

- Eu gosto de porquinhas...- Ele disse em voz baixa próximo ao meu ouvido, e eu encarei aquilo como uma tentativa de me fazer rir, mas eu não consegui corresponder a piada dele e rir. Dei apenas um sorriso sem vontade e um tapa em seu joelho.

- É sério, Connor!

- Pode falar, é sério, Heather!

Engoli em seco.

- Liquidei Anthoni Martinelli. – Soltei sem pensar, antes que minha coragem sumisse.

Vi a expressão de Connor mudar imediatamente, um meio entre assustado, surpreso e incrédulo. Ele não disse nada, não falou uma palavra se quer, mas também não conseguiu se afastar de mim. Eu ia levar meu terceiro passa fora no dia, tinha certeza disto, abaixei minha cabeça quando lágrimas começaram a se acumular em meus olhos, mas diferente do que eu esperava, uma das mãos de Connor apertaram uma das minhas por cima, e no que eu levantei meus olhos para vê-lo novamente, ele me abraçou, com aquele abraço que eu tanto sentira falta, de forma protetora e que parecia que não soltaria tão cedo.

- Eu estou aqui, e sempre vou estar, Heath!- Ele beijou mais uma vez minha testa, afastando por um instante nossos rostos para me encarar, com o polegar, limpou os vestígios de minhas lágrimas e sussurrou.- E eu fui seu cúmplice em tudo!- Ele piscou, com aquele jeito que ele tinha de fazer tudo parecer mais simples, e por um instante eu acreditei que tudo tinha realmente ficado mais simples.


	27. Gato borralheiro

Capítulo XXVII

**Gato borralheiro**

- É poder ter você por perto de novo...- Confessei, enquanto passava para Connor o baseado pelo metade.

Ele sorriu de canto de uma maneira única e fiz o mesmo. Vi-o a maneira como tragou o baseado, como se fosse o último na face da terra. Ele tinha esse costume de fazer com que os momentos parecessem os últimos e por isso devessem ser aproveitados.

- Eu também..- Ele sorriu, exibindo parte dos dentes brancos por fim e me devolvendo o cigarrinho.

Estávamos sentados no batente de madeira de uma das enormes janelas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. O dia que havia sido de bastante chuva, apesar do ar abafado de verão, e enquanto a maioria dos alunos estava entretido com o ensaio da grande final entre Sonserina e Grifinória, que seria amanhã à tarde. Eu e Connor, como sempre havíamos nos isolado do grupo. Desde nossa "reconciliação", se é que eu posso chamar assim, uma vez que esta palavra soa um tanto quanto matrimonial, tudo havia voltado como era antes, ou pelo menos quase tudo, a não ser o fato de que apesar de eu não esconder mais dele que eu era uma assassina, porém se quer ter comentado com ele sobre meus amassos com o professor de História da Magia, convenhamos eu conhecia Connor bem demais pra saber o quanto ele ficaria possesso se soubesse deste pequeno fato.

- Como você imagina a vida depois de se formar?- Ele me perguntou de repente, fazendo com que eu desviasse minha atenção do céu por um instante. Fiquei pensativa, e traguei antes de responder. A essa altura eu se quer sabia se continuaria em Hogwarts, e se iria me formar.

- Melhor...- Apenas respondi, dando de ombros.

- Se lembra quando você não via a hora de ficar em Hogwarts?...pra fugir da sua casa...- Ele me olhou, sorrindo. Era incrível como Connor me conhecia.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- E eu ainda quero fugir da minha casa..- Ri.- Mas talvez Hogwarts queira que eu fuja daqui também...- Dei de ombros.

- Eu não quero que você fuja!- Ele disse quase que em um sussurro.

Meus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis dele apenas iluminados pelo luar, que me fez sorrir de uma forma diferente por um instante quando sua mão tocou meu braço em uma carícia leve, porém que me fez arrepiar. Fechei os olhos, voltando a encará-lo com dificuldade. Ele aproximou o rosto diminuindo o espaço entre nós e roçou o lábio pelo canto da minha boca. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, relutando.

- AHHHHHHHHH FILHA DA MÃE AGRESSIVA! PÔÔ...- Uma voz bastante conhecida irrompeu a Sala Comunal da Sonserina aos berros desesperados.

Eu pulei, e se não fosse por Connor me segurar achei que cairia daquela janela.

Olhamos os dois assustados em direção a entrada da Sala, onde um grupo de alunos da Sonserina, incluindo quase o time inteiro de Quadribol entrava. Que merda era aquela? E adivinha só, quem era o escandaloso que vinha a frente...

- Leander! – Eu apaguei o baseado no batente, jogando-o janela abaixo, que desperdício! Pulei do batente da janela pro chão indo em direção ao meu irmão que trazia gelo no pescoço.- Que porra é essa?

Lee parecia mais revoltado do que eu nunca vira.

- Aquela vaca, aquela Loren sei lá o que...que eu te falei outro dia...eu já sabia das intenções dela...Chris havia me alertado...- Ele resmungava, apertando o gelo contra o olho.-...e eu ...eu achei que seria apropriado ser um pouco romântico antes do jogo...- Ele revirou os olhos, suspirando e se jogando na poltrona preta. Eu confesso que não estava entendendo nada.- Bom...eu tinha escrito um pequeno poema para ela...- Ele vasculhou os bolsos do uniforme de batedor, tirando um papel amassado, começando a ler.

"_Azul! _

_Azul é a cor do mar, _

_mas não é a cor do sul. _

_Rimas não são pra mim,_

_muito menos o nosso fim. _

_Ouvi boatos._

_E eu sei que você me acha um gato, _

_por isso eu serei que nem pedra no seu sapato _

_até rolar eu e você no ato."_

- Cara...tá tão ruim assim? Me disseram pra ser romântico...e eu achei que poemas eram românticos...- Ele deu de ombros, voltando a dobrar o papel ao mesmo tempo que todos na sala se entreolhavam e caiam na gargalhada, inclusive eu, que confesso não resisti.- Não é sério...agora ela precisava me responder jogando o sapato no meu olho? Pow...e como fica um batedor cego? Não dá...- Ela parecia realmente revoltado. – Por isso que eu odeio elas, parecem sempre querer alguma coisa e quando tentamos eu levo sapato na cara...ou pior...e..e...- Ainda rindo fui me aproximando do Lee revoltado, e tentando consolá-lo, coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro.

- Lee...relaxa!- Tentei fazê-lo se acalmar, e por um instante meus olhos se desviaram para Connor que continuava na janela, não tão animado quanto o resto dos sonserinos que continuavam a rir.

- Não é sério...não quero mais saber...elas são todas...todas...-Antes que meu irmão estragasse mais ainda sua reputação, fiz o favor de expulsar um a um da sala.

- Acabou o show, vamos andando, vamos...- Fui empurrando um a um do time e o resto dos curiosos.

- Mas pow...Heather, precisamos do batedor...- Um deles tentou argumentar.

-Treinem sem ele!...ele está sem olho no momento...

Assim que todos saíram da sala, vi meu irmão quase cair em lágrimas e prometi a ele que no dia seguinte ninguém mais se lembraria de nada de tão incrível que ele apareceria no jogo.

- Elas gostam de você, te acham atraente...- Eu insisti, consolando-o.- Você só precisa aprender a abrir a boca na hora certa, Lee...

Ele suspirou, mas pareceu concordar, e passamos o resto da noite conversando como sobre ele deveria agir no dia seguinte.

Sonserina e Grifinória era um clássico. E a final fizera com que inclusive as aulas tivessem sido canceladas. Acordei naquela manhã mais cedo que de costume, com a promessa que ajudaria Leander a estar impecável jogo.

- Eu não acredito que vou participar disso!- Connor resmungou enquanto estávamos indo para o banheiro feminino abandonado no primeiro andar onde havíamos combinado com Lee.- Por que não podia ser Vetter ou Chuck? Cara..eu...- Mas eu interrompi.

- Cala a boca! Que depois eu te recompenso, agora vamos nos concentrar em Lee.

Naquele instante eu aprendi que se você soubesse como fazer a proposta da forma correta a um garoto você conseguiria tudo, ou melhor quase tudo, que quisesse.

Olhei ao redor antes de entrar no banheiro, puxando Connor comigo. Lee já nos esperava, se encarando impaciente no espelho.

- Vamos lá!- Joguei a mochila no chão, tirando uma tesoura da mesma.

- Como é?- Lee arregalou os olhos assustado e Connor caiu na gargalhada.

- Sem graçinhas vocês dois, ou eu tenho uma poderosa arma em mãos...- No mesmo instante me arrependi de ter feito tal comparação, pois Connor me encarou no mesmo instante como se falasse "eu sei o que você fez no verão passado".

- Venha se sentar aqui, Lee...- Mostrei os banquinhos de canto do banheiro, e ele me obedeceu. – Vamos acabar com esse seu cabelinho lonbisgoio caído nos olhos...

Ele bufou, mas não reclamou. E eu comecei a cortar parte de sua franja e do volume de seu cabelo e em alguns minutos o cabelo dele parecia bem menos emo e depressivo. Molhando minhas mãos levei as duas na cabeça dele, para bagunçar seu cabelo, deixando-o mais despojado.

- Connor o gilete. – Connor correu para me trazer como se estivéssemos em uma operação. – e o creme de barbear...- Vamos tirar esses fiapinhos do seu queixo que você chama de barba, Lee...

- Mas...mas...- Ele pareceu ficar magoado, mas não teria como lutar com dois.-...eles fazem eu pareceu mais velho!- Ele tentou argumentar.

- Calado!- Insisti, fazendo a barba dele. E com a cara lavada, a barba feita e o cabelo cortado ele quase parecia muito atraente. – Agora o principal! – Fiz ele me olhar.- Mais importante que qualquer mudança. Meninas gostam de caras idiotas..- Connor me olhou como se quisesse argumentar, mas eu fiz sinal para que ele ficasse calado.-...idiotas, não retardados. Então abra a boca na hora certa...- Pisquei para ele. Eu poderia dizer que meu irmão estava quase pronto para desencalhar e me deixar em paz. – Dei um beijo estalado no rosto dele e dei uma risada com a careta que ele fez.

Assim que Lee se levantou e foi ver o resultado no espelho, pude ouvir o seu suspiro de "ual". Eu havia acertado, não tinha dúvidas.

Joguei o uniforme para ele que havia trazido na mochila.

- Agora vai se aprontar que você só tem dez minutos até a concentração do jogo.

- Você vai assistir esse jogo? – Ele me perguntou esperançoso antes de entrar em um dos boxes do banheiro.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e vi um brilho em seu sorriso, era o primeiro jogo dele que eu assistiria.

- Eu e Connor já estamos indo pra arquibancada, afinal vamos assistir de camarote...- Pisquei, e assim que Lee entrou em uma das portas, passei um dos braços pelo pescoço de Connor, puxando-o comigo.- Mais um trabalho concluído, Connito!

- Saudades do meu apelido, confesso...- Connor riu.

- Ihhh falou que nem eu agora!

- É a convivência...- Ele deu de ombros e seguimos para a arquibancada.

Quadribol não era das minhas coisas favoritas, eu tenho que admitir, mas aquele jogo estava animado. Não sei se por ser Grifinória e Sonserina, mas a arquibancada pulava a cada tomada de liderança, a cada defesa a cada mudança do placar. Eu não era tão entusiasmada nem quando minha casa estava na frente, mas tenho que confessar que ver Sonserina ganhar de 230 a 110 pra Grifinória me fez sentir muito bem, mais por imaginar a festa de comemoração do que pelo jogo em si.

- É hoje que eu mato minha abstinência...- Disse animada, quando seguíamos pelos arredores da arquibancada, onde todos os alunos da Sonserina se aglomeravam na festa de comemoração.

- Ihh falou a bêbada!- Ele riu, enquanto andávamos abraçados.

- E você gosta da bêbada...- Rebati.

- Eu mais que gosto...- Ele piscou, me puxando para sua frente, e apoiando as mãos em minha cintura.

- É mesmo?- O encarei, apoiando minhas mãos em seu tórax, sorrindo com malícia.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e eu vi seus lábios vindo em minha direção novamente.

- Nananinanão...- Disse em uma gargalhada maléfica, empurrando-o. – Uma cerveja antes...- Sorri de forma angelical, e ele revirou os olhos rindo.

- Sim, senhora! Vamos lá...- Ele voltou a me abraçar com um dos braços e fomos até uma barraca onde os setimoanistas vendiam cerveja livremente.- Uma ai!- Ele anunciou, entregando alguns galeões e em troca ganhamos uma garrafa de cerveja. Adentramos a estrutura da arquibancada, onde normalmente costumava ser menos movimentado e Connor abriu a garrafa, me entregando-a. Bebi um gole, e suspirei na seqüência.

- Eu precisava disso!

- E eu posso dizer do que eu preciso?- Ele me encarou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

_-__Mas__Alícia,__seu__gato__não__está__aqui..._- Eu ouvi alguém dizer pouco mais a frente, e então me abaixei entre os vários ferros da estrutura da arquibancada para observar. Era Leander, e uma menina de cabelos curtos, que se eu não estivesse enganada era do sexto ano. Chamei Connor para que ele se abaixasse e viesse ver. Mas ele mal chegou, e meu irmão já estava aos agarros com a menina dos cabelos curtos.

- É...até seu irmão se deu bem...-Ele disse, e eu entendi o tom em sua voz, eu meio que o vinha enrolando há algum tempo.

Me levantei assim que ele fez o mesmo e lhe passei a garrafa.

- Con-...- Mas ele me interrompeu.

- Você pode fugir depois, ou até mesmo me bater...mas não vou deixar você escapar de novo...- Ele largou a garrafa na grama e me puxou para si, juntando os lábios nos meus em um beijo que me deixou sem reação.


	28. A outra face

Capítulo XXVIII

**A outra face **

- Ora, ora ora...- A voz tenebrosa fez com que eu me afastasse dos braços de Connor repentinamente.

Ambos olhamos para trás, e quem eu menos esperava, na hora que ele menos deveria aparecer lá estava ele. Alto, com os fios longos louros queimados para trás e com o óculos intelectual logo a frente de seus olhos amêndoas. Carter. Jack Carter. O professor de História da Magia. A última vez que eu o vira não havia sido das melhores experiências, e desde então era quase que impossível não querer evitá-lo. Meus olhos imediatamente se fixaram em seu pescoço, onde eu havia deixado não só minha marca, mas praticamente arrancado um pedaço dele, como um animal faria com uma presa que esperara por muito tempo, mas aparentemente a cicatrização já não havia deixado meus resquícios ali, a não ser por uma fina linha que diferenciava o tom de pele da cicatrização de seu bronzeado surfista.

- Professor Carter...eu...- Tentei dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente pareceram evaporar. Engoli em seco.

- Professor Carter?- Ele riu em desdém, andando em nossa volta. Tanto minha cabeça, quanto a do Connor giraram, acompanhando-o.- E por que tanta formalidade, senhorita Johanson?- Connor imediatamente olhou para mim como se quisesse saber do que se tratava. Carter estava me dando arrepios, e não seria nem um pouco prudente, ou inteligente de minha parte, pedir ajuda pra qualquer um naquela festa de comemoração.-...afinal...não foi exatamente assim que eu me lembro da senhorita me chamando a última vez que nos vimos...- Ele desviou então de meus olhos e encarou Connor com uma risada maldosa. No mesmo instante Connor apertou os braços ao meu redor.

- O senhor não tem direito de insultá-la!- Connor alertou atrevidamente.

Carter riu.

- Insultá-la?- Ele disse após alguns segundos de silêncio, aproximando brevemente seu rosto do meu, como se quisesse contar quantas eram as minhas sardas. – Deveria olhar bem quem são suas companhias, moleque...- Sues olhos novamente se fixaram em Connor, ele trazia consigo uma frieza que eu nunca imaginara que ele possuíra.- Ela só tem rosto de boa moça...- Um de seus dedos se aproximaram de meu queixo, contornando-o, e ele pareceu repensar. – ou melhor nem cara ela tem, vagabundinha de quinta!- Ele disse com desgosto, cuspindo.

Connor me puxou mais para um abraço, na tentativa de afastá-lo de mim.

- Eu repito, isso chegará aos ouvidos da professora Minerva e...

-HÁ!- Ele gargalhou em desgosto. – É bom que chegue mesmo...quem sabe assim Hogwarts não entende que seus piores assassinos vivem dentro do Castelo, e são fedelhos, que com umas boas palmadas tomariam os lugares devidos...- Vi o sorriso maldoso nascer em seu rosto novamente e me arrepiei.

- Ele já sabe...e...

Mas fui interrompida novamente.

- Ele já sabe?- Carter pela primeira vez hoje pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso. – Hm imagino que ainda há outras coisas que ele _ainda _não sabe...- O professor sorriu de forma maliciosa.- Mas deixa então eu contar algo que é novidade para ambos...- Ele piscou, parecia decidido a falar.- Heather...Heather...Heather...você não imagina o perigo em que se meteu...logo de quem você foi se aproximar, hein?- Ele na maior parte das vezes mantinha os olhos fixos aos meus. – Quem imaginaria que o professor jovem de História da Magia, mais parecendo um surfista do que um professor, estivesse aqui para razões maiores?- Senti um nó em minha garganta, onde ele queria chegar com toda aquela conversa.-...você se achou muito esperta ao deixar o corpo na floresta não? Afinal qualquer animal poderia tê-lo atacado lá...- Ele ainda mantinha o sorriso que exibia suas covinhas.-...mas não qualquer animal poderia tê-lo atirado fogo, hã?- Ele disse como estivesse pregando uma surpresa.-...bom...mas então chegaríamos a hipótese de que poderia ter sido sim um suicídio...porque não?- Carter conduzia muito bem seu monólogo.-...lógico, o plano perfeito, se o último feitiço da varinha dele tivesse de fato sido o incendium...- Ele girou um anel e pedra esmeralda no polegar. – então chegamos a seguinte hipótese...um confronto...e que aluno estaria prestes a confrontas com Martinelli?- Jack perguntou, mas não esperou resposta.-...bom este foi o caminho que as investigações seguiram, o que a maioria dos professores acreditava...e o caminho, que eu confesso, eu também teria seguido...se...- Ele fez uma pausa teatral. -...eu não tivesse recebido a visita de uma certa aluna minha...muito querida...- Sua mão pousou em meus cabelos, e Connor, fixo a história não foi capaz de me afastar novamente.-...dizem que a caça vem ao caçador...e foi exatamente assim que você veio até mim, minha querida...- O que ele queria dizer com isso? Que caçador? E que caça? Eu era por acaso uma presa? As perguntas martelavam em minha mente.-...Vamos fazer uma pequena retrospectiva...- Houve um suspiro antes que a história seguisse. – Stefan Nottison, morto sem causa definida em um confronto com Leander Cooper. Certamente, todas as investigações seguiram a seu favor, era certo que você e seu irmãozinho estavam atrás de encrenca, se não fosse pelo fato da senhorita ser praticamente uma novata e seu irmão um demente...- Hesitei em corrigi-lo, não deixaria ninguém falar de Lee, mas ele fez um sinal para que eu continuasse calada. -...Jack Carter, professor de História da Magia...as pessoas compraram mesmo esta história?- Ele voltou a me encarar sorrindo. -...Bom eu sei que você não comprou, e confesso subestimei sua mente infantil de treze anos...mas chegou a hora de eu me apresentar decentemente...afinal, assim como não és qualquer aluna, eu não sou qualquer professor.- Houve uma pausa, e senti meus músculos tencionarem ainda mais.- Sammuel Steven, espião e detetive de homicídios especializados do Ministério da Magia de Londres.- As feições de Carter pareceram ainda mais misteriosas do que de costume, e senti um arrepio em minha espinha, isto significava que eu estava presa?- Fui contratado pela própria diretoria de Hogwarts para investigar misteriosos acontecimentos pela escola...muitos confesso relacionados a Anthoni Martinelli...- Pensei em interrompê-lo e questionar sobre Martinelli, afinal qual era o problema dele com Nottison ou meu irmão? Mas Carter pareceu ler meus pensamentos. -...um jovem problemático, como deve ter percebido, que viveu desde de muito cedo entre batalhas territoriais no interior da Itália entre famílias rivais, era fruto de um amor impossível, onde ambos os pais os renegaram e talvez por isto tenha desenvolvido-se também bem na arte da psicopatia, se assim podemos chamá-la...era um homossexual homofóbico...- _Oi? Como?_- Um adolescente com medo de revelar sua verdadeira opção, e por isso criara uma raiva daqueles que, mais fortes que ele, conseguiriam confessar para o mundo...não podia suportar a idéia de ser mais fraco que alguém, tinha espírito de superioridade e isto o levou por todos os seus anos em Hogwarts a investigar, a fundo, um a um de seus colegas, e os que ele desconfiasse sofriam, ora com feitiços irreversíveis, ora com a própria e verdadeira morte. A senhorita havia entrado na lista dele...você sabia demais, senhorita Johanson...- Ele fez uma pausa, e então continuou.-..e não se engane, mas por isso a convidei para aulas extras, quanto mais tempo passasse sobre meus olhos, mais segura estaria...porém...- Ele desviou os olhos de ambos de nós pela primeira vez.-...como todos carregam um pouco do diabo e das trevas em si, e ninguém está livre de pecados, meu sentimento por protegê-la se transformou em um sentimento por tê-la, possuí-la...- Senti Connor apertar os braços ao meu redor, e não precisei encará-lo para ter a certeza de que estava com raiva.-...e como uma presa, inteligente, mas não invencível, por acaso do destino, você se revelou, entregou a culpa quando de modo tremendamente psicótico, devo dizer como especialista, encarou o sangue em mim...e...

- Não!- Eu protestei.- Não é verdade...- Eu teria que achar uma forma de me defender. Os dois pareceram ficar surpresos com minha repentina defesa.

- ...não há o que esconder, evidências são evidências, e eu sou o especialista aqui, senhorita Johanson, por mais inteligente que seja, não conseguira dobrar o Ministério dizendo que é inocente...estou aqui para uma despedida, breve, porque nos encontraremos muito em breve, tenho este pressentimento...- Ele piscou, e me alertou.- Amanhã mesmo estarei me encarregando das devidas providências que devam ser tomadas para que deixe Hogwarts.

Meu corpo foi tomado por um tremor, assim que eles nos deixou. Eu seria expulsa? Era isto mesmo? Mas havia sido legítima defesa...ele me atacaria..se eu não o tivesse matado e...Não...não podia ser, eu não podia ser expulsa, para onde iriam os bruxos menores? Apodrecer com os verdadeiros assassinos em Askaban? Eu era muito nova para Askaban, não...tinha de haver outro jeito...tinha...

_Epa..._

De que servia a graça se não para "graciar"? Era exatamente disto que eu estava precisando...eu era uma gênia, gênia...do crime, mas ainda sim gênia...


	29. A arte da manipulação

Capítulo XXIX

**A arte da manipulação**

Passei aquela noite em claro, imaginando o que seria da minha vida dali em diante. O fato de talvez não estar em Hogwarts depois de amanhã me atormentava, ou melhor me assombrava, pior do que estar ali era estar em casa, e pior do que estar em casa era estar na prisão. Pensei em escrever para meu pai, não que eu tivesse consideração por ele, mas para avisar que sua filha revoltada era o mais novo membro de Askaban, e que se eu tivesse sorte ele teria notícias minhas nas capas de jornal do Profeta Diário, se muito. " A mais jovem bruxa a entrar para Askaban", eu imaginei a manchete, mas imaginar a cara de meu pai lendo isso ainda me fez rir, meu prazer era dar desgosto a ele. Pensei ainda em avisar meus irmãos, ou qualquer outro, mas Connor me convenceu a ficar calada até que o trem tomasse os trilhos, como ele mesmo havia dito não havia muito o que ser feito. Não era como se meu melhor amigo estivesse agindo normalmente comigo, ele havia se afastado desde as confissões do professor, e agora que tínhamos conhecimento, detetive Sammuel Steven, e eu não o culpava por isso, na verdade eu me sentia um lixo, e tinha repugnância de relembrar a cena que insistia em martelar na minha cabeça, mas ainda sim Connor estava do meu lado, ainda sim ele ficara a noite em claro na beira da lareira da Sala Comunal da Sonserina me ajudando na melhor forma de executar meu plano.

O sol do outono raiou e Connor estava adormecido no sofá, enquanto eu, sentada no chão próxima a lareira apagada observava os inúmeros troféus da Sonserina, na pior das hipóteses esta seria minha ultima chance para admirar minha casa.

- Connor...Connor..- Eu sussurrei, me aproximando dele e tocando seu ombro. Ele se mantinha adormecido, e apenas depois da terceira ou quarta chacoalhada pareceu despertar. Mas não esperei que respondesse, apenas o avisei.- Vou para a sala da diretora agora mesmo, aproveitar que as aulas não começaram a ser ministradas ainda...- Ele concordou com a cabeça e só depois de alguns segundos pareceu processar a idéia.

- Quer que eu vá com você?- Ele me encarou, e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Melhor que não, eu cavei meu próprio poço, agora que eu comece a enche-lo sozinha...- Sorri de canto, e inevitavelmente a ponta de meus dedos pousaram sobre seus lábios. Connor pareceu surpreso com a demonstração de afeto, ele me conhecia suficientemente para saber que eu não era delicada, muito menos afetuosa, mas a idéia de que eu poderia não ter mais a chance de fazer isso fez com que eu não quisesse perder a oportunidade. Ele sorriu, parecendo ainda adormecido, e me perguntei se ele questionava se aquilo era sonho ou realidade.

- Heath eu...- Mas pressionei levemente seus lábios com meu indicador, impedindo de continuar.

- Shhh...está ótimo assim, ok?- Mordi meu próprio lábio inferior. – Não diga nada que possa estragar...

Ele concordou com a cabeça e com uma das mãos afastou uma das minhas mechas quase cor de ferrugem, vi um sorriso nascer em seus lábios e voltou a falar.

- Isto não é um adeus, está bem?- Ele fez questão de me olhar nos olhos enquanto falava.- Nem que eu tenha que matar alguém pra ir te encontrar onde quer que você esteja...eu não vou lhe abandonar...- Senti a sinceridade em suas palavras, e o calei, selando seus lábios.

- Você não se livrara tão fácil de mim, Connor Maddox!- Dei uma risadinha, mostrando muito mais segurança do que eu realmente sentia e toquei seu rosto uma ultima vez antes de sair da Sala Comunal.

Segui com passos certeiros pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção a sala da diretora. Todas as falas, tudo que eu ensaiara durante a noite estava em minha mente. Eu estava certa do que fazer e trazia isto comigo. Ninguém ameaçava Heather Johanson, ninguém. Meu rosto, muito mais abatido, do que de fato eu me sentia, chamava a atenção por onde eu passava. Em mãos eu trazia um pequeno saco, com uma peça de roupa dentro, o suficiente, o que provaria ou não minha inocência.

- Professora Minerva McGonagall...- Apressei meus passos, ao vê-la entrando em sua sala. Ela oarou, olhando em minha direção. Perguntei mentalmente se o que Carter, ou melhor Steven, trazia já havia chegado ao seus ouvidos, mas a maneira como ela me recebeu, a mesma voz fria de sempre, imaginei que não.

- Senhorita Johanson...- Os miúdos olhos da professora pousaram em mim com curiosidade.- Gostaria mesmo de conversar com a senhorita...

_Epa._

Fiquei sem fala por um instante, mas logo me recuperei.

- É mesmo?...- Usei de minha melhor desenvoltura artística. – É uma enorme coincidência mesmo, professora...- Minha voz soava abatida, em minha melhor performance, e ela me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse continuar.

- Estava a minha procura?- Ela pareceu surpresa, e de repente pareceu menos indiferente como costumava agir.- No que posso ser de ajuda, senhorita?- Seus olhos eram investigadores.

Olhei para ambos os lados, ainda estávamos no corredor.

- Se é que isto é possível, preferia que conversássemos em um lugar mais reservado...é particular, e eu não gostaria que as paredes nos ouvissem...

A diretora pareceu hesitar por um breve momento, mas repetindo o gesto que eu havia feito de olhar para os lados concordou com a cabeça.

- Venha, vamos entrar...

E ela me encaminhou para dentro de sua luxuosa sala. Sentei a sua frente, no lugar que ela indicara e logo na seqüência foi para trás da mesa de madeira da melhor qualidade sentar-se em sua poltrona de veludo bordô. Ela tirou os óculos arredondados e pousou-os na mesa.

- No que posso ajudar, senhorita?- Não deu voltas, e pareceu até esquecer de que também estava a minha procura.

- Ahn..não gostaria de falar primeiro, professora?- Me afundei na cadeira de madeira, tendo usar da minha melhor boa educação.

- Creio que vosso assunto tenha muito mais importância...

Suspirei, convencida de que não conseguiria tirar nada dela. Levei uma de minhas mãos aos olhos, limpando uma lágrima que começara a nascer.

- Pois bem, professora, gostaria de fazer um...- Hesitei, engolindo em seco, tudo fazia parte do plano.-..uma acusação...uma grave acusação..- Completei, e ela fez sinal para que prosseguisse. – Bem, como deve saber tomei algumas aulas extras com o professor Jack Carter...a própria sugestão dele, ele é um ótimo professor, não me leve a mal, porém...as coisas mudaram nestas ultimas semanas...- Mantive meus olhos aos dela para ter certeza de que me acompanhava. Minhas mãos se encontravam,em um movimento de angustia, medo.- E tenha certeza...tive que tomar muitas forças para vir aqui...para...romper esta barreira de medo...vergonha e vir lhe confessar isto...- Suspirei, dramaticamente.- Gostaria de acusar o professor Jack Carter por assédio físico..- Vi a os lábios da professora se juntarem na perfeita vogal "O". Abismada com o que eu revelara.

- Veja bem...senhorita...esta é uma acusação..muito grave...e...- Provavelmente ela tentava se assegurar que eu não estivesse mentindo, conhecia meu histórico, mas ela não sabia nem da metade do que eu era capaz.

- Eu sei, professora.- A interrompi, e as lágrimas desciam por meu rosto em silencio agora. – Mas eu não teria vindo aqui, me exposto assim, se não tivesse a certeza...fui abusada pelo professor Jack Carter, tenho minhas provas, e o quero longe de mim, tenho evitado suas aulas, exatamente por este motivo, mas creio que se continuar neste ritmo repetirei por faltas...e, sabendo de que minhas notas são muito boas, creio que esta seria a medida mais adequada...

- A senhora está certa que pretende continuar...

- Absoluta, tenho provas, como lhe disse!- Me exaltei, mas logo voltei a minha face melodramática. – É horrível...sinto meu corpo estremecer de horror em ter de relembrar, mas...- Pegou a sacola que trazia em mãos, tirou então sua camisa branca, que trazia mais ou menos a altura do ombro uma mancha de sangue, não muito grande.- Aqui está...este sangue é dele, quando tentou me atacar, eu revidei...pode fazer exame...e..- Suspirei, revirando meus olhos e fingindo que eu evitava reviver tudo em minha mente.

- Senhorita, sua acusação será anotada...mas devo alertá-la que isto está além de posses da escola, será levado para tribunal...no mínimo...

- Eu não me importo, quero este, com a licença da palavra, este safado preso e bem longe de todos os alunos inocentes.- Disse certa e com raiva nos olhos.

- Creio que tenha aula agora...seja melhor se retirar, tomarei as devidas precações para que ele seja afastado antes que...

- Antes que esta história toda chegue aos ouvidos de Nathan Cooper...afinal não queremos que ele espalhe para todo o resto que Hogwarts não é um bom lugar para moças de família...- Completei, assegurando-me de que isto apesar de soar ameaçador, trazia também um alerta.

- Com certeza!...- Ela pareceu ficar pensativa e horrenda em sua mente, que eu imagino, criou a cena exatamente como eu queria que fizesse.-...enfim...quanto ao outro assunto, acredito que seja melhor..que...- Seus olhos pararam no relógio e ela hesitou.-...que tratemos disso depois...- A professora se levantou, e eu imaginei que deveria fazer o mesmo, assim ela me encaminhou para fora da sala.

Não vi o professor pelo resto da semana, muito menos o resto do mês, fomos substituídos por aulas da própria Diretora, e todo o assunto pareceu enterrado, para meu bom grado até que em uma manhã de domingo da semana depois dos exames finais, a duas semanas de acabarem as aulas, Phoebe me trouxe uma carta. Examinei o envelope e o selo na parte posterior da carta

_Cara senhorita Heather Johanson Cooper,_

_Venho lhe intimar para defender vossa acusação contra o senhor Sammuel Stevens, ou mais conhecido pela senhorita como Prof. Jack Carter, docente de História da Magia. Esteja aqui no mais tardar das quatorze horas do dia dezenove de Julho._

_Insisto em deixar claro que isto não é um convite._

_Quim Shacklebolt._

_Ministro da Magia_

_ps: Uma mesma cópia foi enviada a seu tutor, Nathan Cooper, exigindo a presença do mesmo, pela senhorita ser menor de idade._

Assim que terminei de ler a carta deixei o Salão Principal o mais rápido possível, tinha sido intimada pelo Ministro da Magia a comparecer no Ministério. O que diria meu pai? Foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, mas então logo em seguida eu imaginei o discurso de Vince, meu irmão mais velho, que atualmente trabalhava lá. Sabia que estaria ferrada, muito mais por Vince do que pelo meu pai. Seria um escândalo Heather Johanson, a jovem de treze anos indo parar em julgamento. Comecei a arrumar meus malões, além da carta um bilhente autorizando que deixasse Hogwarts mais cedo havia sido enviado, com a desculpa de que eu deveria me preparar para a audiência. No mesmo instante escreveria em letra corrida para Vince, pedindo-o que me buscasse na estação, se teria que enfrentá-lo, que ele fosse o primeiro de uma vez por todas.

Assim que desci com minhas malas até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, vi Connor me aguardando na soleira.

- Eu vou com você...- Ele disse assim que me viu, tomando sua posição de bravo homem.

- Não vai.- Eu rebati, arrastando minhas coisas antes que ele corresse para me ajudar.

- Mas Heath você precisa de alguém...- Ele começou, mas eu logo o interrompi.

- Não Connor, eu não preciso de ninguém, as pessoas que precisam de mim.- Pisquei, e no mesmo instante senti que talvez tivesse sido um pouco grossa, mas eu precisava ser, se não ele não me deixaria ir. O vi se afastar, sabendo que eu não mudaria de idéia, e em poucas horas eu estava no trem vazio, de volta para Londres.

As horas em que permaneci solitária no vagão foram lentas, e eu se quer havia conseguido pegar no sono, quando fui avisada de que o trem chegaria ao ponto final. Era estranho estar ali, em um dia normal, não de retorno de todos os alunos, mas me senti de fato aliviada por não ter ficado na escola com os ouvidos abertos para os boatos.

- Vince!- Eu o avistei muito bem vestido em meio a todos os homens de negócios que por ali circulavam no horário de volta para casa. Suas feições pareciam ter sidas alteradas pelo tempo, e apesar de ainda jovem, trazia nas leves marcas de expressão preocupação.

Mas ele simplesmente ignorou o que eu havia dito, e tudo foi como eu imaginava que seria.

- Vamos, entre no carro, Cooper está a sua espera.- Ele fez uma pausa e então completou, sem emoção.- Furioso.- Fez outra pausa, abrindo a porta do carro para mim e colocando minhas malas no banco de trás, e só quando se sentou no banco do motorista voltou a falar.- E devo dar razão a ele desta vez...- Ele resmungou e dirigimos em silencio pelas longas estradas de interior da Inglaterra que nos levariam até a casa de nosso queridíssimo pai.


	30. Uma visita ao Ministério

Capítulo XXX

**Uma visita ao Ministério**

Chegamos na porta do Cooper depois de algumas horas presos dentro do veículo de Vince naquele calor infernal de verão. A porta estava aberta e aparentemente ninguém estava ali para receber.

- Querido acho que eles chegaram!- Quando chegamos na soleira da porta ouvi uma voz da qual eu não lembrava falar. Uma mulher baixinha, sério ela era mais baixa que eu que nunca fora provida de muita altura, de nariz bastante vantajoso e com pele da cor do que me lembrava chocolate ao leite apareceu na porta. Ela tinha um treco estranho que brilhava no meio da testa e umas vestes que chamaria de no mínimo exóticas. Meus olhos encontraram os de Vince, que parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

_Ótimo, meu pai agora resolvera fazer aliança com a filha do Bin Laden, só podia. Era melhor eu esconder minhas riquezas, não que eu tivesse muitas, mas nunca se sabe._

- Olá, honeys!- Ela dizia em um sotaque misturado, e eu tive que encarar Vince mais uma vez, suas expressões haviam sido trocadas de raiva por desdém, e as minhas também não fugiam muito disso.

Nathan Cooper logo apareceu atrás.

- Mostrem como eu os eduquei e cumprimentei minha querida Sneha! – Ele abraçou a mulher pela cintura lhe dando um beijo no rosto de uma maneira carinhosa que eu há muito tem não o via.

_Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. Então era isso ele havia trocado a vassoura pela terrorista?_ Meu pai conseguia se superar cada vez mais.

- Mas e...- Comecei a falar, mas ele logo me interrompeu

- Sem "mais", moçinha, se esqueceu onde meteu nossa família?- Ela havia agora soltado a mulher e os dois abriam espaço para que eu e Vince entrássemos. Percebi a maneira como Cooper e meu irmão se entreolharam, como se estivesse em uma disputa de faroeste ou coisa parecida. _Ok, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco._

A casa parecia ligeiramente diferente, uns badulaques diferentes pendurados, que eu tinha certeza que pertenciam a nova futura senhora Cooper, pois a sensação de estar nos Emirados Árabes era quase que inevitável.

- Gostaria de que dêem licença para mim e Heather, preciso conversar com minha _querida_ filha.- Senti a ironia que vinha de meu pai, e respirei fundo, me encaminhando para seu escritório, não haveria muito escolha.

- Espera, eu vou junto!- Vince interrompeu, conhecendo o histórico agressivo de meu pai.

Cooper então se aproximou de Vince, provavelmente para que a mulher da Arábia não escutasse e então segurou no rosto de meu irmão colocando certa pressão nos dedos e força.

- Você vai ficar aqui e não se meter onde não foi chamado. – Ele disse em resmungo com os dentes semicerrados e no final deu dois tapinhas no rosto de Vince levemente, como se tivesse sido muito carinhoso.

- Ele é um pai maravilhoso!- A mulher da Arábia suspirou de canto.

Meus olhos procuraram os de Vince, para assegurar-lhe que estaria tudo bem, que eu ficaria bem, e ele por fim desistiu de enfrentar meu pai. Sinceramente, não valia a pena, e eu sabia me defender. Mal meu pai tinha conhecimento que neste ano eu aprendera muito mais do que poções felizes e coisa e tal.

Entrei no escritório, bagunçado como sempre, e meu pai veio logo atrás. Assim que ele fechou a porta, senti ele praticamente voar em minha direção e tomar meu braço em sua mão, apertando-o, e me empurrando contra a parede.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É SUA INGRATA?- Ele bravejou, e eu me recusei mostrar-me fraca.

- Heather Johanson, e você?- Devolvi, encarando-o sem emoção.

- NÃO, CRIATURA DO DIABO, VOCÊ É HEATHER COOPER, MINHA FILHA. M I N H A FILHA, OUVIU?- Ele berrava, e eu já estava ficando sem paciências para seus chiliques.

- A Bin Laden vai ouvir e vai desistir de ter filhinhos arábicos com você, seu idiota...- Eu mantinha meu tom de voz baixo, apesar de manter meu jeito atrevido de escolher as palavras.

- É BOM VOCÊ CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA IMUNDA OU EU...

- Ou você o que, papai?- Pestanejei, encarando-o com ironia.

- Ora essa não se atreva...- Ele apertou mais meu braço e pude ver um círculo vermelho se formando ao redor, mas me recusei a dar qualquer prova de que aquilo estivesse doendo, e continuei a enfrentá-lo.

- Pare de achar que tem o poder nas mãos, você faz coisas muito mais horrendas e...

Ele me interrompeu ela enésima vez.

- JÁ MANDEI CALAR A BOCA, FILHA DO DIABO!- Ele berrou, mas eu cai na gargalhada.

- Sou sua filha mesmo!- Respondi atrevidamente, e ele me empurrou fortemente contra a parede.

- Repete...- Seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

- Além de idiota é surdo...- Bocejei, entediada.

E senti sua mão espalmar eu meu rosto de forma estalada. E então ele se afastou de mim, como se achasse que agora perdia o controle.

- Bom que o Ministério todo vai ver como eu sou tratada em casa...- Dei um sorrisinho sarcástico e deixei seu escritório sem seu consentimento. Ele já havia me estressado demais e eu não estava ali nem há vinte minutos.

Os dias até a audiência voaram, para minha sorte ou não. Lee e Loe já haviam voltado da escola, e me enchiam de perguntas do porque eu estaria sendo chamada no Ministério da Magia, mas eu insistia em dizer que eram assuntos particulares, apesar de ter recebido dias antes uma coruja de Connor me contando as especulações que giraram pelo Castelo assim que eu o deixei. Francamente, eu devo ter cara de favelada, porque vários boatos surgiram dizendo que eu teria roubado algumas poções e por isso estaria sendo convocada a ir no tribunal. Poções? Ainda mais poções, eu poderia muito bem fazer a poção que quisesse.

No grande dia fui obrigada a vestir uma roupa toda plumada, algo que me fez sentir como se eu fosse um pavão, ou qualquer bicho com penas exageradas. Não estava na posição de resmungar, apesar de tê-lo feito, porém aceitei o vestido cinza cheio de camadas e rendas exageradas que Chloe insistiu em dizer que eu era uma Cinderella ruiva. Até onde eu sabia, estava indo para um julgamento, não paras o baile encontrar um sapo encantado, enfim, quem era eu para dizer algo?

Desde minha chegada, fora a primeira vez que Vince voltara a casa, pois fazia questão de me levar, apesar de não gostar nadinha da idéia de sua irmã caçula ter sido intimada para um julgamento. Vestindo um terno perfeitamente alinhado a seu corpo ele me esperava na porta desde a hora marcada. Sabe como é essa coisa de inglês e seus horários, e blábláblá.

Me despedi de meus irmãos rapidamente, não gostava de despedidas, porém sabia que se o tabuleiro virasse, quem estaria sendo presa seria eu, e possivelmente não os veria de novo nesta vida. _Quanto drama!_

- Vamos vamos vamos!- Cooper nos empurrava, apesar de sempre voltar para trás e dar mais um beijinho na terrorista. _Melação, credo._

Entramos enfim no carro de Vince, que dirigiu certeiramente para o Ministério da Magia, vulgo seu trabalho.

Era a primeira vez que eu pisava naquele local, e apesar de não me sentir nem um pouco a vontade, era encantador ver o tamanho que aquilo tinha. Milhares de bruxos, zanzando de um lado para o outro insistiam em cumprimentar meu irmão, que devia já ser uma peça importante lá dentro. _Será que isso me ajudaria?_ Eu era apenas guiada por Cooper e Vince, que pareciam conhecer o local muito bem. Enfim estávamos dentro de um elevador, que apesar de aparentar ser pequeno abrigava muitos bruxos. Vince aperto o vigésimo quinto andar e todos ficamos em silêncio, até que meu pai tinha que estragar tudo.

- Vê se meça essa sua boca suja para falar com as autoridades!- Ele pigarreou, e todos os outros que estavam no elevador olharam para minha cara. Desejei muito estar vestida normalmente, com uma camiseta, uma calça jeans e meus allstars, ao invés daquela urucubaca que Chloe tinha me enfiado.

- Ele tem razão.- Vince disse em um tom mais baixo para mim, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixos no chão.

Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

Houve um apito. Tinha sido indicado que havíamos chegado no andar. Além de nós, mas uns dois ou três bruxos saíram, e me perguntei quantos andares haveriam de ter lá, uma vez que o elevador ainda parecia cheio. _Será que havia passado por uma reforminha?_

Seguimos por alguns corredores até finalmente parar em frente a uma alta porta de madeira. Meus olhos atentos analisavam cada detalhe. Respirei fundo, era agora.

Me despedi de Vince, e eu e Cooper adentramos ao local. Odiava ser vista com ele, mas não tinha muita escolha. Encontrei Minerva e mais algumas figuras conhecidas, entre elas o Ministro da Magia, que me cumprimentou, achei engraçado, uma vez que só havia visto ele no Profeta Diário e coisas do tipo. O ambiente era oval, com uma arquibancada em forma de círculo onde bruxos e bruxas bastante velhos, então deviam ser importantes, se aglomeravam. _Comover eles seria facinho._ Pensei. Até que me separaram de meu pai, encaminhando-me para o centro da sala, onde havia um júri e mais uma cadeira, exatamente disposta a minha frente. Imaginei que ali sentaria Carter. _Eu sou dissimulada, eu sou dissimulada._ Fiquei murmurando para mim mesma, enquanto vi cadeira a cadeira da arquibancada tomar dono, e na seqüência as do júri, e por fim a cadeira a minha frente. Jack Carter, ou melhor Sammuel Stevens, vinha sendo trazido algemado, porém sem relutar com os dois brutamontes com cara de Hulk que pareciam pouco interessados no julgamento. Percebi que sua barba havia crescido bem mais do que o normal, e imaginei que onde quer que ele estivesse trancafiado não fazia a barba há tempos. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, avermelhados, e os cabelos mal penteados. Imaginei que no mínimo ele devia ter ficado apresentável para o julgamento, será que isto significava que eu estava com a batalha ganha?

Quando por fim ele sentou, os olhos amêndoas, se fixaram aos meus, e senti minha espinha se arrepiar com a raiva e rancor que ele transmitia. Engoli em seco. O julgamento começaria, tão como minha choradeira para convencer a excursão da terceira idade presente.


	31. A sentença

Capítulo XXXI

**A sentença**

Uma figura engraçada se colocou no pequeno palanque no centro do ringue, digo do centro da sala. Era um homem de meia idade que não devia ter mais que um metro e vinte. Os bigodes, já grisalhos, estavam perfeitamente penteados para cima, diferente das sobrancelhas, também grisalhas e bastante volumosas que estavam desgrenhadas. Usava um chapeuzinho, que parecia um pequeno balde ao contrário, vermelho no topo da cabeça, que me fez perguntar se ele era careca. Tudo que lhe faltava de altura, ele tinha de gordura e não parecia ser uma criatura nada simpática.

Pigarreou antes de começar a falar, fazendo com que o tribunal se calasse no mesmo instante. Devia ser alguém importante.

- Bom dia. – Não me senti muito convencida de que de fato seria um bom dia e me remexi desconfortável na cadeira.- Nos trás aqui reunidos...- Seus olhos, pude perceber, pousaram no Ministro da Magia, como se ele precisasse aprovar sua fala.-...uma pequena, porém de importante validade, intercorrência na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O então espião...-_ Não mais tão secreto_, eu pensei comigo.- ...Sammuel Stevens, contratado pela diretoria da escola para observar, e se preciso intervir, na segurança da mesma, e apresentado como docente de História da Magia, com o nome de Jack Carter, é acusado, pela jovem...- Seus olhos pela primeira vez pousaram em mim, e algo em sua face pouco amigável me fez engolir em seco.-...Heather Eve Johanson Cooper por abuso físico nas dependências da escola durante o que deveria ser uma extra curricular oferecida pelo próprio professor e de consentimento da própria diretora.- Percebi o olhar de Sammuel na minha direção, e apesar de todo o resto da sala também parecer me encarar, foi nele que meus olhos se fixaram.-...a jovem aluna ainda acusa o professor de lhe servir bebida alcoólica...- A voz do homem era monótona e totalmente desprovida de qualquer emoção.-..durante o período das aulas extras. O Ministério da Magia junto com a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, com o apoio do Laboratório Mágico de Causas Não Resolvidas, analisou uma prova, isto é, uma amostra, que foi apresentada pela senhorita Johanson no dia da acusação. – Rapidamente, um homenzinho, um pouco maior do que o porta voz, em passos rápidos, apareceu com uma sacola, onde imaginei conter a blusa onde havia a mancha de sangue.- Esta mancha, presente nas vestes escolares da senhorita Johanson foi analisada pelos melhores peritos, até enfim obtermos um só resultado.- Ele guardou a camisa que havia tirado da sacola apenas para mostrar para os presentes, que em coro fizeram "ooooh". Pude perceber que Sammuel havia sido pego de surpresa, talvez por não saber da camisa, ou pela forma dissimulada que eu agira, afinal eu havia sido a culpada por provocar o sangue que manchara a camisa.- E é com...- O homem agora desenrolara um longo pergaminho e colocara os óculos redondos na frente dos olhos miúdos que me lembrara vagamente os da professora Minerva.-...noventa e sete por cento de certeza que o laboratório garante que a mancha presente na camisa da aluna pertence sim ao detetive espião Sammuel Stevens. – Houve mais um coro na sala, e engoli o sorriso que gostaria de inundar meus lábios, ao invés disso minha expressão era pura e somente entristecida, como se fosse muito dolorido lembrar de tudo aquilo. Antes que os múrmuros aumentassem, o pequeno homem voltou a falar.- Tendo em vista o causo e as provas apresentadas, em nome do Ministro da Magia, Quim Shacklebolt...- Os olhos de todos se voltaram para o Ministro que parecia também entediado.-...que votem, a favor ou contra a cláusula que intima o senhor Stevens com uma passagem de ida para a prisão de Askaban.- Eu nunca havia estado numa sentença antes, confesso que achei que haveriam mais barracos, discursos, ou brigas, até achei que o Ministro falaria mais do que ficar apenas encostado em sua cadeira no júri, mas do contrário tudo era muito civilizado, e Stevens não fez nenhuma cena, não gritou, nem se recusou a ir para a prisão, no instante em que placas, ao redor de toda a sala de levantaram condenando-o a viver enclausurado na prisão para provavelmente até os seus últimos dias de vida.

Eu provavelmente o veria pela última vez, de fato havia sido algo bem planejado, de ultima hora, mas bem planejado, e aquela mancha seria exatamente o que me havia feito ganhar. Assim que ele foi levado, pelos dois Hulks que o haviam trazido, a sala explodiu em comentários, eu ouvia múrmuros de todas as partes que começava a ficar tonta. Gostaria de sair de lá o mais rápido possível, arrancar aquelas roupas de pavão e encontrar Connor, contar a ele detalhe a detalhe de minha ida até o Ministério e dizer que merecíamos uma comemoração a altura. Assim que havia me levantado e me encaminhava para a saída, para possivelmente encontrar meu irmão e dizer a ele que eu havia me safado da encrenca, uma mão em meu ombro me impediu. Olhei para trás e quase dei um pulo. Nunca havia visto aquela mulher, mas ela parecia muito bem me conhecer.

- Parabéns, minha cara!- Uma mulher extremamente simpática, de cabelos longos e ondulados, e bastante jovem para estar no meio da excursão da terceira idade me parara.

A encarei como se esperasse ela se tocar que estava apalpando a menina errada.

Ela pareceu então perceber que deveria se apresentar e estendeu a mão da minha direção.

- Angeline Suzana Amélia Bones. – Ela apresentou o nome inteiro, me puxando para um abraço. _Gente estranha._

- Er...eu deveria conhecê-la?- Disse hesitante, me afastando com dificuldade do abraço para poder encará-la.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa outra voz se misturou.

- Ora, ora...se não é a... como é mesmo que era conhecida na época de escola?- Era meu pai, que chegava do outro lado, e havia me puxado para si. Estranhei aquela disputa, imaginei que ele logo me venderia mais barato que uma banana.-...Angel...não é?- Ele disse em desdém. E percebi que ali havia uma rixa.

- Continua o mesmo patético de sempre, Cooper. – O final da frase saiu com repugnância.

- Alguém pode me dizer que é você?- Apontei para ela sem muita delicadeza.

Sua feição então mudou, voltou a ser doce, e fiquei com medo que me abraçasse novamente.

- Ahhhh, minha querida, mas é claro!- Ela abriu um sorriso radiante, ignorando meu pai que revirava os olhos. – Sou Angel, ou tia Angel se preferir...bem que eu deveria ter reconhecido antes...os mesmos olhos verdes...- Ela me encarava completamente abobada.- As sardas no rosto...- Seus dedos se aproximavam para me tocar, mas talvez pela que cara de quem fugiria, ela resistiu.-...eu fora colega de sua mãe nos tempos de escola...juntas formávamos as melhores alunas em poções...éramos na verdade grandes amigas, daquelas que contam uma com a outra...e ela passava muito mais tempo em casa, do que na junto aos Johanson, já que pelo seu jeito, a família inteira a condenava...enfim..- Ela suspirou.- Tenho certeza que deve ter puxado o coração bom e gentil de sua mãe...é uma pena que este...- Ela pareceu medir as palavras, olhando na direção da cadeira onde Sammuel havia se sentado, tenha desejado acabar com sua impureza e...

Uma gargalhada de desdém a interrompeu.

- Só pode estar brincando está é menina é o capeta em...- Mas o Ministro da Magia olhou em desaprovação para Cooper que havia se exaltado um pouco nas palavras, o que logo o fez calar.

- Ora essa Cooper, feche esta sua boca!- Ela me puxou para o um abraço, obrigando meu pai a me soltar. – Diga minha querida, gostaria de um dia tomar um chá com a Tia Angel?...poderia inclusive levar sua irmãzinha, creio que seria um grande encontro, e ainda eu poderia contar histórias sobre sua mãe em Hogwarts...ahn, o que me diz?- Eu confesso, aquela mulher tinha a voz tão doce que eu me sentia cheia de açúcar e me dava medo, e eu estava prestes a recusar, quando me pareceu exatamente conveniente encontrá-la. Eu sempre quisera saber mais sobre minha mãe, e nada melhor do que a melhor amiga dela para contar.

- Claro,_ titia_!- Pestanejei, tentando usar da doçura que em algum canto deveria estar escondida. Meu pai quase se engasgou nas próprias palavras, mas como sempre tentou intervir.

- Angeline, nem tente fazer a cabeça da minha filha!- Ele me puxou pelo pulso, afastando-me dela, mas antes que pudéssemos nos separar ela havia colocado em minha mão um papel com seu endereço. Havia de admitir que ela tinha sido rápida.

Assim que deixamos a sala, com meu pai me arrastando no meio de todos, trombamos em Vince que esperava a porta.

- Bom, creio que já ouvi as novidades, mas será ótimo escutá-la de você, moçinha!- Ele sorriu de canto com aquele jeito de irmão mais velho protetor, e assim que Cooper largou minha mão, ele passou um braço por meus ombros me abraçando.- Sinto muito pelo que passou com este cretino, se ele não tivesse sido mandado para Askaban, eu mesmo faria questão de torcer seus miolos.- Ele disse quase que em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir. Sorri para ele, todos haviam realmente comprado a história. Eu mal podia acreditar.

Seguimos todos para casa onde fomos recepcionados por Chloe, Sneha, Lee e Manu, que havia voltado de um acampamento trouxa, o que me parecia uma forma de meu pai se livrar dela, pelo que parecia haviam feito amizade um com o outro e cupcakes em formato de estrelinhas. Revirei os olhos, mas fui puxada pela minha irmã empolgada.

- Você já foi anunciada em todos os jornais! É incrível, mandou ver mandando aquele cara pra prisão...incrível!- Ela dizia empolgada, enchendo minhas mãos com os cupcakes.

Sentamos todos a mesa, menos Cooper, que disse ter acabado de receber uma coruja urgente de seu sócio e precisaria encontrá-lo na Alemanha ainda pela manhã. _Pobre, senhorita Bin Laden, seria bom que ela arrumasse boas armas de guerra, ou sua cabeça em pouco tempo estaria cheia dos galhos._

Quando tudo já havia acalmado, Vince já havia se despedido, e eu, Lee, Manu e Chloe já estávamos embaixo das cobertas, esperei até que meu irmão dormisse para ir até a cama de Loe. Sentei na beira, cutucando-a com uma das mãos, na outra mão trazia o papel amassado em que Angel havia escrito.

- Loe...- Sussurrei.- Loe...- Voltei a dizer quando ela mal havia se mexido.- Ei, Loe!- Belisquei seu braço o suficiente para fazê-la pular da cama.

- Ai, sua doida!- Ela resmungou sonolenta, me encarando assustada.- O que foi?- Ela pareceu ficar ainda mais assustada, se sentando na cama, e puxando a coberta para cima de si.

- Hoje...depois da audiência..- Eu comecei a falar pausadamente, e seus olhos esverdeados foram ficando cada vez mais curiosos.-...encontrei uma antiga colega da...da...- Relutei em falar a palavra, mas então respirei fundo e continuei.-...da mamãe...- Desenrolei o papel, mostrando-a o endereço.- ...ela nos convidou para um chá...e disse que podia nos contar histórias da mamãe em Hogwarts...e...essas coisas...- Dei de ombros, me encostando nos joelhos de minha irmã. - ...só achei que seria legal...se..

- A gente vai né?- Ela perguntou, de repente animada, passando ambos os braços por mim e me abraçando.- ... e você vai ver...vai voltar a ter orgulho de chamar a mamãe de mãe.- Ela sorriu de canto e eu suspirei, havia sido um dia exaustivo. Ela abriu espaço em sua cama e disse quase em um sussurro para não acordar Lee.- Vem...deita aqui, como antigamente...

Não tive escolha, e no momento em que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro me veio cenas do passado. Eu e Chloe abrindo nossa primeira bicicleta, no nosso sexto aniversário, o primeiro que nosso pai passou conosco. Fechei os olhos e então tive a imagem de nós com oito anos, ambas deitadas na cama, e nossa mãe ao lado, com nossa pequena irmã, fazendo-a ninar enquanto nos contava histórias sobre o domínio das bruxas dois séculos antes. Me veio a mente de que talvez eu de fato pudesse me orgulhar de minha mãe, se eu tivesse tido tempo para conhecê-la melhor, porém, com tudo o que havia coletado, ela continuava sendo a mesma covarde de sempre.


End file.
